Heart Slayer
by FapTime
Summary: After defeating Goblin Lord at the farm, things will start to get hectic for Goblin Slayer. With so many new friends, Goblin Slayer must learn how to properly communicate with them. Especially when it comes to his female friends, who will constantly try to make Goblin Slayer think about other things than goblins, mainly about them as women. Chapter 1-12 REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: Hi. So, I needed something other than Pokemon to write so I began writing Goblin Slayer fic. I know I could continue writing the Game of Thrones fic, but I wanted something more lighthearted to write. The story in mind for the Game of Thrones fic isn't humorous. And I need a break from Pokemon. I have like half of the next chapter ready, but I really need a break.**

**So I wanted to write some humorous fic for shit and giggles. And who could deliver a better comedic relief than a guy who thinks only about the goblins as a harem of girls forms around him? So here it is. A harem for Goblin Slayer. With the usual girls. Priestess, Guild Girl, High Elven Ranger, Cow Girl, and Sword Maiden.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happiness

A cold and calm evening loomed over the Adventurer's Guild. But the inside of the Guild building was anything, but cold and calm. This particular guild is sticking out of the all other guilds in other towns. Just by one simple request from one simple man, this guild unified thus creating more of a family than a bunch of adventurers that don't know each other personally and don't care about each other.

Ever since the night that goblin's attacked the farm where Goblin Slayer lives, the whole Guild suddenly got along. As the old saying goes, true friends are found on the battlefield. And many new friendships were formed that day. One person saves another, that one saves another and on and on it goes until everyone is thankful to everyone. One can say that it creates a cycle of trust. From the newest rookies under the wings of Heavy Swordsman to the star of the guild, Goblin Slayer himself, the relationships in this Guild changed drastically. For the better. Who would have guessed that it will be Goblin Slayer, the lone wolf of the Guild, that will unify this Guild together.

And the friendships that were formed that day could already be heard as a loud shouts and cheers from the Guild.

"To Apprentice Cleric and her sixteen birthday! May gods bless her long and fulfilling life!" Heavy Swordsman raised his wooden mug of mead.

Apprentice Cleric, who sat between Female Knight and Rookie Warrior looked warily at the wine cup before her. She never tried alcohol, and never even intended to. But ever since she and her... friend, Rookie Warrior trained with Heavy Swordsman and Female Knight, she was forced into a bunch of uncomfortable situations. This being one of them.

"What are (hiccup) you waiting for girl? Drink!" cheered Spearman, who already drank too much appeared behind her, slapped her back lightly and encouraged the young cleric to swing the golden cup and down the red wine.

"I don't know..." she answered nervously when she saw the drunken state Spearman got himself into with the very same wine that is in her cup.

The usual tables, with six spots to sit, were all full at the occasion at the birthday of one of the Guild members. Everyone at their tables raised their cups and cheered for the birthday girl. Nearly everyone is present. Even Guild Girl and her coworker joined the occasion to celebrate and not serve the guests. Only Padfoot Waitress is running around and serving the guests today. Though their favorite guests were still missing. Goblin Slayer and his party were still nowhere to be seen.

"Do not worry, child! If you drink just this one cup, you won't end up like him!" Heavy Swordsman laughed in his heavy and deep voice.

"Hey! I am perfectly (hiccup) fine, you peel swinging (hiccup) brute." Spearman wobbled his way around the table, barely making it to the Heavy Swordsman before collapsing onto his chest.

As amusing as it was for Witch to watch Spearman drink utterly out of control, she should stop it before it evolves into a friendly brawl. And with Spearman intoxicated, it would be no competition for Heavy Swordsman to humiliate him.

Raising from her spot at the counter with elegance and swinging her legs in her revealing black/yellow mage robes and signature black pointed hat, she slowly walked to her party member.

"I think... that would be... enough... right?" she said in her usual slow manner. "Let's... call it... a day... Spearman." she finished her short speech, which took much longer due to the way she talks.

Heavy Swordsman laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I am (hiccup) not tired!" yelled out Spearman who woke from his second short nap upon Heavy Swordsman's breastplate. And immediately after he woke up and turned to Witch, he blacked out once again, but this time, he fell on the buxom chest of Witch.

"Hmmm... nice, soft pillows. (hiccup) Where can I get those? (hiccup) The feather one's in my room are (hiccup) all used up and torn. (hiccup) And uncomfortable. (hiccup) Is this a rabbit fur filled one?" Spearman mumbled dreamily, with closed eyes and a grin on his face. Spearman, wearing his usual armor, snuggled into Witch's breasts more, his face nearly completely disappearing between the big fleshy mounds.

As everyone in the Guild began laughing hysterically at Spearman's drunk behavior, Witch's eyes widened for a moment. For a second she blushed, lost her calm and made a few quick steps back, shocked by Spearman's antics. Not that she mind this kind of affection, but it's still surprising. At least it's directed at her and not that blonde Guild Girl.

As she stepped back, the now sleeping Spearman dropped to the wooden floor like a bag of rocks. The alcohol in his blood reached the point where not even a fall straight on the face could bring him back from his slumber. Everyone in the Guild chuckled when Witch herself grabbed the Spearman by the collar of his armor and dragged him out of the Guild.

"Happy... birthday. May... all of... your... dreams... come true." Witch turned around to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday and then disappeared out of the room, taking Spearman with her and closing the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" asked Heavy Swordsman.

When the man in the black armor and heavy sword on his back looked at the young Cleric, he saw that she still didn't want to drink the wine.

"Come on, young one. At least a sip." the tall man encouraged the young girl.

Reluctantly, the cleric grabbed the wine cup and examined it with her purple eyes. Well, taking a sip wouldn't hurt. She would have to taste the wine in the future regardless.

"Come on, Apprentice Cleric. It's really good." said the Rookie Warrior seated next to her. He smiled at her with his own already empty wine cup in hands. Unlike Spearman, this was the only cup Rookie Warrior drunk, so he is still sober.

With this last bit of encouragement, she raised the cup and took a sip of the wine. First impressions? Bitter. Bitter and carbonated. A combination which she didn't like. But since it was just the sip, she pushed through and swallowed the red liquid.

"That's my girl!" Heavy Swordsman raised his mug excitedly, which caused some mead to spill. Not wanting to lose any more of the precious liquid, the swordsman quickly drank from the mug, 'Aaaaaaahing' after he emptied the mug.

And when this was said, the door to the guild opened. And even in a noisy Guild, everybody registered the door creaking. A familiar party of adventurers entered. Even though one member still doesn't consider himself an adventurer.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Guild Girl's golden eyes litten up upon seeing her favorite adventurer. She immediately stood up from her chair at the counter and ran to Goblin Slayer.

The whole group stopped when Guild Girl ran to the party as the door closed behind the group of adventurers.

"Yeah?" asked Goblin Slayer in his usual monotone voice.

"I was getting worried about you. You said that you should be back before the birthday party starts. What held you five up?" asked Guild Girl.

"Goblins." answered Goblin Slayer. Guild Girl's head dropped down. She should have expected this sort of response.

"Thanks for stating the obvious! She is asking for the details!" yelled High Elf Ranger with frustration, standing beside Goblin Slayer.

"Is that so?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"Well... Yes." replied Guild Girl.

"Hobgoblins." answered Goblin Slayer.

This response made the blood boil in elven veins. She would slap Goblin Slayer if he wasn't wearing that damn helmet all the time! She wanted some payback for the time he bathed her in goblin blood. Again!

Clenching her fists and ready to strike, she was unfortunately stopped by Lizard Priest's tail, which grabbed and wrapped itself around the elven hands.

"I think what sir Goblin Slayer wants to say, is that there were five Hobgoblins and two Goblin Shaman in the nest, and we didn't expect so many of them when we took the quest. So the fight took longer than expected." answered Lizard Priest with his hands clasped together.

"Five of them? Are you alright?" Guild Girl asked the party. But in truth, her concerns were directed only on the masked mysterious man.

"Yeah." he simply replied.

"Goblin Slayer-san you were not alright! You broke your finger!" Priestess scolded her mentor in her cute childlike tone.

"Nothing major." Goblin Slayer turned to Priestess.

"And here I thought that I finally taught you how to speak properly." pouted the Priestess when she heard Goblin Slayer's constant one or two word answers..

"I'm sorry." Goblin Slayer apologized.

"Some things never change." Dwarf Shaman shrugged.

"Let go of my hands!" the elf yelled, squirming her hands, trying to get out of lizardman's grip.

* * *

Goblin Slayer's party joined the celebrations of the birthday. Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Ranger drank wine with everything they had, resulting in yet another competition between them. And even though Dwarf Shaman won every battle by a mile, High Elf Ranger is too stubborn to admit defeat. So a rematch is going on.

Lizard Priest excused himself from the celebrations after he wished Apprentice Cleric happy birthday. The nest they went into was pretty cold, and being the cold-blooded species he is, he went upstairs to lay beside a fireplace to get some rest. He could take a nap in the fireplace below, but there is so much noise that even when he was tired, he would never fell asleep there.

Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl and Priestess were eating roasted meat with potatoes at the table together. Guild Girl was asking Goblin Slayer bunch of questions about his quest and how he dealt with the five Hobgoblins. Unfortunately for her, most of the answers were the usual "Yeah" and "I see".

Priestess occasionally took a glance at Goblin Slayer besides her. It is more than half a year since he saved her from the horrible fate that awaited her inside that cave. Since then, she knew she had to join him on his quests. Even though they were only goblin quests, which still scared her slightly, she knew there is not a man with more wisdom than Goblin Slayer inside the Guild. If he would fight with Spearman, for example, she thinks Goblin Slayer would actually lose. He is an expert at analyzing opponents, so if he would have to fight Spearman out of the blue, she thinks he would be defeated before he could analyze his weaknesses. A rematch, that would be a different story.

Still, it's just her thought. Maybe he is more skilled than she thinks.

The things he have taught her are invaluable. Most of the adventurers didn't even know how scary and dangerous goblins are when they attack in hordes or when they evolve, before the night of the attack on the village. She just wishes that her first party had this knowledge. Now, everyone is dead. Even Fighter who survived the encounter was so traumatized by the event, that she committed suicide shortly after she was rescued.

Priestess looked at her savior, a knight in the shining armor. Well, not a shining armor. Or even a knight. But still, he gives her that feeling. Ever since that day in the cave, she began to develop feelings for the stoic goblin slaying machine.

And with each passing day, the feelings became stronger and stronger. She is shy, so coming forth with her feelings is hard. Especially when the one she has them for is Goblin Slayer. She can't imagine Goblin Slayer to ever return them. After all, another one captured his heart. More precisely, other ones. And there is room for goblins only, in Goblin Slayer's heart.

Maybe someday, there will be enough room for both her and the goblins.

"Are you alright?" asked Goblin Slayer.

It was now that Priestess realized that she dozed off for a moment while looking at him.

"H-Hai, Goblin Slayer-san." she nervously replied with a blush on her cheeks. Thankfully, Goblin Slayer never paid much attention to her blushing face.

As she resumed eating, she took her mind of Goblin Slayer and looked around the Guild. Mead was flowing fast, and everyone was enjoying the celebrations.

Then something caught her eyes. Priestess saw Female Knight sprinting outside, leaving Heavy Swordsman confused and his rookies at the table. Heavy Swordsman then looked at Priestess. But not with a usual smile, rather with a concerned face.

The swordsman raised from his seat and walked up to the Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl and Priestess.

"I am sorry for interrupting your dinner, but do you mind if I borrow Priestess for a moment?" asked Heavy Swordsman. And seeing the concerned face of Heavy Swordsman, Goblin Slayer gave him a nod of approval.

Priestess was surprised that Heavy Swordsman wanted to talk to her. He never actually did talk to her. So, she nervously got up and walked with Heavy Swordsman to the corner of the room to talk.

"What do you need, Heavy Swordsman-san?" asked Priestess politely.

"I apologize for taking you away from your friends so suddenly, but I wouldn't do this if it wasn't urgent. I want to ask you to check Female Knight's condition. You are a healer, right?" asked Heavy Swordsman.

"H-Hai." she answered.

Heavy Swordsman sighed and explained. "You see, it started a few weeks ago. For some reason, she became more distant and less talkative than usual. She doesn't even want to train with me or the rookies. I wouldn't be bothered if it was just me, but she always liked the rookies. And then I saw her vomiting behind the doors of this guild twice now. And every time I tried to help her out, she sent me back inside. Rather harshly. And judging by the face she made before she stormed off, I am sure that she is vomiting right now too. I am worried about her. So if you could check if she doesn't have a serious sickness, I would be very grateful. I would even join you on your goblin slaying quest whenever you would want to. Just... check her out. Please!" Heavy Swordsman bowed his head deeply Priestess only smiled in return.

"You don't have to go with us on the quest if you don't want to. I will gladly help her. It's my job as a priestess, to help others in need, after all."

"Thank you very much." replied Heavy Swordsman with a deep bow.

* * *

And as Heavy Swordsman predicted, outside of the Guild by the door, Female Knight, in her shining armor in the night, was indeed vomiting outside of the Guild. It wasn't a pretty sight, seeing the powerful knight in this state. Pale and choking on her own stomach fluids.

Priestess made her way towards the knight. "How are you?" asked Priestess once she reached her. Priestess began holding her hair as the last bunch of vomit came out of Female Knight's mouth on the ground. After a few harsh breaths, she wiped her mouth.

"Never better." she replied nonchalantly and smiled at Priestess.

"Please, don't lie. I heard from Heavy Swordsman that this has been going on for a while now. What's happening?" asked Priestess.

"So he told you." replied Female Knight.

"He is worried about you. And seeing you like this, I am too." Priestess gently said.

"I don't think I can tell you." Female Knight said and looked at the shorter girl.

"I am a priestess. If you will confess to me, I will not tell anyone else if you wish." said Priestess with a smile. Seeing the young, innocent and trustworthy girl smile was all it took for Female Knight to say what is wrong. In the end, she would have to go and confess her sins in the temple anyway, so confessing her sins to Priestess will spare her from the trip to the temple. And she knows and trusts this girl, so that's a plus.

"I am pregnant..." she said with head hung low. Priestess's eyes widened and she immediately asked.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is it-"

"Yes. It's Heavy Swordsman's baby."

"Is that... a bad thing?" asked Priestess unsurely. The way Female Knight spoke gave the vibe she doesn't want the baby.

"Yes... No... I don't know." Female Knight said looking back and forth in confusion.

The knight eventually sat on the bench in front of the Guild with Priestess sitting on the bench beside her shortly after.

"It's just... we didn't plan this. After the night when we saved the farm, we shared a night of passion in the inn he was seated in. It was my first time and I was careless. I heard stories about how it's difficult for women to get pregnant so I never thought that the very first time I spent a night with a man I would fall pregnant. And now look at me. Disgraced knight. I am no longer pure and I slept with a man outside of wedlock. How am I supposed to become a Paladin now? How can the goddess grant me any kind of miracle after I stooped so low..." Female Knight hung her head low and her eyes became glassy. She tried to hold the emotions in her, but it was getting much more difficult when she was confessing everything.

"... Do you love Heavy Swordsman?" asked Priestess.

"I do." Female Knight admitted.

"Does he love you?" asked Priestess. She is still rather shy talking about love stuff with Female Knight. But if she needs to take it off her heart, she will be here. After all, she heard dozens of confessions like this in the temple where she was trained so she can try to at least help her somehow.

"I... I don't know. I hope so. It's been rather awkward since that night between us. I want to be with him, but I am too scared to confess. Especially now." Female Knight again confessed. Nearly breaking in tears. Priestess in response tried to calm the poor woman down by wrapping her small arm around the armor of the knight.

"May I ask another question?" asked Priestess.

"... Sure. I don't have anything to hide now." Female Knight said as she wiped her teary eyes, trying to regain her lost calm.

"What would it take for Heavy Swordsman to take a goblin slaying quest?" asked Priestess.

Female Knight's lips released a light-hearted chuckle after she nearly cried. "Honestly? I have no idea. He sees goblin quests beneath him. Claiming it's a pest that needs an exterminator and not an honorable swordsman like him. I personally think your party is a great exterminator of those pests if you ask me."

"Well, he is willing to become a member of our goblin slaying party for you. WHENEVER we want, if I would just check your condition. I think that shows some affection towards you at least. Furthermore, I don't think he is the kind of man to spent a night with his trustworthy party member and leave her the next day. He is an honorable swordsman after all. I think you should confess everything to him. You will be pleasantly surprised by his reaction." Priestess cheerfully explained.

"You are far too optimistic."

"Maybe." smiled Priestess. It was getting more and more comfortable talking about this with Female Knight which was really great. Priestess never had a friend with whom to talk about love, so this kind of talk is new, but welcomed. Still, even when she is curious, she didn't want to go into too many details. Especially about their night together. That seemed like a taboo topic.

"Do you really think he loves me?" asked Female Knight, looking for some reassurance in this chaotic time.

"I can't say for sure, but I think so. However, the thing I am sure of is that he is the kind of man that will take responsibility for his actions. He will not let you raise the child on your own and will do everything in his power to ensure the safety of both of you. Look at how he is treating the rookies under his wing. I am sure that even you can see that he has what it takes to be a great father." said Priestess.

It is true. If Heavy Swordsman made a mistake on the quest, he immediately apologized and gave her proper compensation for his mistake in terms of the reward they got from the Guild. Like the expenses to repair the armor for example. He really is a responsible man that is not looking for excuses.

And it's true that he didn't treat the four rookies under his wing as trainees and more like his own children. Preparing them for adventures, giving them necessary advice, praising them when they succeed, and pulling them up when they fell. A father through and through.

"But what about me? I... I am not good with kids." replied Female Knight, doubtfully looking at Priestess.

"You have a lot of time to get used to kids before your own will come. Nobody is ready to be a parent when the time comes. Being scared of it is perfectly normal. I would be surprised if you wouldn't. Children, in particular, are fragile creatures that need a lot of care and protection so they can grow properly. But if I had to choose a couple from Guild to watch over a child, I would choose you and Heavy Swordsman." Priestess reassured Female Knight.

It felt really good when Priestess told her that it's okay to be afraid. Being an adventurer requires you to be fearless and to welcome death with open arms. She indeed wasn't afraid when they fought direwolves, minotaurs or any other beasts. Now she was indeed afraid. For both her and the baby inside of her.

Thinking about it now more thoroughly, it didn't sound so bad to have a child with Heavy Swordsman. Yes, there is still the fact that their relationship is... complicated right now. But if anything, Priestess is right that Heavy Swordsman wouldn't leave her alone with the child.

"So. This is the end of my dream to become a Paladin..." stated Female Knight as she looked at the two moons in the night skies.

Changing sword, shield, and armor for a loose shirt and an apron. She never imagined that it would happen, but what can you do. In the end, it didn't bother her that much. Yes, the dream of being a paladin is over, but when she asked herself what would happen after she would become a paladin, she didn't have the answer except for more adventuring, which was getting kinda stale after all this time. Well, she had a vision of the future after she would become a paladin in the mind. As she and Heavy Swordsman lived a peaceful life in the town without a care in the world. Maybe she can settle for a life like that. Yes, the kid was never part of the equation, but it wouldn't be so bad to actually have a kid running around the house.

"It doesn't have to be." stated Priestess.

"Huh?"

"I think I now see a problem why you weren't granted any miracles. Despite the fact you remained pure and worshiped the goddess." explained Priestess as she herself looked at the full twin moons on the skies.

"Than what is it?" asked Female Knight impatiently. Finally, someone can give her an answer to why she couldn't use miracles.

"The goddess we worship to grant us miracles is called the Earth Mother for a reason. Motherhood in the face of a goddess is a very precious thing. You seem like you didn't want to have any children. And because of that, the mother didn't grant you any miracle. You wanted the miracle for your own selfish reasons. Now when you will have a child, I think you will be able to use some miracles. After all, followers of the goddess are given these miracles to ensure that we will be able to protect our children in the future." Priestess's gentle voice rang through the night as she was still looking at the twin moons on the skies with a dreamy expression.

"I thought that being a virgin is the key in here." said Female Knight.

"It helps to get more miracles but it isn't a requirement. The important thing this is to remain pure until you meet the man you want to spend your whole life with. And seeing how you spoke about Heavy Swordsman, I think he is the chosen man. The man you will spend your whole live with, and father of your future children." smiled Priestess towards Female Knight.

"Of course it's him." mumbled Female Knight. He truly is the man she wants to spend the rest of her live with. She can't even imagine sharing a bed with anyone else. And a thought of giving her first time to someone else straight up disgusts her. Even when they were drunk he was very gentle with her and he made sure she enjoyed the night. She couldn't ask for a better person than him to share her first love making with.

"Then there is no problem! With a few prayers and begs for forgiveness, I am sure you will be able to become a paladin before the baby comes." Priestess said and remained in a cheerful attitude.

Well, Female Knight isn't a big worshiper like Priestess is, but she can see some logic in her words. And even if all of it it didn't make sense to her, who is she to tell Priestess that she is wrong? After all, she can't use the powers the small priestess can. So there has to be some form of truth in her words.

"Thank you for the advice and that you heard me out, Priestess. It helped a lot." thanked Female Knight to Priestess. Being lectured by a rookie. She had to chuckle at the irony of it all.

"Gladly. Just tell Heavy Swordsman everything and I am sure everything will work out fine in the end."

Female Knight looked at the young blonde girl beside her. How she is looking at the moons with a dreamy expression and a happy smile on her face. She had a pretty good guess on what's running through her head, after the conversation they just had. Well, since she just confessed, she should pull the truth out of Priestess too. It was about goddamn time for somebody to do that since everyone in the guild whispered it around, but nobody actually asked the girl

"So. You can't wait to have children yourself huh?" asked Female Knight with a devilish smile. Time to tease the poor girl.

"W-What?" Priestess averted her gaze from the moons and looked at Female Knight, not expecting the conversation to shift to her so suddenly.

"You said that wanting children helps to get miracles from the goddess. And since you have quite a few of them, I guess this has to be one of the reasons. You want kids." said Female Knight to Priestess.

"I- I – Well. It- it's-" blushing Priestess shuffled at her sitting spot nervously, not wanting to reveal her secrets to anyone.

"With Goblin Slayer." blatantly added Female Knight to increase the shock in which Priestess was in.

"W-w-whaaat? That's n-not true!" red-faced Priestess stuttered out a blatant denial of truth, which even a deaf guy could hear is a poor lie.

"Come on. Since I confessed to you, I think it's your turn now." Female Knight slapped Priestess back. She forgot how the other girl is fragile, so she nearly knocked the blonde priestess from the bench.

"Ou. Sorry." Female Knight sheepishly chuckled as she pulled Priestess back on the bench. After Female Knight apologized, she encouraged Priestess to come forth with the truth. Once the blonde cutie regained her seat, Priestess mumbled out even more incoherent mumble until she finally stopped fidgeting her fingers and staff and confessed.

"I-I-I- do..." Priestess closed her eyes tightly and with red cheeks, she mumbled out a quiet response that could be missed if a pin was dropped. Female Knight couldn't help but chuckle at the cute confession of Priestess.

"I have to say, you chose an interesting man. Can't imagine Goblin Slayer as a father. Hell bellow, I can't imagine him as anything other than a goblin grinder." stated Female Knight, looking at the night town in front of her.

"I know..." she mumbled again, now gripping her staff tightly as the conversation was getting more and more embarrassing for her. And more real. She is right. Goblin Slayer will never even think about having a family.

"But... despite my lack of imagination, I am sure that he would be a good father. After all, he offered everything he had just to protect his childhood friend at the farm. Imagine what he would do for his own family." Female knight smiled at Priestess.

"That's what I like about him. How he protects those he cares about, even when he doesn't want to admit it. The problem is, I don't think he wants a family. He only wants to slay goblins." Priestess looked down, with sadness in her voice and on her face.

"I don't think that's entirely true." Female Knight smiled again.

"Huh?" confused Priestess looked at Female Knight's face.

"He wants to go on an adventure. From his own free will. I guess you missed it because you were sleeping on his shoulder when he said that." Female Knight had to chuckle again as Priestess's cheeks flushed red upon remembering the time she fell asleep there.

And even though Priestess slept on a steel shoulder pad, it felt like sleeping on the finest pillow imaginable.

"Really?" asked Priestess hopefully.

"Yes. He said it to that pink-haired girl that was there with you just before he took off his helmet." commented Female Knight, smiling again.

Did he really want to go on an adventure? She looked forward to the time when Goblin Slayer will keep his promise to High Elf Ranger and go with her on the adventure. Priestess would tag along and they could experience some really exciting, non-goblin adventure. But even though she looked forward to it, she knew Goblin Slayer would never enjoy it. After all, no goblins, no enjoyment for Goblin Slayer. At least that's how it was before.

"He is changing. In the past, he never even considered talking to the other adventurers. Now, he is talking to nearly everyone in the Guild. Granted, his vocabulary still needs expansion, but talking to us is at least something." Female Knight chuckled again upon remembering the "Yeah" and "I see" of Goblin Slayer.

"S-so. Y-you think that me a-and h-h-him." Priestess asked hopefully. Bashfully, she rubbed her legs together and wiggled on the bench.

"Can do the deed? Sure. I mean, he can be as stoic as he wants, but as we recently discovered, he is still a man under that helmet. I don't think he can resist being surrounded with so many beautiful women be moved by it at least a little. The shell is cracking, and with the right people around, the shell will crack sooner than you would think."

Is there really a chance to turn the mind that thinks only of goblins, to think about a woman as well? That's something very hard to imagine. Well, at night, her mind got very creative and imagined it quite a bit. How it would feel to be under him, at his mercy, his much bigger body overshadowing hers and doing all the perverted things to her.

"Naughty, naughty little priestess. You were imagining it, weren't you?" Female Knight accused the blonde upon seeing her blushing face, snapping Priestess out of her daydream.

"I- w-w-well." Priestess choked on her words. "O mother forgive me for such indecent thoughts." Priestess shut her eyes and clasped her hands together, gripping the staff and asking the goddess for forgiveness.

Such innocence. Damn, if the goddess looks down upon even thoughts like this, she may never even get a miracle. But then again, Priestess has a couple of miracles and she is still naughty in her mind.

Female Knight looked at the door of the Guild to her right. Well, she might as well follow the advice Priestess gave her. She sighed loudly. "Well... I think it's time to go back in. I hope you are right about Heavy Swordsman."

* * *

Priestess and Female Knight returned to the guild through the door. Thankfully for the entering duo, nobody paid attention to them. The Guild got noisier, if that was even possible. Competition between High Elf Ranger and Dwarf Shaman was reaching its end due to the fact that High Elf Ranger was barely sitting in her chair.

Priestess gave a reassuring smile to Female Knight, and with that, the blonde knight went to the table with Heavy Swordsman and the two rookies. Seeing her, Heavy Swordsman stood up. And just by her expression, he knew she wanted to finally talk to him about her problems.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something? If I did I am sorry." Heavy Swordsman apologized, bowing deeply.

"I am fine. And... We both did something... that one night." said Female Knight. Just being in his presence, she lost her confidence and avoided his gaze. She was now looking at the floor below, nervous and blushing.

Ooooh, so that's what it was. She is mad because of THAT night. That's why she is so distant. _"Why didn't she said so?" _Heavy Swordsman thought at first.

Heavy Swordsman is the type of man who goes with a flow. If he makes mistake, he tries to correct his mistake right away and then leave it at that. However, he did not consider that passionate night a mistake, so he didn't put much thought into it. Though, he should think how it would effect Female Knight. Of course, she is mad, she is a knight and follows the same code. Plus, she is a woman. Those things are much important to them than to men. "_Am I really that stupid?"_ he thought, before finally answering to the Female Knight.

"You are mad about the night at the inn"

He should have toned down the mead that day. He drank a lot. Not enough for him to forget the night, but enough for him to take Female Knight to his bed. It was something he shouldn't have done, but he didn't regret it. He loved every second of it and wanted more, and from what he remembers, Female Knight wanted more too. However, since he always tried to follow the code, this was kinda troublesome. First marriage, then sex. That's how a knight should behave. But it felt right and he had no regrets, even though he knew he should. So he was confused about what to do next and didn't even realize she left that morning.

"I am sorry. I know we shouldn't do it, but it seemed right. If you wo-"

"I am pregnant."

Heavy Swordsman's eyes along with those of the rookies threatened to fall out of their sockets, when Female Knight blurted out the three word sentence. That was very surprising and out of nowhere reveal for the honorable swordsman. He misheard her. He had to... There's no way he got THAT lucky.

"Say what again?" Heavy Swordsman's voice much quieter while asking his question.

"I am pregnant... your child is in my belly." repeated Female Knight, shyly looking away from the swordsman.

Now it finally all made sense to Heavy Swordsman.

Suddenly Heavy Swordsman grabbed Female Knight by her waist, raised her up and spun her around. All the while screaming. "HA HA! I'm gonna be a father! That's amazing!" his booming voice echoed through the Guild, gaining the attention of the other adventurers.

"Shhhhhh! Nobody has to know!" whispered/yelled Female Knight still in Heavy Swordsman's arms spinning around.

"What are you talking about?! This deserves a celebration!" Heavy Swordsman yelled from the top of his lungs.

"You... You are not mad?" she asked when Heavy Swordsman stopped spinning with her.

"Why should I be? The prettiest girl in the Guild is carrying my child! I know, I should have proposed first, but hey, when you gotta improvise you gotta improvise!" he yelled out. He put the Female Knight on the floor and knelt on the floor.

"Rookie Warrior!" Heavy Swordsman made two claps with his hands.

It took some time for the rookie to recover from the shocking turn of events, but when Heavy Swordsman asked more forcefully, he knew what to do. He reached into his pouch, pulled a silver ring out and threw it to him. Heavy Swordsman caught it, and presented it to Female Knight.

"Now. Since we skipped the first part and got into baby making first, I guess we have to fix that. So, will you marry me?" asked Heavy Swordsman, kneeling in front of Female Knight, with a fairly ordinary silver ring in hand. He wanted to propose after that passionate night, when he figured out what to do next, but since she became so distant, he was waiting for the right moment. Seems like now is the perfect time.

And just like that, the Guild appeared to be under the silence miracle. Not a word was heard when Heavy Swordsman knelt and proposed. The Guild turned its attention to their table when the strong voice of Heavy Swordsman echoed in the hall, beating every other attempt at conversation. Seeing him spinning Female Knight dressed in her usual armor like she weighed nothing, everyone knew something was up. And a few seconds after, he is on his knees, with a silver ring in hand, proposing to her.

Female Knight got really embarrassed being watched by so many people as Heavy Swordsman was proposing. She stood at the sidelines most of the time, watching the others interact. She was never the center of attention. Not to mention they weren't even on a proper date together. Slaying monsters hardly count as a date. If it would, they would have already hundreds of them already!

"Come on, lady. Don't keep the old man in love waiting." teased Rookie Warrior both of his mentors. Sweet payback for the times they didn't let him rest during training.

"HA! This old man in love can still kick your novice ass any day." chuckled Heavy Swordsman with enthusiasm and acted like nothing major was happening. "But seriously. Will you marry me?" he turned to her.

"Wait. You love me?"

"Of course I love you. I wouldn't take you to bed and I wouldn't be proposing if I didn't." stated Heavy Swordsman. "I guess I should have planned this out more..." Heavy Swordsman scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Then there was a loud crash. A fully armored Female Knight tackled a fully armored Heavy Swordsman and she engaged in a rather passionate saliva exchange. Lying on his back, Heavy Swordsman instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the passionate kiss, dropping the ring on the floor in the heat of a moment. Female Knight pulled away slightly so she was just a few centimeters away from his face.

"I will gladly marry you." she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

If you thought that the birthday celebration couldn't get any wilder, then you have thought wrong. As soon as Heavy Swordsman announced that not only he is getting married, but that he is going to be a father too, he went into a party mode. He bought everyone a mug of mead (rookies included), and they drank till they couldn't. Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric were already out thanks to that. And if you didn't want to drink, Heavy Swordsman took it as an insult. Poor High Elf Ranger didn't last long either after the competition with Dwarf Shaman. An hour after the announcement of the engagement, she blacked out and was completely out till the morning. To no one's surprise however, Dwarf Shaman was still going strong.

Female Knight, knowing she couldn't drink with a baby in her belly, sat next to Priestess, Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl, and Lizard Priest who woken up when Heavy Swordsman began shouting throughout the Guild building and pridefully yelling how he can't wait to have a little kid. Still tired, Lizard Priest went downstairs and congratulated Heavy Swordsman personally and then joined the table with his friends. And being as polite as lizardman is, he joined the celebration instead of going back to sleep.

Before Female Knight joined them at the table, she and her fiance had to find the ring which she knocked out of the Heavy Swordsman hand when she excitedly jumped at him. It didn't take long, because the ring was rolled right next to her when she tackled her lover. And now the silver ring is proudly sitting on her ring finger, which she admires with occasional glances at the shining piece of rare metal around her finger.

"I can't believe that this man I met nearly 8 years ago is my fiance." said Female Knight when she saw her now fiance dance on the table. Embarrassing not only him, but now even her.

"Even worse, father of your future baby." Guild Girl joked with a cute giggle at the end and most of the table began laughing. Except one man.

"What do you say on the antics of my fiance, Goblin Slayer?" asked Female Knight, the masked adventurer who was quiet the whole time. Referring to Heavy Swordsman as her fiance brought butterflies to her stomach. She still couldn't believe that Priestess was right and it worked out in the end.

The man of few words put his hand on the chin part of his helmet and thought about it. After a few seconds, he came up with an answer.

"He seems happy."

"I believe it's very reasonable for Heavy Swordsman-san to be happy. He found a mate and will have an offspring to which he will transfer all of his knowledge. My species celebrates the birth of a new lizardman greatly as there is not much of my kind anymore." stated Lizard Priest in his usual polite way.

"I don't think your kind celebrates it like that." Female Knight pointed at the table where Heavy Swordsman dances. The lizardman smiled back in response. No doubt about that, only Heavy Swordsman celebrates like this. "What do you think, Goblin Slayer? Do you think you could be happy with a woman by your side and a child on the way?" asked Female Knight, giving a devilishly small smile to Priestess and Guild Girl as she asked. The result were two blushing maidens at the table.

Goblin Slayer looked at the table on which Heavy Swordsman was performing his dance number. With all the drunk people around the table encouraging him for even more.

Being happy... Last time he was truly happy was when his sister was still alive. If she was happy, he was happy too. When she was sad, he was sad. And when he made her sad, that was the worst. Such a caring person didn't deserve to be sad.

He thought there is no option for him left. After what happened to his parents, and especially his sister, chance on happiness was gone with them. He dedicated his life to vengeance and wiping those creatures from this world. And it indeed felt good killing them. However he wouldn't say that goblin slaying made him happy. Killing goblins in his sister's name fills his heart with something, but it isn't happiness. More like a satisfaction with a job well done. And till this day, it was enough for him.

Goblin Slayer came to an interesting conclusion. The key to his happiness is a family. But creating a family of his own? He never thought of that. It could be great. Teaching his kids how to fight. What to avoid in goblin nests. Best way to decapitate goblins. Or how to deal with goblin shamans. Yeah. That sounds pretty good. After all, if he will not exterminate those creatures in his life, who better to inherit a mantle of Goblin Slayer than his own children?

"I think yes, I would be happy with a family of my own."

And upon saying those words, Priestess's and Guild Girl's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what do you say? I don't know if I will finish the Pokemon story chapter first, or write next for this. Or start working on another GoT chapter. But we will see.**

**This chapter was more focused on the side characters so Goblin Slayer can finally realize that gobliny slaying isn't everything. Yes, his priorities will probably never change.**

**1\. Goblins**

**2\. Family**

**3\. Everything else**

**But that's the fun part of it I am intending to explore. That's all from me.**

**Until next time, see ya. And don't forget to review. Any kind of feedback is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: So, the previous chapter we focused on our cute little Priestess, now it's Cow Girl's turn. I want to show every girl's feelings towards our goblin slaying machine before some juicy lemons will be shown. (Yes there will be lemons. What did you think that M rating is for?) And since I consider Cow Girl the best girl, this may have more heart in this. Don't worry, I will try to show other girl's caring side, but this will be just... a little different I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Would you cry if I died?

Light, sweet chirping of his canary in the cage on the table woke Goblin Slayer pretty early this morning. After the celebrations that took place at the Guild, he was very tired. He hoped to get a long and good night of sleep after an exhausting goblin quest, and even more exhausting celebrations at the Guild. Unfortunately, sleep did not come lightly that night. And even when he fell asleep, he woke up 4 hours later, unable to fall asleep again. And the fact his head was heavy from all the drinks Heavy Swordsman forced down his throat didn't help either. Not that it would interfere with his alertness for goblins when he went home to the farm, but he felt the presence of alcohol in his blood and head.

Goblin Slayer pulled the blanket off himself and decided to do his usual check-up of the fences for any sign of goblin activity. He took his armor off the table and put it on. Taking his helmet, he opened the wooden door, looked one last time at the canary in the cage and went outside.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was just rising around the mountains in the distance. Thankfully, no clouds were blocking the sun rays, so the area was illuminated by the early morning sunlight. And that's all he needed. As he was walking around the farm checking fences, he began thinking about the life he has now. So many people suddenly jumped into his life that he didn't know what to do with them. Of course, he always tried to spare them from the fate that met his sister. But that was about it.

It gets increasingly more difficult when more and more people come into his life. First, Cow Girl took him back to the farm. Then there was her uncle. Also a party of adventurers that always tags alongside him on his quests. They call it "Goblin Slayer's party" for some reason. So that's another four people to keep safe. After the Guild helped him defend the farm, the numbers raised up even more.

_"It was much easier when I was alone..."_ he thought.

Walking around the fence, he saw that one stake was broken. Fortunately, when he walked up to the stake, he knew it was not destroyed by goblins, but a beaver who ate at it all around. So they are in the area again. That could get troublesome because Cow Girl with her uncle take water from a stream few minutes walk away from here. If beavers are here, this might result in an empty stream.

Not wasting time, he went in the direction of the forest and began looking for a suitable replacement for the stake.

And as he was looking for a new stake, his thoughts traveled to his... friends? It feels kinda weird to address them like that. He has to admit, even when it is troublesome to keep an eye on everyone, he is glad to have... friends. He even forgot how it felt like to have them after all this time.

_Don't make her cry by dying out there_

Those words has been stuck in his head since Cow Girl's uncle told them to him.

He never thought that someone would notice he died, let alone cry for him. For him, it was only a matter of time before he dies. He likes to defy fate, but there will come a time when even more dice rolls from the gods won't save him.

_"Am I really that important to some people?"_ Goblin Slayer thought when he found a perfect replacement for the stake, and picked it up. He kept looking at the piece of branch for several minutes as if he was trying to find answer in the small piece of wood.

Taking the wider branch he found with him, he continued his exploration of the area. This time, looking for a beaver nest and the dam that is in progress of making or is already finished. Goblin Slayer walked past some tall broad-leaved trees with various fruits on them, deeper into the forest. The deeper he walked, the more signs were visible from the beaver activity. Trees gnawed away were much more apparent, and Goblin Slayer spotted even some beaver droppings. Following these tracks, it didn't take long before he got to the stream. Empty stream. And turning his head to his right, he spotted the beaver dam that was stopping the water.

Walking to the dam, he couldn't help but think about the events of yesterday.

How Heavy Swordsman did whatever came to mind, celebrating his engagement and his baby on the way. The positive atmosphere radiated from him so much so, he was sure the gods themselves felt it. He wondered if he could be just a tiny bit happy as the fresh father was that day. Did he feel... sad? Maybe even jealous? Is it because he doesn't have what Heavy Swordsman had?

And why is it bothering him so much? He never cared about other couples, so why now?

_"I am getting soft."_ he realized. He is aware of the fact that the walls he build around himself are starting to crumble. And he knows that the reasons are the people around him. Goblin Slayer sighed. For some reason, even when they make him softer, he doesn't want to shut them down. And that makes it scary. If it will go like this, he will eventually reveal his true, vulnerable side to them.

_"And my thoughts are getting messy."_ was another thing he realized. Why can't he walk few meters without thinking about other people? It is very irritating and restless.

He stopped in his tracks when he was near the dam. The finished dam made out of wooden branches and logs stopped the clean stream of water from flowing down. And to his joy, he saw many beavers around the damn doing their work.

_"Time to harden myself again."_ Goblin Slayer thought, and he drew his sword for goblin slaying from its sheath with his right hand, as his left held the new stake for the fence. Seems like this sword will not be used for goblins. Shame...

* * *

Cow Girl felt the sun's rays hitting her eyelids. Knowing that the new day is starting, she lazily sat up from her bed and stretched her arms like every other morning. With tired eyes, she glanced around the room, looking for her underwear. It is like a little game every morning because she just throws them wherever she wants to in the evening and then in the morning she has to look for the underwear everywhere.

Once she got up, the red/pink-head found her light pink bra under the bed, but her panties took a little while longer to find. She eventually found them. Cow Girl has no idea how they got there, but they were dangling from the ceiling, stuck between two wood planks.

Cow Girl tried to jump up and catch them but she was too short to do so. After a few tries later, she was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Who would have thought that jumping upwards few times would be so exhausting? _"Ummm... what now?"_ she thought.

Suddenly the door of the room began creaking open. As soon as she heard someone entering, Cow Girl made a silent "eep", grabbed her bra on the floor, jumped on her bed and covered her naked body with a blanket before someone could see her. She wasn't that worried to be honest, there are only two other people in the farmhouse. And one of them doesn't really care about the concept of nudity. And as her luck would have it, the one who doesn't mind nudity entered her room.

"Your uncle wants you to know that he went into town to buy some new buckets for the cows and that he will be gone the whole day." Goblin Slayer walked into the room, without a care in the world, and stood before naked Cow Girl covered by a blanket.

Blushing pink-head watched her childhood friend dressed in his usual armor getting very close to her. But she didn't scream though, only squealed lightly when he was at the legs of the bed.

"Also, he said that I should give you this." he said and he pulled some kind of book out of his pouch attached to his belt. Goblin Slayer approached the naked girl on the bed without a care in the world and extended his hand with the book.

"C-Couldn't it wait? I- I am still naked." asked Cow Girl who held the blanket tightly to cover herself.

"Your uncle told me to come to you as soon as possible. So here I am." Goblin Slayer simply said.

_"I doubt he meant as soon as he left..." _Cow Girl thought. "But... I am still naked." The blushing pink head tried to give Goblin Slayer the hint.

"Is that a problem?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"Well... kinda." replied Cow Girl. Although she places her enormous boobs, that are barely contained by her bra, at full display in the morning when she greets Goblin Slayer doing his usual routine around the farm, this kind of visit is new. She isn't the shiest girl around, but out of nowhere visit from her crush when you are completely naked shakes up even her.

"I see." Goblin Slayer's monotone voice came from underneath the helmet.

Goblin Slayer turned around, walked up to the table and put the book on the table next to the door. He intended to exit the room, but something caught his attention.

From the ceiling, there was hanging some kind of light pink fabric. Curiosity got the best of him, and he pulled the cloth from between the two planks. The triangular shape piece of cloth from both sides caught his interest. He has never seen such a piece of cloth. As he was curiously turning it around and tilting head upon the new discovery, he registered that the fabric is unusually stretchy. He wondered what it was for. Hmm. Moreover, how it got to the ceiling? The only explanation he had was that it had to fall through from upstairs to Cow Girl's room.

And what is this thing for? He saw no purpose for this thing in regards to work on a farm. Well, he already knew how HE would use it. Pierce the sides of this thing with a Y shaped stick, and you have a perfect slingshot for goblin slaying.

His nostril suddenly registered some kind of scent coming from the fabric. Bringing the piece of cloth to his helmet, he sniffed what kind of scent this thing emitted. And he had no idea what it smelled like. The scent was unique, in a sense even pleasant a kind scent he had trouble placing into any kind of category.

"C-c-could you give them back to me?" stuttered out Cow Girl.

If the situation wasn't so weird, she would laugh at the fact Goblin Slayer doesn't know what panties looked like. But since he was sniffing HER panties, that's a really embarrassing situation.

"It's yours?" Goblin Slayer turned around and he was now facing the naked girl on the bed once again.

"Y-Yes. It's my... underwear." Cow Girl quietly said and rosy color crept on her cheeks once again.

But before Goblin Slayer returned them, he once again looked at the supposed underwear of Cow Girl. Can it even be comfortable? He thought that girls use the same kind of underwear as guys did. Loose wool shorts that allow for free movement. Then again, girls didn't have something dangling between their legs, so it's possible that something tight would be more comfortable for them. Now that she mentions it, there are some instances where he saw a similar fabric. Only those were in goblin caves and were torn to shreds, so the shape of it was never revealed to him. Not that he ever paid attention to the torn clothes of the adventurers when he was scavenging them for useful items against goblins or identifying the dead by the tag he found in goblin nests, but his observant eye caught the glimpse of this fabric in the nests, so seeing the underwear in a complete state uncovered that little mystery.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said and he threw the underwear to Cow Girl. However, since she was covering herself with a blanket, the panties landed on her head, creating an interesting image. A very busty girl, sitting on her bent legs to the right, with only a blanket covering her intimate areas and panties on her head with a cute surprised expression on her face. Other men would go crazy upon this sight, but not Goblin Slayer. He turned around and left the room before the panties even landed on Cow Girl's head.

* * *

Breakfast at the farm was very awkward. When Cow Girl got into the main room on their farm, she saw Goblin Slayer sharpening his short sword on their whetstone. The busty girl saw that the sword was still bloody. She wondered why. However, she didn't want to talk to Goblin Slayer shortly after he sniffed her panties, so she got to her job and she began making breakfast, without questioning him from where the blood comes from.

Cow Girl cracked some eggs from the farm, and cooked them on the pan, on top of their furnace. Goblin Slayer already started a fire in the furnace before she woke up, so that hasten her job slightly. Then she took some wursts from their smoked meat storage room and served it on two wooden plates for her and Goblin Slayer. She served this with the usual drink for their breakfasts, milk.

Before the pink-haired girl served breakfast, she went back to her room and picked the book that Goblin Slayer gave her. Cow Girl knew what that book was about, and she intended to busy herself by reading it during breakfast, so she doesn't have to think about the fact that her love played with her panties right in front of her.

When Cow Girl returned and brought the plates to the table they sat around, Goblin Slayer informed Cow Girl that her uncle already ate the leftovers from dinner and went to town already. So the two of them were left alone at the table. And Cow Girl still had trouble looking at Goblin Slayer after the morning incident.

"Have you ever cooked a beaver?" asked Goblin Slayer out of nowhere.

"H-Huh?"

"Have you ever cooked a beaver?" Goblin Slayer asked again, in the same tone from when he asked the first time.

"I... I didn't." Cow Girl replied nervously. What is that supposed to mean?! She knows Goblin Slayer kind of a weirdo, but sometimes he surprises even her.

"I hunted 21 of them. They are in a barn." informed Goblin Slayer his pink-headed childhood friend. "And I repaired one of the stakes on the fence around the farm that was broken by a beaver." Goblin Slayer reported the news.

"O-okay." said Cow Girl, not knowing what to make of that.

Soon after, a silence followed, which was pretty usual when eating with Goblin Slayer. And she is thankful that it's quiet. So she pulled the book out of her braces and began reading it. But our busty pink-head forgot to realize that Goblin Slayer is a curious man and that he would demand information about the book as soon as she would pull it out.

"What is that book about?" asked Goblin Slayer in his monotone voice.

Cow Girl already immersed in the book jumped a little when Goblin Slayer asked. But seeing the question is not about the morning incident, she gave him a smile. "It's about a new kind of cheese that my uncle discovered from one of his friends. They call it blue cheese. It is said that it has a distinct flavor and is kinda smelly. Uncle's friend got this book from a land far away, and he hoped that we could make such a cheese and then sell it for some good money."

Goblin Slayer, in his armor, sat still for a moment.

"I see." he replied and went back to eating.

Cow Girl, seeing he will not put much thought into their morning incident, smiled and went back to reading. During the breakfast, she noticed that Goblin Slayer didn't eat much of the breakfast. It almost looked like he played with the eggs on the plate instead of eating them.

"You don't like it?" asked Cow Girl when she saw Goblin Slayer not eating. Is it that bad? She always hoped to please Goblin Slayer with her cooking but seeing him not eating her food kinda hurt. And there isn't much to mess up in frying eggs and bringing a wurst from the store room.

"It's not that." Goblin Slayer simply replied. He raised his head from the plate and looked at Cow Girl. And even with his helmet on, she felt the piercing gaze of his ruby eyes. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Uhmm... Sure." she nervously said. She had a bad feeling now they were going to get back onto the topic of her panties.

"Would you cry if I died?"

Cow Girl's eyes widened when she heard the question. But even though she was surprised, there was no moment of hesitation in her answer. "Yes, I would."

She had no idea what was happening under his helmet right now, but the pause that was going on and on was getting too long for her liking. What could possibly force him to ask that kind of question? Of course she would cry. Not only that, she would cry day and night. She would not sleep and eat for days. She would feel so vulnerable without him at the farm. It would feel like goblins can attack any minute now. She would feel cornered, and helpless knowing that threats such as Goblin Lord are out there somewhere. And that they can attack any day. Having him here is like having a beacon of light in a cave full of bats. When he is here, they will not come here. And if they do, they will burn.

"I see." replied Goblin Slayer after what felt like an hour-long pause.

But now that he asked the question, she wonders. Would he cry if she died? He was so stoic that she doubts that anything could make him cry. Pain, tiredness, emotional hurt, all of it would not make him even tear up. After being alone for so long and because of what kind of training he went through, she is not surprised. But knowing that he wouldn't even grief from her death, it hurts. Cow Girl doesn't want him to be miserable if she dies, but there is that part of her that wants him to care.

"Would you cry if I died?" asked Cow Girl, her voice missing the cheerful attitude she usually has.

"No." Goblin Slayer simply replied.

Even though she expected this kind of an answer, it still hurt. What hurt the most was that he didn't even hesitate to answer. Just like her when she said she would cry.

"Not even at the hands of goblins?" Cow Girl choked on her answer. She knew this was getting into the extreme territory, but she wants to at least have one scenario where he would care. Where he would miss her. Where she is more than just another disposable girl that died in this world.

"No." again, the answer was swift and with no emotions present in his voice.

Cow Girl felt tears welling up in her eyes. Knowing how she would end up when goblins would get her, and knowing he would not do anything else than going on another goblin quest really hurt. She looked away from him, hiding her crying face. At least he is honest about it, that's one thing she loves about him.

Wiping her tears, she stood up and went to her room to hide her tears from Goblin Slayer.

But before she could reach the door, Goblin Slayer stood in the doorway, blocking the entry to the room.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, again, his voice without a hint of emotions.

"Please, move..." Cow Girl desperately pleaded, trying to push Goblin Slayer out of the way. But with Goblin Slayer being much stronger than her, her efforts were in vain. "Please..." she begged again, looking down on the floor as tears began falling down.

"Not until you will say to me why you are crying. I am banned from allowing you cry." he said.

Cow Girl tried to move him again, but he still stood there like an unbeatable wall. She began desperately punching his breastplate all the while letting go of her emotions.

"You ask why?! After all the things that happened. After what happened to your sister and what we have been through, you are saying to me that you would not grief my death? Even after you know very well what happens to the women who end up in the goblin's filthy hands, you are saying my death would mean absolutely nothing to you?! That nothing would stir inside of you?! I would be devastated even if you would die painlessly of old age, yet you... you..." she then began weeping, not able to finish her thoughts.

"I have never said I would not grief. I would." said Goblin Slayer.

"Then how would you grief?! Another goblin quest right?!" asked Cow Girl, who was getting angry along with the hurt she felt.

"Yeah." he replied.

"See?! You would just go to your daily routine like nothing ever happened! Like I never existed!" she tried to yell as loud as she could, but with the constant sobbing, she sounded more pathetic than angry, which angered her even more.

"No. If you would have died, I would be dead as well." Goblin Slayer answered after a long pause. Cow Girl thought she heard wrong when Goblin Slayer spoke.

"W-W-What?" she said between the sobs.

"If you would have died, or worse, died at the hands of the goblins, I don't think I would survive my next goblin quests. I don't think I would think rationally. I can clearly see my future in that scenario. I would shut down my friends, and went to slay some goblins. Quest or no quest. Big nest or small nest, it wouldn't matter. I would go and kill, kill, kill and kill. Food, water, rest, all of those things would become irrelevant. My mind would be hazy. My judgment would be affected by my grief and my anger. Without a strategy, I would go from nest to nest, until I would be broken, beaten, and scarred. When the remains of my energy would leave my body, I would force myself to slaughter the nest with everything I had left. With legs not able to hold me, and hands not being able to hold a sword with a shield, I would kill the last goblin in the nest. Then I would lean upon the wall thinking about what I did and what I failed to do. As I would be dying from the goblin poisons in the cold goblin nest, only then I would allow myself to shed a tear for you. That would be my future if you would have died." said Goblin Slayer.

Suddenly, the tears of anger and sadness turned into that of happiness. She probably shouldn't be happy by the fact that if she died, Goblin Slayer dies too. But knowing he would care, she felt that there is in fact some future for the two of them. Knowing he would go on a rampage just warms her heart more than the scenario where he would just cry. She may be bad person because of that, but she doesn't care. He would miss her...

She placed her forehead on his breastplate letting her tears fall on the floor below her. By now, the tears formed a small puddle below her. She truly is selfish as the time she wanted him to defend the farm. But even then she knew, he has what it takes to defend the farm. He just needed a little push. If they would run, who would take care of those goblins in the future? When they had bigger base? He needed to take care of them right then, so that's why she wouldn't budge, in hopes he would kill them all and overcome his inability to ask for help. And through some miracle, he didn't die there. He even came back and continued to protect the farm.

_"No more. I will not take advantage of his good heart again. It's not fair to him..."_

"Thank you. Thank you, for everything." she whispered. Now she realized that she never properly thanked him for saving the farm. She thanked everyone else in the Guild at the celebration of their victory, but she somehow forgot to thank him. _"I don't deserve him."_ Cow Girl thought. She send him to fight army of goblins and she gets mad when he wouldn't cry for her. he would have every right not to cry for her. However, despite all of that Goblin Slayer proved he cares by his actions and by his words. As she was crying all over his breastplate Cow Girl decided, that she will make it up to him in the future. She doesn't know how or when yet, but she most certainly will. Now it's her time to support Goblin Slayer.

When she felt his arms travel around her waist, she forgot about time and everything that was happening around her.

"I am sorry. I will not allow you to cry again." were the last words she heard before she fell asleep in his arms, despite the fact she woke up not so long ago.

* * *

**Author's note: Sooo. I was halfway through and then I see 8 reviews on this story under 12 hours and I was like. Ok guys, since you loved it, I will finish the next chapter today. It's slightly shorter, but that's all we need for this chapter. hope you like it even when the chapter was shorter. But since you guys wanted it, here you have it.**

**But the next chapter will be a little later. I need to pump out that Pokemon chapter that I am halfway through. But don't worry, if you will show me you like this story like you showed in the first chapter, it will give me a necessary boost to finish the Pokemon chapter and then the Goblin Slayer chapter sooner.**

**And two guys asked me to ad Hero and her squad into the harem. So... tell me how you feel about that and if you would like that in the story because now I am considering it.**

**Until next time, see ya. And don't forget to review. Any kind of feedback is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: You guys are killing it! I didn't expect so much support for this story right from the get-go. Thank you very much, and since you are pushing me to pump out more chapters, here is another one. **

**I have to confess, the initial plan was to make this chapter mainly about High Elf, but as the fans of my Pokemon story know, nothing with me goes according to the plan. So I prolonged the Guild Girl part and made it mainly about her. And High Elf gets pushed further down the road. I don't think the next chapter will be her part too. But don't worry, I have already in mind like 2 chapters stacked up together mainly about her and GS. With some Priestess sprinkled in.**

**Those who wait for Sword Maiden, I have to inform you, she will appear after High Elf. And don't blame me, she is the only girl from the cast that does live somewhere else, so I have to make GS go to Water Town since she is an Archbishop and can't just disappear from the Temple of Law. And GS has to have a good reason to go there. Like, you know, goblins. Or something else…**

**Yeah, and regarding adding Hero and her group into the harem. Well, her party members are out. However, I think Hero herself could make it in. A lot of people said that she doesn't have a connection to GS, when actually, she has better connection to him than Priestess and High Elf for example. For those who don't know, he saved her village 5 years before the start of the series. So now, tell me how you feel only about Hero being in the harem.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Moon

It was afternoon in the Guild, and surprisingly not a foot was in there. Except for one woman behind the counter who took the occasional quest request from people and posted them on the guild board. Not that it was needed today since everyone was out thanks to the ridiculous party that took place yesterday. The whole morning she was cleaning the mess that was made during the celebrations with Padfoot Waitress.

She should wake up her co-worker, after all, it's nearly 3 PM and she is still sleeping in their room upstairs. "_Better not." _she thought. It is clear her coworker wouldn't be able to function properly in the morning.

Not many would like to sleep in the place where they work, but since the town supports the Guild and their workers greatly, there are nice rooms upstairs for the staff. And the fact she has her friend as a roommate who helps to play the bills is a plus too.

Right now, she was filling a form for a direwolf quest which was requested by a rather rich noble whose house is located at the outskirts of the town. And as with most nobles, the rich man who never held a bow, or even a shovel, was terrified to no end by the loud howls at night behind his large mansion. As she was writing down the weaknesses and what equipment is advised to take on the direwolf hunt, it was than that she heard some frantic footsteps upstairs.

"_So she finally woke up."_ she thought.

Few minutes after, she heard footsteps from upstairs and creaking of the wooden stairs as someone was running down. She looked away from the guild board where she was posting the direwolf quest and looked at the stairs. Her honey blonde-haired friend was clumsily running down the stairs. And the clumsiness made itself known when she tripped and was falling down the stairs. Inspector winced every time her friend hit the new stair upon her way down.

"Are you alright?" she asked, seeing her friend in an unnatural position with knees beside her head and butt sticking out in the opposite direction.

"Ummm... my head hurts." she groaned and lifted her head slightly so she could see her friend posting the quest, upside down. Inspector had to chuckle.

"From what exactly? The fall or the wine?"

"Both." she exhaled and relaxed her legs so the knees were now touching the floor and her head happened to be between those knees.

"Do you need help to stand up?" Inspector asked when she finished posting the quest and went to her friend, kneeling in front of her face.

"No. And thank you for taking the shift for me. I still am a little groggy." Guild Girl replied, thanked her friend and pulled herself up from the unnatural position she was in.

"Don't mention it." Inspector said nonchalantly.

And as soon as Guild Girl was up, she rubbed her head. "I know you are an abstinent, but how did you manage to decline Heavy Swordsman's offer to drink? I tried, but he basically forced it down my throat!" Guild Girl asked her friend, now finally both standing straight and being face to face, Guild Girl with the addition of a headache.

"It isn't hard to play hide and seek with a drunk guy. I just had to be out of his sight, and then he can't invite me for a drink. Simple really." Inspector said as both her and Guild Girl went behind the counter to fill in some forms.

"You were always the smarter one." stated Guild Girl.

"Says the one who had better grades at the academy. I have more of common sense than academic smarts." Inspector stamped some document and picked another one.

"I would like to have more that than the academic smarts." Guild Girl sighed. It would spare her this headache at least.

"Yeah. I bet." Inspector said and chuckled. And seeing Guild Girl, she is glad she has that common sense. Her usually smooth brushed hair in a short ponytail dropping her shoulder was a ball of mess, hair sticking out left and right. Not to mention, there was a red stain at her uniform from the wine she drank yesterday. Wine, Guild Girls weakness. Honey blonde-haired girl is the kind of girl that is unfortunately going to get drunk just from three cups of wine. Speaking of which.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked as both of them finally sat onto their chairs, relaxing for a minute.

"I remember, how Goblin Slayer-san said that he wanted a family." Guild Girl immediately clasped her hands and dreamy expression appeared on her face.

"Apart from that..." deadpanned Inspector. And he didn't exactly say that. He said he would be happy if he had a family, not that he wants one, but Inspector isn't the one to destroy her best friends dreams, so she let her friend dream.

"Well... then I remember Heavy Swordsman-san came to our table and... forced us to drink. After that, I don't remember anything." Guild Girl put her finger against her chin, trying to remember what happened. The intense thinking resulted in even bigger headache, so she quickly stopped.

"That's probably for the best." Inspector chuckled.

"What happened?!" Guild Girl impatiently asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Inspector provocatively taunted her friend with a smug smile.

"Please tell me! I didn't embarrass myself in front of Goblin Slayer did I?" Guild Girl asked, and Inspector felt the fear of the embarrassment from her voice.

"You actually kinda did."

"No... nononononono. You are joking. Tell me you are joking!" Guild Girl panicked for a moment.

Inspector chuckled. "I am not."

"What happened?" Guild Girl impatiently asked and she stood from her chair, leaned towards Inspector, resulting in her being just a few centimeters away from Inspectors face. Not that it fazed the Inspector, she still wore that smug smile.

"When you drank your 3 cups of wine, you blacked out before you could make a scene, as is usual for you. That's lucky for you because I am sure you would do something even more embarrassing. Anyway, when your sleeping face hit the table, your friends couldn't wake you up. So they left you sleeping beside them. Drooling on the table, with tongue out and mumbling "Goblin Slayer-san, don't you want to slay something else? I can show you what could you slay in my bedroom." and more things like that." Inspector said.

Inspector knew Guild Girl was mumbling even more embarrassing things like that from the way her lips moved, but unfortunately, as she was keeping her distance from Heavy Swordsman, and as he was usually at the table with Female Knight, who unfortunately was seated with Goblin Slayer and her friend, she caught only this sentence in the noisy Guild.

Guild Girl's round face turned to tomato and she covered her face with her hands as she took few steps back from Inspector.

"Gods no! What will he think of me?! What else did I say?" she parted her fingers covering her red face so one of her golden eyes could see Inspector at her chair.

"I don't know. But I am sure you will be pleased to hear, that most of what you said was not heard. Heavy Swordsman with his deep loud voice beat your quiet girly mumbling by a mountain." Inspector again chuckled. Inspector placed her left elbow on the table and began playing with her hair. Twisting the hair around her fingers. She then looked out of the corner of her eye to her right, and with a smug smile, she continued her story.

"But that's not all."

"W-W-What happened next." Guild Girl stuttered out. She visibly relaxed when Inspector said her mumbling was not heard. Though her blush was still visible. But then her best friend put that smug smile on her face again, and she knew the worst is yet to come.

"Your handsome knight in not so shining armor carried you to bed." Inspector teased her friend.

"H-He d-d-d-d-did w-what?" Guild Girl managed to stutter out as she made few steps back like she was afraid what will Inspector say next.

"Like I said. He carried you to bed." And Inspector's smug smile remained on her face.

"Y-you are j-joking. T-there is n-no way- that G-g-g-gob-blin S-slay-y-yer-san would d-do that." Now Guild Girl was sure her friend is joking. There is absolutely no way Goblin Slayer would EVER carry her to bed. Or anyone for that matter.

"You are welcomed, by the way." she smugly said.

So that's how it is, Guild Girl realized. "W-What did y-y-you say to him?!" Guild Girl asked, trying to hide her embarrassment, bot to no avail. Her blushing cheeks refused to disappear, and her hands were instinctively covering her face.

"Nothing really. By the end of the night, he was one of the men who were still sober. Or at least, not drunk. And as you know, I am pretty weak, so I needed some strong man to carry you to bed. And since I know how much you like him, and he was still sane, I asked him to carry you upstairs. It took a while to explain that I just want him to carry you upstairs and that I did not come to him with the intention to give him more goblin quests, but I kinda expected that, since he is a weirdo. Long story short, I persuade him, and he carried you to our room with my guidance." Inspector explained.

So that's how she got into her room! Gods, how much she wished to be awake during that situation! She would savor the moment for a long time! And Guild Girl's mind began to wander to that scenario. Him, carrying her, bridal style, as she was snuggled into his chest, snoring lightly. Such a pretty image. It's even hard to imagine him doing that. Nearly impossible. But then, she imagined it. How Goblin Slayer would REALLY carry a girl to the bed. Her perfect image completely shattered here and there, and her expression from blushing and embarrassed, turn to contempt and disappointed.

"He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to our room like a bag of potatoes didn't he?" Guild Girl said in a bored tone, dropping her hands. And Inspector laughed lightly.

"You know, that's what I thought would happen. But to my surprise, he actually carried you in his arms."

And when she said that, Guild Girl began smiling again, and a dreamy expression adored her face yet again.

"I hate to break it to you, but it wasn't like what you are imagining. Even though he carried you in his arms, you on the other hand were anything but a cute maiden sleeping in his arms. Hands limply hanging out, tongue out, stupid expression and you were drooling on his armor. Even though you looked like that, he was so considerate that he covered you in a blanket once he put you in your bed. But then you kicked the blanket to the floor. He looked back, and then left, not bothering to pick it up again." Inspector explained when she saw the dreamy face Guild Girl was making.

It was truly amusing how Goblin Slayer didn't show any emotions on how Guild Girl was squirming in his arms as he carried her to their room. Inspector even released an unintentional chuckle that Goblin Slayer caught up. Thankfully Goblin Slayer isn't the one to pry about others, so when she answered it was nothing to think about, "I see" response followed.

"D-d-did I look t-that s-stupid?" asked nervous Guild Girl.

"Yes. But I wouldn't worry about that. He certainly didn't care in the slightest. Like always, as soon as he had done what was asked of him, he was gone. Not commenting on it in any case or form." Inspector decided now is the time to stop teasing her friends, and calm her down. Though it was really amusing.

"Thank goodness." Guild Girl closed her eyes and quietly said. Next time, she will make sure she will show Goblin Slayer her prettier side. Maybe even clothe differently so something more primal can finally awaken in him. There is no way a man can't at least take a glance at a woman as on a woman. Once, at least once it has to be possible, even with a man such as Goblin Slayer. And she intends to be the first woman who will catch Goblin Slayer's eyes. One glance at her woman parts, that would be a good start. He can't get aroused by killing goblins... At least she thinks so. More like hopes so. Scarily, this thought is getting more plausible with every passing day.

Guild Girl shook her head and brought herself back to work. The honey blonde girl looked at the papers before her, and seeing a big pile of them, she had some questions.

"I see that not many adventurers took the quests today." Guild Girl took the paper with a quest. She looked at the guild board, and it was completely full too. So they have an excess of quests, which is not a good thing. Hopefully, the Guild will be filled and adventurers will be able to do some of them after they sober up.

"Yeah. After yesterday, I am not surprised." said Inspector.

"How many did you give away, today?"

"Three." Inspector answered.

"Who took them?" Guild Girl asked.

Inspector put a finger under her chin, trying to recall who exactly came. "Hmm... there was this party of 3 ruby adventurers that went into a dungeon with a spider queen. Then there was Witch and your admirer, Spearman, who went hunting down a Minotaur." Inspector said. The three ruby adventurers were new to this Guild, coming from another town so she didn't know very much about them. From the looks of it, they seemed competent, and well prepared. Which is always a good thing to see, instead of overconfident adventurer's who meet their ends by underestimating enemies.

Then there were the two familiar heroes. Witch asked for some lower tier quest because Spearman still had a slight headache from yesterday. Surprisingly, Spearman who always wants the toughest quest available agreed and they took the emerald tier Minotaur quest.

"And who took the third one?" Guild Girl asked.

"Goblin Slayer. And I believe, I don't need to tell you which one he took." Inspector chuckled.

"Which goblin quest did they take?" Guild Girl asked.

"Not they. Only Goblin Slayer took the quest. His party was not here." Inspector explained, continuing filling the papers. Guild Girl raised from her chair and raised her voice.

"You let him go alone?!"

"You sure are worried about him." Inspector chuckled. "Calm down. He is GOBLIN SLAYER. He will be fine." Geez, what's up with that. She knows Guild Girl likes Goblin Slayer, but sometimes she is just too concerned about him. He went onto dozen of quests like this, it's not like he went alone for the first time.

"But... after the recent quests. Against the Ogre, in Water Town and then the Goblin Lord. I just, I don't want him there alone. Recently, there have been too many cases where he barely made it out alive. And if it weren't for his party members... he wouldn't be here." Guild Girl explained her concerns regarding Goblin Slayer. When she heard he nearly died, she considered to not give him any quests for at least two months. People need Goblin Slayer alive. As to where Hero, who defeated Demon Lord, have festivals in her name in basically every town you can think of, Goblin Slayer is a silent hero of peasants. So many villagers came to the Guild and asked for the name of the man who destroyed the goblin nest near their village. Although they didn't have much spare money to buy something for Goblin Slayer, or when they did have a spare they already spent it on traveling to the town, they always wanted Guild Girl to thank him in their stead. In her eyes, Goblin Slayer is a great hero too. Plus, he isn't boasting about his achievements as every other adventurer ever.

Guild Girl knows what he went through on his quests because of him filling the form for detailed description of the encounter to get the reward. And again, no boasting. As others would describe the Ogre encounter as a massive 4 meters high muscular beast, who can regenerate and who can cast fireballs the size of a church bell, Goblin Slayer described him as "An overgrown goblin who can cast magic". Thanks to the other party members in his party and their forms, she knows very well the quests they take are much more dangerous than Goblin Slayer describes. Stoic and humble one. Basically, her dream man, even though she sometimes thinks he is too stoic and too humble even for her standards.

"Why did he go alone? Did you ask him?" Guild Girl asked, snapping out her chain of thoughts and she sat back on the chair.

"I did. He said that he needs some time alone, relax and think."

"What? What is relaxing about killing goblins?!" asked Guild Girl in disbelief. Then again, he has been slaying goblins for so long he has it engraved in his brain like walking. Some people go jogging around the town when they want to relax and free their mind, and some go to slay goblins.

"I don't know, I didn't ask further. He is a weirdo." Inspector said.

"He isn't that weird." Guild Girl tried to defend him.

"Sorry, but you are not a credible judge of that since you have a thing for him. Everyone here knows he is a weirdo. I would even go so far and say he is the king of them." Inspector teased Guild Girl yet again.

"Hey! The fact I love him shouldn't discredit my opinion on him. Yes, he can be sometimes weird, but everyone is sometimes!" Guild Girl yelled out in an empty Guild.

And as soon as she finished, Inspector had that smug smile on her face yet again. "So it's love now, huh?"

And Guild Girl's face flushed yet again. Of course she didn't intend to say that, but somehow, it escaped her mouth.

"S-s-so what?" she closed her eyes an raised her head, trying to remain on top of things. But with blushing cheeks and stuttering, it didn't do it for Inspector who chuckled.

"Nothing. It's just good to know." Inspector said. The door of the Guild opened, and a party of adventurers walked in. "We will have some interesting pillow talk tonight," Inspector leaned to Guild Girl and whispered in her ear. Awww, how long she waited for the moment they will be able to finally talk about this. Usually, their girl talk at night consists of complaints about how some adventurers hit on them. The fact that Guild Girl finally fell in love... she already has a list of questions for the honey blond-haired girl.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon and two adventurers were making their way towards the temple in town. Walking in the streets lighten only by lanterns, the two stuck out from the crowd since they have their usual heavy armor on. Heavy Swordsman with his greatsword on his back, and Female Knight with a shield on her back, and her sword buckled on the belt.

"I still can't believe you are able to walk after yesterday." commented Female Knight.

"Ha! One celebration isn't something that can put me down!" Heavy Swordsman's booming voice would wake up people in their homes if it was time for sleep.

Isn't enough to put him down... Yeah, sure. As soon as she dragged him into the inn he was staying, he collapsed and slept until afternoon. Not enough to put him down at all.

Female Knight informed her fiance that she intends to go to the temple where Priestess is staying, to beg for forgiveness and ask the goddess to grant her some miracle. And of course, Heavy Swordsman tagged along. It was not that surprising to be honest. It was clear that Heavy Swordsman won't leave her side for the duration of her pregnancy. A little bit too overprotective future father, but she isn't gonna complain. Better than if he would not care at all.

She didn't want to go early in the morning, because even naughty little priestess was forced to drink, and from what she remembers, she didn't look like she would be able to function in the morning. So instead, she went to the library, and bought two books, called "What to avoid during pregnancy" and "How to raise a baby, from newborn to 1-year old".

During the walk, Female Knight noticed how Heavy Swordsman took glances at the woman passing by, who wore nearly nothing to cover themselves. And just with that, she got jealous. A little.

"Am I not attractive?" she asked quietly. Why is it, when she talks to him her confidence is gone?

"What are you talking about?" oblivious swordsman asked.

"You are looking at them more than me." she pointed with her head at the lady with a large chest that was nearly on full display that passed them.

"Ehmmm sorry. I guess I just admire women's beauty." Heavy Swordsman sheepishly answered.

Woman beauty. She wishes that Heavy Swordsman glances at her woman parts like he did not so long ago with the passing woman. But, she is clad in armor, of course, that doesn't grab his attention. And seeing him enjoying the view at the busty woman's chest, that didn't help her confidence either. Plus there is the fact she will be fat soon, so knowing he will not take a glance at her even when she will not be in her armor is little depressing.

"Don't worry though. You are still prettiest of them all. That will never change." Heavy Swordsman said, in an unusually quiet tone, and grabbed Female Knights hand.

Those words did help her slightly. But she still intends to capture Heavy Swordsman's attention with her womanly curves. She just doesn't know how, she is far from a seductress. Quite the opposite actually.

And before they knew it, they stood before a tall white church-like building, that was much bigger than a church. Not as big as the temple in Water Town, but this one still had its grace. Like the one in Water Town, the temple was built like a hollow square, with a garden in the middle. But unlike the garden in Water Town temple, this one did not have fountain and flower fields. In this one, there were broad-leaved trees and various kinds of bushes. Almost like a mini forest in there

The pure white building had a very tall and large brown door as an entrance to the complex. Walking up a few marble stairs, the pair appeared in front of the high white wooden door. On those door is golden metallic handle used for knocking, so Heavy Swordsman grabbed it, and knocked on the temple doors.

Footsteps were heard first, and shortly after them, an old nun opened the door. Dressed in a black robe, that covered her body from head to toe, with some white parts on the robe.

"Greetings young ones." the old none politely bowed and greeted the couple with a sincere smile.

"Greetings." Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin replied with a small bow.

"What brings you to Earth Mother's temple in such an hour?" she asked, her voice surprisingly healthy despite her old age.

"I am here to ask goddess for forgiveness and meet up with my friend, Priestess." Female Knight politely replied.

"And you, young man?" the nun turned towards the man in black armor.

"I am her fiance and escort." Heavy Swordsman replied. The nun smiled at the couple and invited them in. Walking between giant marble slopes on the blue carpet, they saw dozen of long benches at their sides, facing a big podium with an even bigger window behind and beside the podium.

"We have lots of priestesses here, which one do you want to meet?" the nun asked as they were nearing the center of the room, where a big piano and a gold statue was, depicting a maiden holding a balancing weight in her both hands. Both, the statue and piano were on the raised podium, where even now in the evening, the light from the windows illuminated the podium nicely.

"Hmm... she is fairly small, fragile with milky skin has blonde hair and blue eyes. She became an adventurer not so long ago too. I think she is fifteen or sixteen years old." Female Knight tried to describe the naughty priestess as they walked up a few stairs on the podium.

"Ahhh. This one. I will find her right away. Please wait here." And with that, the nun walked out of the main hall, disappearing in the doors to their right.

"So this is where you went and asked for miracles." Heavy Swordsman broke the silence and looked around the giant room. He has to admit, compared to the other places he went into, purity radiates from this place. A very nice and calming place he would say, just what he expected from a building dedicated to Earth Mother.

"Yes." she replied. And not just once she went in here. This is already her eighth visit.

"It's pretty here." he said.

"Yeah." said Female Knight sadly, nervousness coming back to her.

The two of them then walked up to the golden statue of the maiden with balance weight in her hands. The maiden sculpted from the gold was incredibly beautiful, with silky clothes that revealed much of her body, and long hair that reached her calves. The position she was depicted in was fairly humble one. Both of her hands holding the weights, and looking at the result with a keen eye.

"Is this the goddess you worship?" asked Heavy Swordsman.

"Yes, the Earth Mother." replied Female Knight.

Earth Mother. Looking at the statue, he imagined the goddess differently. The clothes and her figure suited the depiction of a goddess, he guesses. Even though he imagined purity a little differently than a barely clothed maiden.

But the balancing weights, that's... interesting. He expected plants, dirt or some animal in her hands, not balancing weights. It's EARTH MOTHER after all. But when he thought about it, it kinda makes sense. The balancing weights can mean a lot of things.

He turned around to see Female Knight. And the goddess statue behind him couldn't even compare to her, even when she looked nervous and a little sad. The light shining from the temple windows put her in a spotlight and she looked dashing. Yes, he looked at other woman's assets before, but that was kinda subconsciously his doing. He didn't intend to make his fiance sad. And most of all, even when his testosterone filled brain just had to look, he knew very well he wouldn't even approach the woman that went passed them. He likes how his soon to be wife is modest and doesn't show her treasures to anyone else. And when the wedding comes, and she will reveal her womanly curves, he knows jaws will be dropping to the floor, like goblin heads upon Goblin Slayer's visit in the nest. He already imagines her in those beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle. And thinking about the wedding, he got an idea.

"Say, where do you want to get married?" asked Heavy Swordsman.

"Huh? I... didn't have time to think about it very much. You have some idea?" Female Knight stopped looking at the colorful windows and looked at Heavy Swordsman.

"Well... What about this place?" he asked.

"You... you want to marry me here? At the temple?" Female Knight asked. It was pretty common for couples to be married here. But when someone doesn't worship the goddess, they tend to be married outside. By the lake, in a park or somewhere there.

"Why not? Since you worship the goddess, this seems like a perfect spot. I do not care where I will marry you. I would marry you in a swamp if that is what would make you happy on your wedding day." Heavy Swordsman joked in his deep voice. He really doesn't care where they will marry. As long as she marries him, he will be happy. And even though Female Knight acts like a very tough woman, he is sure that even she dreamt about a perfect wedding when she was a little girl. From what he observed, every girl dreams of that day. So why not try to make that day very special for the bride?

The Female Knight suddenly jumped into his arms and began kissing him with a furious passion. And judging by what she is doing with her tongue, she is very eager tonight. As the tongues danced around each other and saliva was being exchanged, someone cleared her throat, grabbing their attention.

"Now, now, I think you should save this for your wedding night." the nun walked to the podium with blushing Priestess beside her, who was dressed in her usual white and blue robes carrying her staff. Seems like alcohol is already out of her system.

The two lovers quickly pulled themselves off each other when they saw the nun and her judgemental stare. "I-I am sorry. It's just... my-my fiance wants to marry me here. And... I got carried away. I beg forgiveness for doing such an act in the holy place." The Female Knight bowed deeply. And even though Heavy Swordsman didn't have a clue on what to do, for the sake of not making troubles, he bowed too. Is kissing in the temple really that big of a sin?

And almost like the nun heard his thoughts, she answered his question with light a giggle. "Child, it's alright. You two are getting married, there is nothing shameful in kissing your future husband here. But please, tone it down the next time. Doing anything more in such a place is frowned upon." the nun informed them.

"I will leave these two in your care, now." the nun turned to Priestess. The red-faced priestess nodded, and so, the nun left Priestess with the couple.

"Hi there little one." Heavy Swordsman gave her a loud welcome.

"H-Hello. What can I do for you, Heavy Swordsman-san, Female Knight-san?" asked still blushing Priestess. It was hard for her not to imagine her and Goblin Slayer in their place, kissing, exploring each other's bodies...

"Hi Priestess. I am here to ask for forgiveness from the goddess and ask her for a miracle like you suggested yesterday. Will you help me, please?" Female Knight politely asked.

The blonde priestess quickly shook her naughty thoughts away. This is happening far too often lately, she should find a way to reduce such a thoughts. She is a priestess after all!

"H-Hai! Do you know how to ask for forgiveness from the goddess?" Priestess asked.

"I have never had to ask for forgiveness, so I do not know the words." she confessed.

"That's OK! I'll teach you! Heavy Swordsman-san, can I ask can you leave the podium? Female Knight has to do this ritual alone." Priestess asked, slowly getting into her cheerful self again.

Heavy Swordsman didn't protest, since he is far away from his element of expertise and he went to one of the benches in the temple, looking at the podium from afar. He pulled the sword off his back, sat down, and put the greatsword on his lap. He saw Priestess and his fiance kneeling in front of the golden statue of the goddess. The priestess was saying something which he could not hear from afar. And his fiance was repeating it after the Priestess. It didn't take a genius to figure out Priestess was teaching Female Knight the exact words she has to say in order to be forgiven from her one mistake. Even though he didn't consider it a mistake. After all, this whole "sin" was the necessary spark that lead to the two of them confessing and getting married. But if it helps Female Knight's ease at soul, do what you have to do.

This went on for little while until Female Knight memorized the lines a Priestess joined Heavy Swordsman at the bench.

Both of them were quite as Female Knight was saying her lines. "O merciful Earth Mother, please forgive this maiden for not upholding her oath to remain pure until forming a holy bond with a man in front of your eyes. I humble ask of you to forgive my sin, Earth Mother." she sincerely said, bowing her head before the golden statue.

"Great! You said it correctly at your first try!" Priestess jumped from the bench and went to Female Knight. Bubbly Priestess was very happy that she was able to teach Female Knight this particular line. Yeah, it's not much, but when you are the one who is gets taught everything, your pride decreases a little. Teaching Female Knight this little prayer just makes her happy. As small as this thing may seem.

"Thank you, Priestess." Female Knight raised from her knees.

"Is there anything else you want to learn?" Priestess asked full of excitement to teach other things.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I can handle the next one. I am going to ask for a miracle from the goddess. You can stay at your spot with Heavy Swordsman." Female Knight said politely to Priestess.

"O-Okay." Priestess sadly answered and went back to her spot with Heavy Swordsman. They sat down, but this time, Heavy Swordsman spoke.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, gods only know what would happen." Heavy Swordsman toned his deep voice down and looked at Priestess.

"Huh? What for?" little Priestess asked turning her head to the man.

"If it weren't for you yesterday, I would not have this amazing future in front of me. Yesterday, was the greatest day of my life. And it's thanks to you and your talk with her that she didn't do anything foolish." Heavy Swordsman sincerely said, and even made a small bow in the sitting position.

"It was nothing, Heavy Swordsman-san! She helped me too." Priestess smiled and both looked at the podium where Female Knight was asking for a miracle.

"Ahhhh. Yes. Goblin Slayer babies. She mentioned that." Heavy Swordsman said with eyes still at his fiance at the podium.

"S-s-s-she t-told you?" Priestess blushed again and was barely able to stutter out a question when she looked his way again.

"Don't be mad at her, please. It was a slip of a tongue." Heavy Swordsman explained, turning his head to the Priestess.

"I-I am not. I-It's just. Please, don't tell anybody." Priestess gripped her staff tightly, looking at the floor trying to avoid more embarrassment.

"Do not worry. I will not tell a soul. And if you want, I can help you with him." Heavy Swordsman offered with a welcoming smile.

"Y-you would help me? W-With Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked hopefully. Priestess knows that getting through Goblin Slayer's simple minded head will require a lot of teamwork. And it seems like Heavy Swordsman knows too.

"Well, I can only do as much. For example, I can try to make him see women as a creatures of beauty and try to finally make that simple mind of his think about them too. Or question him on what he wants in a wife and what type of girls he likes, and then tell it to you. Afterwards, you would have to try and make him see you as one of those women. That's all I can do for you. It's nothing compared to what you did for me, but it's just a first part of paying my debt to you." Heavy Swordsman said.

"You don't ha-"

"Shhhh. I want to. You helped me, now I will help you. That's how this works." Heavy Swordsman said. He raised his voice to intimidate her slightly, and just like with rookies, it worked.

"Thank you, Heavy Swordsman-san." she quietly said, and Heavy Swordsman gave her another smile. "You can thank me when he will finally put that dream baby into you." Heavy Swordsman said.

And Priestess again turned red, imagining how that would look like. More precisely, how their child would look like. Would their son have blue or red eyes? Or something in between? Would their daughter have grey or blonde hair? Would they be shy like her, or quiet and lone like Goblin Slayer? So many questions regarding their imaginary children entered Priestess's mind that she didn't even realize how fast her thoughts turned lewd again.

And seeing red-faced Priestess, Heavy Swordsman now knows why Female Knight calls her naughty. If her rubbing legs and red face is anything to go by, she certainly has a lush mind.

Meanwhile, Female Knight took the shield off her back and placed it in front of the statue. She did the same thing with the sword at her belt. The knight could only hope this time it works. After all, she took Priestess's words to heart and accepted that she will be a mother. Not only that, but now she is even looking forward to it. Just seeing moms walking with their children hand in hand in the streets caused her to be impatient to finally have one of her own. Her whole worldview changed. And even when it required for her to give herself to the love of her life a little earlier than she should, she hopes that Earth Mother will forgive her this little mistake and grant her a miracle to protect her family.

Kneeling in front of the shield, the sword, and the statue she began praying again. "O merciful Earth Mother, please, grant this maiden means to defend her peers and protect the future of human kind. I humbly ask you to grant this maiden a miracle so said maiden is able to defend what is most precious to her." she prayed. Opening her eyes, she didn't spot any difference. Or felt any difference. She sighed, and thought the prayer didn't work again.

But then, a white light blinded her. She covered her eyes and looked for the source. And she quickly found one. Both the sword and the shield began glowing in pure white light, with a little of gold color forming irregular patterns on her shield and sword. Looking at the golden light pattern, it formed into the words, on her sword and on the shield.

"Holy Shield" on the shield

"Holy Sword" on the sword

These golden writings enveloped in the white light soon disappeared with the white glow following shortly after.

Female Knight was firstly shocked. It worked. It worked! Goddess granted her a miracle! And not just one, but two! "Yes!" she yelled out in the temple, the echo of her yell being heard outside of the temple. She immediately looked at the statue in front of her and bowed to the floor. "Thank you very much, merciful Earth Mother. I promise I will try to make as many good deeds with these miracles as I can!"

Priestess and Heavy Swordsman both ran on the podium to Female Knight. "See?! I told you it will work!" Priestess cheerful yell made Female Knight raise from her spot. "Congratulations, my love. You are no longer Female Knight, but a Female Paladin." the swordsman said to her with a big smile on his face, full of pride.

Female Kni- Paladin ran to both of them and hugged them tightly. "Thank you. Thank both of you," she said sincerely, breaking in tears right there. Heavy Swordsman beamed with a smile all the while hugging her. She waited so long for this, and now, it finally came to be. Priestess was nearly tackled by the hug, so the shorter blonde was just glad she is still standing. Priestess and Heavy Swordsman smiled at each other as Female Paladin hugged them even more tightly. After so many years of constant failure, they let her enjoy the moment of success.

Female Paladin eventually broke with the other two, wiping her tears away. "Sorry. It's just... I thought... I'll never..."

"I know. I know." Heavy Swordsman leaned forward and gave Female Paladin a quick peck on the lips. "Do not worry about that now. It's over. You are worthy." Heavy Swordsman gently said to her.

"I love you." Female Paladin replied to which Heavy Swordsman smiled in return.

Priestess smiled when she saw the lovely couple in front of her. If only she could have it too. She quickly tried to shook it off because when her thoughts go to love and Goblin Slayer, it isn't long before they go absolutely wild and lewd.

"What miracle do you have?" asked Priestess giddily.

"I got two. Holy Sword and Holy Shield." smiled Female Paladin.

"EEEEH?! Two?! That's not fair!" Priestess pouted, and the two older humans chuckled at the cute pouting Priestess.

"So, won't you try them?" asked Heavy Swordsman. He is very eager to see some new magic at display.

Female Paladin looked at the sword and the shield on the floor, still lying below the statue of a goddess. Will it even work properly? She was nervous. Warily she approached her equipment and raised it up.

She raised the sword into the air with her right hand, closed her eyes, and chanted. "O merciful Earth Mother, please grant the necessary strength to us so we can protect the weak, HOLY SWORD!"

The sword immediately glowed in a white/gold light, but now it was not so intense that Female Paladin couldn't see. "It's working!" she yelled. She swung the shining sword in the air few times. And just with those few swings, she felt how the sword is lighter and more powerful. She began laughing. Finally. Finally! After long 6 years, she can finally use miracles! Female Knight was so engaged in testing the sword that she forgot where they actually are.

"Looks great. I believe that shadow monsters will be much easier enemy to deal with now." stated Heavy Swordsman with a hand under his chin, analyzing the power with a keen eye.

"Congratulations! But please put the sword away. This is not a place to swing a sword in." Priestess informed the Female Paladin, who was full of joy.

She did it! And all it took was for Heavy Swordsman to put a baby in her. Who would have thought? There is a slight problem though. How do you turn the sword off? She didn't know how. There was no manual for this after all. And as it turned out a second after, the only thing that was needed was for her to want the sword to turn off in her mind. And just like that, the sword slowly stopped glowing. _"Huh. That was easy." _Compared to getting the powers, controlling them is so much easier.

With the sword turned off, she complied with Priestess's request and put the sword in the sheath on her belt. She did the same thing with the shield, pulling it from the ground and putting it on her back.

"Will you stay for dinner? The cooks here are amazing!" Priestess invited the couple for a dinner. She mainly wants to talk with Female Paladin about miracles and how great they are, since nearly no one at the Guild uses them. The couple gave each other a smile.

"Sure! This deserves another celebration!" Heavy Swordsman said loudly.

"But this time, no alcohol. Even for you!" Female Knight said sternly. And Priestess could already see a mothering side to the fresh paladin in a way how she said that sentence. "_And she was worried she wouldn't be a good one."_ Priestess smiled.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. After yesterday, I will leave mead to others for quite some time." Heavy Swordsman laughed and was joined by Priestess and Female Paladin. And so, the trio took off with Priestess leading them into the dining room, where cheers and laughs were heard from their table as they enjoyed their meal and the success of getting Female Paladin her very first and second miracle.

* * *

Cow Girl was waiting for Goblin Slayer to return on the bench as she usually does, looking up at the twin moons. Though, only one moon was visible today. She was thinking about him. Again. She still has no idea how could she fall asleep shortly after she woke up in the morning. But something in the words he told her and his hug made her weak all around.

She wonders what is he doing right now. When she woke up, he was already away. And knowing him, he already went to slay some goblins. The calm night was only interrupted by the occasional mooing of cows. The calm night got interrupted by the creaking of a entrance door beside her, and her uncle stepped outside.

"Are you really going to make a stew out of those beavers?" he asked, still in disbelief that first, Goblin Slayer hunted beavers, and second, that his niece wants to make a stew out of them.

"Well, I am intending to try that. If it will turn out bad, I can always just roast the rest of the meat." Cow Girl looked away from the moons and looked at her uncle, answering in her cheerful tone. Uncle sighed.

"You two have some really weird ideas." he said and Cow Girl only smiled in response.

"Do you know what to do with the furs? Are they good for anything?" Cow Girl asked.

"Apparently, people make hats and coats out of them. And they are pretty expensive too. So you can try to make some coats out of them, or I will just sell the furs to some tailor for a good price." Her uncle told her. "What about the blue cheese? Do you know how to make it?" asked the uncle.

"Hai! Steps are very similar to our usual cheese making. But by the end of it, we have to put the cheese into a warmer environment, like a warm cave, and let the mold take place on the cheese. After about two months, the cheese should be already in the stage the drawings in the book show." Cow Girl explained, again her tone cheerful and happy.

"Mold on a cheese. Is this really good idea?" asked the uncle unsurely again.

"According to the book, it is." Cow Girl simply answered with a shrug.

Then both of them lifted their heads and looked at the two moons. The clouds today were placed the way the green moon was hidden behind the clouds, and the red moon was shining brightly at their world. To Cow Girl it looked like the red moon was trying to send a message. Looking at the red moon, she couldn't help but see Goblin Slayers ruby eye in it. The eye that strikes fear into goblins and the eye that keeps the farm safe.

"Out of all the men in the world, you had to choose the most unstable one." her uncle stated sadly.

"Uncle..." she sheepishly said and looked at the floor below her.

"I am not blind. I know very well where this is going. And I know very well it's pointless to try to stop you. You are just like your mother. I just want to warn you. Don't expect much. Like I said before, he lost it, and he is not the boy you once knew." he said sadly and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is still there. I just have to bring him out." Cow Girl said with a smile. But unlike her usual smile full of joy, this one was a sad one.

"If you think so." the uncle sighed. With that, he slowly withdrew his hand from her shoulder and went back inside the farm.

However, Cow Girl remained outside, still looking at the blood moon that was visible today. She lost count on how long was she waiting there. Cow Girl was so deep in thoughts, she failed to hear a faint cracking of branches, and a flock of birds flying away from the place where the stream is located, behind the farm.

Usually, if Goblin Slayer goes on a longer and further away quest, he stops at a farm and asks for food and water on the road, which she is always happy to provide for him. But today, he didn't show up for the supplies so the quest must be near. He should show up at any moment then. Goblin Slayer isn't one to sleep in inns when he pays her uncle to sleep here. Waste of money.

Suddenly she heard a metallic sound of armor in the dark. Her lips formed a smile. She stood up from her bench, took a lantern from above the bench, and made her way towards the ringing metal behind the farm. But upon closer listening to the metal, it didn't make the sound Goblin Slayer makes when he walks. The pauses before the metal clangs are far more between. The sound didn't seem to be make of a walking man in armor, rather a limping one.

As she was walking on the dirt path, she heard coughing. And not a healthy one. It sounded like someone had water in his lungs. Cow Girl sped up her pace. The light from the lantern finally illuminated the source of the clinging metal. The sound was indeed Goblin Slayer, but the state he was in made Cow Girl's eyes widen.

His armor was broken on so many places. One shoulder pad was missing. Knee guard is gone. More than half of the breastplate gone. Big cut at the place where the breastplate is missing. Both of his arm guards missing, and one of his arms is completely bare, without armor, except slashes and a lot of blood. His belt where the pouch was is hanging on his left hip, torn.

Then there was his helmet. Again, half of it was gone. The eye that was visible was half closed already. There is small shrapnel in his lower jaw, undoubtedly a piece of the broken helmet. His mouth is not coughing water as she initially thought, but blood. The right side of his neck is a bloody mess as well. She could see a piece of torn flesh from his neck. The blood on the side of the neck covered the torn furs around his neck too. He was one bloody mess.

He was barely breathing. She had no idea how but he was standing before her, trembling, supported by an unfamiliar short sword, with his signature shield nowhere to be seen.

"I'm home." he said, normally, as he would usually say, right before collapsing at Cow Girl's feet.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you are not too mad when I shoved Cow Girl into this again since I admitted that she is the best girl IMO and you could think I am biased. But when I thought who should find Goblin Slayer in this state, other girls were just not plausible. Priestess is at the temple, far from goblin quests. Same for the elf, who is somewhere in the inn, probably. Guild Girl, again in town. And Sword Maiden is in Water Town. Cow Girl is at the farm, so I think that is the most logical place where GS would go. And the closest.**

**Now, what happened to him? Any guesses? I left a some hints on what put him into such a state. You can PM me your guesses or leave them in reviews. I am wondering if any of you have a clue.**

**Now, since this story is gathering a lot of fans in such a short amount of time, I guess we can play a little game. Let's call it "Goblin Slayer's firsts". Guess which girl gets which. Reward? A good feeling I guess. So, here are the options.**

**1\. Which girl gets GS's first date with a girl?**

**2\. Which girl will say "I love you" first to GS? (Not counting Sword Maiden's "I cherish you" moment since Goblin Slayer didn't hear it.)**

**3\. Which girl will see Goblin Slayer naked first? (Without shorts, because otherwise, Priestess would already have this one.)**

**4\. Which girl will kiss GS first?**

**5\. Which girl will have GS's first time in bed?**

**I intend to give every girl one of these moments. So distribute the five girls into the five moments. Just to let you know, I only know who will have GS's first kiss and date. The others are unknown even for me.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will not have any girl in it. it will be more serious, and I will reveal what exactly happened at the quest. And you can be sure, that goblins are not a reason why he is in this state.**

**Leave the review, and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: So here we have a chapter about Goblin Slayer slaying goblins, just like the old good times. This is a sudden detour from my romance/humor fic, but knowing how much goblin slaying is part of GS's character, I had to give you readers at least one chapter where GS does what he does best.**

**And thanks for the guesses on who will get which first. Glad so many people joined in, so thank you! And thank you for over 100 followers! Three chapters in and this story have so many fans already! Thanks, guys!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Back in the saddle

An afternoon with no clouds in the skies shined over the world. And on this afternoon, Goblin Slayer slowly walked through the forest to his next goblin slaying quests. He just left the village, three hours of walking from the farm he stays in. When he arrived to the village, he gathered more information about the quest he took. Also he restocked in the town, before he set out, with equipment such as pepper bombs, throwing knives, torches, oils, stamina potions, poisonous dust bombs, antidotes and more were hidden in his pouches on the belt. And he is certainly glad he prepared like this for his quest.

On the guild board, it seemed like a regular quest that will be done in a day, including the walk to the destination. But upon interrogating the village leader, he knew something didn't add up here.

For one, these goblins attack during the day too. The old village leader even said that goblins attack more in the day than during the night.

That lead to a second suspicious thing. They don't attack in hordes. Six girls were kidnapped from their chores at the wheat fields, or when they were washing clothes in the near stream, which was the same one that they have near the farm, though this part of the stream was much larger and wider. Even during his visit they kidnapped a girl that was doing her chores by the stream. That was seven girls missing as of now.

For some reason, these goblins don't just recklessly attack the whole village but target one person in a group of 4-6, if the tracks Goblin Slayer discovered are viable, and they kidnap the person. They don't even make their presence known by raping the girl first and then kidnapping her, which would be the usual goblin behavior.

Then there was the fact even two males were kidnapped. Not murdered on the spot, kidnapped by goblins. Two sons of an older man disappeared during the day when they were doing their chores on the wheat field. Upon inspecting the wheat field and the place where they disappeared, the only thing left was a sickle, a scythe, small amount of blood and goblin footprints. Kidnapping men, another strange behavior from goblins.

And another thing was that this nest wasn't here a few days ago, and for some reason, this nest is estimated to be around 70 goblins large already. This estimation comes from Goblin Slayer himself, who analyzed the crime scenes and the surroundings of the village throughout the afternoon he stayed in the village. Such rapid growth is surprising even for goblins.

Goblin Slayer doubted that this was doing of a goblin shaman or a hobgoblin. Too dumb for that. They would attack the village immediately even when they don't have the power to overpower the villagers. He thinks not even a goblin champion was behind this. Still too dumb. Though another Goblin Lord is plausible. After all, this is somehow planned and requires a logic thinking that other goblins simply lack. But it still seems rather unlikely, due to the fact these goblins attack during the day. And encountering another Goblin Lord shortly after he and Priestess defeated the former one seems very unlikely. However, he is prepared even for that.

Although he is already trying to figure out what is behind this, ruling out possibilities that seem unlikely, Goblin Slayer is still prepared for everything. It could be just an ordinary nest with a bunch of goblins lead by a shaman, or they can even have a tamed a dragon inside and use it for their purpose. If he told this to someone, they would say he is a madman and a crazy person to think goblins can tame a dragon. But to survive, you have to expect everything. As unlikely as it may seem.

Why? Because imagination is a weapon and those who lack it die first. A saying he lives by, and slays goblins by.

So here he walks, tracking goblins back to their nest by their footprints and small drops of blood from a girl that was captured this afternoon.

He let his mind wander for a bit along the tracking in the forest. Finally some alone time. And a time where he can feel like a man Burglar trained him to be. The merciless killer with no remorse for goblins and no feelings. This should make him again into the man he once was, and let these feelings for his friends numb a bit at least. Especially his feelings for Cow Girl from today's morning.

For whatever reason, he hugged her back. He isn't a hugger. Far from it. He is the type of man who doesn't like physical contact. No phobia or anything, but he rarely touches someone. Excluding touching goblin necks and snapping them shortly after. Seems pointless to touch someone if you don't intend to kill them, or doing some transaction. Sometimes both.

Where was he again? Oh yeah, hugging. For some strange reason, he wanted to hug Cow Girl, in hopes to possibly calm her down? Make her stop crying? It didn't felt like a duty to stop her crying, he genuinely WANTED her to stop crying and smile again. And he felt a little bit of happiness when she stopped. So confusing... These fucking feelings are bothering him. It was much easier when he didn't care. That's another thing, he cares now. Once Cow Girl asked him if he would cry if she died, his possible future flashed in front of him. And judging by her face, she needed to know the whole truth to calm down. So he told her what he saw. And what he saw still bothered him. He trained himself to be calm at all times, not to snap like this.

"_Where is the nest? I need to kill some goblins to feel better." _Goblin Slayer thought and he sped up the pace to destroy the nest as soon as possible so he could focus on anything else that this plague his kind calls feelings.

Forest was getting thicker and he spotted that the goblin tracks were going uphill, to the mountain's peak. The trees that were broad-leaved were slowly transcending to coniferous trees, and the ground was getting darker and rockier when he looked in front of him and the uphill climb that awaits him.

He knew that goblins don't reside in very high places, because of their small stature and a risk of freezing to death, so he should be at the nest any minute now. And like he predicted, a few minutes and a short climb after a cave appeared in front of him.

And as he expected, goblins had some guards up. At least that's usual... Two goblins guarded the entrance, and from the higher place, they spotted Goblin Slayer immediately when he emerged from the forest. Both goblins jumped down and tried to attack Goblin Slayer, gurgling as they charged. But Goblin Slayer quickly pulled his short bow from back, one small arrow from his pouch and shot one of the goblins, pinning him against the rocky wall of the mountain. The one with a small sword charged at him, but Goblin Slayer quickly dropped the short bow, and with a quick move, he sliced through goblins neck with his short sword he drew from the sheath.

"One."

As usual, he went to the corpse of the goblin before him and finished him off with a stab through the heart. Even though this was kinda useless when he was headless. But a routine is a routine. Then he got up, went to the goblin whose shoulder was pinned against the rocky wall, and he did the same, as the goblin gargled something in his speech.

"Two."

Goblin Slayer went back to the first goblin corpse and picked his short bow near it. He picked the knife of the goblin too since his short sword is useless now and stored it into one his pouches on the belt.

He climbed on the small elevated platform from which goblins jumped off and prepared to go inside the cave. One of his rules is to deal with goblin caves from outside, and not to go inside their nest. Like smoking goblins out, or flooding them out. But thanks to the fact a girl was kidnapped this afternoon, there is at least one person alive in there. At least he thinks so, women lasts around two weeks inside the goblin caves before goblins kill them. Or they die during their torturous sessions. So with that girl in mind, he stepped inside.

In a rocky cave made out of brownstone, he pulled the torch out of his pouch and lit it up with matches. Throwing the burnt match away, he stopped thinking about anything that happened today and focused on his task of killing goblins. Carefully walking through the cave to not trigger any traps, he was looking for clues on what is going on here.

But even when he observed the walls, the floor, and the ceiling of the cave carefully, he didn't find anything suspicious or surprising. That was until he reached the part where the cave parted in three ways. To confirm that only three paths were on this crossroad, he swung the torch in his right hand around the cave to find a place from where goblins could ambush him from behind. And no other way was available.

So we have three paths here. The thing is, there are two blood trails leading into the two different parts of the cave. The third one, the middle path, isn't marked by anything.

Again usual tactic by goblins, nothing suspicious. The two paths with blood trails are traps, and the not marked is leading further into the nest. So he needs to deal with the traps first before continuing further, if he doesn't want to get be ganged up by goblins from the back.

He went into the into the far right cave and looked for anything suspicious. His ears on high alert whether the goblins from the far left cave already knew about him and tried to surprise him from behind. He stopped not far from the entrance and set up the trap. Well, there isn't any dirt on the floor, so stakes and a rope trip trap will not work.

He pulled small versions of bear traps from his pouch and set them up one after another, leading deeper into the cave. Into the trap furthest from the entrance, he placed a poisonous bomb.

With nine small bear traps in a complete darkness prepared, he went deeper inside the cave. And after a sharp turn to the right, he registered that the walls of the caves were widening and that the torch won't be able to illuminate the walls on his sides. He arrived at the place of an ambush. Or at least, he is very close.

He grabbed another torch from his pouch and lighten it up with the torch he already had in his right hand. Now with two torches, he threw the one in his right hand as far as he could inside the cave. And surely, from the further away, six goblins jumped at the torch, only to find nothing to eat. Goblin Slayer pulled a special oiled pepper bomb and threw it on the burning torch surrounded by goblins with his left hand. Surprised goblins only watched as the bomb exploded. Thanks to the oil and the burning torch, fire shrapnels were thrown all over the place. For the safety measures, Goblin Slayer raised his shield to cover his head from the fire shrapnels that could fly as far as to the place where he stood. The fire explosion threw burning shrapnels over the goblin bodies, greatly damaging, and putting them out of the fight.

Goblin Slayer put the torch in his hand down and prepared his short bow for more goblins to emerge from the cave before him, and as he expected, more of the came. Two more goblins emerged, but now they ran straight to him, one with a wooden spear and the other one with a steel worn out dagger. Being so far away from them, Goblin Slayer easily shot the arrows through their hearts.

"Three and four."

His ears on alert heard a bowstring being stretched in front of him, in the part where not even the thrown burning torch from earlier, lying several meters from him could illuminate. He quickly pulled his strapped shield up with his left hand and successfully blocked three arrow shot at him simultaneously. Another two volleys of three arrows were shot at him in quick succession. Goblin Slayer blocked nearly all of the arrows, only one made it past his shield, hitting him in the shoulder pad. Fortunately, this arrow bounced off his armor.

Observing the shots fired at him, Goblin Slayer went from defense to attack. He dropped the torch, pulled the short bow from his back, quickly pulled an arrow out of his pouch and shot the arrow into the darkness. What responded was a sound of painful gurgling, a music to his ears. The same happened with the arrow he shot shortly after.

Knowing the interval of the goblin shots, he pulled the shield strapped on his left forearm up again, and an arrow hit the shield right when he raised it up. Observing the trajectory of this arrow again, he pulled an arrow from his pouch and shot the remaining arrow into the dark. And again, gurgling sound was heard.

What a pleasant feeling... No confusion, no feelings just a good old goblin slaying.

As he was enjoying the feeling of dying goblins, he heard a lot of goblins coming from behind. So they indeed heard the exploding pepper bomb. He pulled an oil glass flask from his pouch and poured it behind him on the floor. Carefully, because there is the torch he dropped earlier when he drew the short bow, and he didn't want to use another flask just because he is careless. Those things cost money.

He ran further into the cave, still listening if anything is in front of him. He knew the explosion from the pepper bomb would gain attention. And he knew that the path in front of him should be clear since archers are the last line of defense of goblins. But still. You never know.

Imagination is a weapon and those who lack it die first.

With the confirmation that not a single goblin is in the remote part of the cave, he prepared for the next attack. Turning to the place where he came from, he pulled an oiled arrow from his pouch, he drew the string and put the tip of an arrow on the torch he threw here earlier. The arrow quickly caught on fire, and Goblin Slayer waited, still expecting everything, even an attack from behind where the bodies of goblin archers are, and where he thinks it's a dead end.

First, he heard his poison bomb go off. The explosion wasn't anything massive like with pepper bomb, but he caught it up amidst the goblin gurgling. He was tempted to shot the fire arrow on the goblin that was squirming on the ground in front of him, with fire shrapnels burning his body. But the pleasure of that will have to wait.

Finally, a goblin appeared from the place where he once stood, illuminated by the torch he left behind there. Four goblins in total got past the traps. Three of them stood where he poured the oil on the ground. Huh, that's more than he expected to stand there. Before the goblins realized where their prey was, Goblin Slayer shot the fire arrow with a precision High Elf Ranger wouldn't be ashamed of, on the pool of highly flammable oil below the goblins.

The three goblins were caught in flames immediately and the last one watched the other three burn with what looked like a surprised face. And that surprised face was quickly pierced with a regular arrow from Goblin Slayer. Before the last goblin could fall to the ground, another arrow pierced goblin's heart.

"Five."

Goblin Slayer prepared another arrow if some other goblins would show up. Five minutes he stood there, patiently, with his guard up. However, no one showed up. Seeing that the coast is relatively clear, he got into the dirty work.

Picking up the torch in front of him, Goblin Slayer got further into the cave, looking for the bodies of the goblin archers that shot arrows at him. And after a few more steps, he found them. Two with their heads pierced, and one leaving a blood trail further into the cave.

Though he is sure he can't be far because he hears a gurgling in pain of a goblin in front of him. With a torch in his right hand, he grabbed a throwing knife with his left and threw it in the direction the gargling came from.

Goblin Slayer turned to the two headshoted goblin bodies in front of him. He pulled the knife he stole from the goblin before he entered the cave, and he pierced their hearts.

"Six and Seven."

Leaving the knife in the goblin's body, he went to the goblin that tried to ran away. He found him, laying on the ground with an arrow in the leg and a knife in his neck, choking on his own blood. Goblin Slayer pulled out a throwing a knife from his pouch, and stabbed the choking goblin through the heart.

"Eight."

That should be all of them here. Goblin Slayer examined the rest of this cave and where it leads. There was a dead end few steps from the place where he killed the eighth goblin. So this part is now completely cleaned.

He went back to the trap part of the cave, to discover those six goblins that were suffering from burning shrapnel in their bodies, painfully squirming on the cave floor. With no mercy, Goblin Slayer pierced their hearts, one by one, with new throwing knives.

"Fourteen."

With a torch in hand, he slowly made his way back from where he came from. And on the edge of this trap room, he encountered the three goblin burnt bodies and the one goblin that took an arrow to the face. Again, he pulled the knives and stabbed the three hearts that were not pierced.

"Seventeen."

Now to the place with his own trap. Goblin Slayer pulled a piece of white cloth from his pouch. He took off his helmet, wrapped it around his nose and mouth, and quickly put the helmet back on. After it, he walked back to the crossroads in the cave. And along the walk, he saw the result of his study on how goblins behave around traps. All nine of the small bear traps captured goblin's legs, with kneeling goblins gasping for fresh air, in their last attempt to survive the poison. Standing in the middle of the purple poisonous smoke, Goblin Slayer again pierced hearts of every goblin captured inside the traps. Thankfully those goblins had weapons such as swords and knives so he could use those to finish them and sparing his throwing knives from going blunt.

"Twenty-six."

When he was packing the bear traps for future use, he picked the club from one of the dead goblins and went back with that weapon. Clubs are the most effective weapon against goblins after all. No sharp edge to go numb, just an old fashioned head bashing.

Goblin Slayer walked to where the crossroads is, now thinking about what do next. He needs to check the other cave where the blood trails lead, that's without debate. Yes, he is prepared for anything, even now he is prepared for their surprise attack, but it's always better trying to avoid ambushes. It can bring too much misfortune. Upon reaching the crossroads, Goblin Slayer took the cloth around his mouth of again, and stored it in his pouch.

Following the blood trail to the left corridor of the cave, he thought about the situation he is in. The previous blood trail ended in the trap room. With not a woman insights. Or even the two brothers. So, if they have a room with used and dead bodies, this will probably be it.

This particular cave hall is much longer than the previous one. But what he is pleased to see is more blood trails. That means his guess is probably right. Walking deeper on this path, the cave again expanded. He didn't see anything in the darkness where the light from the torch couldn't reach, but he hears a sound of goblins. Eating. Suddenly the sound smacking stopped.

They already spotted him. He isn't too worried though. By the sound of the smacking, it's maximum of three goblins here. That's if some goblins aren't feasting, but hiding from him somewhere further. Unfortunately for them, Goblin Slayer is prepared for this too.

Two goblins emerged from the darkness and jumped at Goblin Slayer's head. Goblin Slayer blocked one goblin with a shield on his left arm from reaching his helmet, and the other one received a hard punch with a hand that holds a torch to the face. The punched goblin fell on the cave floor, and before he could get up, his face was smashed with a torch, burning his face, killing the goblin.

"Twenty-seven."

The angry goblin attached to the shield tried to scratch Goblin Slayer, but to no avail. He held the green creature far from his face.

Goblin Slayer dropped the torch, pulled the club from his sword sheath and smashed the goblin's head against the shield with the club, splattering the blood on his helmet and shield.

"Twenty-eight."

Now was the time to look for the victims in this room. Judging by the stench, he is in the right place. Though before the examination of the room, Goblin Slayer picked his torch and put the club back to the sheath off the sword. It is hard to force the club there, but he is out of space so this will have to do. He walked around the roomy cave and checked for any kind of exits or entrances. And he didn't find anything. Seems like this is the dead end and not a single goblin is here.

Now he can focus on analyzing what is happening here. So far, the encounters with goblins were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Intelligence fit for goblins, and tactics like in a regular goblin nest. What slightly bothers him, is the fact he didn't encounter any kind of leader. Goblin Shaman, hobgoblin nor goblin champion showed up. Not one. He thinks that his theory about someone much smarter being behind this nest is getting more plausible.

Checking the walls of the cave for entrances, Goblin Slayer went to the center of the cave. His torch slowly lightening the place where he went to, as more and more blood was on the ground. But again, something surprised him. What surprised him was that he didn't find any hands or legs cut off. Dismembering people is one of goblins hobbies too after all so what is happening here? He doubts they started being nice. The only nice goblins are dead goblins. Simple premise he does not intend to change anytime soon.

When he reached the center of the room, he was not surprised to find partly eaten woman bodies stacked on one place atop of each other. With a displeased groan, Goblin Slayer got to the dirty work again. He pulled the bodies from the pile and one by one he lined them up for examination. And to his surprise, all of the bodies were here. All seven girls were here, including the girl that was kidnapped this afternoon. Not only that, the two men were here too.

Partly eaten young women, with half of their faces and bodies missing is not something most people can stomach. But Goblin Slayer isn't normal. Gruesome sight for others, daily sight for Goblin Slayer.

With the dead bodies lined up in a row, he looked for clues on why the goblins behave in such a strange way. So first, every single one of them had signs of goblin torture. Knife slashes, claw marks, bruises, all of them had it. Except for the two men. It did not surprise Goblin Slayer, those disgusting creatures enjoy the screams of the fairer sex and not that of a man.

Goblin Slayer even spotted some white dried liquid around the girl's private areas. So goblins raped them too before they killed them. Or after. Again, this behavior is normal for them. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Seems like normal goblin behavior, except for the fact ALL of them were here. They are not the brightest creatures, but when they torture their captives, the victims last few days at least so goblins can replenish their numbers. The girl from the afternoon is already here, not lasting even a few hours.

Add the fact their numbers rise significantly and this thing doesn't make sense whatsoever. He expected all of them alive since someone has to give birth to those goblins. He got a bad vibe from this. This is awfully similar to the Water Town incident with the Magic Mirror. If these girls aren't responsible for such a quick rise in numbers, then something else must be behind this.

Goblin Slayer shifted his attention to the men in the dead group, thinking why goblins would bother dragging them into their nest. It can't be for breeding and since they don't have any wounds, they didn't bring them for torture either.

However, upon closer inspection, there is one wound on those men. Not a wound exactly, but there are four small holes on the sides of their neck. They are formed in a rectangular shape, and there is a little bit of blood seeping out of them. "_H__mm..."_

When he looked at the other corpses, all of them had those 4 blood seeping holes in their necks. And speaking of blood, the corpses here were flesh, skin, and bones. The parts eaten away by goblins had very little blood on them. In fact, this seems awfully clean. There should be blood all over them, but there isn't. It was like the blood was sucked out of them.

"_What a strange thing."_ Goblin Slayer thought, not knowing from what could cause this.

* * *

**Author's note: Aaaaand it's a two-parter. Sorry. I hope you will wait for the girls and the romance part of this fic because I want to clearly show why GS is a badass since we don't have much of his POV in the anime and how he thinks and figures everything out. I promise once his fight will be done, I will focus on the girls again.**

**So, I think now it should be very clear who GS enemy is, even though GS doesn't have a clue. Because, you know, he is an expert on goblins and doesn't think or knows about other creatures.**

**And someone asked me to shove Noble Fencer into the harem. And I seriously consider it. But be aware, my knowledge of GS is solely from anime. I know some things that happened in the manga and LN, but I am far from an expert. So I will maybe borrow some parts, like a festival thing, GS Spearman and Heavy Swordsman team-up and the Noble fencer part with my own spin on it. I know what happened to Noble Fencer, and the idea of GS's party saving her just in the nick of time seems like a very pleasant idea. So we will see. **

**And I decided that Hero will be in the harem. It will take some time before she appears, but she will be in it. Now, LN readers, or even just casual fans who googled who Noble Fencer is, let me know if you want her in the harem or not. That's all from me!**

**Leave the review, and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: I am so, sooo sorry for this late update, but truth be told, finishing the Pokemon fic was a big pain in the ass. I just... don't like how I started it and consider it a big pile of shit. But it has its fans, so I forced myself to finish it. And hopefully, the sequel will be a leap in quality. Now I can fully focus on GS, so the updates should more frequent.**

**Now onto Goblin Slayer notes. So. It has come to my attention that surprise, surprise, Noble Fencer is a lesbian. And she is into Priestess. Now, my first thought was: "Cool, I can just make her swing both ways, she will be into Priestess more and problem solved. It's up to readers in the end though." But then one review kinda stuck with me, saying I have only humans and one elf in such a large harem. And I was like. "He/She's right. For fuck's sake, it's a fantasy world with tons of fantasy races and I am intending to give GS a fourth blonde chick. Can't I do better than that?" Look, I am not a guy who has to have diversity literally everywhere, but when 4 out of 7 (including Hero) chicks in the harem are white blonde humans in a fantasy world, then there is something wrong. And I already have a badass sword swinging blondie that can cast spells in Female Paladin in a story, so I don't see anything Noble Fencer would add to the table.**

**I mean, there are elves, dark elves, dwarfs, lizardman, rheas in GS world. And I bet there are like demons, succubus, mermaids, sirens, centaurs, halflings, giants and all bunch of other races in that world. And out of all of them, GS would have 4 white human blonde girls? I mean, he could but if I am gonna add another character, I want it to be at least a little interesting and different. Tell me your thoughts on that, if even despite all of this you want Noble Fencer, or I could tweak her story for her a little bit so she would be a different race like a demon or even a mermaid, and had different abilities. I might even make a poll on that. First the race and then abilities or some shit like that. We will see. Now since I didn't reply to the reviews before, I will do it here.**

_Gammagyro_**: Man, what a long review. I love those! So about the beast Goblin Slayer faces. I don't want to spoil much, but this will have a huge impact on GS and the Guild. Including Heavy Swordsman and others. Every girl will react to this a little differently, I can assure you of that. As for regulations to the harem, no there aren't any. As long as I can picture it in my head and it makes sense, I can write it somehow. About the beavers, I never really thought of that.**

_YuukiAsuna-Chan_**: I think Noble Fencer (or her replacement) will be the last member. I too don't want to give GS too many girls to handle. And don't worry about GS. I do not intend to have him all love and dovey soon. Even lemons with him will be kinda weird because I don't think he would show emotions in that either. So there's that. And thanks for the praise on the chapter!**

_Legion40K_**: Noble Fencer or her replacement will be the last member. Probably.**

_Lucian Naruto_**: Well, is it explicitly said she is a lesbian? Or can she swing both ways?**

_Onii-Chan69_**: It can get large and messy, but as long as I have a clear idea where I am heading with this, I think it's OK to add one more girl. I don't want to write a separate story on that. Anyway, thanks for the praise!**

_Lelouch von Einzbern_**: Lighting spells? Huh, interesting.**

_King Crimson_**: So... a harem for the Priestess? Just joking BTW.**

_Repost_**: Aaah, somebody who doesn't like violent tsundere types. My kind of guy. I mean, yes, she is a minor character, but after the five main girls are developed (Sword Maiden, High Elf, Priestess, Cow Girl, and Guild Girl), something will have to spice things up. Hero and one more girl is IMO a reasonable addition. Thanks for the praise BTW!**

_Dracus7_**: I already have plans for Hero so you will have to see if she remembers him.**

_daniel2610994: _**Someone who thinks Cow Girl is the best girl... I see you are a man of culture as well. Anyway, Priestess being naughty and adorable was exactly what I was going for. So at least that worked out. About Noble Fencer, well, if read what is above, you know how I feel about that. About the battle, it's about to go down right now!**

_Gyuri97: _**Thanks for the praise man!**

_Snebic: _**You can't wait? Well then, here we go!**

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:_ **Spearman and Witch will have their own moments as Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman have now, so you have that looking forward too. I also want to build a sort of bromance between GS, Spearman and heavy Swordsman, because I think the dynamics between have great potential.**

_MaksmoNero:_ **Don't worry. Noble Fencer is the last one I have in mind to add. Trying my best and thanks for the praise! (I should probably write something spicy because of my nickname, shouldn't I?) :D**

**And before we will jump to the new chapter, this has some dark elements and dark humor in it. So I hope you can stomach a little bit of darker humor. If not, then probably don't read further.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood eyes meet

The familiar trio of adventurers was walking through the streets of the night town. The red moon was shining brightly on them, and the green one remained hidden behind the grey clouds on the skies. The night was calm and relaxing. The three adventurers just left a weapon shop, where the party restocked with arrows and throwing knives for another quest. They would have went there sooner, but thanks to the condition of a certain elf, they had to wait till nightfall. The green haired elf of the group hoped that the next quest will be anything other than a goblin quest.

The calmness of the night got quickly interrupted when an impatient elf blurted out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ORCBOLG LEFT WITHOUT US AND THAT HE DIDN'T TELL US! I WILL KICK HIM OF THE STOOL ONCE HE GETS BACK! I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A HIGH ELF!"

"Haha! I want to see you try! He will anticipate it and dodge this time." Dwarf Shaman laughed loudly to elf's face, taunting the green elf to explode.

"Wanna bet?!" infuriated High Elf asked the dwarf.

"Sure. One barrel of wine for the winner. Loser pays." Dwarf conjured a toothy grin with closed eyes, already imagining a literal sweet taste of victory.

The high elf suddenly smiled brightly too. Barrel of wine? She can't afford to lose that. The kick to Goblin Slayer will be the most precise kick she will ever do! That will show that stupid dwarf to not doubt elven abilities.

The three stopped for a moment so the lizardman could make the bet official when the two shook hands. With a heavy sigh, Lizard Priest made the bet official between the two by taping the elf's wrist, then the dwarf's wrist, and with the last tap on their joined hands the bet was on.

They resumed their walk to the inn all the while the elf and the dwarf of the group continued to bicker. "Why are you even so mad about this, Long Ears? It's not like we are his official party." Dwarf Shaman asked with a sly smile.

"Well, we should be! We went on so many quests with him he should tell us when he goes alone!" the elf yelled out.

"You almost sound like you miss being be covered in goblin blood." Dwarf Shaman chuckled. Just her protesting and being forced to be soaked in goblin blood makes his day on the quests. An all mighty, stubborn and loud high elf who wears only finest of silks and tunics being drenched in blood smelling as bad as horse shit. Ahh, what a delightful and hilarious sight.

Lizardman silently walked behind his two friends not even trying to stop their ongoing squabble, knowing it would be a waste of time. In his traditional garbs with chest guards, he walked through the streets of an empty night town. Their destination is the inn in which all of them are going to stay during the night. But thinking about it more thoroughly, they should find something more permanent. This sleeping in inns is getting really annoying. They are always cold and for a cold-blooded species like him, it's really problematic. Besides, they spend so much time in this town they may as well buy an apartment here.

"Have you, Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Ranger, thought about moving into this town permanently? I think it would be a very reasonable change that would save us a lot of money." He asked his two squabbling friends in a polite way.

"Hmm... You speak wisely my green friend. From a financial standpoint, I think we should find a more stable place to stay in." Dwarf Shaman put his right hand under the chin, rustling his grey beard thinking about all the possibilities.

"And where would we even stay? We don't have enough money to buy three apartments and I refuse to share a room with an old dwarf. Who knows what would you try on me?" the green elf puffed her chest, closed her eyes and smirked.

Dwarf Shaman smiled widely, having his comeback already prepared. "Like anyone would try something on you. Men like curves, not an annoying plank like you." He said with a snicker.

The elf released a huff of annoyance. "I am still at least young and can develop. How old are you again? 50 000 years old?" she half opened one of her lime eyes and looked at the dwarf with a victorious smile.

"Can we ple-" Lizardman was about to ask them to stop arguing for at least a minute and address the accommodation problem, but his sensitive ears heard someone running in their direction. He looked to his right when they reached a crossroad, and his lizard eyes saw two guards in steel armor with spears running in their direction.

"Can we what? You didn't finish, my green friend." Dwarf Shaman looked slightly upwards to see the face of Lizardman eagerly looking to the right. High Elf Ranger and Dwarf Shaman stopped in their tracks, seeing a concerned face of his friend. Dwarf Shaman and High Elf looked to their right too in hopes of finding out what startled their big scaly friend. And in a dimly litten street, the elf and even the dwarf spotted someone running to them in the darkness. Though it was very hard to even make the shape out of them for Dwarf Shaman.

"You heard them too, right Lizard Priest?" The elf asked, now in a serious tone, getting prepared for a fight if it would come to that.

"Yes." Lizardman replied with his polite manners exchanged for a determined look and a stern reply.

The two young guards were running to them very fast, yelling something Dwarf Shaman could not hear. Fortunately his two friends with their sensitive ears could. Eventually, even his senile ears finally managed to puzzle out what they were yelling.

"Have you seen a pink haired girl with pink eyes riding on a black horse around here?! She rode past us without permission to enter the town and we can't find her!" One of the guards yelled out in the empty streets. When they reached the trio, the two young guards asked them personally. High Elf dropped her guard when she recognized the emblem of the city guards on their armor.

"No, we haven't" High Elf Ranger replied, finally lowering her voice from the constant yelling that took place before. When even the rest of the trio said they haven't seen anyone like that, the guards were ready to look for the girl more. They didn't have to wait long though.

None of the adventurers expected, that when they turn around said pink haired girl will be on her way towards them. Girl's black mare ran towards the group as swift as the wind itself. In the saddle, atop of the black horse rode pink haired girl with a determined look to face all the obstacles that would come her way.

The clanking of horseshoes was getting more and louder on the flagged streets, and before the group could recover from their surprise, the black as night mare jumped over the trio with two guards, leaving them awestruck at the spot. The black mare landed gracefully behind them continuing her swift run, not giving them even a glance back.

"There is someone with her on the horse!" yelled out one of the guards on the spot. The trio of adventurers recovered from their initial surprise and looked in the direction where the mare was slowly disappearing. Though before the horse disappeared, the elf caught a glimpse of blonde hair, white robes, and a golden staff holding the pink haired girl around the waist.

"PRIESTESS?!" High Elf yelled out.

"HEY! STOP YOU TWO?!" The two guards ran after the running horse in hopes of catching it. They are rookie guards, no doubt. They can't be experienced if they think they can catch up to a horse on their own feet. Not to mention, the guards didn't even register elf's outburst, screaming the name of one of the riders, indicating they have some information about them.

Seems like they are not the brightest bunch...

"Priestess?" Dwarf Shaman turned his head to the high elf. Unfortunately, he didn't get a good look at the rider behind the pink haired girl. Firstly, he was kinda scared when the fast horse threatened to stomp them. Secondly it took a while to recover from the initial shock from being jumped over.

"That was Priestess on that horse! With the pink-haired girl from the farm where Orcbolg lives!" High Elf Ranger loudly explained to her two friends.

"Huh. They seem to be in a hurry." Dwarf Shaman rubbed his beard.

Lizardman's brain was already turning gears inside his head. Late at night, the two girls riding on a horse like life was depending on it. Very curious. What could cause such an event?

"AARRGGHH! EVEN PRIESTESS IS DOING SOMETHING BEHIND OUR BACK WITH ORCBOLG! I DON'T LIKE THIS! WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING?!" frustrated elf yelled out, ruffling her green hair in frustration. Really, what they are planning, and why would... what was her name again? Girl Farmer? Farmer Girl? Ou, Cow Girl! Why would she ride to town now? And why picking up Priestess in this late of an hour? It doesn't make sense!

"Heh. I already have some ideas about why a young maiden would go to see a man at the far so late at night." Dwarf Shaman chuckled to himself. He would never have guessed Goblin Slayer is such a ladies man. Seems like his stoic act attracts a lot of lovely ladies to his bed.

"Gross. Do you really think Orcbolg cares about THAT?!" The frustrated elf asked, with rosy ears and a faint blush on her cheeks. Indecent pervert. Mentioning something so gross in her presence. The nerve on this guy.

"Man has his needs." Dwarf Shaman shrugged shoulders.

"I do not think that is the reason. The guards said sir Goblin Slayer's friend didn't even ask permission to enter the town. She rode past them in a hurry. And judging by the expression Priestess and sir Goblin Slayer's friend wore, I think the situation is more dire than we realize. Something must have happened." Lizardman politely informed his friend when he came with a reasonable answer.

"It seems so." Dwarf Shaman rubbed his grey beard again, deep in thoughts.

The elven archer was going to say something, but her long ears caught someone running in their direction. She heard metal, clinging from the direction the black mare and Priestess emerged. Both her and Lizard Priest quickly looked in that direction. High Elf Ranger was again on edge. You never know what kind of sick bastard can emerge from the night. Better be ready at all times. On the other end, Dwarf Shaman simply observed his two friends. Dwarf Shaman looked curiously in the direction where lizardman's eyes were glued in hopes of seeing something too.

Lizardman's yellow and high elf's lime eyes spotted two humans running towards them in the night streets. Their footsteps, frantic, quick and without rhythm. More people who are rushing somewhere. Eventually, even the dwarf eyes spotted silhouettes running towards them in a dimly litten streets.

Clinging of armor became more apparent, and soon, the faces were revealed to them. Heavy Swordsman in his usual black armor and Female Knight in her steel armor with white cape ran towards them as fast as they could. Both clearly exhausted from whenever they ran.

"Sir Heavy Swordsman. Lady Female Knight, what causes such a rush in this late night hour if I may ask?" Lizardman politely asked the two, as the two runners stopped before them, leaned over and breathing heavily trying to catch a breath.

"G-G-Goblin S-Slayer." Heavy Swordsman managed to say between uneven exhales. Running in heavy armor is really not a good idea.

"What's up with him?!" High Elf angrily asked. It gets on her nerves. For some reason, her party is left out regarding the information about Orcbolg. Actually, not her party. HIS PARTY. They should be always the first to receive information about him! Not last! It looks like everyone in town knows what's going on with him except them!

"He is dying." Female Paladin quickly dropped the bomb on the trio when she released a large breath out.

The look of horror struck the High Elf Ranger Her words stopped in her throat and she froze on the spot. Dying? Orcbolg? How? It was an ordinary goblin quest! What was he doing? This shouldn't happen to him, he is far too clever to get ambushed by goblins. He is THE EXPERT after all! She refused to accept that. This has to be a mistake! She had to mishear them.

"WHAT?!" the elf yelled out when she snapped from her thoughts

Lizardman Priest and Dwarf Shaman waited patiently for answers. They looked relatively unfazed on the street, but it was far from the truth. On the inside, both of them were worried about Goblin Slayer. High Elf, on the other hand, isn't so subtle about her worries.

"C-Cow Girl found him beaten up. H-her uncle is t-tending to his wounds, b-but-" Heavy Swordsman had to give himself a pause. The run from the temple was so exhausting he was barely standing.

"BUT WHAT?! SPEAK DAMMIT!" Elf raised her voice. But now, it was not her usual confident yelling. Clear hints of fear were present in her outburst.

"It's not good. He is bleeding out. A lot. He doesn't have much time." Female Paladin managed to finish her fiance's sentence.

Again, silence filled the streets, except for the few deep breaths Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman. For a moment, nobody knew what to say. High Elf hoped that after Swordsman's but, there will come some good new. Like he is out of danger. Or his wounds were treated and he is recovering. Not that he is going to die. She suppressed the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes and asked.

"Are you trying to say he is going to die?" High Elf surprisingly managed to release a small whisper. No yelling, no screams. Just a mumble she hoped was going to be false. Even Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman gasped at her suggestion, not one of them wanting to believe it.

"That, or Priestess will heal him by the Resurrection miracle." Female Paladin finally straightened up, caught her breath, and spoke to Goblin Slayer's party face to face.

"But the little cinnamon roll doesn't know how to perform one." Dwarf Shaman said warily, he wished this was not true. Lizardman closed his eyes slowly and sighed out softly. Dwarf Shaman is right, she can't perform the miracle without the help of Sword Maiden.

"She quickly asked Earth Mother for a miracle at the temple before Cow Girl and her rushed off the temple. We don't know if she has the miracle or not, there was no time to test it. Let's hope Earth Mother indeed granted Priestess the miracle." Heavy Swordsman finally caught his breath too. He looked at his fiance to the right. Earth Mother already gave her two miracles away today. That was more than generous of Earth Mother. And shortly after, they asked for another miracle at the temple, one of the strongest miracles nonetheless. The odds aren't in their favor. They can only hope Earth Mother will be merciful today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cow Girl was encouraging Goblin Slayer's mare to run as fast as she could. Yes, this is Goblin Slayer's horse. But that is a story for another time. She hated herself for doing this, but she again whipped the mare with a horsewhip. "Come girl, faster! He needs you to go faster!" she commanded.

The black mare huffed and thankfully fasten her pace. They were already outside of the town walls, running on the dirt path to the farm. On the empty dirt path, the mare could unleash her full speed. Hopefully, it will be fast enough.

"How are you holding up?" Cow Girl turned her head so one of her eyes could see Priestess holding onto her with her staff in one hand, and with the second one holding Cow Girl's waist. Hopefully, she will be able to save him. Priestess is the only healer with magical abilities she knows.

"Okey. Do not let me slow you down." The blonde priestess said to Cow Girl. And in this dark hour, Priestess's determination brought a little smile to her face for a moment.

Little did Cow Girl knew, that determined face Priestess gave her was an act. She is scared. Very much scared, beyond a simple description. This, this is not like with Goblin Lord. Not a regular heal, but a resurrection.

She, Heavy Swordsman, and now Female Paladin were enjoying their dinner when scared and panicking Cow Girl stormed into the dining room nearly breaking the door, and ran towards Priestess as soon as she laid her eyes on her. The guards of the temple were after her and pacified her on the place. They pinned Cow Girl to the floor right before the table where Priestess with Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin sat. Desperate Cow Girl was pinned to the floor, lying on her stomach and voluptuous chest, with one spear at each side of her neck. The spears stuck into the floor creating an X shape, trapping her between the two sharp blades. That didn't stop Cow Girl from blurting out that Goblin Slayer is dying, before she was silenced by the guard's hand.

Once Priestess heard Goblin Slayer is in grave danger, she tried to send the guards away, convincing them Cow Girl doesn't pose any danger to them. Unfortunately, she didn't have the status to do so and the guards were aware of that. Plus the fact that Cow Girl slipped by them into the the temple didn't sit with the guards either. The situation escalated into a verbal fight between the guards and Priestess which didn't look well for the sweet priestess. The religious blonde isn't a girl who likes to fight, and most often she backs off, but when Goblin Slayer's life is on the line, she would do ANYTHING to save him. Be it fighting with the guards, or even staying in a goblin nest for a week. It looked like she will lose the fight, but that's when her friends came to the rescue. Thanks to the protection of Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin, the temple guards quickly learned that opposing Priestess when those two are around is not a great idea. Fearing the two imposing presences, they released Cow Girl. Though they didn't leave the room. They grabbed their spears, got further away, and remained on guard, watching over the filled dinner hall that fell into silence as soon as Cow Girl stormed on the scene.

When Cow Girl was freed, she quickly stood up and explained how dire the situation is, begging Priestess to save Goblin Slayer. On her knees, she was pleading and offering anything she would want, with the only wish being saving Goblin Slayer from the clutches of death.

Like Priestess would take anything for saving Goblin Slayer from Cow Girl. Saving him will be the prize if it will come to that. Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin had to encourage Priestess to go with Cow Girl. When Priestess heard she is the only chance on saving him with time running out and the fact she will have to try performing one of the most difficult miracles to ever exist, she froze on the spot and got scared. They ask her to not only ask the goddess for a miracle, but to save Goblin Slayer with said miracle she never used nor she will know if she even has it. Simply put, odds aren't in their favor.

As the older ones in the group Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman took it upon themselves and quickly came up with a plan. Cow Girl listened, agreeing to whatever plan the two experienced adventurers came up with.

Female Paladin shook Priestess up and told her the plan once again. The older blonde of the two saw clearly Priestess's trembling hands of nervousness and she tried to help the small naughty girl that helped her earlier. Out of sheer nervousness, poor Priestess nearly forgot to ask Earth Mother for Resurrection miracle before they headed out. The KEY part of the plan and she forgot it. That's how anxious and nervous she was.

Through the whole situation, Priestess was so nervous, she nearly lost her mind because of it. The anxious blonde ball of mess forgot even the prayer that should be said when asking for a Resurrection miracle.

The prayer was anything like she was taught how to ask the goddess for miracles. At that moment, she didn't ask how she was supposed to, composed and polite. No. She was on her knees, bowing, begging the Earth Mother for the miracle, nearly breaking in tears right there. She couldn't say the proper words even if she wanted too. This was just too personal for her. She choked and stuttered out so many times during the prayer that she feared Earth Mother will not even hear her out in this pathetic state. She even forgot her cleric cap and the staff at the dinner table. Thankfully for her, during her prayer Female Paladin ran back to the kitchen to bring Priestess the staff. With an encouraging "_You just have to believe as I did before, and everything will be alright", _Female Paladin handed her the staff and with Heavy Swordsman, they waved Priestess off.

However, as they stood there, all alone in front of the temple, it didn't sit well with the two silver ranked adventurers. They decided to ran towards the stables to rent a horse and check Goblin Slayer's condition themselves. Hopefully, they will have still open. If not... well, they will have to "borrow" the horse. Female Paladin only hoped it will not come to that, since stealing is a grave sin, and she just got on the good terms with the Earth Mother.

"We are nearly there." Cow Girl informed Priestess. "Are you ready?" Cow Girl turned her head towards the Priestess.

"_No. Not at all." _She panicked. "Yes." She quietly managed to say. The lie was not very convincing, and she didn't even know who is she trying to lie to. Is it Cow Girl, or is it herself?

* * *

"Fifty-one."

Another goblin killed. They are flowing out of the middle path like water flowing in the rivers. Goblin Slayer cleaned one dead end in the middle path of the cave, and now, he was continuing his exploration deeper in the middle path.

Deeper he went, more goblins were charging at him, with various tools in hopes to kill him. However, their primitive tools and predictable attacks failed to leave a mark on Goblin Slayer's armor. It was getting kinda boring and annoying when not even one hobgoblin or goblin shaman shows up. The stream of goblins seemed endless, and he was wondering when will it end. The middle path was by far the longest of the three paths in the cave.

And the mystery of those unusual deaths and quick rise in goblin numbers still hanged in the air, with a fishy smell to it.

"Fifty-two." Goblin Slayer smashed another goblin head with his club.

What's worse, his feelings aren't getting numb as he hoped so which infuriates Goblin Slayer to no end. How is that even possible? He killed a bunch of beavers, now he is already over half a hundred in goblin deaths, and yet he still thinks about the fact he hugged Cow Girl this morning. What's worse, it seems like killing goblins brings those thoughts up. He didn't think about the fact he carried Guild Girl to bed, but now, in the midst of battle, his mind gets sidetracked and thinks about that too. Seems like killing feelings is impossible. How unfortunate.

"Fifty-three."

"_I should find a hobby."_ Goblin Slayer thought when he smashed another goblin with a club, sheating the bloody club shortly after. He overheard some people in the Guild saying hobbies like painting, make you forget about problems and you just enjoy the moment of creating something out of nothing.

Another three goblins charged at him with wooden spears, interrupting his thoughts for a moment. Since they were so far away, he pulled three throwing knives from the pouch. Holding them between his knuckles on left hand, he threw them one by one at the three goblins charging at him in a line. One hit in the leg. A second one in the shoulder of a second goblin and third knife hit the last goblin in the head.

"Fifty-six."

The armored bane of goblins walked to the three corpses and curiously looked at the dead goblins. Seeing the knives buried in their bodies, he realized. "_Knife throwing is a hobby."_ There was this circus that came near his village when he was a kid and some performer threw knives on the apple upon someone's head. Seems like a very productive hobby too. Missing two goblin heads out of three is not bad per se, but he is still disappointed. Yeah, the left hand isn't his dominant hand, but these are not the results he hoped for after so much training. Especially when his right-hand holds a torch and he had a clear view on those three charging green idiots. Speaking about the torch, he should find a way to lit the paths in front of him by something which does not require a hand to hold the source of light. Constantly switching between the torch, club and bow is getting annoying. Maybe the blacksmith in the shop will have something prepared for him when he gets back.

But back to the topic. Perhaps knife throwing can be his new hobby. Productive and it can be fun.

"_No. Too similar." _Goblin Slayer quickly shook it off. It is too similar to killing goblins, and as it stands now, that doesn't help him to take his mind off his friends at all. Goblin Slayer sighed. He will have to come up with something else.

Goblin Slayer continued walking through the cave, occasionally killing a goblin when they charged at him. The good news is, that the constant and more frequent stream of goblins coming his way indicated he will soon find the core of their nest. The body count of goblins slowly went from the fifties to sixties and in the end, even seventies. And every goblin was a regular kind of goblin with a spear, a dull dagger, or a short bow. Nothing exhilarating.

The cave again slightly expanded, but it was to the point where the torch illuminated the side walls, so no examination was needed to see if there are some other paths. Goblin Slayer saw a hole in the wall plugged by wooden planks to his right. The order of the planks was so messy it didn't even cover much of the hole. Through the gap between the nearly rotten planks Goblin Slayer clearly saw what was behind.

Another bunch of goblin children.

Goblin Slayer destroyed the wooden plank door with his fists. For a moment he was surprised by the number of children in here. Nine. That's a lot of children. First 5 were slightly larger indicating they are older than the remaining four. So those are two litters of children. They visibly panicked when Goblin Slayer appeared in the doors with a torch in hand. And Goblin Slayer made sure, those goblin children weren't surprised for long. Their screams echoed in an empty cave.

"That's seventy-eight."

Goblin children... so an item like the mirror in the sewers of Water Towns isn't behind this. Probably. They somehow reproduce. And somehow, this kind of reproduction is much faster than with regular women. The fact there aren't any hobgoblins, goblin shamans or goblin champions supports his theory too. They reproduce so fast that they don't have the time to evolve.

He needs to swipe this nest clean. Whatever method of reproduction they found, other goblins can't find out which. If they did, only nightmares would describe what would happen to this world, or more precisely, to the villages.

By now, Goblin Slayer was getting tired. More than seventy goblins have been dealt with, and it shows. Although he is getting tired, he is still not tired enough to withdraw. Not like he would if he had a chance when he knows how serious this goblin quest is.

Goblin Slayer walked out of the small hole where the children were and continued his walk. He knew he is very close. The goblin quest continued without interruptions for a few minutes until Goblin Slayer finally heard something else than goblins gurgling. It was a faint woman's voice.

Screaming?

"_No. Too loud for that."_

Moaning?

Maybe. That seems about right. The voice is further away, but if it was screaming, the higher pitch would give it away. Seems... strange.

Women in the goblin nest are either dead quiet, with soulless eyes, or they scream in pain, with the eyes of terror. There is no between.

This voice is neither of those.

What is more baffling, the goblin gurgling is heard too.

Question is, should he put out the light on the torch? This is very suspicious, and he considers to try and walk in stealthily. But being without light leads to more troubles too. He was trained in the dark, yes, but goblins can clearly see in the dark. He only hears and guesses where who is. Kinda disadvantageous.

But then again, there is a woman, presumably moaning indicating, there is more space in the area and with that a bigger probability of torches or a campfire in the center of the nest. Plus, if there is a woman and he will just storm in there is a high probability that goblin will kill her on the spot. Goblin Slayer would rather avoid that.

So in the end, Goblin Slayer decided to trust his hearing and went in blind. Storing the torch into the pouch, he stepped forward with one foot, and slowly made his way further in, trying to reduce the clanging of his metal armor as much as possible.

With ears on the highest alert, Goblin Slayer sneaked further into the cave. He didn't have to walk far to finally spot something in the dark. Further down the road, Goblin Slayer saw the light. Several meters in front of him is a sharp turn to the left from where a light comes from.

And it is from here where few moans of a woman are heard. Remaining calm, Goblin Slayer didn't speed up but walked slowly and carefully trying to not make his presence known by his clinging metal armor. When he finally reached the entrance to the lighten part of the cave, he leaned to the wall and peeked his head from the corner to see what is happening.

Thankfully, nobody looked his way so he could examine the scene.

And he got confused as soon as he got a good look.

Burning campfire in the middle and a few torches and the cave walls were one of the normal things that were happening.

Right next to the campfire, there lies the woman he heard before. And... he didn't know what to think. A fairly beautiful slim woman with crimson eyes who looked to be around 25 years old, was sitting on the cold rocky floor leaned slightly backward with her hands supporting her, completely bare with a goblin joined at her hip, humping.

This sight wouldn't be so uncommon, but there were dozen of things that ticked him of. First, the woman wasn't completely bare, to be honest. Her mouth, jaws, and neck were covered in blood, that is flowing down her average-sized chest to her flat stomach. Her hand was covered completely in blood up to her shoulders. He saw her from the side view, so Goblin Slayer has problems to see the other hand, but he suspects it's too covered in blood. Now, the victims of goblins are sometimes tortured, but usually, those are slashes and burn marks. This, it looked like she bathed her hands and mouth in blood. Fresh blood.

Second thing, the black haired woman here is visibly conscious and capable of defending herself, which didn't sit well with him. Clearly, her hands are able to support her, so why not to push the goblin away? Goblin usually breaks the limbs of the women so they can't defend themselves when they rape them, so this is another thing that doesn't make sense. Well, maybe she is afraid to push him away. There are other three goblins around her. Who knows?

Third, when he got a good look at her face, she didn't have the face he got used to seeing in goblin caves like all the other victims. No. He saw a small smile on her lips, with few small moans released in between.

Goblin Slayer observed the scene a little longer. One of the goblins around her suddenly grabbed her hand, which lead to the woman falling on her back. The goblin jumped on her developed chest and just like the one between her hips, he began humping her. But that isn't what grabbed Goblin Slayer's attention.

The way the goblin grabbed this pale woman's hand left a bloody scratch mark on her forearm. The woman didn't yelp in pain or give any sign that this action hurt her. And not even a second later, Goblin Slayer discovered that this woman possesses regenerative powers. The scratch mark released a small smoke like it was burning, and then the wound closed itself.

When he observed the scene for a little longer, the goblin joined at her hip left some marks on her thighs where he was holding her too. And those bloody scratch marks to regenerated quickly. The same with the goblin who jumped at her breast and fondled them roughly with his long nails. They too regenerated.

Then another action caused the armored goblin slaying machine to be confused. The woman extended her bloody arm, grabbed the back of the goblin between her legs and actually pressed him further inside.

"Cum my child, I need a lot more of you. That's what you want, isn't it?" the woman spoke in a voice sweet as honey, but to Goblin Slayer, her voice was as venomous as a snake bite. Though to the goblin at her hip, it caused the complete opposite and he came inside.

As the goblin was recovering, Goblin Slayer retreated his head and stood leaned against the wall, thinking. He imagines a lot of things to survive, but this one is one of those he failed to include in his fantasies. How could any woman enjoy such an act with a goblin?

"_The regeneration. This is not an ordinary woman."_ he quickly realized. Then another thing hit him. The scratch marks and rough treatment. She didn't yelp in pain or screamed, only moaned occasionally. And those moans were rather sensual, not those of discomfort. "_She doesn't feel pain too? And... enjoys it?"_ Goblin Slayer asked himself.

Another thing that didn't make sense was what she said. She needs more of them? Does she really want more of them? He got very confused by this. This isn't what he is used to. Well, at least he already knows how to approach this.

Prepare an oiled pepper bomb, throw it on her, kill the two goblins around her waiting for their turn, and kill the one between her legs and the one atop of her chest. The fire shrapnels will kill the goblins and the woman should be fine thanks to the regenerative powers he observed. And it should be painless for her since dozen of scratches don't faze her. Then, ask her questions. Simple plan. And if she dies... well... he fails to feel sympathy for a woman who enjoys such an act with a goblin and wants to make even more of them.

So he went with a plan. Seems like the goblins and the woman are too occupied to register him, so he prepared the oiled pepper bomb. This time he looked for a bomb with a knot to set on fire in his pouch. Goblin Slayer quietly sighed when he was done going through his pouch.

"_I am running out of gear."_

Last oiled pepper bomb with a knot, poisonous bomb, a pack of matches, three throwing knives, two torches, one antidote, and 9 arrows. All other accessory was already used before.

Stuffed club in his sword sheath and a short bow on his back are his only weapons. Hopefully, he will not get into a fight with that woman. Regenerative powers are a pain in the ass to deal with, especially with the equipment he has at his disposal right now.

Goblin Slayer pulled matches and the last pepper bomb out of his pouch. With one match, he set the bomb on fire. He purposely waited a few seconds, so the bomb explodes as soon as it reaches the women. Watching the knot carefully going out, and when there were just a few strings left, Goblin Slayer stepped out of the corner and threw the bomb on the woman and goblins.

"Give me more. I ca- Huh?" the women's talk was interrupted when the bomb landed on her. And immediately after it landed on her stomach between the two goblins on her, it exploded.

As Goblin Slayer observed the explosion happen near the campfire, he saw the usual. Goblins gurgling in pain as fire shrapnels burned their bodies. The goblins on the woman took the most damage being split in half by the explosion.

"Eighty-two."

And the woman? The explosion caused a fairly big hole in her stomach to be formed. Goblin Slayer saw that one of the burning goblins near the woman had a short sword. Hmm... he should take that. It can be used later, or just sell it. He walked up to burning goblin stepped on his head to squash it, just in case, and picked the short sword. Huh... it's in fairly good quality. Similar to his own sword he brought with him. The sword can be useful, if he gets into the fight with the woman. If she survived that is.

He turned his attention to the woman, waiting if she will regenerate from this. Half surprised and half not, he saw how the flesh was forming around her stomach and how the red eyes of the pale woman came to life again. As she was still regenerating she picked herself up and stood up, looking at Goblin Slayer with her ruby eyes. She stretched her limbs and eyed Goblin Slayer with a displeased expression.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the woman asked, clearly irritated by Goblin Slayer's interruption.

Goblin Slayer's first thought was why she didn't even care that he threw a bomb at her. She should be angry and try to kill him as he did try to kill her. Moreover, she didn't even care he killed the goblins. And she seemed to like them, in her own weird way.

"I kill goblins." Goblin Slayer simply said.

He had to admit, from up close, she is a very beautiful woman. At least from what he knows men enjoy. Long black straight hair, red eyes, pale skin, slim figure, appropriate breast size and a black nail polish. Some freaks might even enjoy blood dripping from her hands and stomach, with the goblin sperm dripping from her vagina. All in all, he would say men probably find her attractive. He could care less about her beauty though. If she really is willingly birthing goblins, then she is his enemy just as much as any other goblin.

The pale naked woman looked at the four dead goblins around the campfire. She frowned and grunted.

"Do you know how long it takes to create these idiots?!" annoyed woman crossed her hands below her breasts.

"Depends on the size of the nest. Two and half weeks in the nest with few women, and one and the half weeks with more women in the nest." Goblin Slayer replied. He still didn't know what to really make of her.

The woman facepalmed. "Rhetorical question. Though I have to admit, you seem knowledgeable on goblins." She smirked.

"I did research." Goblin Slayer simply replied.

"What kind of research?" the woman let her curiosity out.

"Goblin research."

"You are not very talkative, are you?" the woman in front of him sighed. Whoever this guy is, not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer said in the usual monotone way.

The pale woman looked at the armor of her visitor. And seeing blood all over the armor, she got angry. "Tell me you didn't kill the other goblins." she raised her voice,.

"I am Goblin Slayer. That's what I do. I kill goblins" Goblin Slayer informed the woman.

"Foolish boy. You just signed a death wish." she informed Goblin Slayer with a confident smirk.

"Why?" Goblin Slayer asked. _"She doesn't seem too angry with the fact I killed her goblins. I thought she liked them."_

"Are you an idiot or what?! I build this nest all alone and you just come here and destroy my work!" the woman raised her voice yet again.

"Why would you want to make more goblins?!" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Because some idiots destroyed the Magic Mirror in Water Town and I was tasked with finding a way to make more goblins for our new army. And as one of Demon Lord's generals, I take my responsibility to carry the will of Demon Lord seriously. With an army of goblins, I would have accomplished that. You know, give birth to some goblins, attack the village, get more women, raise the numbers more and conquer the town and then conquer more. But you have to show up screwing up everything!" The irritated woman let her frustrations out.

"Then why to kill women you captured and not use them?" Goblin Slayer asked, trying to get some information out of her all the while withholding the crucial information about the identity of those who destroyed the mirror in Water Town.

"You found them?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied.

"Then you should know why. I need to eat. I believe even a newbie like you can notice a body sucked out of blood and the vampire teeth marks. I didn't exactly try to hide them." the woman replied. Plus, she didn't want to attract too much attention by kidnapping more women and men. Laying low for a little while, kidnapping only enough for her to survive and then raise the numbers up tremendously in the village with dozens of females to breed, and dozens of men to suck dry and satisfy her thirst.

"Vampire teeth marks?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"Yes. I am a High Vampire." The woman proudly informed Goblin Slayer of her heritage.

"What's a vampire?"

The black haired vampire squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly. "Seriously? You don't know? Creatures of the night? Sucking blood out of enemies to stay alive? Undead immortal beings with nearly no weaknesses? Doesn't that ring a bell?"

Goblin Slayer for a moment put his right hand under the chin thinking. And not even a second later, he answered. "No."

A think vein appeared on her forehead. "Gods, how the fuck could someone as you become an adventurer. You are worthless! Your armor looks like you pulled it out of a garbage and you don't even know what a vampire is. You are the worst adventurer ever!" The woman examined the armored man in front of her. Gosh, such a filthy armor. How could he even fight off so many goblins in this thing?

"I am not an adventurer." Goblin Slayer replied.

"Sure, and that tag around your neck is just for the show." High Vampire raised her bloody hand and pointed at Goblin Slayer's necklace with a dog tag. Her eyes widened slightly and High Vampire froze for a moment when she saw the color of the tag. "And how did YOU even become a SILVER rank?!" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Goblin Slayer again, stood still and replied in his monotone voice.

"I guess standards dropped pretty low after Demon Lord was defeated." The vampire facepalmed with a bloody right hand.

"I suppose." Goblin Slayer said.

Silence filled the cave, leaving Goblin Slayer to think about this situation. So she is some kind of vampire. High Vampire. Now, he obviously doesn't know what vampires are, but since they are separated to high vampires and regular vampires, there is a clear difference. Which one, he doesn't know.

Could be just to distinguish noble vampires and regular vampires, just like elves divide their people. The fact she is one of Demon Lord's generals could support the claim she is of noble birth or has some extraordinary power. Well, the extraordinary power is certain, since the Demon Lord would not have weak generals. At least Goblin Slayer thinks so. He doesn't know much about Demon Lord either.

This at least answers why goblins raised so fast their numbers. Yes, it's just one woman who births them, but the difference from other nests is that this one is more than willing to do so.

Goblin Slayer spent much of his life dissecting goblins and learning how exactly they function. And one of the things he was most interested in was how they breed, and how to stop it. Goblin Slayer has basic knowledge of human biology, and one thing didn't make sense at all. There are just a few days in a month when women are fertile. He found out that for some reason goblins ignore this cycle, and they can breed with them even in their infertile days. And thanks to this, they can procreate at such a rapid pace.

How exactly he found out little later. Goblin Slayer found out that goblins don't have the same sperm as men have, and that they only need a womb where their sperm takes root and grows. Unfortunately, they only go to humanoid females. That's the reason why every single female who gave birth to goblins doesn't even consider them as their children. That mothering instinct to protect your child isn't there. Goblins don't share a single bit of blood as their mothers. They don't even need their mother after being born. They immediately eat flesh and meat, not breast milk like human babies, so no bonding experience with their mothers is created either.

Goblins can even breed with cows for example. Not the prettiest experiment he did, but it indeed worked. Poor cow though.

Another thing was the woman in play here. A vampire apparently. Usually, the goblins are very, simple-minded. Something along the lines "put it in and I will make more of us". Most of the time, they don't even finish fully inside. They are very sloppy and don't really know what they are doing. After all they have minds of children, so they really don't understand how exactly reproduction works. Taking into accord that their genitals are the size of small children and don't reach far, it is very rare for one goblin to manage to impregnate a woman. But where there is the nest of them, it is a different story. More goblins equal more shots, and more shots equal better chance to reach and take root in a womb. And when they have a woman like this here, a woman who makes sure those shots count, it is no surprise that there are so many of them already.

All of this knowledge Goblin Slayer gained through intense research, and dissection of goblins. Thanks to this, he is forbidden to enter the temple already. A few years ago, he walked into the temple in the town, searching for the victims of goblin rape and torture to ask questions. Very disturbing and inappropriate questions by all accounts. It was five years ago, so now he sees it was a little rude of him. Though he would have done it again, in a little more delicate matter.

_"Now I care even about hurting people's feelings. I am really getting soft, aren't I?"_

"Anyway, I hope you are ready to die. Painfully. This stunt you pulled on me can be repaid only by death." The vampire said, calmly. She thought there is no way she can lose to this adventurer. Maybe the stupidest adventurer to ever walk on this planet. O how wrong she was.

The naked vampire covered in all kinds of filth raised her right hand in an elegant way, and the blood from goblin bodies began floating and spiraling around the woman's right hand. Goblin Slayer has to admit, the way the blood is flowing around the vampire's hand is elegant and kinda beautiful. If only she wasn't covered in filthy goblin fluids.

The slowly circling blood around her raised forearm suddenly flew above her creating four spears made entirely out of goblin blood. The liquid spears looked as sharp as Spearman's own freshly sharpened spear.

"Prepare to die, insect!" the blood-eyed woman yelled, extending her arm above her head. When her arm swung down the spears flew towards Goblin Slayer.

* * *

**Author's note: Did I say two-parter? I meant three-parter. Sorry. If I would have continued, this would have probably more than 10k words, and that is too much. So I had to split it up, again. Its the same as my Pokemon Story. Always coming up with ideas what I think is cool and what to add.**

**And I read Goblin Slayer Year One manga so I could make this more coherent in the world of Goblin Slayer. Though I found one problem. Female Knight already had the miracles before, so I kinda did something different with her when I gave her miracles now. (I have no idea why though. Being paladin means being basically a holy knight, doesn't it? A knight with light powers granted from some kind of diety. So why wasn't she paladin when she could do this? It's stupid. If I am wrong or am missing something, feel free to correct me.) So, I will probably do some flashback scenes too. And I studied the characters and found out that Heavy Swordsman has a much bigger party. So, I changed some words in previous chapters to go along with it.**

**His party will consist off: Female Paladin, Apprentice Cleric, Rookie Warrior, Druid Girl, and Scout Boy. (I came up with a good reason why the other two weren't present at the celebrations.) And I will not include that half-elf boy, because I don't have any plans for him and it would be just pointless.**

**Spearman and Witch are all on their own in their party.**

**With Lizardman Priest and Dwarf Shaman, that should be all the major side characters that I will pay my attention too.**

**And if someone could summarize what happened in the Light Novels I would be very grateful. Spoilers included. I want to avoid some major clashes with the main story, and it could get me ideas for some new arcs. Just write it to PM's and not in the review.**

**Leave the review, and see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**SHOUT-OUT TO YoungsterAustin. I AM GRATEFUL THAT HE TOOK HIS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND RAN THROUGH IT. THANK YOU!**

**Author's note: Another chapter here! Now, some of you in the reviews pointed out that vampires are proud creatures that would never open their legs to a filthy goblin. Well, to this I say. Not here. In most recent stories, vampires are becoming less... monstrous. Seriously, I don't know what it is, but suddenly, they can survive in daylight, are not weak against silver, an see themselves in the mirror and all other stuff. My version of vampires in this will be different. Vampires in this will be similar to those in The Witcher series. Like Ekimmaras and Bruxas for example. Ugly bony creatures wide jaws, sharp teeth all around and stuff like this. With the exception of High Vampires, who can take a humanoid form. So don't think about vampires as fancily dressed humans living in mansions, casually drinking blood from wine cups, and having banquets, because they are not these kinds of vampires. Not even High Vampires. At least not in this story.**

**And about the different race thing, few of you pointed out that changing Noble Fencer into a succubus could be interesting. And I agree. But I still have one more idea to her. Instead of the usual succubi who seduces men, since Noble Fencer is into Priestess, I thought it could be interesting to make her a Succubi interested in women and not men. Well, until GS would come into the scene. Could be interesting IMO. So tell me what you think about that.**

**Anyway, not onto the battle!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Indestructible

Goblin Slayer watched as the sparkling goblin blood flew and danced around High Vampire's hand, Goblin Slayer examined the goblin blood thoroughly. The dark red liquid suddenly molded into a liquid sphere, and a second later, the orb split into four red spears above High Vampire.

"_I hope she can't control blood of living creatures. If that's the case, I am already dead." _Goblin Slayer analyzed the blood spears which now reflected the light form the campfire.

"Prepare to die, insect!"

The spears were suddenly launched into his direction at an impressive speed. Goblin Slayer immediately jumped aside, barely dodging the spears. The most left spear grazed his broken horn on the helmet leaving a small scratch there.

The first rule when fighting against an unknown enemy who uses magic, NEVER USE SHIELD AS YOUR FIRST DEFENCE! Always dodge! You never know how much force can be behind various attacks. Half of the adventurers who die on quests die because their first instinct is to hide behind a shield, with no knowledge of the opponent's attack. Piercing a shield of some novice is easy, and when a newbie with a starting gear and shield tries to deflect an attack from a higher leveled monster, it ends with a pierced shield and a dead adventurer.

One by one the four spears stuck into the rocky cave floor behind him, where Goblin Slayer looked immediately after the spears dug into the cave floor. The two meter long red spears were around 30 centimeters deep in the rocky cave floor. Goblin Slayer knew, whatever that woman did with the blood, it is no longer a liquid, but a red crystal denser than a rock.

"_I can't use my shield against her blood magic." _Goblin Slayer deduced looking at the spears in the floor behind him.

"Nice dodge." High Vampire complemented.

Her voice grabbed Goblin Slayer's attention, and he looked in her direction. He saw the dead bodies of goblins, completely dry beside her feet.

"_I can't risk giving her more blood to work with. The fight will have to end here." _Goblin Slayer deduced. So no running away from here through the dozen of goblin bodies left behind. Quick note, he should burn the bodies to avoid situations like this in the future. If he will survive this encounter that is.

Goblin Slayer quickly tried to summarize what he knows about her so far and the situation he is in.

Regeneration. Doesn't feel pain. Can control blood, changing the density to the point it can act as a dark red crystal. Denser than his shield. Thankfully, she didn't manage to get a hold of his own blood, so far. Though that could be because she is toying with him.

He has the short steel sword in his right hand which he stole from a goblin, club stuffed in his sword sheath and a bow. Fighting against her from a long-range distance could be deadly. He has only a few arrows and she can control the blood for... well that is a mystery for how long. But he bets it is more than enough to render his pouch arrowless.

So getting into a long-range fight is pointless. But... he can use the arrows in a different way.

Goblin Slayer threw the sword into the ground, stabbing the ground in front of him, and quickly pulled the trusty short bow from his back.

The vampire smirked and raised her right hand. Seeing she is not dodging, Goblin Slayer quickly rolled to the side, now guessing from where the blood spears will come back to her in hopes of killing him. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw the spears liquifying, going around Goblin Slayer back to High Vampire. Having a split second to counter while she is returning the blood back to her, Goblin Slayer drew arrows from his pouch shooting two arrows in quick succession at the High Vampire, all the while watching what the floating blood is doing. Just before the arrows could hit the red eyed woman, a wall formed from the blood, hardening shortly after, bouncing the arrows of the blood crystal wall.

"_So, she can shape the blood to whichever shape she wants. And arrows won't pierce her blood constructs."_ Goblin Slayer thought.

Thanks to the wall between them, she can't see him, and this gave Goblin Slayer another quick idea. Still holding his small bow in his right hand, he quickly pulled the last poison bomb from his pouch with his left and threw it over the blood wall.

As the bomb exploded, Goblin Slayer quickly untied his chin part of the helmet, threw it to the side with his bow, and pulled wrapped the white cloth around his mouth to not inhale the poison. Then, he heard laughter.

"Do you really think some simple poison will stop me?! I am nearly immortal! Not even a decapitation or steel sword to the heart will kill me!" she laughed hysterically in the purple dust. The sinister evil laugh was not what Goblin Slayer wanted to hear.

"_Poison won't work and if not even a decapitation will work, then other slashes and stabs will do nothing too."_ Goblin Slayer was already planning what action to take next.

He knows nothing about vampires, and so far this seems pointless. What can he really do? She was burnt by the pepper bomb, poisoned, and now she tells him not even decapitation will kill her. If there is a way to kill her, it has to be a precise advance. And there is a way because she said "Nearly immortal."

Or she can lie to him about her immortality, but there is really no reason to since he already saw how much endurance she has. The pepper bomb earlier opened a hole into her stomach and it did nothing.

From the poisonous cloud, the four spears again sped through the air, aiming to kill Goblin Slayer. However, this time Goblin Slayer didn't see them form in the purple smoke, so even when he jumped aside at last second, he was hit into the shoulder. The spear took a shoulder pad with it, pinning it against a wall behind him.

It hurt slightly, but if he would flinch every time something grazed him, he wouldn't be here. This time, the four spears dug into the wall behind him. He moved from his initial spot near the entrance too the right by his jumping aside. Fortunately, there was still a space between his back and the cave walls behind him for maneuvering.

What troubled him is the fact the sword he intended to use against the High Vampire is now further away. He knows that steel sword will not be efficient, but still. He would rather wield both the club and the short sword, than only one weapon.

Then, the blood spears liquified again, slowly letting the blood wash the cave walls and seeping through the holes the spears created, dropping the pinned metal shoulder pad. The fall of his shoulder pad grabbed Goblin Slayer's attention. However, he should pay attention to his enemy.

The poisonous mist around the High Vampire was slowly dispersing, and when she clearly saw Goblin Slayer looking at the liquifying spears, she lunged towards Goblin Slayer on her own. Goblin Slayer spotted her too late, as she has already knelt below him. She kicked her right foot upwards, making a vertical split, kicking Goblin Slayers lower jaw and the lower part of the helmet, shattering a big portion of his helmet and making him drop his short bow.

Goblin Slayer only watched as the bare white foot with what looked like black nail polish kicked him high into the air. Half of his helmet was shattered by the powerful kick, and a few bones in his lower jaw cracked.

The force of the kick threw him high in the air and Goblin Slayer landed on his back, near the cave walls. The pain in his lower jaw was... unpleasurable to say the least. But pain is an old friend to him. He could feel something stuck in his jaw too. Thankfully, it wasn't too painful. The jaw got a little numb from the kick.

His brain then registered that his one eye is uncovered. Okay, the helmet is in pieces, not a good sign. The blow was really hard, and it was hard to even stand back up. Despite the sore bruises from the fall and the kick, Goblin Slayer began slowly raising up.

But High Vampire had a different plan. When High Vampire saw Goblin Slayer standing up approached Goblin Slayer, with a gigantic smile, licking her ruby lips covered in blood.

_"He has red eyes too... Who would have thought."_ High Vampire thought. Shame he isn't a High Vampire but a simple human, she could use him to produce more high vampires.

With one bloody hand, she pressed the beaten man against the cave wall behind him. The vampire pressed her hand with more and more force against his breastplate until it began to crack. At first, it looked like a gentle push but it was far away from that. Along the cracking of the steel breastplate, his ribs followed the suit.

Earth piercing scream of the beaten man could awake a sleeping mountain when the fifth rib broke. Goblin Slayer's mouth was forced to cough up some blood, but thanks to the white cloth around his mouth, he only made cloth wetter and more uncomfortable for him to wear. At least the white cloth soaked up some of the blood not making a mess in his broken helmet.

Grinning, the vampire used her second hand to tear the furs, neck guards and underclothes underneath around his neck. With closed eyes she leaned towards his neck, inhaling the scent, and shivering shortly after like she just inhaled a drug. She slowly fluttered her eye open again.

"My, oh my. I don't remember the last time I stumbled upon a blood so tasty. Just the scent of your blood is so addicting it sends shivers down my spine." she sensually said.

Still recovering, Goblin Slayer watched as the High Vampire sunk her teeth into his neck. She pushed him to the wall, trapping him with her own body. Her bare breasts with few drops of blood dripping from them pressed against his cracked steel breastplate, one bloody hand on his neck, pushing him against the sharp teeth on the other side of his neck, with the other holding him pressed against the wall damaging his ribs and internal organs. Goblin Slayer was unable to move, with freshly broken ribs even simple breathe in was an accomplishment.

Goblin Slayer released a loud groan of displeasure when the teeth sunk into his flesh. He already was tired after fighting through so many goblins, and this puts him down even more. He felt blood and energy leaving his aching body, as the blood was going through the mouth of that disgusting woman. His eyes were closing.

"_Is this how I am going to die? Sucked dry of my blood?"_

That's not how he expected to die. Although, there could be worse ways to go. Tired, he slowly looked up, barely managing to lift his head. There was a hole in the cave's ceiling, that lead outside. Huh, he failed to notice that when he entered. But then again, he was too occupied with analyzing the scene of goblins fucking a willing woman in front of him.

He was getting tired... he... he doesn't want to die. Not because he was afraid of death. He wants to explore more of the feelings he was starting to feel to his friends. "_Wait... What do I really want?" _he thought.

He went here with the intention to numb these feelings. But right now, as his eyes were closing, he didn't want them to go numb. He wanted to know what it can lead too. He wanted to see that pout of Priestess when she scolds him at least once more. He wanted to see Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Ranger bicker once again at least. Lizardman Priest eating cheese. Cow Girl greeting him with a smile. He wanted to see them all at least once again.

"_Why is that? Why?" _he asked himself getting more and more confused,

Sharp pain on his neck brought him back to reality. The Vampire was sucking more blood out of him, lapping her tongue on his neck to get every last drop of the addicting blood. He didn't know if he began hallucinating, but he could swear he heard the gods speaking to him.

**_It was fun while it lasted, o brave adventurer, but this is the day your journey ends. The dice has been rolled._**

Hearing gods deciding his fate would bring others to knees. But not him. It got him angrier. Much, much angrier. He heard this line before, and not once it came true. He refuses to let it be true this time.

"_Not today._ _Not... today. I will not let the gods decide my fate. This is not the day I die, but the goblin whore will."_

* * *

_Another mission, the powers have called me away_

Goblin Slayer's covered ruby eye began glowing once again. The sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through Goblin Slayer. With one sharp intake of breath, he felt refreshed. He felt like he could take on the whole green moon filled with goblins.

_Another time to carry the colors again_

He coughed some blood through his helmet. The white cloth caught it up again, making the cloth around his mouth wetter. But he couldn't care less. With tired hands, he reached into the pouch on his side, pulling his two throwing knives out. Maybe he can't kill her, but he certainly can make her limbs motionless. If arms aren't connected to the joints, then you can't move them. He raised his hands high in the air and stabbed both shoulders of the vampire. Shoving the knives as far as he could, between the joint and bone, with all the fury he could muster.

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

There is one benefit in the fact she doesn't feel pain. She didn't even register when he stabbed her shoulders. The only thing that happened - her hands went limp. It seems his blood is so tasty she didn't even realize she no longer holds him pinned against the wall.

"_Good, then suck to your heart's content!"_

He pulled out the last throwing knife from his pouch, got it between his knuckled and punched the vampire's head piercing her head, and making her stumbling few steps back. Goblin Slayer forgot one thing though. The vampire woman was glued to him by her teeth, so when she stumbled back, she tore a chunk of his flesh on his neck. Goblin Slayer groaned and gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain.

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

The High Vampire shook her head and spat the piece of flesh from her mouth on the cold cave floor as Goblin Slayer's blood dripped from her mouth. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the knife sticking out of her head, with blood dripping down her smooth silky black locks. The vampire shook her head again. Slight headache, but that happened when your brain is pierced. With an annoyed groan she tried to pull the knife out of her head, but her hands didn't respond. They just limply hung from her shoulders.

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

Goblin Slayer slumped down the wall when he was released from vampire's unyielding grip. However, he didn't remain sitting there for long. Seeing her vagina dripping that goblin filth on the ground in front of him, his fury raised again. With a not a scream, but a battle cry he got up, pulled the rest of the arrows out of his pouch, and stabbed the vampire with them in the pressure points that should render her legs useless before she could even realize what is happening.

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried in me_

The mighty vampire dropped to the cave floor, unable to move her limbs, even she was beyond angry at the weakling before her. Being disgraced by such a novice with no knowledge of vampires and a garbage armor. To add another insult to the injury, it was her hand motion that controlled the blood of the dead. Now, she can't even use that! Such a disgrace, losing a fight to him!

"Do you think you have won?! Then think again!" she angrily yelled.

And then Goblin Slayer was greeted by another surprise. The beautiful body of the vampire began to wither. The body once fresh like water from a mountain stream began to rot. Wrinkles appeared on her body in several places. Face, stomach, legs, all of it began to dry out. The color of her skin went from pale to rosy pink, and eventually into an insightful pink/brown color. Vampire's ruby eyes formed slits. Her black locks began to lose color, turning to white, falling down, until only a few strands of white hair were left on her head. Breasts shrunk slightly, and the once rosy nipples disappeared completely, leaving only wrinkled old flesh.

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend_

The humanoid vampire slowly but surely transformed into a bony shell of herself. Her genitalia disappeared, the only clue to them ever existing being the white liquid on her bony thighs. The bloody jaws got wider, creating a monstrous mouth that can devour a rabbit if it would want. Sharp teeth sprung from those jaws. Another set of sharp body parts sprung from her nails. On both hands and feet, the black polished nails disappeared, and instead long 20 centimeter long curved talons took place. From her back, brownish wings spurted. Again, they looked dry, withered with several holes in them like someone burned them.

"_If goblins knew the real her, I doubt they would even touch her."_ Goblin Slayer thought, unaffected by the transformations. Even goblins have standards.

Expect the unexpected. She can transform into a Demon Lord for all he cares, but he will not back down. After all, Cow Girl is waiting for him on the bench back at the farm, expecting him to announce he came back home. He can't die when she will cry. Firstly, his sister would scold him in the afterlife if he would let a girl cry. And that's not how he wants his reunion with her to be. And secondly, he made a promise to her uncle. Then there are others. Like Priestess with High Elf Ranger and their scolding. It would be just an easy way out to avoid their scolding. And for some strange reason, he isn't annoyed by the thought of them berating him.

"_Why am I thinking about them again?!"_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

The slender monstrous creature released an ear-piercing screech inside the cave. With his rage filled ruby eye, Goblin Slayer spotted that the arrows were forced out of the flesh in her legs. Seemed like bad news. It is, but at least when he stabbed the shoulders of the vampire with all the anger he could muster, he buried it so deep that those throwing knives remained buried in the shoulders during the transformation, rendering her arms motionless.

The winged creature spread its wings jumped into the air and flew towards him. Fast. Goblin Slayer caught up more blood through his mouth into the handkerchief. That crush on the chest seems to be serious...

Goblin Slayer released another battle cry as the talons on the vampire's feet were nearing him. He pulled his club out of the sheath and waited. Goblin Slayer is too tired to dodge, he will have to come up with something clever to survive this dive.

"_This will hurt."_

_I'll have you know that I have become INDESTRUCTIBLE_

Goblin Slayer raised his arm with a strapped up shield, preparing for the impact. The talons and shield clashed. Goblin Slayer found out, that those talons aren't just for the show. They cut through the shield like butter. The force of the dive pushed him against the wall behind him. Seconds later, the talons grabbed his armored arm with a broken shield and she tried to pull him upwards. But Goblin Slayer refused to give in. He stuck to the ground, trying to take down the vampire like he would try to take down fire breathing dragon himself. Goblin Slayer continued beating the leg of the vampire relentlessly with a club. Each strike filled with everything he had.

_The determination that is incorruptible_

Although he tried his hardest to yank the vampire to the ground, with crushed lungs and little to no blood left in his veins he was losing this game of tug of war. His lungs forced him cough of blood, causing Goblin Slayer to slide towards the campfire in the center of the cave as the vampire tried to take the skies with her prey. The force behind his rage-filled club blows caused the club to snap in half.

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

His arm guards were beginning to tear as the talons sunk into the armor, and even into his skin, Creating slashes on his arm as the vampire tried to fly to the skies with him. He didn't even groan this time. His ruby eye became just more intense.

Goblin Slayer than registered that they are going into the direction he left the short sword in the cave floor.

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

The flapping of bat-like wings started to be more frequent as High Vampire tried to take off with the stubborn adventurer. Goblin Slayer, nearly drained out of his adrenaline energy stopped resisting, saving his energy for later. The Vampire suddenly flew forward, and Goblin Slayer managed to grab the sword from the ground right before the vampire made a sharp turn upwards, disappearing in the hole of the cave in the ceiling.

_Every broken enemy will know_

By now, Goblin Slayer began to really feel how his lungs are compressed and how it is hard to breathe. Flying through the skies with an arm in the vampire claws, he tried to evaluate his situation while his brain still has some blood to work with.

He has a short sword in the hand that isn't penetrated by the talons of the vampire and has all of the armor on said arm intact. Okay. He couldn't remember what is in his pouch now, but it can't be much.

"_I have a sword. Only sword to work with. What to do with the sword against someone immortal? I need to think of something while I am still alive."_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

Goblin Slayer's arm in the vice grip of the vampire is completely bare, with several slashes from the sharp talon. One thing that is good about losing blood is that the pain that should come with being slashed like this is going numb. It is nothing more than a little tickle. He only has his right hand free to use.

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

The adrenaline rush that kicked in before was fading slowly. His eyelids grew heavy again, as he was dragged through the night skies. The blood dripping from his arm began splashing onto his face, almost like someone was trying to provoke him.

"_Come on. One last push, one last time. Die like a nail hammered in the coffin and not like a bottle of blood to be drunk. COME ON!"_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

Goblin Slayer's eye under the unbroken part of the helmet took color again and shined with rage one last time. With another battle cry, Goblin Slayer raised his sword and cut the foot of the vampire that was holding his arm, making him free from the vice grip.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight_

The High Vampire didn't scream in pain, only looked down. She felt that her foot got cut off, because of the difficulty to fly straight, messing with her aerodynamics. What surprised her more, is that the bastard under her didn't fall to his death. With the arm that was scratched and bleeding, he somehow could still move that thing and grab her other foot.

_Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light_

Startled Vampire didn't know what to do first. Coordinate the flight, or trying to restore her control over the man who is too stubborn to die. Unfortunately for her, Goblin Slayer took advantage of her hesitation. Slowly but surely, he was using the sword as a climbing spike stabbing the vampire, in the calf, thigh and then the back, trying to get to the wings of the ugly creature.

_My dedication, to all that I have sworn to protect_

It was a fight of his life, trying to remain stuck to a vampire with only a sword as the harsh winds in high skies made it difficult for him to move. And even more difficult to breathe. Every stab upon the climb had to be strong and precise. But he made it. He made it to her back, with a sword being stuck right between her wings. Goblin Slayer laid on her back holding the handle of the sword, watching the frantic movement of wings as the vampire tried to restore her control. Thank the gods that her hands are useless, otherwise, she would already sweep him of her.

"_No. Fuck the gods. They are not helping me. I will crash this vampire on my own!"_

_I carry out my orders with not a regret_

Goblin Slayer looked around in the night skies. If he wasn't dying, he would marvel at flying through the clouds, being closer to the stars than any human was before. Seeing the town lights in the distance and watching birds fly around them, he wanted nothing more than stop for a while, and enjoy the moment. But right now, he needs to find a way to kill this goblin slut and hang onto the sword jabbed in her spine for his dear life.

His ruby eye than spotted something. His last chance of killing this thing. Or pacifying it.

"_Beavers..."_

_A permanent reminder of how we began_

Goblin Slayer spotted the farm where he lived below him. He can recognize the roof he and Cow Girl's uncle were repairing after a big storm any time. Seeing the farm, he was transported to today's morning and his encounter with beavers.

Nice and sharp tree stumps, gnawed in a way just to pierce something. Goblin Slayer knew what to do. Closing into the location of the beaver dam he destroyed today, he pulled the sword out of High Vampire's spine, grabbed the vampire's projection on the prolonged spiky spine with one hand, and with two quick swings by his other hand, High Vampire lost her wings.

_No hesitation when I am commanding the strike_

The Vampire could only kick the air frantically as they were falling down. The foot he cut of earlier was already regenerating, but he guesses that the wings shouldn't recover fast enough. If he would have more blood in his brain, than he could calculate it in a second, but right now he is glad he has at least some control over the fall. He saw a pointy aspen stump through a treetop between the leaves and branches with his eyes. A perfect place for him to crash the vampire, chest first.

_You need to know that you are in a fight of your life_

The ground approached fast, and Goblin Slayer did whatever he could to coordinate the fall from such a height, with the two knives in her shoulders. Twisting, turning pushing and more. The Vampire beneath him kept squirming, trying to get out of the stump's way. However, Goblin Slayer's crimson eye glow intensified tenfold for one last time, filled with all his might and rage. Both, the human and the vampire crashed through dozen of branches and leaves. And even when Goblin Slayer was smacked by dozens and dozens of branches, he never let the pointy aspen stump leave his sight.

_You will be shown, how I've become_

They crashed, as birds flew from the treetops and branches were cracked. The vampire got jabbed at the stump with no mercy, being all the way on the ground, pierced by the narrow stump through her chest. She screeched and squirmed for a few minutes, with blood coming out of the wide toothy jaws before her voice was heard no more and she simply hung her head low.

_INDESTRUCTIBLE_

And Goblin Slayer? Right before the impact, he rolled off the vampire, falling just beside her, avoiding the fall on the stump stake. But he was spent. The fall hurt like hell. Falling through the branches destroyed his armor and he received dozens of bruises all throughout his body. When he fell to the ground, his leg broke, and most likely even more ribs were cracked. Well, at least the branches slowed down their fall to a point he didn't splatter on the ground immediately.

This was his last stand. Lying on his back, with closed eyes, broken and tired, under the night skies, watching the hole in the treetop he created. Adrenaline was long gone from his system, now. A single move of his muscle hurt like thousands of needles were piercing it. For several seconds he couldn't take a breath in. Until by some miracle he managed to take one, and immediately after he coughed on some blood. Lying on his back, it caused his mouth to be filled and he had to take roll to the side. He didn't know what was more painful and uncomfortable, the actual roll to the side, or being choked on your own blood.

He coughed up the blood to his side, on the cloth that was once around his mouth. The fall tore the white handkerchief and it lied next to him, split into two parts. It's pure white color now stained in red.

He managed to open his eyes again. Next, to him he saw that cursed woman. She transformed back into her human form. And she wasn't moving. Thankfully. One knife in the head, the other two in shoulders, and a stump through her chest should stop her from moving, even when she manages to wake up.

However, Goblin Slayer doesn't see how he can walk this off. Damn, has the dice rolled his death again? He is pretty damn unlucky in that regard.

Mooing of cows brought him back to reality for a moment. Though being on the verge of death, he has troubles recognizing what is real and what he imagines.

Cows... he is near the farm. The beaver dam... how long of a walk was it? Five? Six minutes from the farm? Ahh... it's a miracle he can still recall that. His brain should lack blood and oxygen to function and think, but somehow he is still alive. Well, not for long it seems.

So this is how he is going to die. Not being sucked dry, but lying near the woman who willingly opened her legs to goblins, bleeding to death.

He... he doesn't want that death. Suddenly, he didn't want to die all alone in the depths of goblin cave. Or seeing a woman who cooperated with goblins. He wants to see a friendly face before he will say goodbye to this world. Going out, with the last memory being a woman willingly fucking a goblin is one of the worst memories he could have had before death. Even worse, it would be this goblin whore that would be responsible for his death.

_"Not like that." _he thought.

By now, Goblin Slayer knows the hope of seeing his all of his close friend's faces is nonexistent. But... maybe he can see at least one friendly face before he dies. Cow Girl... She is right behind him, a few minutes of walk from here. But rage and anger, the primary source of his power when he is completely spent are gone. And right now, he lacks the rage to rise again. The truth is, he is more disappointed than angry. Disappointed that he can't get up.

Goblin Slayer coughed up more blood.

"_I need to get up."_

But he couldn't. His muscles are so sore it's impossible to even move and he can't even breathe regularly. His breathing consists of one sharp intake of breath after a minute, and immediately after coughing up more blood. What to do... What to do?

* * *

"_What? Are you tired?! Your legs can't hold you?! Fists are unable to clench? Guess what, foolish boy? I don't CARE! As long as there is blood pumping through your flesh I will not take any excuses! If you feel the pain than that means you can still feel and do something with those useless limbs! Pain and fatigue is just a limit that gods placed on us so they can control us! DO YOU WANT TO BE CONTROLLED BY GODS?! WILL YOU LET GODS DECIDE WHEN AND HOW YOU DIE?!"_

" _(pant) (pant) (pant) No..."_

"_Good. Then push through, and get up so I can break your bones again!"_

* * *

Burglar... Goblin Slayer managed to get up with broken bones several times before. This time he is bleeding internally and externally atop of having broken bones. But Burglar was right. He was always right. His sister died because he couldn't move. He is done with not being able to move, just because he is broken. Just because the gods decided it that way. So, what do we have here?

Blood loss: Severe, but not enough to put him down.

Organ damage: Severe, but not enough to put him down.

Broken bones: Severe, but not enough to put him down.

And the will to live? That he had enough of. Just enough for him to rise back to his feet despite the excruciating pain. He grabbed the fallen sword on the ground next to him with shaking hands. Trembling legs that by all laws of nature should not be able to hold him began walking back home. One slow, small step after another. Every single one supported by the sword, making sure he won't fall down, because if he would, he knows he will not be able to get up again.

His destination? The farm. But his final resting place for today? Hell was most likely.

However, before he will go there, at least his last memory will be of a friendly face. He would speed up if he could, but it seems like Cow Girl will have to wait a little longer. The fact she has to wait so long bugs him. As his sister often said, it's rude to keep a lady waiting, but right now, he can't help it unfortunately.

"_Sorry, big sis, today she has to wait..."_ Goblin Slayer thought with his half of the functioning brain, as he slowly left the mess that was created by the fall behind him. With trembling legs, eyes that should be shut already, indescribable pains and a will to see his friend, he managed to leave the scene.

Gods smiled as Goblin Slayer left the stabbed body of the vampire. How he managed to get up again even they don't know. But they wouldn't change his fate again. It's always amusing to watch a regular man like him, going against the rules they set. He may not be the chosen hero, but he sure could be one. After all, no matter how many times the gods decided he is going to be stopped, he kept going forward, ignoring their decisions. What is stopping him from becoming the second hero of the world? And thanks to his unbreakable will, unlike all the other people around him, including the chosen heroine herself, he is forging his own path and his own destiny. But what that destiny is, nobody knows. Not even the all-knowing gods.

* * *

**Author's note: First, the bold letters. Some of you may even recognize those words. It's from the song, Indestructible by Disturbed. I know metal isn't everyone's tea, but from the moment Goblin Slayer entered the scene in the first episode, it was clear that this is metal kind of guy. You can listen to the song while reading this or just read the lyrics. It's on you, I won't tell you how to read a story. Though I think the lyrics describe Goblin Slayer perfectly, so that's why I wrote them there.**

**Secondly. I SWEAR I AM NOT BIASED TOWARDS COWGIRL! Really. This should be the last time when she stole the spotlight from the others. The story just... evolved this way. Don't know what else to say on my defense.**

**Third, after this, no action scenes in the near future. I have a lot of work to do with the girls, and I have yet to introduce Sword Maiden. And this is 5,5k-word action scenes, so I think that should satisfy those who wanted that. The lovely ladies of Goblin Slayer's harem will be my primary focus in the next chapters.**

**And some of you pointed out that the goblins x vampire thing is fucked up... no argument there. But that's the point, the whole world of GS is fucked up. But don't worry, I don't have plans for any fucked up stuff in the future chapters. At least not now.**

**Thanks to the guys who reviewed the previous chapter! Namely:**

**Onii-Chan 69  
Oi Your Boi  
Evowizard25  
Dracus6  
Arios  
Christopher Dragkrow  
Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov  
daniel2610994  
Lucian Naruto  
Repost  
De4dlyW0lf  
natsuu224**

**And special thanks to Gammagyro, who gave me some ideas for the future.**

**That's all from me! Leav****e the review, and see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: I'm not dead! Yay! I am very sorry for such a long time without posting, but I've had a really hectic last two months. Hopefully, the next chapter will be here sooner. **

**Let me start with thanking you guys for still supporting me over those two months. Despite my lack of updating, I have whooping 300 favorites on this story and 400 follows, and that's just insane. Especially for GS story. So thank you, you guys are nuts and awesome.**

**Second, Let's reply to those who reviewed the last chapter. They may have already given up on this story, but some of those replies can be helpful to all of you, to know where this story is going.**

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: _ **That was the whole point of the fight. GS isn't brute strength... Just a man with a fast working brain in his head, indestructible will and good enough fighting skills.**

_daniel2610994: _**Well, he could kill her more than twice if he had known who vampires are. But you know, it isn't a goblin so it can go screw itself, whatever it is. That's kinda GS mentality. And sorry to disappoint you guys, no romance here yet. I mean, it kinda is, but it will pick up in the next chapter.**

_Mo Eazy: _**Maybe I should use italic letters, so it would seem like GS thoughts. I thought that the lyrics could describe his mentality in that situation so I put them there. I just wanted the lyrics there. And I have a plan for one more chapter like this. Hopefully, I will execute it better next time.**

_DarkKesono:_ **I hope the wait is worth the wait.**

_Oni-Chan 69: _**Thanks for the praise. And succubi it is.**

_Christopher Dragkrow:_ **Thanks for the praise. Do 2 months count as soon enough?**

_Evowizard25: _**Phew a long review. Love it. Thanks for the praise on the fight! Great observation about the eyes. Shame I didn't think of that, I would have done something with that. Well, she was hot, but also a goblin thot. Soo... I don't think you have to feel bad about her. She had it coming.**

**And yeah, Succubi and Priestess, you can bet there will be a very interesting dynamic. Especially when priestess is the one with lewd thoughts and Succubi absolutely loved that. I pity the poor blonde already. **

**As for the other girls, I have already planned everyone out. Except one. My biggest problem will be with Elf. I have no clue how to properly throw her into the harem. But so far, she will admire GS and maybe I will think of something.**

**Thanks for the long review!**

_Zealot24: _**I don't know which versions of Succubi I will use, but probably the more harmless ones, that don't suck anyone they have sex with dry and out of life. Anyway, thanks for the review at 4 AM!**

_Akuma-Heika: _**In my AU, I want to be a lot of races that can interact with each other. It gives the world so much variety and so much potential that I think should be used up. And thanks for the reviews!**

_guyNnumber23: _**I am glad you enjoyed the fight scene! The fact she is "noble" doesn't mean she can't be a shameless slut. She is one of the most feared beings and can do whatever she feels like. I would say she had an inflated complex. And after all, she works for Demon Lord, so there's that.**

_Xerzo LotCN: _**About the harem, I know I said only Her will be added, by I again consider her teammates. One could be the quiet, broody type and the cat girl (At least I think she is. In the anime, I think she had a hood with ears, so she could be another demi-human) could be kinda arrogant like. Similarly to Elf, only on a much broader scale. They are Platinum adventurers after all. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

_McLaren-HeeroWing:_ **Thanks for the praise and review! Damn, the curse. That's a great idea. I wish I would think of that. But as of now, The Resurrection Miracle heals everything, including curses, as long as there is some activity in the brain. So Goblin Slayer is fine and virile as ever. And he will certainly need that to create his own little army of Goblin Slayers. At least that's how he thinks.**

**Thanks to all the reviews, I didn't mention too. I appreciate your comments, but I only replied to a few of them. Hopefully, next time I will reply to all via PM or next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

The door to Goblin Slayer's room burst open and two young girl entered the room, with the scent of blood very much present in the room. The canary in the cage on the table chirped a few times, averting its attention from the bed to the two girls entering the room.

"We are here!" Cow Girl shouted out. Her uncle kneeling beside Goblin Salyer's bed swiftly stood up.

"Thank goodness! He stopped breathing a few minutes ago! You are the healer?" The uncle whose sleeves were rolled up, and hands covered by blood asked the blonde as soon as she entered the room. The uncle was holding a blood-soaked piece of clothe and his rolled up sleeves were covered by few drops of red too.

Priestess breathing stopped as soon as she saw Goblin Slayer on the red-stained bed. He was without his armor, only in his underwear. His torso wrapped in bandages, trying to stop the bleeding. However, even bandages failed to stop it and they quickly became completely red. A chunk of missing meat was missing on his neck. The sheets beneath him stained with his blood and the water basin near his bed is completely red, with wipes hanging over the edge just as red.

"H-hai. That's me." Priestess managed to speak with a stutter.

"Do you need anything from us?! Herbs? New water? Clean wipe?" Cow Girl behind her asked quickly.

"N-no. Just... leave me here alone and pray to Earth Mother this works." Priestess quietly said.

Cow Girl and her uncle didn't waste any more time and got out of the room as soon as possible. For Goblin Slayer, time is everything now, and the two of them are very much aware of that. So they exited the room, sat down and leaned against the door praying to the gods.

Priestess inside took one deep breath in, and she nervously began undressing. First, she dropped her staff on the floor.

White robes and blue grabs were slowly falling on the floor, leaving her only in a black undershirt, black miniskirt and black stockings. For a priestess, interesting colors to wear underneath the white and blue.

She kicked her white thigh-high boots to the sides, and undressed the rest of her clothes, leaving her only in her black underwear. And soon after, even those lacy panties and bra fell down.

She should be ashamed right now. Priestess was always shy, and being naked in front of her love... that should make her blackout! And if Goblin Slayer was awake and healthy, she would blackout. But seeing his state, collapsing out due to embarrassment will have to wait. If she will faint, it will be because of nervousness.

The blonde grabbed her golden staff from the wooden floor. The metal was clanging, as her grip became unsteady and the appendages on the staff clanged against each other.

Barefooted, she walked up to his bed in the corner of the room.

From up close, she saw exactly how many injuries he sustained. Goblin Slayer was still lying on his back, his face tired, with several slashes on his face. The blood was still seeping through slightly, even when Cow Girl's uncle cleaned his wounds. Soaked bandages around his body will need to change soon as they were getting red already. The worst was the bandage around his one arm, that one was already ready for an exchange.

It hurt so much seeing him in the state like this. Her very own handsome knight who saved her from cruel beasts like the knights saving princesses from dragons in fairy tales, beaten to near death right before her eyes.

With her staff, she climbed on top of Goblin Slayer, all the while a tear escaped her eye. As she was sitting in his abdomen, she placed her staff beside her and she tore the bandages on his stomach, so she would have access to his skin.

"_J-Just like with Sword Maiden." _Priestess gulped nervously. She should speed up and not even think about all of this when Goblin Slayer's clocks are ticking. But it was just so hard, she had to rethink every single step she took.

The Resurrection miracle is... intimate and inappropriate by all accounts. At least the advance to perform one. Being completely naked was one of those things. Another is, she has to straddle herself on Goblin Slayer's stomach in a way her sacred place had to directly touch Goblin Slayer's stomach. Sword Maiden never told her why is that since back then they were in a hurry, but she figured it has to have something to do with her being a pure maiden in order to perform this miracle.

She could feel how Goblin Slayer's cuts were soaking her inner thighs. That was her alarm clock to finally snap out of her thoughts and do something. She grabbed her golden staff, placed the bottom of the staff between Goblin Slayer's muscular breasts, leaned forward slightly and closed her eyes. It was now or never.

"O merciful Earth Mother, a maiden, pure and untouched humbly ask of you not to bring the life of the man, who fights for the ones who can't, to you. Do not take this man's life prematurely, as his purpose in this life is yet to be fulfilled. With the help of your humble follower, let he sprout again, like flowers which start to bloom when snow melts and winter ends. Resurrection." And the tear that escaped her closed eye earlier, dropped on Goblin Slayer's stomach

Priestesses prayer was quite unlike those she performs usually. According to Sword Maiden, this miracle is very different from all the others. As for where before, the miracles Priestess used healed anyone who needed it or cast a barrier for anyone she wanted to protect, this miracle is an intimate joining between two people. And should be treated as such, no shouting commands, just a quiet prayer with her heart being poured out.

Priestess opened her eyes slowly and watched if the miracle had worked. And if she even has the miracle in the first place.

The wait was nerve-wracking. The miracle doesn't show any signs if it worked or not for at least a minute. At least that's how it went last time. So she just waited there, sitting on Goblin Slayer's abdomen, with her legs bend on his sides of his torso. Her trembling staff still standing straight on his chest.

Her lips were mumbling more and more desperate please to Earth Mother to save Goblin Slayer. It's all she could do in the meantime so she wouldn't go mad. For only a minute, the time went so slow she thought she was sitting on him for at least a month.

"Please, Earth Mother. Please. You... You must not take him away from me. I... I have so much to tell him. I have to let him know what he did to my heart. He thinks he is all alone and nobody cares about him. He's wrong. I do care. He has to know there is someone who genuinely loves him before he dies." Priestess mumbled among many things, with her eyes fixated on Goblin Slayer's face. The staff in her small hands began trembling even more, as she knew the minute already passed and yet nothing was happening.

Her eyes were filled with tears when she thought it was too late, but as she began losing hope, her staff and her very own body glowed in light green light and began pulsing this green light through her nether regions, to Goblin Slayer's body. Not only that, but the staff channeled this energy to Goblin Slayer's body too. Three pulses from the staff and her own body later, Goblin Slayer's body began glowing faintly with a green light.

Priestess's puffy eyes and teary face lighten up, and she smiled widely. "It's working! It's working!" she chirped, similarly to the canary that was watching the whole ordeal from it's cage across the room.

Priestess immediately threw her staff on the floor beside the bed, grabbed the white blanket on the night table next to the bed, wrapping herself and Goblin Slayer in it. She clung to his healthier arm with her tiny arms so she can share her... life energy? She can't remember what Sword Maiden described it as, but it really doesn't matter. The important thing is, she has to channel this life energy or whatever it is to Goblin Slayer through touch. It will tire her out, but it's night anyway. Time to sleep.

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Goblin Slayer's face, and a faint breath in that his lips took.

* * *

Both Cow Girl and her uncle sighed in relief when they heard victorious shouting from behind the door to Goblin Slayer's room. The two were sitting and leaning against the wooden door to Goblin Slayer's room, looking at their feet.

"I wonder how many times he will get himself injured like that." Cow Girl's uncle softly spoke.

"He never came back injured like that..." Cow Girl gently said, with a small tremble in her voice.

Cow Girl's uncle turned his head and looked at his niece, who was still curled up, leaning against the door. "Are you sure he took a goblin quest?" her uncle asked.

"You know him. Goblin quests are the only quests he takes. It must have been a goblin quest." Cow Girl rested her chin and hands on her knees.

Cow Girl's uncle began wondering if Goblin Slayer encountered another Goblin Lord on his quest. It's true that Goblin Slayer often needs his wounds to be tended by him or Cow Girl, depending on who is on the farm when he returns. But this was extreme. Regular slash or two doesn't come close to injuries like this.

He may as well try to examine his wounds in further detail to get something from it. Goblin Slayer could have been ambushed by bandits and taken by surprise. That would explain his state. And if there are indeed bandits in the area than his farm is in danger.

Cow Girl's uncle slowly got up and looked down at his niece blocking the door. "Move aside a little. I am going to check on his wounds. Hopefully they will tell us something about who got him into such a state."

Cow Girl's face flushed into a pink color. "Well... I don't think that's a good idea, uncle." she uncomfortably said.

"Why?" the confused uncle asked.

"This... miracle. We can't intercept. It is... an intimate magic. It requires Priestess to be naked with Goblin Slayer in the same bed. So... I don't think that's a good idea."

Uncle's eyes widened. "Are you telling me some supposedly PURE priestess is laying with an injured unconscious man?! UNDER MY ROOF?!" the uncle raised his voice to new heights.

Cow Girl quickly waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "What?! NO! No! Of course not! It's just... from what I heard in the temple... this miracle requires a priestess to be naked and transfer her life supply to the injured person by touch. And... if they would do... well... that. It wouldn't work. The priestess has to remain... pure to perform this miracle." Cow Girl tried to explain, dancing around the words to choose to describe such an intimate miracle.

The uncle began breathing heavily grasping his heart. "Gods, you should have begun with that. My heart nearly stopped." He really doesn't care who Goblin Slayer brings into his bed as long as it is not his niece, but taking advantage of an injured and unconscious man, that goes too far even for him. Goblin Slayer took care of them when they got attacked, and the debt of protection must be paid back.

"So we just wait?" the uncle asked.

"We wait." Cow Girl confirmed.

Cow Girl's uncle sighed. "I am gonna check if we are safe here. Stay in the farmhouse." he said and Cow Girl slowly nodded.

Not having the option to check Goblin Slayer's wounds, the uncle left the farmhouse, picked up the lantern, and went to check out the surroundings. He borrowed the short sword Goblin Slayer brought with him in case he would encounter some bandits. It's been a while since he fought with a sword, and his skills are rusty. Hopefully, no bandits will appear.

On the other hand, Cow Girl had one last job to do, despite her uncle's ban of leaving the farmhouse. And it's not like she will go far, just in the front of the farmhouse to thank someone. She exited the farmhouse shortly after her uncle left, and saw Goblin Slayer's horse tied to one of the wooden poles, which supported an additional roof in front of the entrance to the farmhouse.

With a relaxed smile, she approached the black mare, placing her hand on mare's head, petting her. "You did it, girl. You saved him." Cow Girl gently spoke, leaning towards the head of the mare. As to respond, mare huffed, releasing a gush of air from her nostrils. "Thank you." she whispered.

If some person met his horse out in the wild, they would think it's a horse of the Demon Lord himself. Darker than night, with eyes wine red, and an aura of mystery surrounding the horse. The complete opposite of her own horse which she got when she was little from her uncle. A white stallion with crystal blue eyes and an air of elegance.

Cow Girl heard horse hooves running. But looking in front of her, Goblin Slayer's mare is completely still. She averted her gaze from the mare and looked to her side, where the dirt road towards their farm lies. Slowly but surely, lanterns in front of the entrance to the farmhouse revealed 3 horses running towards her.

When she saw Goblin Slayer's friends on those horses, she calmed down. No bandits, just his friends. High Elf and Dwarf Shaman were riding on one horse together, with Dwarf Shaman being in front of the elf who held the reigns.

The second group of two rode on a chestnut horse. She doesn't know those two very well, but she saw them once or twice in the Guild, when they defended the farm and most recently when they stood up to the temple guards and escorted Priestess and her out of the temple.

Cow Girl didn't get a good look at them before, but now with the situation under control, she finally could view them. Both are armored to the brim. The woman is incredibly beautiful with long blonde hair and lilac eyes. She looked exactly like a warrior maidens described in books. The black-haired man holding the reigns and a torch to illuminate the road looked gruff, hardened. A warrior who already seen a lot of things in his life.

The third horse carried Lizard Priest, and it was a funny sight. Cow Girl had to giggle a little, seeing the big reptile trying to control the horse with his reigns. Seems like the lizardman wasn't exaggerating when he said his kind doesn't keep or breeds animals, only eats them.

"This is so humiliating..." Cow Girl faintly heard the gruff voice of Dwarf Shaman. Cow Girl wondered what could be humiliating when she saw them approach. She only saw the dwarf seated in front of the elf. It looked kinda funny seeing the dwarf on the horse, but nothing humiliating in her opinion. Cow Girl gives rides like this to children, who often strayed from the nearby village to watch her taking care of the horses from the other side of the fence. In fact, this looks exactly like her giving a ride to a child... Ooooh... So that's from where the winds blow...

"Stop complaining. Be thankful we got a chance to get to him... Hopefully in time." the elf behind the dwarf said, her lime eyes lacking her usual energetic spark.

As soon as they caught a glimpse of Cow Girl and the black horse, the elf and the black-haired man kicked the sides of the horse, encouraging them to run faster. Lizardman quickly did the same as he tried with all his might to remain in the saddle.

First, one who reached her was the armored man with the armored woman. He jumped off his horse as soon as they reached her. "_Definitely an experienced rider."_ Cow Girl thought.

"Cow Girl, right?" the tall man asked her as he helped the pretty blonde warrior woman of the horse.

"Hai." Cow Girl nodded, never stopping stroking the Goblin Slayer's horse.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before. They call me Heavy Swordsman. This is my fiance Female Paladin. It's a pleas-" Heavy Swordsman tried to explain, but by that time the other two riders arrived.

"Is he alright? Is he alive?" the elf didn't even bother to jump off the dark brown horse as she impatiently asked. It was very rude, to jump into the conversation like this, but Cow Girl quickly caught the fear and anxiousness in her voice. To be honest, she wouldn't wait either if their roles were reversed.

To put the elf at ease, corners of Cow Girl's mouth went up. "Yes. The miracle is apparently working." Cow Girl stopped stroking the long face of Goblin Slayer's mare as Lizardman made his way towards her.

And at that moment, even in the middle of the night, with only a few sources of light, Cow Girl saw all the faces light up. High Elf Ranger and the Dwarf Shaman both jumped off their horse with laughter, Heavy Swordsman exchanged a brief smile with Female Paladin and even usually composed lizardman let his sharp teeth show through a smile. It made her smile too. "_They truly are his friends."_

"Haha! The little cinnamon roll did it!" Dwarf Shaman loudly proclaimed smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank the gods..." Female Paladin sighed loudly, putting her hand on Heavy Swordsman shoulder.

"If I may ask, where is sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked. He finally managed to get off the brown horse with a white stripe on the head. After so much struggle with the horse, Lizard Priest finally managed to tame the beast, tying it to the wooden pole in front of the farmhouse.

Cow Girl turned to the tall lizard. "Inside his room. Priestess is healing him as we speak." Cow Girl informed Goblin Slayer's friends.

"What is going on here?!" someone from where only torch was visible asked. The adventurers quickly became alert. Only Cow Girl was visibly relaxed. At their right, Cow Girl's uncle appeared, with bloody sleeves, bloody sword in one hand, torch in the other and fierce eyes ready to engage in a fight.

When Cow Girl saw how the air around them thickened, she quickly took it upon her to calm down everyone. "That's my uncle." Cow Girl informed the others as her uncle joined the group in front of the farm. However, her uncle still wore an untrusting expression.

"I heard horses. Who are you and what do you want from my niece?" Cow Girl's uncle asked, in a not exactly welcoming tone.

"Uncle, those are the brave adventurers who defended out farm with Goblin Slayer." And one by one, she introduced them to her uncle. Uncle's grip on Goblin Slayer's short sword visibly relaxed when Cow Girl explained who those people were.

Cow Girl's uncle sighed. "I am sorry for this kind of welcome. Know that everyone who helped defend the farm is always welcomed to stay here if they need a roof to stay under. However, I have to be vigilant right now. Whoever got him into that kind of state can still be alive, and I am not taking my chances. I hope you understand" the Uncle explained with a neutral expression.

"We all understand. But if it isn't to much trouble, may I ask what happened?" Lizardman politely asked as Heavy Swordsman was calming and tying his and elf's horse to the wooded slopes. And from the corner of her eyes, Cow Girl saw Heavy Swordsman examining Goblin Slayer's mare next to him. "_I bet he has a long history with horses."_

"I was waiting for him on the bench," Cow Girl turned back to Lizard Priest and pointed to the bench near the entrance to the house. "he was unusually late this evening. It happened a few times before, but today... today was different." Cow Girl tried to remain calm. "I... I heard metal clinging. I knew it was him so I went to meet him. But... when I found him..." Cow Girl didn't continue, only looked sadly behind her, at the farmhouse in which he is in right now and behind which she found him.

"You found him there?" Cow Girl turned back to the group, meeting the eyes of the Female Paladin who was pointing behind the farmhouse.

"Yes. Behind the farmhouse" Cow Girl managed to say, without a sniff but a clear sadness in her voice.

"Get back inside. We will scout the area and make sure whoever did this to Orcbolg, will not see the sunrise again." High Elf Ranger commanded with a new determined voice, punching her palm.

"I agree. But someone has to stay here to protect the farm. Whoever did this can still come around the scouting party and attack the farm." Heavy Swordsman said. For some reason, the swordsman took an interest in the black mare and always took a glance or two at Goblin Slayer's horse.

"Me and Female Paladin will stay here. You three go investigate. If you will find an enemy you are not sure you can defeat, send for us and we will help you." Heavy Swordsman took charge of the situation. Thankfully for everyone, High Elf Ranger, Lizard Priest and the Dwarf Shaman restocked before they encountered Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin. And Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin always have their swords and shields, so they are more than ready to fight too.

Everyone nodded to Heavy Swordsman plan.

"I will lead you to the place where I found him." Cow Girl said and attracted the attention of everyone.

"I scouted the area nearby, and it looks safe. But if you will get attacked, I trust you will protect her." The brown-haired owner of the farm looked at the three adventurers. "You can count on us!" the elf proclaimed for her party members with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Once you will show them the place, I want you back to the farmhouse." uncle's gruff voice spoke, shifting his gaze back towards Cow Girl. It was not even a question.

"I know..." Cow Girl said. She gets it, he is afraid that something will happen to her. But he could express his concerns in a more loving way.

"Alright! Seems like we have some work to do!" Dwarf Shaman yelled out as he took a sip from his wineskin and smiled at his party members. "You ready?!"

"Always, old man." High Elf Ranger teased with a sly smile.

"Of course, my friend." Lizard Priest joined.

* * *

Female Paladin, Heavy Swordsman, and Cow Girl's uncle stayed in the farmhouse. The two silver ranked adventurers were seated at the dining table with a candle lighting the place around the table, waiting for the food. Cow Girl's uncle insisted on treating them with wine and dine, as a thank you for protecting his livelihood, home, and most importantly his only living family member. The couple has no idea what the uncle is cooking. They only hope it's something light after the dinner at the temple.

They began to like the man. He is a little gruff and not very friendly looking at first, but he is indeed a good man. He showed them around, explaining which room is for what, and even where Goblin Slayer is now recovering with Priestess's help.

Female Paladin quit looking around the wooden room and looked at Heavy Swordsman. He is staring at her. Not even flinching when she caught him staring. He wore an almost comical smile that spread throughout his whole face.

"What? Is something on my face." Female Paladin hastily began touching her face with her gauntlets.

"Apart from perfection, no." Heavy Swordsman said lowly. "You are even prettier in candlelight." He added.

Blood rushed to Female Paladin's cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze from Heavy Swordsman due to embarrassment. She was not ready for that! They only began being partners! He never complimented her! Not like this at least!

Usually, his compliments were on how she improved her fighting skills, her ingenuity in fight and maturity. She always appreciated those of course, but now was the first time he complimented her looks.

"I am not perfect." she quietly said, still not meeting his face.

"I disagree. You may not be perfect to others, but to me you are." Heavy Swordsman said, increasing her awkwardness in dealing with compliments. "_When did he became such a romantic? Does he even know what he is saying?"_ she shyly shuffled on the wooden chair.

"Not for long..." Female Paladin sadly looked at the wooden floor below.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Heavy Swordsman asked, with clear concern in his voice. When her violet eyes met his, she saw his concerns are also present in his eyes.

"You will not look at me like this in a few months." she said to his face in a harsher tone than she intended. She quickly realized her harsh tone and regretted it. It's just she doesn't know how to deal with her emotions right now. Before she could apologize, confused Heavy Swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She nervously bit her lip considering to not tell her concerns, but she eventually told her lover the truth that was weighing on her mind since the time they got together. They are gonna get married, if she can't tell her concerns to her future spouse, as silly as they may be, then who can she tell?

"... I will be fat."

A short quiet pause followed, putting Female Paladin into a nervous state. But then, Heavy Swordsman lightly punched the stool, chuckling. Chuckling then turned into hysterical laughing, causing Female Paladin to scowl. She believed he would be considerate, but instead he starts laughing?! Maybe she should kept it in.

Heavy Swordsman calmed down shortly after, leaned over the table grabbed her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Unfortunately, the scowl remained on Female Paladin's face. Seeing this, he leaned back into the chair and explained. "You silly blondie, you aren't getting fat. You are growing a child inside of you, not gaining weight by overeating. That is a big difference. Do you even know what it does to a man, seeing his woman's belly grow with his child inside? It's the most beautiful thing in the world. You should be concerned that you will become more pretty, not less." Heavy Swordsman sat back onto his chair, grabbing Female Paladin's hand, resting intervened on the tale.

Female Paladin was again blushing, avoiding Heavy Swordsman's gaze. She felt the air in the room thickened, and she knew her fiance is waiting for an answer. "_I will have to get used to them and respond properly."_ she thought about the compliments she received.

"Do... Do you really mean it? Will you look at me the same way when I'll be fat? The same way you looked at me that night at the inn?." Her eyes found the dark grey eyes of Heavy Swordsman. He was smiling at her. And that single smile caused her hand to relax in Heavy Swordsman grip.

"Is this what bothered you, when I looked at other women? That I will turn to them as soon as you will get bigger?" Heavy Swordsman's signature booming voice got quieter and sincere.

"A little." she tried to diminish how much it actually bothered her, but her voice betrayed her and Heavy Swordsman caught it immediately.

"Trust me. You stole my heart years ago. No woman can erase those years just by showing off a little bit of skin. I will look at you the same way, if not with more appreciation during your pregnancy. And I promise you, I will make sure to show it to you every night we are together, for as long as I live." he told her with smiling grey eyes.

_"He... he loved me for years?"_ Female Paladin teared a bit. As her heart fluttered with happiness, her brain slowly processed what exactly Heavy Swordsman said. Including the last sentence. Female Paladin's cheeks heated even more when she comprehended what her fiance implied.

"Please, leave it for tomorrow. The sheets I am lending you are new, and I don't want to have them baptized by your love juices so early." Cow Girl's uncle appeared in front of their table, with two light brown wooden bowls, with a bunch of veggies in them.

Female Paladin got even more embarrassed. If she could, she would open the hole to the ground to hell itself just so she could get out of this uncomfortable situation. What's worse, Heavy Swordsman, instead of apologizing began laughing loudly like the uncle told a joke.

"HA HA! Alright, don't worry sir. We will find a more suitable place."

"HEAVY SWORDSMAN!" Female Paladin yanked her hand from Heavy Swordsman gentle grip, her face could be easily mistaken for a ripe tomato right now. "I am so sorry mister. We will behave, you have my word." She promptly stood up and apologized with a small bow. Gods, how could he say such things?! To a person, he doesn't even know!

"Not my word." Heavy Swordsman said with a smirk, embarrassing Female Paladi further. "My love, by now you should know I never go back on my word. I intend to keep my promises, no matter the circumstances." Heavy Swordsman gave her a calm smile, resulting in her beautiful violet eyes to go wide.

Heavy Swordsman turned to the brown-haired man with a stoic expression plastering his face. "Sir, I hope you can forgive my forwardness in my next words because I do not want to lie to you. I appreciate your great hospitality, but I made a promise. And if a knight won't stay true to his words, what is the purpose of knighthood? Especially when his promise regards his lady." Heavy Swordsman switched his booming laugh for sincere words. For words, that caused Female Paladin's own words to get stuck in her throat and to blush even more. "_Great man with a sword, even greater man with words..."_ she admitted.

Cow Girl's uncle stern look remained on them for a few seconds, when eventually, he exhaled loudly and put the wooden bowls in front of his guests. "Whatever you do, please, just leave my furniture and belongings out of it. If you can't keep it in your armor even then, than at least clean the mess you will make. And the last thing. For the love of gods, do not tell me anything more than I already know."

"Aye. That I can do." Heavy Swordsman replied and he gave his finance a sly smile.

Female Paladin only looked between the two of them, and nervously chuckled at the cleanly clothed owner of the farmhouse.

Cow Girl's uncle wore the same white shirt and grey pants as before, but now without a hint of blood on them. He sat next to Heavy Swordsman, as the couple inspected the bowls.

The meal Cow Girl's uncle prepared is a simple salad by the looks of it. Chopped summer vegetables, such as cucumber, tomatoes with greens and lettuce, glistering in the candlelight thanks to some kind of oil, he added. And it wouldn't be a salad on the dairy farm without some cheese in it. The white cheese looked like it was pickled in some kind of salty water, being rather juicy for a cheese. With some sprinkled seasoning, the salad looked magnificent.

The brown-haired man whipped two wooden forks from his pocket and gave them to the two adventurers.

"I am sorry, but I am not a good cook. I hope you will find the meal I prepared acceptable." Cow Girl's uncle admitted.

Female Paladin looked at the bowl, and it looked really good. Even though it was just a salad. "_For a non-cook, it looks delicious."_

"You have nothing to apologize for, it looks great sir and we are very pleased and grateful for your hospitality." Heavy Swordsman gave the man a slight smile. And to be honest, he is glad it's just salad. They ate an hour ago at the temple. They didn't finish, but the feast in the hall filled their stomachs to some extent. Plus, the run towards the stables exhausted them somewhat, so a light meal is welcomed.

"Itadakimasu!" Both adventurers proclaimed and dug in.

As they were eating, the owner of the farm finally broke the silence at the table. "How long do you know him?"

Heavy Swordsman raised his head from the bowl and looked to his right to meet the face of the uncle. "I believe he appeared in the guild five years ago. So five years sir."

"Same here." Female Paladin added.

Cow Girl's uncle sighed. So that didn't help. Nobody seems to know where Goblin Slayer went between the years of the destruction of his sister's village, and the time he met Cow Girl in the town. It looked like they will get some information out of him once. Goblin Slayer began and told Cow Girl what happened to his sister, and her parents the day goblins attacked, but it didn't go well.

The uncle remembered the day very well, as the fourteen-year-old Cow Girl ran to him, crying her eyes out when Goblin Slayer didn't spare her any details of his encounter with the dead in the village. It's safe to say, even Cow Girl didn't stay for long and caught only the beginning. The uncle asked for the story himself, and he was shocked not only by the story on how Goblin Slayer survived those three days in the basement but the tone in which Goblin Slayer told him the story. Emotionless, without a hint of sadness or regret. It was like his soul was long gone. Since then, Cow Girl, and not even him dared to ask Goblin Slayer what happened during those 5 years he was gone. None have the stomach for more gruesome things.

"And how long do you know him, sir?" Female Paladin asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Since he was a toddler."

The two were surprised at first. Air grew quiet until Female Paladin released a few sounds. Female Paladin couldn't suppress her cute giggle and began chuckling. She looked at the confused face of her fiance. "Can you imagine, my love? Little baby boy crawling around with that famous helmet on his head, stick in his small hand, swinging back and forth yelling GAWBLIIIINS!" Female Paladin imitated baby talk with the last word. She had to raise her hand slightly to cover her mouth which couldn't stop giggling with such an image in her head.

Heavy Swordsman began laughing loudly, and even Cow Girl's uncle smiled. But his smile was sad, not that of joy. If only they knew what he went through... As the lovely couple grabbed the forks again, returning to eating the salad, the door to the room opened and Cow Girl walked in, speaking all the while closing the door behind her.

"I showed them the place and they are trailing the blood tracks to the place from which Goblin Slayer came from. I-" Cow Girl stopped a few steps from the table, looking at the food. Wearing an adorable surprised "O" face she asked. "You are already eating?"

"I made a salad for them so you don't have to do more today. You had a long day, niece, you should get some rest." the uncle said.

However, Cow Girl didn't listen to her uncle, and went to them, stopping in front of the Female Paladin. "Not yet uncle. I have to congratulate new mommy and daddy." Cow Girl closed her eyes and smiled widely at the Female Paladin.

Female Paladin was initially surprised that Cow Girl knew, but then again, gossip flies fast. If she has to guess, out of the three adventurers, it was the elf who told her she is pregnant. "Thank you..." Female Paladin said.

Heavy Swordsman tried to quickly swallow the lettuce, cheese and tomatoes he grabbed with the fork to thank Cow Girl too, but he sent some of it into a different tube and began coughing loudly. Immediately, he began punching his chest armor in hoped to get some of the food out, and thankfully, he did spit out a piece of tomato on the table.

Female Paladin shot from her spot quickly going around the table to help her love. She shoved the uncle sitting next to Heavy Swordsman aside, knelt in front of Heavy Swordsman, grabbed his hands and worriedly asked. "Are you alright?"

"(cough) (cough) Wrong tube! (cough)." He laughed between coughs.

"I'm gonna fetch some water." The uncle hastily raised from the chair Female Paladin shoved aside and went for the bottle of water in their storage room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" Cow Girl stammered, yelled out and bowed slightly. Somehow, she thought this is her fault.

Heavy Swordsman cleared his throat a few times giving his fiance reassuring smile and looked at the sad Cow Girl. "Nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to quickly thank you, but instead, I nearly choked on tomato. Kinda ridiculous." Heavy Swordsman laughed it off as if it was nothing. When Female Paladin saw Heavy Swordsman is again himself, she retreated to her chair to finish the salad which nearly killed her fiance. "_My fiance, the greatest swordsman in the guild, choked on a salad... I hope the gods don't have such a cruel sense of humor."_

"So," Heavy Swordsman said, but he again had to clear his throat. The tomato he coughed up still irritated his throat even when it was already lying on the table. "are they already tracking the cause of Goblin Slayer's near death experience?" Heavy Swordsman asked, as he grabbed the fork to resume eating again, trying to somehow soothe the itch in his throat.

Cow Girl sat next to the eating Female Paladin so she would be across Heavy Swordsman and her uncle. "Hai." Cow Girl nodded, not giving her usual enthusiasm into the answers.

The place grew quiet for a moment until Cow Girl's uncle joined the table, bringing two glasses of water with him, giving them to the two silver ranked adventurers. Heavy Swordsman immediately drank half of it, aaaahing shortly after, putting the glass back on the table. Female Paladin's table manners were better in that regard. She sipped a little bit of the water when she got her own glass. Cow Girl's uncle got to his place near the Heavy Swordsman, and the peaceful late night dinner resumed without further accidents.

"Heavy Swordsman-san, do you like horses?" Cow Girl threw another topic on the table at the late night dinner.

The swordsman was surprised at first, but he gladly answered. "I wouldn't say like. But I am very familiar with horses. I was raised in a village and my father is a stablemaster. So I know a thing or two about them." Heavy Swordsman explained as he swallowed his scooped salad, now without troubles. "Why do you ask?" he added looking at her over the table.

"I noticed you are quite an experienced rider. And it seemed to me like you were interested in Goblin Slayer's mare outside." Cow Girl's usual smile returned to her face.

"Goblin Slayer's mare?" bewildered Female Paladin asked as she grabbed a glass of water, taking a small sip.

"Hai! It's his mare. Though I am taking care of her most of the time. He is usually busy with goblin quests, so I feed her, groom her and change her horseshoes." she quietly finished, looking at her toes under the table. "But he trained her." she added, looking back up with a big smile plastering her face once again.

"She is indeed in great condition. Muscled strong legs, glowing fresh color of fur, crest and the tail, body cleaner than a whistle and healthy as the day is long. Though I have to say, I have never seen such a horse. She looks..."

"Dark? Mysterious? Demonic?" Cow Girl's uncle completed Heavy Swordsman's thoughts.

Heavy Swordsman's face remained neutral. "Yes." he answered. "I do not mean it badly, sir. But those dark red eyes with the blackest fur I ever saw and muscled body gives a menacing feeling to her surroundings. I dare to say she feels otherworldly." Heavy Swordsman tried to explain his stance.

"It's alright. You are not the first, nor the last one saying that. That's why I gave her to Goblin Slayer." the uncle said, but he soon found out that the two wanted to know more. And so he sighed and continued.

"I couldn't find her a responsible owner because of her looks and sickly conditions when she was just a foul. He didn't care about her looks and gladly took her in, cured her condition and trained her. After his treatment, my niece took care of her. Thank the gods he took her, because she would die in the care of the others. Not that other stablemasters wanted to take care of her when I presented her anyway. Her looks caused quite upset in the village nearby. The villagers, especially the elderly, came here a few times to look at the demon spawn as they still call her. Thanks to this kind of treatment, she developed trust issues and only my niece and him are able to get near her without getting kicked. She doesn't even let me feed her." Cow Girl's uncle explained.

"Poor horse." Female Paladin sadly whispered. Superstitious elders. The treatment of the horse didn't surprise her. People fear they don't understand the most. "But. If that's true... how did you manage to get Priestess atop of her?" Female Paladin asked, chewing the salad and swallowing another bite.

"She let's others on her back if I ask nicely!" Cow Girl tilted her head slightly and her face beamed with a smile again.

Heavy Swordsman chuckled as he was mixing the contents in the bowl with the wooden fork. "That's one loyal horse." he quietly added just so the table could hear him.

"Does she have a name?" Female Paladin asked.

The owners of the farm looked surprised. Which was weird, since asking for the name of the horse shouldn't surprise them that much. Female Paladin would expect this question to be asked at one point during the conversation about the horse. They even looked sad for a moment, which was even more curious about the two owners of the farm. Cow Girl even looked out of the window, brushing her pink hair behind her ear, sour expression on her face. Even Heavy Swordsman, usually the one who has troubles to catch things like this noticed the sour mood of the two farmers.

"Lilie. Her name is Lilie." Cow Girl gently answered, looking out of the window by their table, not looking at their guests. Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman noticed she was completely in her own world right now.

"That's... an interesting name for a horse such as her." Heavy Swordsman added with a raised eyebrow.

"He named her-" Cow Girl's uncle said, and his mouth opened like he wanted to continue, but more words never came out of his mouth and he decided to stay quiet.

Female Paladin giggled lightly. "I am not surprised. Goblin Slayer always had weird habits. I suppose naming things out of place is one of them."

"Hai..." Cow Girl's whisper nearly got lost as the two began finishing the salad Cow Girl's uncle made them. "_But… it's the only name that makes sense."_

Heavy Swordsman saw that even a little jape by his fiance didn't lighten up the mood. What is this thing with the name and sour mood? The horse is named after a flower, what's so sad about that? And why would Goblin Slayer name a black horse after a white flower? The horse isn't like a lily. Lily is a white, gentle, delicate and fragile flower. This horse is a complete opposite of that. Heavy Swordsman shook his head. It's Goblin Slayer, nothing makes sense with that man.

Cow Girl straightens up herself, raised her hands up in the air, arched her back and yawned with all her might smacking slightly after it. The uncle saw it, and he himself was getting tired after this eventful day. "If you don't mind, we will retire for the night. It was a long day, and we are really tired." Cow Girl's uncle informed the couple, and the two farmers got up from their chairs.

Both Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin nodded. "We will remain on the watch until the others return. And thanks for the meal, sir. Delicious." he pointed to both of their empty bowls. For the first time this night, the uncle turned his head around, and genuinely smiled at them. Then the two of them left the room. Leaving the new couple alone.

"So. Have you ever made love under the moonlight?" Heavy Swordsman teased her with a sly smirk, and Female Paladin blushed heavily on the implication.

"Heavy Swordsman! We are supposed to guard the farm!" Female Paladin yelled out.

Heavy Swordsman laughed again. "We will, my love. I am capable of doing more things at once, you know. Plus, I heard it is a great way to refresh your fighting spirit. May as well be ready to fight, don't you think?"

Female Paladin couldn't believe this. What is he thinking?! Goblin Slayer nearly died! They don't know if Goblin Slayer killed the intruder! And they already sinned once! Great way to refresh? She was exhausted after it, not refreshed! How could she do it?! Again?! It didn't feel that good.

Well... maybe it did... a little.

Actually, when she began recalling the night, it felt good. Too good. Why would the gods made it feel so good and made it sinful? It doesn't make sense! She could feel her will crumbling. Why does she want to? It feels so inviting, to try it out outside, in the night, under the stars. It has that sweet forbidden taste to it. And she is too weak to resist the temptation. She wants to succumb to her fiance's advances like she did last time. Well... now he is her fiance. The man she loves, is pregnant with and wants to spend the rest of her days with. So... if there is one instance where laying with the man outside of wedlock is acceptable, this is it. And why wait? They are getting married anyway, she already isn't a virgin, and she conceived his child in the inn so what is there to save for the wedding night?

With a heavy blush, she shook her head, answering him. Such a tease. He knows very well that she made love only once, to him in the inn, and yet he still teases her.

"And do you want to?" he asked, completely serious. When she looked into his dark grey eyes, she saw that he indeed is willing to show her that he loves her for the rest of his life.

In the end, she decided to give in. She already stole a horse tonight, what's one night with her fiance to it? Plus, he made a promise to her, so why to make him break the promise when she is willing to go through with it. "_I am such a shameless woman... Earth Mother have mercy on my soul." _red faced Female Paladin thought, and nervously nodded to Heavy Swordsman.

He laughed with his booming voice, grabbed her hand and the two disappeared from the room to enjoy the night.

* * *

The remaining three adventurers ventured their way through the forest behind the farm. Trailing the blood trail from the place Cow Girl showed them was fairly easy. Goblin Slayer generously left a lot of blood behind for them to track.

"Just how much blood did he lose?" the elf asked when the never-ending trail of blood continued further into the forest.

"More than a man should be able to survive." Dwarf Shaman stated, trailing behind the elf with Lizard Priest, who was lighting the way before them with a torch.

"I agree. If all the blood we encountered is indeed sir Goblin Slayer's blood, the man should not be able to survive this." Lizard Priest added. Little did they know, this was just a small portion of his missing blood.

High Elf Ranger knelt as she spotted a bigger bloodstain in front of her. The blood was still liquid and fresh. What caught her attention though, was a small piece of metal in the small pool of blood. Picking it up, she let Lizardman's torch illuminate the small piece of metal. Unfortunately, not even her enhanced elven eyes or lizardman's reptile eyes could tell with certainty from which part of his armor this part is.

"He had to stumble here a bit." Dwarf Shaman looked around a little to further suggest his theory about the big stain.

As the blood dripped from the metalic part, High Elf Ranger watched the specks drop back to the small pool fascination. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the red liquid. His red liquid. "_Such a strong bloodline he caries. Being able to survive all of this... I doubt he is indeed a human. And if he is, he has to be a pinnacle of human race." s_he thought. Despite being really mad at him right now, she has to give him credit where credits due. Surviving all of this blood loss is an impossible feat in itself. Well, at least for a human.

"I believe we should continue." Lizard Priest told High Elf Ranger, to which she responded by looking back over her shoulder, slowly nodding.

And so she got up, threw the piece of the metal she found away and the group continued along the trail. They were surprised when they encountered four more places where Goblin Slayer had to stumble.

The calm winds of the night rustled Lizardman's feathers on his tunic. All of them were uneasy thanks to one simple fact. The further they went into the forest, the quieter it grew. No owls hooting no rooks cawing, just a quiet wind tickling their ears. Too quiet for their taste.

Once they reached a couple of blooming bushes in front of them, in the treetops above them they saw the wide hole. They all had a gut feeling that whatever happened to Goblin Slayer is behind these blooming bushes. So they pushed the small bush branches away and exited on the other side.

The red moon shone brightly, and it is thanks to its shine through the hole in the tree crowns they spotted an impaled woman on the spike stump. Exactly where Goblin Slayer's blood trail ended. All of their eyes widened once they saw the scene.

"What the-?!" the elf blurted out and stopped in her tracks, watching the corpse lying motionless on the spike.

"Interesting." Dwarf Shaman scratched his beard.

After the initial shock, the other two looked around them for any clues to find out what could happen here. Dwarf Shaman got first over the disturbing sight and approached the impaled woman. Meanwhile. lizardman walked around the place, looking for other clues.

Dwarf Shaman walked up to the stump, rustling his beard all the while examining the woman. Looking past the fact she is naked, she gave him a vague idea who she is. Two knives in her shoulders, one in the head, bloody hands, and when he knelt down and examined her face, more blood was present. Though he didn't see a whole lot as Lizardman is walking around with the torch and is further away.

"I think we found the attacker..." Dwarf Shaman looked over his shoulder on the elf.

"Her?! How? Look at her! How could she fight anyone! And with what?! She is completely naked!" High Elf Ranger disbelievingly pointed at the corpse, all the while approaching the dead woman.

"Hmm... true, but I don't think she used weapons. Her hands are covered in blood like she was fighting with them. And remember, they said Goblin Slayer was beaten up. She could very well just punch him a few times and that was it." Dwarf Shaman lifted one of the hands of the impaled woman.

"I doubt he would go down in a few punches. And why even pick a fight with him?" the elf asked. Fighting against Orcbolg... Why? It's pointless. Unless you are a goblin, he avoids conflict. What could this woman have done, that it pissed him off so much he made her into one layered skewer?

"I would like to know as well..."

Dwarf Shaman looked around the place, and the bearded dwarf ended up looking into the hole in the trees again, finding the hole there very interesting. The branches were freshly broken, and the leaves on those branches were still green. But then, his eyes spotted a pouch, hanging from one of the branches. It was torn up, but he knew who was the owner. "_How did you manage to do that?__"_ he asked himself.

"They fell..." the elf followed the eyes of the shaman, putting two and two together.

"More appropriate description would be she was cut down." Lizardman appeared in front of them with something strange in his hand. He raised the things up, revealing a pair of bat-like wings in his hands. Dwarf and elf both raised an eyebrow to their scaly friends and seeing their surprised faces, lizardman continued.

"Do you see the two thin lines on her back?" Lizard Priest nudged his head to the corpse's back, where two very thin seam like lines were. "That's from where these are from." Lizardman directed his head towards the set of wings. Elf's eyes widened, with words failing to leave her mouth due to the winged surprise.

"So Scaly, care to tell us what happened here?" Dwarf asked, already knowing that Lizard Priest figured something out.

Lizard Priest gave the dwarf a light smile. "I have a theory. But before I tell you, could you please check her canines and eyes?"

"Canin-" The dwarf paused for a moment and when he saw all the blood on the woman's body and the wings, everything clicked and he became completely wide-eyed. "Wait! Are you seriously trying to say she is a vampire?! A High Vampire?!" The dwarf quickly spurted out. The only vampires that can take human form are High Vampires, so that made the identification of the corpse much easier.

You could count remaining known High Vampires on your hands. Not only that, those guys are one of the most dangerous monsters out there. Guilds give permission to fight High Vampires to only high gold ranked adventurers, or to platinum ranked ones. And for a good reason. Dragons, earthworms and all other giant dangerous beasts are indeed incredibly powerful. Various destroyed villages and even cities are proof of that.

However, these giant beasts that sometimes take entire groups of adventurers, or armies to put down lack one important thing. Intelligence. And thanks to the High Vampir's high-level intellect, even greater than those of humans, some would argue that they are more difficult to deal with than giant dragons. Plus, there is the fact that only silver or holy relics can weaken them them.

"That's impossible. How could Goblin Slayer kill a vampire? He doesn't have silver equipment or something holy which could weaken a vampire!" High Elf Ranger immediately denied lizardman's idea, with crossed arms under her chest.

"Please. Friends. Just take a look we will see." Lizard Priest politely responded. And so Dwarf Shaman reluctantly knelt down, lifted her head slightly and with his thumb he raised the vampire's upper lip to take a look. "Prolonged canines..." and then he opened her eye with two fingers. "and red eyes.

"Signature features of vampires." The Dwarf stood up from the corpse, dumbfounded by his findings.

"B-But how?! How? How could he kill her?! Those throwing knives in her head and shoulders are steel. She should be fine!" High Elf Ranger pointed at the items and became very startled by those news. She herself can't imagine facing a foe like that. Especially without anything that can kill it. It's completely suicidal to face a vampire without silver!

Dwarf and elf, looking for answers looked at their lizard friend, who wore his knowing light smile. "Look at the stump."

And both adventurers did as they were told. And in light from lizardman's torch, they saw the bark of the stump is smooth white, with black horizontal lines.

"Aspen..." both of them mumbled at the same time. The Dwarf then grabbed his head with both of his hands and his face showed his moment of realization. "Of course! Aspen spike through the heart! That's one weakness we completely forgot! Aspen spike through the heart kills vampires too!" Though. "_I guess aspen stump works too. Gods that man is a genius." t_he dwarf looked back at High Elf Ranger.

The elf disbelievingly looked at the aspen stump in front of her. "So... they flew in the skies, Goblin Slayer cut off her wings and then they fell on this stump?" the Elf looked at lizardman, who unsurely nodded. "Possibly. That's my theory at least."

"That's ridiculous. Not even he can pull this off." the elf shook her head, refusing to believe this nonsense.

"_I think you still refuse to don't give him enough credit, Long Ears. He is a formidable foe I would not want to face even with decades of experiences in the field of battles." _ Thinking about his newfound friend, the dwarf looked at the red moon on the skies. Little did he know, once the moon disappears from the night sky and sun takes its place in the morning, his friend will be woken up and well, ready to tell a really simplified version of this tale.

* * *

**Author's note: Done! Next Chapter we will go inside the fucked up head of our favorite goblin butcher. I don't have much to say, because I wrote this off and on for the two months so everything I wanted to say is kinda forgotten.**

**That's all from me! Leave the review, and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: Alright! I am back with another chapter! So at a last moment i decided to make this a two parter. The only reason being, just so you guys could review this chapter, because I will just replace chapter 8's AU with first part, and the second part will be chapter nine.**

**Now about the poll 67% (39 people) voted for the vampire buff. Another 32% (19 people) voted against it. So, Goblin Slayer will be powered up. And for those who want to know what this buff looks and how it scales, just imagine Goblin Slayer as mentally unstable, anti-social, goblin obsesed Captain America. There. That's GS now. Plus he will have some interesting interaction with mirrors, garlic and all the fun stuff. Sun will tire him out, and at night he will have energy to spare. And other small changes that will balance him a little. Not to strong, just a little stronger than the avarege human. Trust me guys, i do not want to lose that „normal human against the odds charm". So it's nothing to OP.**

**And for those who want to know how Vampire curses work in my AU GS world. So High Vampires are ONLY BORN to other High Vampires. You can not become a High vampire by a bite, only by being a product of two High Vampires banging each other. However, when High Vampire does bite you, and lets you live (in other words, doesn't suck you completely dry to the point your heart and brain stops), you will turn PERMANENTLY into those ugly vampire creatures I described earlier. And because High Vampires can't control their desire for blood, they often suck their prey dry, so that's why there is not a full world of those ugly vampires. Or an army. In appearance, they similiar to** **ekimmaras in Witcher 3. That's my explanation for this whole curse not curse thing and how vampire work in this world.**

**So it went something like this. Goblin Slayer got bit, the curse and transformation took effect, his muscles, body and most prominently his inner organs began to slightly change. When his heart nearly stopped, the transformation to a vampire fasten in that minute, but GS was still not dead as his brain still was working in that minute. Then Priestess came in, brought him back from the dead (basically), mixed all the vampire stuff with the resurrection miracle, and here we are.**

**And that's everything from me. Enjoy this chapter(s) and see ya.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dreams of Slayers and Maidens p.1

_Skies were clear and blue, with sun shining brightly. Birds were flying high in the air, with clouds nowhere to be seen. Peaceful and quiet place. With the skies checked, he looked down. A flat field, with green lush grass which was dragged all the way to the place where his eyes could no longer see. However, something else grabbed his attention._

_There were flowers. Mostly white, although there were pink, red, yellow and purple ones too in small numbers. As far as the eyes could see, the fields were filled with them. He couldn't help himself and closed his eyes for a moment and too a breath in, enjoying the moment. The pleasant scent he inhaled kept him at peace. Peace, he long forgotten existed in his soul._

_Once he opened his eyes, the scene changed before him. Lilies still bloomed on the field, but skies turned orange, with white fluffy clouds floating peacefully as the sun was setting over the horizon in the distance. Wind began gently blowing, and the colorful petals from the flowers began to fly around the field. Though the changes in environment were remarkable, the most prominent change happened right in front of him._

_Within the reaching distance, one lily sprouted to an unimaginable height. He could swear she reached the clouds themselves. The giant lily petals above him could be easily mistaken for a treetop with how much shade the petals cast._

_He slowly backed away from the giant flower, to take a look at her from the distance. Trying not to damage the other flowers, he carefully walked further away, from the shadow which was covering him from the giant petals. And after few instances of walking, when the shadow wasn't looming over him, he stopped._

_The lily looked like any other flower on the field. The only exception was the height, and surprisingly, the color of her petals. As the other lilies had vibrant colors, this one had light brown petals with white corners._

_Suddenly, he heard noises behind him. Quite familiar noises, which he was silencing for the past five years. And before he knew, those ugly creatures were everywhere he looked. They were appearing, right in front of his eyes, left and right, all around the giant lily._

_Everywhere. Thousands and thousands of them appeared from thin air. It all finally stopped when the last one appeared. A big one. A Goblin Champion._

_With one roar from the Goblin Champion, all the goblins charged against the giant lily on the field. Running through the field, they were trampling all the lilies, squashing and tearing them apart. He wanted to do something. To draw a sword and start killing them. Every single one. But for some reason, he was unable to move. He stood there, rooted and helpless, watching all the lilies being defiled and perish into the night._

_Green moon replaced the sun that was setting over the horizon as all of this was happening and the clouds disappeared. Slowly but surely, goblins made their way to the biggest lily. Once goblins got to the giant lily, the goblins began jumping on her. Hordes and hordes of goblins overwhelmed the flower so much, they began crawling over each other to reach the stem and began climbing to the top. Throughout the climbing, they were cutting the stem with their long nails and knives._

_Even in the night, he saw the wounds inflicted upon the lily. She began heavily bleeding from the cuts. Red blood poured out of the stem and leaves of the lily, making a pool of blood below her. And when the goblins reached the top, they began tearing the brown petals, throwing them down, celebrating with their primitive hopping from side to side on the very top._

_The remaining petals that still remained on the stem, began withering. The previously chestnut color began to blacken, the white corners were curling up, and the life filled light green stem with leaves began wrinkling and darkening in color. The brown lily was lowering herself in height, and slowly, she withered to the point, where she bathed in her own blood pool._

_Then, with their yellow eyes, goblins turned their attention to him. He still couldn't move a muscle. He was afraid. And shaking. Again._

_In response, the goblins began laughing mockingly, like they knew his own fears. As some goblins were laughing, the others charged at him, with the big Goblin Champion in the front. He still couldn't move, only watch as they charged at him, covered in her blood. Goblin Champion reached him first. And without hesitation, Goblin Champion smashed him with his giant club, sending him into unconsciousness._

* * *

His eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and unevenly, which was very unusual for him. It didn't take long for him to calm down from what he saw earlier.

_"A dream… " _he realized. Though for him, this was more of a nightmare than a regular dream. "_Lilie…_" he closed his eyes as he recalled her name.

Goblin Slayer didn't dwell on the nightmare too long though. Nightmares are his old friend, and they visit him regularly.

First thing he saw was the ceiling above him. Goblin Slayer recognized the roof he repaired with Cow Girl's uncle. He is home. Moreover, he was feeling well. In his opinion, too well. If he remembers correctly, he collapsed from all the pain last time. But there was no pain. No soreness. Not even tiredness. It was like it never happened. Well, maybe it really didn't. He is in bed, woken up from his sleep. Perhaps he dreamt about the fight with that goblin whore before the vivid lily dream. It would make much more sense too. He drank quite a lot at Apprentice Cleric's birthday party, and sleeping for so long would be another logical thing that could have happened. Judging by the few sunrays in the room, it's morning. Maybe he really slept all day long so his body could recover from the party. It would be such a shame though. With zero goblins killed, it's a needlessly wasted day.

He slowly sat up, and a bunch of things happened.

First, he felt something wrapped around his arm, legs and torso. Looking down, he saw a bunch of blood drenched bandages wrapped around him. The one around his torso fell off him as it was teared in the middle, but the others stayed on his body.

"_This is not from the birthday party..._ " he thought once he saw the bloody bandages. At least he thought it's not from the birthday party. There was a possibility that he pissed someone off so much that they did this to him. For some reason, he has a great talent in pissing people off. What is really annoying, is that he doesn't know how he is capable of that.

Anyway, those injuries did not come from a bar fight. It seems like that fight with that goblin lover or whatever it was, happened. "_I wonder if there will be a little pay bonus for her. Harder than a regular goblin quest thanks to her._ "

In all likelihood, the Guild will give him a bonus for killing that woman. If he didn't kill someone he shouldn't. That's still a possibility. Though he should be just fine even then. It was self defense after all. And regarding the bonus payment, if she was indeed some kind of a monster, it should be handled similarly to the situation they had with the Ogre. Bonus payment for a bonus monster slain, plus a compensation for startling jump in difficulty. Ah, those were thoughts for later. He had to focus on the here and now.

Second thing he did, was raising his left arm, examining the limb. It was wrapped with bandages, which hardly came as a surprise to him. Goblin Slayer curled his fingers into the palm several times, looking at it with fascination. _"Looks like I'm not dead yet. "_

But when he tried to check his other hand, something was holding it up. And she was the third thing that surprised him.

_"What is she doing here?"_ he asked himself. The question didn't remain hanging in the air for too long, as Goblin Slayer quickly came up with an explanation. Naked, clutching to his arm with only a blanket covering the bottom half of her body. Slow peaceful breathing. An identical scene to the one from the Water Town. So she saved him. Again...

She looked at peace, with a relaxed smile plastered on her white face. Her mouth was slightly opened, as she was breathing through her in her sleep. With those long blonde hair, she looked really... He didn't know how he would describe it. But it was very pleasant to look at her. And his own soul was at peace seeing her sleeping like a baby.

Looking at her, he recalled the conversation with his sister. Just before his bedtime, when little Goblin Slayer always begged her to tell him stories about mythical creatures. Giants, elfs, dwarfs, demons and so on. Some were proven real, some weren't. And some are yet to be discovered. Little Goblin Slayer always pictured himself heroically killing the bad creatures, chasing his kid dream of becoming the hero. And as a true hero he also wanted to make friends with good mythical creatures, making a dream team with them and fighting evil side by side until they would become legends. Foolish kid dreams...

But, regarding these mythical creatures, his favorites were always the big strong ones. Giants being his number one. On the other hand, his gentle sister had a different favorite. Guardian Angels. He looked up and recalled how his sister once described why Guardian Angels are her favorites.

_I know they are not the tall or muscular like your giants. However, your favorite giants are not there for you when you need them. I like Guardian Angels, because they are there to protect you, not to attack others. Guardian Angels may not be the most powerful creatures, but they don't have to be. They only need to be so powerful so they can get you out of bad situations and protect you at all times from harm. They are there watch over you all the time. Every second of your life. Like the ultimate guardians. I like to think they are real and that there is one protecting you from the things I can't._

With that memory back in his head, and with Priestesses blonde hair, blue eyes, white robes and religious background, it was hard to not make connections to his previous life. After all, the only thing he saw Priestess doing on his quests, is protecting him. And she had done a damn good job at it. She even protects Goblin Slayer from him himself. _"Seems like you were right again, big sis. They do indeed exist."_ Goblin Slayer looked back at sleeping Priestess.

Eventually, his eyes strayed away from her face, and laid on her bare chest. Goblin Slayer tilted his head slightly. _"Huh, they grew slightly."_ And for some strange reason, he could now see more details in her breasts then last time. He saw more colors when looking at her breast and pink nipples. New shades of pink and white laid in front of him. It was like his eyes saw much more now. Even her soft breaths were quite loud in his head. He shook his head, thinking he is imagining things.

But it didn't help. When he looked at the canary on the table, he thought he even heard the rustling of canary's feathers, when the canary began picking something out of his feathers with his beak. Whether it was real or not, it was getting too much for him to handle. The wind blowing through the window was loud and unpleasant to listen to. His own sped up heartbeat was pleasant to listen to.

And in all of this chaos in his head, his nose suddenly began picking up scents he never knew. Priestesses scent was by far the most prominent one. And as his head was spinning from all the overwhelming sounds, scents and colors.

Priestess's scent of snow and winter from her put him at ease for a moment.

Although it did help a little, it was not enough to diminish the headache. The headache increased steadily, and even the pleasant scent couldn't numb it. As his headache increased, Goblin Slayer couldn't take it anymore and had to get out of here, in hopes to find some place quieter. Since his bed was in the corner of the room, and he was near the wall, he climbed over Priestess. Even when he was trying to be careful, in this state, it was impossible. He tripped over her body a few times, but it seems that she is sound asleep.

As soon as he got to the edge of the bed and his feet hit the floor, he began having troubles balancing himself. He stumbled from left to right, spilling the red water in the basin that was near the bed. Thanks to the increasing noises in the room, Goblin Slayer had to cover his ears. His whole center of balance was off and walking in a straight line proved to be a real challenge. As the world around him spun, he sloppily began tearing the remaining bandages of himself. With several grunts of discomfort he tore the bandages around his arms and legs.

He stopped at the dresser on which the canary cage was placed. Covering his ears helped to some extent. He managed to finally control his breathing, but when his eyes focused on the canary before him, his eyes began hurting from all the information and colors they had to process. His eyes began to hurt and his breathing became heavy. Goblin Slayer remained kneeling in front of the cage, with his elbows on the dresser, hunched up, trying with all his might to erase his perception of the world right now.

_"What is happening to me? Wha-What is all this noise?! I-Is this some kind of goblin poison? "_

He took a deep breathe. With closed eyes and covered ears, he tried to find peace in his mind. And despite the enormous headache, he managed to regulate his breathing. Discipline, he kept repeating. Discipline your body to a point it obeys your every command, even when all laws of nature tells your body to give up. He tried to control his ears and all the noise he heard even with covered ears.

Surprisingly it helped. Though he thinks this is not only his doing. For some reason, his body naturally began to accustom to these weird changes. The noise was still there, but his ears start to filter them better and they weren't so annoying. With his over-sensitive hearing calming down, he opened his eyes, and even them began to accustom to these changes. The canary seemed different, but it didn't hurt so much to just look at the canary.

_„Seems like it's is wearing off..."_ Goblin Slayer thought as his hearing calmed down. Whatever it was, it's most likely just an aftermath of the healing. Although Resurrection miracle heals poisons too, they may be some after effects. Or maybe he is not fully healed. He'll have to ask around a little later on.

Goblin Slayer began standing up again, his legs were a little shaky but they managed to hold him up, with his right hand on the dresser supporting him. His left one still hold his aching head.

Few minutes went by, and he felt better. There were still some problems with his eyesight and smell, but right now he couldn't care less. He is hungry. Goblin Slayer hoped Cow Girl is already cooking something. Goblin Slayer already smelled something, so that is a good sign. He can cook fish or pick some berries when he is hungry in the wild, but home made meals are home made meals. As he opened the doors out of his room, he looked one last time at Priesteess in his bed and left, not even realizing, his grip left a visible hand print on the steel door handle.


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: PART 1 in previous chapter (8) instead of the AU from before!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dreams of Slayers and Maidens p2

Cow Girl continued humming a song as she was preparing a large breakfast. Breakfast for nine people... phew, she is glad she went to sleep earlier yesterday. Preparing the meals proofed to be rather challenging so far. First of all, it is the first time she is making a breakfast so big. And second of all, they are all so different, it's a challenge to please everybody's tongue.

Lizardmans eats only meat. Elves prefer vegetables and plant food, though they like some meat here and there too since they are exceptional hunters. Dwarfs like fatty food. And most important of all, she has to consider that there is a pregnant woman in the house. So something healthy for her is a must.

It was a good opportunity to show her cooking skills, and hopefully she will show everyone she is the great chef in the house.

As she was cutting cucumber to small circles, she heard rustling in one of the rooms. Cow Girl lifted her head for a moment, but she got back to making the breakfast. Whoever woke up she will see in a minute anyway.

"What's for breakfast?"

Although she expected someone to visit the kitchen, she did not expect HIM to be the one who wakes up first. Her hand stopped cutting the cucumber, and she slowly turned her head to the familiar voice to her right. There he stood, bandages half undone hanging from his arms, naked except for the black underwear with his uncovered body looking completely fine. The gruesome sight she witnessed yesterday wasn't present in a slightest on his body. The old scars remained, but no new additions as far as she can tell.

"G-G-Goblin Slayer..." she breathlessly said.

"Hm?"

He was back. Alive and well... Gosh, he was acting like nothing has happened! Did he even know what happened? That he died?! And how is he even able to walk around the farmhouse?!

All of those questions ran through her head as she lunged herself onto Goblin Slayer, hugging him. Goblin Slayer made a small 'oof' upon the impact, not expecting this sort of reaction. Cow Girl began crying. Goblin Slayer heard the sobbing, and decided to do the same thing as he did in the morning before and return the hug.

"Don't do this to me..." she mumbled.

"Alright." Goblin Slayer answered trying to calm her down. Though... _"What exactly am I not suppose to do?" _he thought. Asking for breakfast? Coming into the kitchen unannounced and unclothed? Nearly dying? Could be any of those.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even say please when asking what's for breakfast. In fact, he didn't show any appreciation for her making the breakfast at all. Never. Then there is the strict 'no walking in underwear' rule from her uncle. Though, he knows the rule is more for Cow Girl than for the uncle and himself. Something about protecting her dignity her uncle said.

But he isn't stupid enough to think a simple underwear rule or not thanking for the breakfast would make Cow Girl that emotional. It is most probably the fact he nearly died.

Goblin Slayer sighed. Maybe he should first understand the situations better before agreeing to things. Saying "alright" before he even knew what he has just agreed to. What is wrong with him?! Another problem he will have to work on, as with so many friends this constant agreeing to everything can end badly. So many new problems thanks to them... and yet, he still wants to keep them around. It began to dawn on him, that feelings really mess with people's lives.

"You will get dirty." Goblin Slayer said, looking down on Cow Girl who was snuggled in his chest.

"I don't care." she softly replied, as the sobbing was getting quitter.

"Sweaty." Goblin Slayer added.

"I don't care."

"Bloody."

This time she chuckled slightly and lifted her head to face him. "I still don't care." but once she looked into his eyes, she was visibly surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Goblin Slayer asked. _"Perhaps I am hugging her far too long. How long am I suppose to do this?"_

"Your eyes... they are moving." she reached for his right cheek, rubbing her thumb against it just under his right eye. Goblin Slayer nearly didn't hear her. Simply because it was such a long time since someone touched his face. He forgot how that felt like.

And his analytic mind couldn't help itself and got to work immediately. Compared to his own scarred and rough hands, they are soft. Really soft. And warm. Plus, they smelled nice too. He smelled all kinds of veggies from her hand, no doubt something she was preparing for breakfast. He could pick up every single one from the scent on her hand. Cucumber, tomato, carrot, cabbage, and garlic.

"Wow." Cow Girl said as she looked into his eyes more.

Cow Girl got really close to his face, and even though he didn't show it, he got nervous. Normally, there is a layer of steel between him and those he interacts with. But now, she is really close to his face, with no barrier between them. Thankfully, even when Cow Girl stood on her tip toes, she still couldn't get into the "touching distance" close, so that's good.

"Eyes are suppose to move." Goblin Slayer finally answered. Though it seemed to have little to no effect on Cow Girl who seemed very fascinated by his eyes for some reason.

"Yes, but not your irises. Not like this..." she softly said, rubbing her thumb over his cheeks.

"Irises?" Goblin Slayer ignored her soft touch and continued the conversation with his monotone voice.

"Yes. It's-"

"-really inappropriate to start seducing a man who was on deathbed few hours ago."

Both Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl quickly turned to Goblin Slayer's right to see High Elf Ranger glaring at them. Goblin Slayer remained calm, as usual. Cow Girl though, she 'eeped', stumbled a few steps backwards, dropping her butt on the chair at the dining table.

"I-I- I was not seducing him!" sitting Cow Girl quickly defended herself with pink hue on her cheeks.

"Yeah?! Pressing those giant jugs onto him, holding his face, pulling his face downwards to kiss him. What does that imply? Hmm?!" she stumped towards Cow Girl, with an angry face until she was in the face to face distance.

"I-I-I didn't – I-It was his eyes!" Cow Girl leaned back on her chair as the threat of the elf before her began scaring her.

"What? Did they cast a spell on you?" the High Elf Ranger asked sarcastically.

_"__Kinda."_ Cow Girl's thoughts began to lead to more inappropriate direction the elf mentioned before. She quickly shook them off when she saw High Elf Ranger's glare. "No! J-J-Just look at them! They are different!"

High Elf Ranger's eyes shifted towards Goblin Slayer. He was still standing on the same spot she caught them getting affectionate. He just watched both of them with neutral expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

High Elf's fist clenched when he asked the question in that tone. If he wasn't injured, she would punch him right now!

"What do you mean what I am doing here? My party member nearly died! Of course I will visit you and make sure you are getting alright!" the flat elf stomped her way towards him, standing near the counter on which Cow Girl was cutting veggies. High Elf Ranger's face basically shot right up to Goblin Slayer's face. For Goblin Slayer, this got even more uncomfortable, since the elf is similarly tall as him, and she was very close to his face. One move and their noses would touch. But as Cow Girl before, she seemed to completely ignore the distance, only focusing on his eyes.

It's getting really weird. He knew that having bloody red eyes like he has is very rare. But to make such a commotion because of it... it's weird. Besides, they already saw them once. Cow Girl more than once. Then again... something is happening in his irises. Hmm... since the elf is looking at them so intensely from such a closeness, he may as well ask. "Wha-"

"From hating him to kissing him? You sure work fast, Long Ears." now it was Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest that stood in the doorframe looking at them. Though this was not an accidental wake up such as when High Elf Ranger woke up. He and Lizard Priest are here because of the elf's loud voice which woke them up. She probably woke up the rest of the farmhouse too now that Dwarf Shaman thinks about it...

The lime-haired elf blushed and quickly turned away from Goblin Slayer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest. "Hmph! I wasn't trying too. He smells terribly! Who would want to kiss that?!" she spoke with a victorious smile and closed eyes, her arms crossed beneath her chest with head raised high.

_"__I would."_ Cow Girl sadly looked at Goblin Slayer. She isn't surprised that the green haired elf said that. Elves are naturally very tidy race. On the other end, she stands. Working at the farm, getting her hands dirty every day. And strangely enough, seeing Goblin Slayer sweaty and dirty from some hard work only increases his appeal to her. Not that it matters anyway. Goblin Slayer doesn't care about attracting the attention of the opposite sex. _"Yet."_ Cow Girl added hopefully in her mind.

The chuckling dwarf and composed lizardman walked around the counter to look at Goblin Slayer. "You are here too?" Goblin Slayer asked. Dwarf Shaman laughed lightly and Lizard Priest smiled. "Of course, Beard Cutter. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. How about you tell us how in the seven hells are you able to stand straight right now?"

"Hmm. If I recall this correctly, Resurrection miracle heals and restores stamina." Goblin Slayer put his hand under the chin, lightly scratching it.

"It seems you figured out how you were healed, sir Goblin Slayer." said the smiling lizardman.

"It was the only way how I could get healed. I didn't expect to wake up when I blacked out." Goblin Slayer said looking around the farmhouse. "Especially not here."

"It seems it was your lucky day!" the Dwarf Shaman said with a big grin. "But still, as we speak Priestess should be healing you. This kind of recovery from the injuries you sustained is too fast. You are faster on your feet than you were in Water Town." Dwarf Shaman added.

"Is that so?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Yes." Dwarf Shaman said, as he turned his head to the green haired elf. "So. If you weren't lovey-dovey with Beard Cutter, what were you doing?"

"Hmph! Cow Girl said there is something weird with his eyes, so I went to have a look." she responded in an offended tone.

"And? Is there?" the dwarf asked, expecting an answer.

"Take a look yourself, you are close enough to do so." the High Elf Ranger made her way opposite of them, to the dining table where sitting Cow Girl still curiously watched the events in front of her uphold.

Dwarf Shaman sighed loudly and looked at Lizard Priest. "Elves... never understood them. What about you?"

"I have to admit, my knowledge on an elven race is very limited and as such, I do not have a lot information about them." Lizard Priest replied.

Dwarf Shaman chuckled at the usual polite response of lizardman and turned his attention to Goblin Slayer. "Come here Beard Cutter, let's have a look at those eyes. I hope they won't smitten me as they smitten the girls." Dwarf Shaman teased the two sitting girls, resulting in a faint blush on both of them. The elf girl looked in the opposite direction, and Cow Girl raised her beige sweater collar to cover her cheeks.

Dwarf Shaman seriously doubted anything will be different with Goblin Slayer's eyes. After all, Goblin Slayer survived, so no changes to his body should take place. Well, he seems very pale, but from what he faintly remembers when he saw his face, he was pale back then too. Though that is not a reliable source of information. The last time he saw his face, following morning he woke up in the middle of the Guild with a giant headache.

However, once Goblin Slayer knelt before him and his eyes were on full display, the difference was clear. No human has flowing red irises.

"OOOOH!" Dwarf Shaman uttered in surprise with his hoarse voice. "Look at them, Scaly!"

The Lizard Priest with a raised nonexistent eyebrow in surprise. However, once Goblin Slayer turned to Lizard Priest, and he saw those moving red eyes, his eyes widened.

"I don't remember sir Goblin Slayer having those eyes before." Lizard Priest said. Lizardman decided to look for more unusual things on Goblin Slayer. And his reptile eyes caught something. "Is it just me or is your skin even paler, sir Goblin Slayer?"

"I thought so too, Lizard Priest." High Elf Ranger looked at Goblin Slayer from her chair. Once all eyes in the room looked her way again, she looked in the opposite direction, with closed eyes and an offended "Hmpf".

Dwarf Shaman chuckled along with Lizard Priest and joined the prideful elf at the table. Once they sat down, they encouraged Goblin Slayer to sit with them. And in the end, Goblin Slayer sat down next to Lizard Priest. Once he did, all of them began asking questions about how he feels after such injuries as Cow Girl returned to cooking.

The conversation went on for some time, as others discovered a little change in Goblin Slayer. When Cow Girl got back from making breakfast and gave Goblin Slayer something lighter on his stomach after such injuries, Goblin Slayer visibly disliked the vegetable bowl he was given.

It all changed when Cow Girl gave Goblin Slayer the same meal as Lizard Priest has been eating. A roasted beaver. Although the beaver meat tasted better, it wasn't perfect according to Goblin Slayer which saddened Cow Girl who hoped to please Goblin Slayer with her cooking. Goblin Slayer said there is some irritating spice in the meat, even though Cow Girl didn't add any. Only salt and a few sprinkles of dried garlic.

Goblin Slayer then found out another strange thing. As Goblin Slayer was chewing, his teeth were different. More precisely, his pairs of canines. They were a little longer, just to an extent he could notice it in his mouth. But what caught him off guard was how sharp they were. Just brushing a tongue against them caused his tongue to bleed slightly.

By the way, Goblin Slayer was still dressed only in his black underwear. And when High Elf Ranger began protesting, saying it's improper for someone to sit by a noble High Elf only in his underwear, Goblin Slayer just shrugged it off. Even though it angered the elf, he didn't really care. Priestess deserves a long, uninterrupted sleep. No way he is going into his room now. This is his home, and not hers. Besides, it's not unusual for him to walk in the house like this. When Cow Girl washes his clothes and his armor is being repaired, he has to walk like this around the house. It happens rarely, but it happened a few times. Speaking of his armor.

"Where is my armor?"

"In pieces all throughout the woods. Forget about that though. Rather tell us, Bear Cutter, what in the seven hells were you doing on that quest?" Dwarf Shaman quickly changed the topic from Goblin Slayer's condition to the goblin quest. Everyone present at the table turned to Goblin Slayer, anticipating the answer.

"I was killing goblins."

"Arrrrrgh! That woman with your throwing knives in the head wasn't a goblin!" High Elf Ranger yelled out in frustration.

"I know." Goblin Slayer replied nonchalantly. Do they really think he doesn't recognize a woman from a goblin?

Seeing the green haired elf about to blow, Lizard Priest up again stepped in. "Sir Goblin Slayer, I think what my companion wants to address is how you came from a regular goblin quest to a vampire quest."

Ooooo right. A vampire. That's how that woman called herself. "She was breeding goblins to attack the village nearby. I tried to stop her."

"I have to say you did a pretty good job in that. You not only stopped, but successfully killed a High Vampire. Congratulations are in order, my friend." Dwarf Shaman smiled.

"I did?" although Goblin Slayer's face remained stoic, they knew he was surprised by the fact he managed to kill her.

"What?! Are you telling me that you happen to pierce her by accident?!" the elf slammed her hands on the table, raised up and leaned dangerously close towards Goblin Slayer's face.

Dwarf Shaman stopped the energetic elf from scolding Goblin Slayer even more with his extended hand in front of her. "Beard Cutter, how exactly did you killed her?"

"I was on her back as she was flying through the air. I saw few pointy stumps from the beavers I killed earlier in the morning so I cut of her wings and aimed her falling body on one of the stumps to immobilize her. I didn't think I would kill her. She said she is immortal, so my goal was solely to get her into a state she could not get out. Without an option to use her hands to pull herself up from the stump, I thought running a thin stump through her would stop her until an adventurer who would know how to kill her found her, and kill her instead of me."

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait Orcbolg. You don't know how to kill a vampire?" the slim elf widened her eyes.

"No."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows how!" Volume of her voice began amplifying.

"I don't." Goblin Slayer answered.

"Please High Elf Ranger, calm down." Lizardman already seeing another burst of emotions coming from his companion tried to calm her down. It didn't help though.

"How is it possible that a man unaware of anything other than goblins gets to kill a High Vampire?! Without knowing a single way to kill them!" High Elf Ranger turned to the Dwarf Shaman.

"Hehe. Long Ears, knowledge and fighting skills aren't always an answer. You can have skills and know how to kill a vampire, but it can become worthless once your plan fails. When you have an unapparelled ingenuity atop of the basics fighting skills and good enough knowledge of an environment around you, a whole new world of possibilities on how to fight opens up to you." Dwarf Shaman looked at Goblin Slayer. "That's why he is dangerous not only to goblins, but every other monster that crosses his way." He added.

"Or he is just lucky." pouting Elf whispered quietly to herself.

The conversation continued on for quite some time, trying to get out as much information as possible from Goblin Slayer. In the end, his companions and Cow Girl could get a pretty clear picture of what happened that night.

Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman joined their little morning feast later. Both clearly exhausted from their night of long, intense and exhausting... guarding.

Priestess remained in her room sleeping the whole morning. Goblin Slayer eventually decided to quietly enter his room and take some clothes so he wasn't running around in his underwear. Goblin Slayer noticed he kicked the blanket away from Priestess when he tried to get out of bed. So before he got out of his room, he covered shivering Priestess in the blanket and left the room.

The only person that was not present at the farm in the morning was the uncle, as he already had some pressing business in town according to Cow Girl.

The gang then decided to show Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl what Goblin Slayer has killed. The three adventurers who found the dead body, dragged it back to the farm, and left it in the barn. The trio was curious as to what reward will the Guild give Goblin Slayer for monster this strong. And as everyone knows, well except for Goblin Slayer, if they would leave the corpse in the forest, the vampire corpse would turn to ashes once sunlight would hit their skin. The shade in the barn should take care of that problem.

All of them exited the farmhouse and when they turned left, they saw the large barn with wooden gates was already opened. Cow Girl's uncle already took a horse and rode to the town to buy new equipment for the farm. The brown wooden barn wasn't anything special outside nor the inside. The usual farm animals such as sheep, cows and pigs stayed in the fences with hay as a bedding. Small fence with dozen of pigs, larger one with horses each in their own fence and another small fence with sheep were on their right. One the left there were only cow fences in a long row. Understandably, some fences with cows and horses were already empty since Cow Girl's uncle released some animals to the ranch.

The gang walked to the back end of the barn where hay stock is located. There, on their left, they found a bunch of dead beavers hanging on hooks ready to be skinned, and the topic of today's discussion, that dammed vampire lain on their right, under the shade of the barn's wooden roof. The group gathered around the dead body and stared at it for a moment.

Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman were not surprised by the sight, since both of them helped to drag the corpse into the barn when their... nightly activities got interrupted by footsteps. They have to admit, Goblin Slayer's feat is indeed impressive. Neither of them would dare to fight a High Vampire.

"I still can't believe you survived..." High Elf Ranger softly whispered, looking at Goblin Slayer's face.

But even though the two of them were further away from each other, Goblin Slayer heard perfectly what High Elf Ranger said. Goblin Slayer looked around him, but nobody seemed to notice. All of their eyes were glued to the corpse on the ground, except for hers. Even Dwarf Shaman didn't make any jab or correction. It was almost like they didn't hear her.

Add to the fact that when he left the farmhouse, he saw much further away than before, Goblin Slayer began suspecting that maybe the morning headache wasn't because of a goblin poison.

"How much do I get for the quest?" Goblin Slayer asked, leaving those weird things happening to him for another time.

"That depends. You will surely get a reward for the goblins quest you completed. But as for this." Dwarf Shaman pointed at the dead body. "I don't know. That depends on the Guild and how much bonus you will be worthy of giving."

Female Paladin chuckled lightly. "I have no doubt, that the bonus will be very high. After all, your secret admirer stays behind the guild counter. I have a feeling she will ensure you will get a big reward."

"WHAT?!" High Elf Ranger blurted out.

"Goblin Slayer has a secret admirer?!" equally surprised Heavy Swordsman turned to his fiance.

And as Female Paladin looked around, everyone had their eyes widened, focusing on her eyes. Well, everyone expect for Goblin Slayer who had little to no idea what was happening. Female Paladin quickly covered her mouth and panicked. _"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I should just stay quiet! Every time I open my mouth some secrets are spilled!"_

"You have a secret admirer?" Cow Girl, who was silent the whole time, finally made her presence known by softly asking Goblin Slayer.

"I don't know." Goblin Slayer said as the eyes of everyone visibly widened even more. Feeling he should elaborate more, he continued. "Secret admirer's are secret. Asking me about his is pointless, I don't know anything."

Though he had to say, he was... intrigued. Secret admirer? Who could it possibly be? That woman must be as mentally damaged as he is to fall for him. Maybe he should figure out who it is to avoid her. He knew very well his mental state is... not good to put it lightly. And adding some unstable love struck woman into the mix would not improve it by any means.

"Who is she?" Goblin Slayer looked directly at the armor clad Female Paladin. She visibly twitched when those moving red eyes gazed at her.

_"__More like who are them..."_ Female Paladin may not be as skilled swordsman as Heavy Swordsman, but she has an exceptional talent in reading people. And just a few minutes with Cow Girl tonight told her that it is not only Guild Girl at the guild who has her eyes set on Goblin Slayer. Then Priestess, well that girl is not as subtle as she thinks she is.

There, 3 love struck admirers right there. Then there is the elf that... has that love/hate relationship with Goblin Slayer. Hard to tell which one will prevail now, but seeing how prideful and competitive she is, once the race for his heart will begin, she will join the race to win his heart.

"I-" she stopped as all the people around her watched with anticipation which name she will drop. Especially Cow Girl seemed very eager to know the name, with her leaning closest to Female Paladin. She gulped nervously. Does nobody know what is going on here? They had to noticed at least ONE of those girl eyeing Goblin Slayer. Even this morning Cow Girl had her eyes fixated on him the whole time, admiring the physique under the white shirt with blue sleeves and regular farm pants.

"I can't tell." Female Paladin said.

Disappointed Cow Girl dropped her head low sighing quietly, High Elf Ranger already began raising her voice, Lizard Priest closed his eyes, crossed his scaly arms below his chest with a small smile on his face. Heavy Swordsman still looked very surprised.

Then Dwarf Shaman snapped his fingers and quickly used one of the fingers to point at Female Paladin. "Wait, you said behind the guild counter! And there are only two girls behind the counter at the guild. So it has to be one or the other!"

And since everyone knew who gives Goblin Slayer his quests, the answer was clear to all of them. Eyes widened once more, and except for Lizard Priest and Female Paladin, everyone suddenly yelled out. "GUILD GIRL?!"

* * *

_She has been running through the white temple with all the energy she had left, which was not much. In a shredded white robes, an archbishop's ran with all her might, with bare wet feet leaving a trail behind her. But worse, her scent left a trail behind her. The temple was dark, devoid of light, only a few rays of light from a green moon passed through the temple colored window. Darkness didn't bother her because she lived in the darkness a large portion of her life._

_She clung the remains of her robes to cover herself, trying to grasp the slivers of dignity which were slipping with each passing second. Her sword/staff long lost somewhere in the temple. __Heading to the main hall her plan was to escape through a secret passage under the blue carpet, in front of the confession box. _

_Screams of the Mother's Guards were heard accompanied by the gurgles she hated. Hated and feared. They were everywhere. She couldn't see them, but her hearing got improved to make up for her lack sight. The sounds they were making brought her back 10 years ago to the moment when she lost everything she valued. _

_Tears began escaping her eyes when she remembered what they did to her and what may happen again. With her fears and escaping tears, the tears held her sorrow and condolences for the brave Mother's Guards that escorted her away from danger._

_"__Why them... Why." she mourned along the run. "If it were anyone else I could save them. But... How even? How did this happen? Where did they come from?" she wept along the way._

_She shivered as suddenly, despite her blindness, she saw those green disgusting creature in front of her. Like many times in her dreams, they were laughing and mocking her defenseless self. She quickly shook her head trying to get the image out of her head._

_"__Where are you? You promised. You promised you will kill them. In dreams or in reality." she wept more as the blindfold around her eyes began to soak._

_As she thought about her savior she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. She reached her destination, the main hall where confessions and audiences with her are made. When she realized where she was, her ears heard her doom. They were here, in this room. Laughter of dozens, no, hundreds of them echoed through the hall._

_Turning around, she tried to run away, however she soon bumped into something big. And when her nose picked up the rotten smell, she knew she bumped into one big goblin. She froze on the spot. Shivering, and clutching whatever was left of her clothes to her body._

_"__Please... No... Where are you? You promised..."_

_She then felt how the big hand grabbed her whole torso with a painful grip. She didn't even have time to scream as the goblin threw her into the confession box in the main hall, destroying the wooden structure._

_It fractured her leg. It was painful, yet the laughing of goblins in the room froze her voice. Shivering, she heard as all the smaller goblins began running after her. Her blind eyes widened and now even her body froze. Everything came back to her as what was happening now, was happening exactly like it happened the first time._

_They scratched her, groped her, hold her tightly so she couldn't move and bent her over in the destroyed confession box. She could only cry, frozen on the place, as she registered a goblin walking behind her, knowing full well what will come next._

_"__You promised..."_

_"__Where are you..."_

_"__Please... save me." she desperately cried. And then, what she feared would happen to her, indeed happened._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Breathing like she just ran around Water Town 40 times and with her heartbeat beating so fast she feared it will burst open any minute she shot up from her bed. She quickly grasped the part of her breast where her heart is located. It took a second, for her to realize she is covered by a thin blanket on her spacious bed in the temple.

No dead guards. No goblins. And no assault.

She hugged her abdomen gently with the other hand and leaned her head against the top of her bed, trying to get her breathing system under control.

Sword Maiden looked outside of the window. The sun shining, outside her window stood marble structures, beautiful and clean, with an and ocean spreading as far as eyes could see. Not that she could see any of that, but she knows this town and she can recognize when its night, and when its day. It was around noon and she is still in her bed. The Mother Superior will be furious...

Not that it mattered to her now. Sword Maiden had that bad feeling in her heart. Like something bad happened. She didn't have a nightmare since Goblin Slayer promised to save her when goblins attack, be it in dreams or the reality. And till this day, he always came.

_"__But he didn't come today."_

Her eyes drifted towards her hand over her heart. "I wish you have stayed." she whispered. The one and only man who can save her from her demons. Then again, if he would have stayed, there would be no one to do his job. And it is thanks to his relentless goblin slaying she cherishes him. Sword Maiden never thought she would love someone, but looking back at it now, it was clear that once someone called "Goblin Slayer" would show up, she would inevitably fall in love with him. Or her. It didn't really matter as long as the person would be killing goblins.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Co-"

The visitor didn't hesitate and opened the door to her luxurious room. A middle aged woman entered with a furious look on her face, ready to give the young archbishop a scolding.

"You are still in bed?! There are two youngsters waiting for you downstairs already! Up with you!" the nun who entered the room had a pale face longer nose and pale milky eyes with a tint of blue in them. Her hair were covered by her usual black and white nun attire. The last thing that stuck out is a silver necklace, with a balancing weights as a pendant around her neck.

_"__And the troubles begin." _Sword Maiden thought.

Mother Superior didn't hesitate and pulled Sword Maiden out of her bed, shoving her to her wardrobe. Mother Superior immediately began pulling her robes from the wardrobe and began dressing her up in front of her mirror with a golden frame right next to the wardrobe.

"I can clothe myself, no need to trouble yourself with me, Mother Superior." Sword Maiden softly spoke as Mother Superior raised her arms so she could put her arms through a hole in the sleeves.

"Nonsense. If you could, you would already be dressed. Now hurry up, those two kids downstairs are restless." Mother Superior fetched Sword Maiden's blindfold with her sword/staff, and offered it up to her. Thanks to her blindness, Sword Maiden missed the items a few times, but eventually she grabbed the staff and tied the blindfold around her eyes.

"Who are they?" Sword Maiden asked, turning to Mother Superior.

"Scout Boy and Druid Girl." Mother Superior answered.

"Hmm. I have never heard of them. What do these young souls need?" Sword Maiden asked as both women exited her room.

"I don't know. The only thing they said to me is that they need to get back in two days or their sensei will send them on a quest with Goblin Slayer if I will not fetch you up soon enough. And it seems the two youngsters would rather avoid to come in contact with this man." Mother Superior said, her voice quite stern. But it didn't affect Sword Maiden.

After the word 'Goblin Slayer' Sword Maiden didn't hear anything else. Audience with youngsters who know Goblin Slayer is just what she needs. The dream she had today worries her. Months passed and every time he saved her. Why not now remains a mystery, though it is a perfect excuse to see him again. There is going to be a Sea Festival in Water Town, a great opportunity to invite Goblin Slayer here. He did a great job at protecting her in her dreams so far, but seeing him alive again, that will surely help to calm her soul again. And the dream she had today will be a distant memory once she sees him again, she is sure of that.

Unfortunately for Sword Maiden, this dream will not leave her mind until Goblin Slayer visits her again. What's worse it was not a dream, but a not so distant future.

* * *

**Author's note: Pfew so here we have it. First appearance of Sword Maiden! Yay! Now we will have a little pause from all the bloodshed as GS and crew are gonna go to a festival so romance can finally start to bloom between the girls and Goblin Slayer!**

**I want to thank to all those who reviewed the previous chapter and all the opinions you shared with me on the change. I already thanked the first half in PM, and with this I want to thank the second half. Namely:**

**McLaren-HeeroWing (I love that long review)**

**Drownedone**

**MaksoNero**

**Blackstriker94**

**Dracus6**

**TMI Fairy**

**TravisUmbra**

**Issac LB**

**Z.L.C. genesmith**

**aaricbear**

**Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow**

**Venomancer**

**Norean**

**stoobs**

**and several Guest reviews**

**And I have a new beta-reader! So yeah, thanks to that guy as well. IDK if he wants to be mentioned and get a shot-out yet, but if he will, you will get his name in the next chapter. **

**That's all from me! ****Leave the review, and see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer!**

**Author's note: Hey there! Another chapter here after a month long wait! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as the romance will finally start to bloom**

**And before I forget, I needed to come up with the name for the town in which the Guild is, and I decided to name it Twilight Town. IDK if in the LN it has a name or not, but now it's too late so Twilight Town it is. Now to the reply to the reviews.**

_SilentXD7_**: Not a vampire. He will just have some vampire properties. And about when will someone notice? Soon. Very soon.**

_Legion40k_**: Yeah… not so distant future.**

_Onii-Chan69_**: Thanks for the praise! The race just began!**

_Xerzo LotCN:_ **About the vampire transformations, I just came up with something. As you said, there are a lot of ways someone can turn into a vampire. I already explained how it works in this universe so I hope it's clear now.**

**About why the girls don't know about each other. It's mainly because they do not meet often. Cow Girl is at the farm, Priestess at the temple, Guild Girl in the Guild, Elf in the inns and Sword Maiden in Water Town. Only someone who can read people well can tell quickly. So, that's why only Female Paladin was aware of all the other girls, except Sword Maiden.**

**Don't forget, this has a humor/romance tag. So about the tormenting Sword Maiden… I can't tell what will happen to her. Just know that I have to have some tension in the story. I can't tell more.**

_Serpent King_**: You are right. And I became very aware of that. Cow Girl and her uncle are the only one who know Goblin Slayer's real name. They would refer him that way. But I don't know the name, and creating a name for him just ruins the magic. So no name for Goblin Slayer for now.**

_Akuma-Heika_**: I will reread it and try to do something about it so it's more readable. Thanks for that. Well, transition to Sword Maiden's chapters will always be a little janky since she is in Water Town. Anyway, thanks for the praise and constructive criticism!**

_Sir Gewen E. Luck**: **_**Well, I can't promise anything. But just so you know, I myself am not a fan of rape depictions in fiction. (I know, weird isn't it? I am writing a fic of a story where rape is one of the main themes) **

_Carnivore Does_**: About Sword Maiden's dream, it has a big meaning. As for why, I can only say that higher powers were involved.**

_Dracus6_**: Hmm… I have quite different image in my head for Hero and her company and goblin Slayer meeting. I have a plan for one of her companions regarding the meeting to make them at least interesting. So far, they are just Hero's sidekicks. **

_Evowizard25_**: Goblin Slayer is quite an interesting man. He can take of other people if he wants to. He just never got a chance to show it, since he was always a loner.**

**About Sword Maiden, she is a gold Ranked adventurer for a reason. Her connection to Supreme Goddess as an archbishop has to show somehow. Thanks for the praise!**

_Daniel2610994_**: Poor Sword Maiden. Goblins haunt her everywhere. And yeah, the ball is in the ball park. Shit's about to go down.**

_Ooze96_**: ?**

_Blackstriker94_**: Don't worry. He still has that promise to High Elven ranger to complete. So other monsters will appear.**

_Zealot24_**: This didn't cross my mind. And probably never will.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ_**: Welcome to the fic! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

_feral creature_**: Hmm… I wonder how the cross between High Elf and this Goblin Slayer hybrid would look like. We will see. And about Goblin Slayer being dethroned… There will forever be only one Goblin Slayer.**

**Anyway thanks to the ****Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov for going through this chapter and correcting my mistakes! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: New discoveries

"Is this the reason why you visited our temple?" Sword Maiden asked the two kneeling young adventurers in front of her.

The two younglings were sweating bullets. It shouldn't amuse her, but those two are very cute younglings. She smiled, finding their shyness adorable.

The first girl was approximately 15-year-old small-statured rhea. She was dressed in a fancy green dress with yellow linings which made flower patterns around her dress. Also, she wore a green hat. As was usual for rheas, she had long pointed ears and slightly tanned skin. But what was not usual, were her long pink hair and her light purple eyes. The other youngster was 15 years old too. Unlike Druid Girl, he is a human with short, ruff black hair and brown eyes dressed in a simple brown leather tunic with ordinary blue pants.

"Yes, S-sword Maiden." Scout Boy stuttered out. The echo was heard throughout the main hall at the Water Temple. The very same hall Goblin Slayer visited not so long ago...

Smiling Sword Maiden slowly walked down a few steps, making her way towards the two adventurers. She used her staff/sword as a walking stick. Apart from the sword abilities of the staff, she uses her staff to guide her through the unknown territories. Not that it was needed here at the temple. She knows this place through and through.

But the staff helped her with locating different things in an unknown areas. She used this little trick with light magic. Since she could sense the magic and channel the magic through her staff into the floor, she used it similarly to bats echolocation to know what is where, so it looks like she could see quite well.

Sword Maiden now stood right before the two kneeling, nervous adventurers, with a soft smile on her face. She put her finger under Scout Boys chin and lifted it to her eye level. And in a soft and quite seductive voice, she said. "Well then. Show me the staff you would like to enchant."

His reaction was priceless. If only she could see his blushing face and pouting Druid Girl next to him. Well, if anything at least his nervous mumbling put a smile on her face.

"Here it is!" Druid Girl quickly raised from her knees, appearing between Scout Boy and Druid Girl, shoving an unknown cleric staff to Sword Maiden's chest, which she grabbed with her hand that was holding Scout Boy's chin moments before, taking the cleric's staff from Druid Girl.

Sword Maiden chuckled. "My, oh my, you are one impolite young lady I have to say." she whispered just so the two of them could hear her.

"A-a, w-well. Y-you a-are-" Druid Girl backed off from Sword Maiden, stuttering out a response, looking for words.

Hearing a nervous Druid Girl only encouraged Sword Maiden to toy with the young girl more. When Sword Maiden got close to Druid Girl's face, Druid Girl immediately looked away, to the side with a blushing face. Unfortunately, Sword Maiden didn't let her. She picked chin with one finger and turned her head by a simple pull on her chin back to her. Druid Girl gasped when she saw how close Sword Maiden was.

"No need to feel distressed young lady. Tell me, what am I?"

Sword Maiden said with a sultry, sing-song voice. The smile Sword Maiden was giving Druid Girl got her even more distressed. The rhea girl thought she will be kissed by her at any moment.

"N-naughty archbishop..." she quietly said, closing her eyes hoping Sword Maiden will pull back.

Sword Maiden sweetly chuckled and backed off from the two youngsters. It was always fun to make fun out of young adventurers. Mostly just to see how they will react. And when it is a boy and a girl here, it was especially amusing.

"Oh am I?" Sword Maiden asked innocently. "Was I a naughty girl, young man?" she sweetly smiled at the Scout Boy behind her.

Scout Boy himself was still baffled by Sword Maiden and her behavior. That is not how he thought religious people behave. Especially someone of her rank. On the other hand, it is true what they say about Sword Maiden's appearance. The robes she wore were beautiful and elegant, fitting someone of her status, and the body under them is even more beautiful. She looked just like an Earth Mother statue in the temple in Twilight Town. It was impossible to not be struck by her beauty in this radiant place. And when acting as she did a minute ago, his brain said bye bye, packed his stuff and moved between his legs. He still feels the aftermath of this little tour.

"I-I... I. M-maybe a little." Scout Boy stuttered out.

"Maybe?! A little?!" yelled out Druid Girl.

Sword Maiden again sweetly chuckled as Scout Boy began sweating bullets once more. "Alright young ones. That's enough."

The two immediately looked at Sword Maiden, who was running her hands over the staff they gave her. Gently, she was brushing her fingertips along the staff like she was trying to communicate with it. A gentle smile appeared on the archbishop's face.

"Your cleric is putting great care into the staff." Sword Maiden said.

Scout Boy unintentionally laughed out loud when he snapped from Sword Maiden's seduction and the conversation shifted into something appropriate. "Yeah, she takes much better care for the staff, than her teammate for his sword."

"Is her teammate so irresponsible?" Sword Maiden asked.

"Not irresponsible. Unlucky. Getting his sword stuck in rats and spiders and then finding new ones just to retrieve the previous swords is a repeating occurrence with him." Druid Girl added.

With a smile Sword Maiden replied. "A struggle of a brave warrior. Losing steel left and right."

"I've never lost my sword." Scout Boy added with a buffed up chest.

"Yet." Druid Girl added.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Scout Boy angrily replied and Druid Girl chuckled.

"Now, now, let's calm down. You are in a temple after all." Sword Maiden said.

Scout Boy realizing that he yelled in this holy place quickly bowed his head. "I am sorry!"

"It's alright. In an hour, the enchantments on the staff shall be done." Sword Maiden gently waved her hand. The duo quickly turned to each other clasping their hands together in joy. "Yes! We will not have to go on a quest with Goblin Slayer!"

Upon hearing the name, Sword Maiden's face got serious for a moment. "May I have a simple request for when you return to your town? If you will accept, no payment shall be needed for my service."

"Sure! What is it?" Scout Boy eagerly asked. No payment just for a simple errand? Only a fool wouldn't take that.

"I have a letter I would like you two to deliver. It is a personal letter to a man whom I hold very close to my heart. I would appreciate it very much, if you two could do this minor favor for me." Sword Maiden asked while placing her hand which holds her sword staff close to her heart.

"Who is this man?" Druid Girl asked, with a little skepticism in her voice. Judging by her previous behavior, Druid Girl doubted Sword Maiden holds this man very close to her heart. At least not on the same level as Female Paladin holds Heavy Swordsman to her heart. She only hoped those two finally showed it to each other. It's frustrating to watch from afar...

"Goblin Slayer."

And just like that, both Scout Boy and Druid Girl froze at their place. Legs stiffened, voice left their throats and their faces turned blue. Hearing nothing, Sword Maiden asked. "Is something wrong?"

"D-did you s-say, G-g-g-goblin S-s-slayer?" Druid Girl terrifyingly stuttered out.

"Yes. Is... is something wrong? Did something happened to him?" Sword Maiden nervously asked, her voice skipping in her throat. She did not like the scared reaction of the two.

"I would ask WHEN something happened to him." Druid Girl said as she shivered.

"Yeah, he has been scary and mad since before I was born." Scout Boy too shivered.

So he is alright. Thank the Supreme Goddess. It saddened Sword Maiden that they think he is mad. She noticed he isn't very social and kind of weird, but she never imagined they would call him mad. Sword Maiden would prefer the word dedicated. "I... I would appreciate if you would deliver a letter to him. You might learn he isn't as bad as you think, shall you talk to him." Sword Maiden said. She hoped that Goblin Slayer would surprise them with his behavior. But then again, it took a lot to bring forth that caring side of him. She wouldn't know about this side of him if he wouldn't figure out her little scheme.

Both young adventurers laughed out loud. "We will deliver a letter no need to be worried, Sword Maiden-sama, but there is no way we will change our mind. We respect him as an adventurer, but every time we talked to him, in a matter of two sentences, he already talks about goblins. No way we would change our minds. He is a mad hunter of goblins." Scout Boy said.

"In other words, he is Goblin Slayer." Druid Girl added.

Sword Maiden sadly smiled. Until they will really talk to him, they won't find out. And if they won't... that's okay. Goblin Slayer doesn't care. Though, it wouldn't hurt his image to be seen more than a goblin grinder. _"Maybe someday they'll understand."_ Sword Maiden thought. "Alright, wait here as I will take my leave. I shall be back soon with an enchanted staff and the letter."

"OK! Thank you very much for your help, Sword Maiden!" both adventurers thanked Sword Maiden with a bow, and she disappeared to her room to do the enchanting and pour her heart out on a piece of paper.

* * *

Another night came to the farm where Goblin Slayer resides. His friends left hours ago. With surprising reveal of Goblin Slayer's secret admirer, it seemed that they will stay for another night. Fortunately for him, they all had things to do. Thank the gods, he was getting tired from all the questions directed at him.

Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman left and went back to the temple in Twilight Town. Female Paladin is suppose to have a medical check-up from a local priest to see if her pregnancy is going well. And as was now a norm, Heavy Swordsman left with her to keep an eye on her and the baby.

His other friends, more precisely those in his party, left to get a minor quest in the evening. They left primarily because they need more money as they decided to find a new apartment in town to buy. A very wise choice in Goblin Slayer's opinion. They were taking goblin quests only from the Guild for quite some time, and it seemed they like the town enough to make it their home.

That left only three of them left at the farm. Cow Girl, Goblin Slayer, and Priestess who is still sleeping soundly. Though in a minute or two, Cow Girl's uncle should show up coming back from the town to make it four.

Once it was revealed Guild Girl is his secret admirer, Goblin Slayer noticed how the mood in the room changed. A great discussion followed as everyone had something to say on the matter at hand. Interestingly enough, Goblin Slayer, the topic of discussion remained silent. The only thing he could think of was this.

What is wrong with Guild Girl?

She seemed normal so far, but falling for him... there has to be some error in her head. Maybe even more errors than in his head. If such thing is even possible.

"You look troubled." Cow Girl said.

Both of them were sitting in the dining part of the farmhouse across each other for quite some time. None spoke too much. Which is usual for Goblin Slayer, but unusual for Cow Girl. Speaking of her, she looks more troubled then he is.

"I am." Goblin Slayer answered honestly.

Looking at her, he saw how she nervously shifted on her sitting spot. And even though it was nearly invisible, there was a slight pink hue to her cheeks. Her hands trembled slightly when she pulled her short hair behind her ear.

"I-If you want, you can tell me what you think about this situation." she said, forcing a small smile to her face. "Or... about her."

"Hmm..." Goblin Slayer put his hand under his chin. "I have one question on my mind, though I am not sure you will be able to answer."

"G-go on." Cow Girl stuttered out, clearly nervous to talk about love life with Goblin Slayer.

"What could she possibly see in me? It doesn't make sense. I am the worst candidate for a life-long partner." Goblin Slayer asked.

When he said he would like to have a family of his own, he never thought he would get a chance to have one. After all, girls prefer to stay as far away from goblins as possible. And weirdos. Yet somehow, even though he should be a repellent against all the sane girls in the area, the one he managed to catch an eye of a girl that graduated an academy and a girl who stands on the pretty side of the beauty spectrum.

And yeah, he notices how girls look. He isn't a machine. The fact he loves killing goblins more than going after women doesn't mean he is completely blind to their beauty. It's just that girls beauty never went above the beauty of killing goblins.

"You are not the worst candidate. You are caring, strong-willed and protective. You may have some issues to deal with, but deep down, you are still that boy who dreamt of becoming a hero." Cow Girl spoke, conjuring a pained smile on her face.

"You may think that part of you is long gone, but I can still see it in you. Because if it wasn't, why would you save those women from goblins? Why would you fight against them? Why would you want to kill them all?"

"Vengeance." Goblin Slayer said monotonously.

Cow Girl shook her head gently. "That's not it. Goblins that attacked our village are already dead. My parents are avenged." she paused for a moment as images of her parents flashed before her eyes.

"And your sister is avenged too. You don't do this for her. You do this so no other girl has to share the same fate as her. You want to protect little girls, just like your sister always told you to. That heroic childish part of you never left you, it is only buried underneath years of sorrow. You still have a good heart. A good and confused heart." Cow Girl looked at the place where Goblin Slayer's heart is, underneath that white shirt with blue sleeves.

Goblin Slayer couldn't remember last time someone said something that would cause his eyebrow to rise. Yet, his eyebrow did rise now. What Cow Girl said right now... there is some truth to it. The goblins that pillaged his village were dead thanks to some adventurer that killed them before they could raise their numbers. The answer isn't as simple as vengeance.

_"Alright, if she is right, lets test it."_

Goblin Slayer thought about the scenario in which his desire to kill goblins and saving people would clash. So. If he had to choose between saving a girl from being raped by a goblin, or, go to the biggest goblin nest he could imagine, what would he do?

Hmm... that's too vague. That depends if the biggest nest is a threat to someone at the moment. Wait... why does that even matter? He should go to the nest with a desire to kill as much as he could regardless. This... doesn't add up. One girl, against the giant nest of goblins, and somehow the decision isn't clear. He is Goblin Slayer, and there is a possible scenario where he would choose to... not slay goblins? What sorcery is this?

_"Why? Why do I care? She would be a stranger. With no connection to me."_

He could somehow understand why he would be distressed if goblins got their hands on the people he knows and has some connections to. But strangers? He thought that part of him, that wanted to save princesses from monsters was long gone. But as Cow Girl pointed out, somehow, that part survived.

And looking back at it now, it is pretty obvious. When he knew there were captives, still alive in the nest, his objective shifted from goblins to save the captives.

_"I see."_ Goblin Slayer whispered to himself. Truth became much clearer. He wanted to see only what he wanted to see. Not what was really happening. Yet, there is the mystery why he cares more about some random girl than about that sweet goblin screaming when they are dying.

He looked outside of the window for a moment. The world is full of wonders, and yet his mind could only focus on this one thing. At least he thought it was just one thing. What are his priorities really? And...

"Do you really think I am the man you are describing?" Goblin Slayer asked Cow Girl, he continued looking outside the window.

"No." she said with a small pause. "I know you are that man."

Goblin Slayer with his mind completely blank looked back at her. She had that sweet smile with whom which she always welcomes him back home. For some reason, the situation from previous morning replayed. His heart became at ease when he saw a girl smile like this. Another mystery to solve and to add to the list.

"..." he remained silent while looking at her.

Suddenly, his ears twitched slightly. He heard steps behind the farmhouse. First he heard a horse pulling a cart. Then he heard footsteps of a person dismounting the horse. He could even pinpoint where the person is, and by the sound of the footsteps, he could even pinpoint where the person is heading. To the barn. In addition, he heard a metal cling and sloshing of water. _"Cow Girl's uncle with new buckets full of water for the livestock."_

"Your uncle is back." Goblin Slayer changed the topic.

"Huh?" Cow Girl stood still for a moment, not expecting this change of the topic. Afterwards, she looked outside the window by the table, looking for her uncle. But she couldn't find anyone. She leaned out of the window trying to find her uncle, but even when she squinted her eyes trying to get any hint of him coming back, she didn't see him. No one in sight.

"Where did you see him?" Cow Girl asked while leaning out of the window.

"I didn't see him. I hear him. He is in the barn right now." Goblin Slayer informed her.

Cow Girl curiously looked back at Goblin Slayer. "I haven't heard anything."

Goblin Slayer didn't bother to talk about it more. He was sure that her uncle just came back. Though... why was he able to hear things from so far away is still a mystery. He felt... differently. Like something was wrong with him. When they went outside to look at the vampire corpse, his head became light. His body became very tired. But as soon as he found shade under the barn, the tiredness disappeared. It seemed like sunlight doesn't do him any good.

Though that was not surprising. He is pale, always in armor and most of the time he is in dark goblin caves. But this time it got worse. He should figure out what is happening to him. This is not normal.

"I'm going to sleep." Goblin Slayer informed Cow Girl and raised from his chair. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't let him of the hook so easily. And little did he know from now on, at night he will not be able to bat an eye.

"Wait! Can't you wait a moment? You can show yourself to my uncle and let him know you are OK." Cow Girl immediately asked.

"You can tell him. I had a weird day and I want to rest and think about everything." Goblin Slayer turned around and began walking away.

Before Cow Girl could protest more, he was out of the room. _"Wait! If he is going to sleep in his bed, and Priestess is still there..." h_er eyes widened. She angrily punched the table, all the while pouting. _"Why didn't I became a priestess!"_

* * *

Next day rose up over Twilight Town and our three familiar adventurers were already on their way to get some small quests done before Goblin Slayer shows up for another routine goblin quest.

Money, money, and money. That is what they are chasing right now. And for a three-bedroom apartment in the town, they need quite a lot of it. They all hoped, that Goblin Slayer would give goblin quests a break, and joined them on some harder proper silver tier quest to earn more money. If not, well, it will take some time to earn enough money. They can't let that madman go on a quest alone after recent events.

Though going on another goblin quest doesn't bother them so much. They got used to it. Apart from the elf. Not that the other two can blame her. It would take a lot of persuasion to let Goblin Slayer cover them in goblin blood.

Apart from that, at least they are free to do whatever they want. Hero already defeated the Demon Lord, and they were ambassadors from their respective countries to join forces with a human with extraordinary abilities, forming a team which would start defeating demons and eventually face Demon Lord himself.

Well, that didn't go as planned. So now, upon contacting their respective leaders, they were free to do whatever they want. Thanks to the threat of Demon Lord, other races got along with each other and united against one common enemy. Not that there weren't differences between them, but as it stands right now, these differences seem petty. Everyone just hopes that the peace will remain despite their common enemy being dead.

Reaching the front doors of the Guild, the trio opened the door and familiar sight greeted them.

"Hey, there pretty. Don't you have something tougher for me? That ogre won't bother anyone anymore." Spearman was leaned against a counter with his back, trying to look as cool as possible, talking to Guild Girl with a confident smile. Next to him, on the stool sat black-dressed Witch with yellow accessories, keeping her icy face, smoking her pipe.

"Uhmm..." Guild Girl ignored Spearman's flirting, licked the tip of her finger and she began flipping through the papers trying to find a silver tier quest for Spearman and Witch.

Frustrated Spearman gritted his teeth, while trying to come up with SOMETHING to catch her attention. Gods, why is getting a girl's attention so hard?! Others didn't even have to try! Like that airhead Heavy Swordsman! Dense as a brick, brute like a gorilla (no doubt as hairy as one too), and yet he, through some goddamn miracle managed to score with one of the prettiest and classiest women in the Guild! Not only that, he managed to score a goddamn jackpot when he managed to shoot a baby into her on the first shot! Cherry on top, Heavy Swordsman is happily engaged to her. To a great female knight, and he can't even swoon a simple, pretty receptionist for a smooch!

"_Come on! If even an airhead like Heavy Swordsman can get laid, how hard can it be?!"_ he thought.

"Soooo. Do you have any stamina potions under that counter of yours? I could use one." Spearman winked at Guild Girl. Unfortunately for him, she didn't pay any attention to him. Well, at least she smiled at him.

"Of course!" Guild Girl answered with a beaming smile. She stopped running through the quest requests and opened the drawer under the counter.

Just as Spearman began smiling, a cloud of smoke came his way. "Wha- (cough) (cough)" he began coughing up and waving his hand trying to get that smoke away. Then he finally saw Witch, sitting next to him, whose friendly face was exchanged for that cold neutral one that brings fear even to him.

"(cough) Fine! Fine! I want two! (cough)" Spearman answered, still trying to disperse the smoke with his waving hand.

"Okay! Here they are! Two stamina potions for 80 coppers!" Guild Girl excitedly whipped out two small glass bottles with yellow liquid inside. In that instant, Spearman came up with a perfect follow up.

"How about I took you for a nice dinner with a beautiful walk through a park under the stars to repay the stamina potions." Spearman confidently smiled at Guild Girl.

Guild Girl blushed slightly in embarrassment. "W-well. I am afraid I need the payment so the higher-ups don't get mad at me for giving our goods for free." Guild Girl defensively waved her hands in front of her.

Spearman sighed out loudly. Witch was about to leave the place, not wanting to listen to this anymore. But when she gracefully turned around on her stool, Goblin Slayer's party walked in.

"Give it up Spearman. She is not interested." High Elf Ranger told Spearman as she walked up to the counter, looking directly at surprised Guild Girl.

"Hey! Don't write me off. She hasn't said no yet! I still have a chance!" Spearman yelled out in an offended tone.

The remaining two, Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman approached the counter and the smaller of the two began speaking with a laugh at the beginning. "Maybe if you would be a centimeter or two shorter, had a skin pale as snow, eyes red as blood, not spoke a word and had an obsession with small green primitives then yes, you would have a chance, my dear friend."

The first reaction to this were wide eyes from all the beings around the counter, including the Inspector who watched the scene with curious eyes, and Witch who kept her neutral expression.

"That's awfully specific." Spearman said as the gears in his head began slowly turning.

"Of course it's specific! He is talking abou-" High Elf Ranger's statement got cut short because when Guild Girl finally realized what is going on, she nearly jumped over the counter and silenced the High Elven Ranger with her hands from behind the counter. But, unfortunately for her, the secret was already spilled, and one sharp mind already figured out what is going on.

"Goblin... Slayer..." the purple-haired witch said in a whisper.

The area around the counter got quiet and tense. All eyes turned towards the Guild Girl who was still awkwardly leaned over the counter, silencing High Elf Ranger. The pink color appeared on her cheeks and her hands limply fell from High Elven Ranger's mouth.

"WHAT?!" Spearman's gears in head finally clicked. He looked at Guild Girl who was still frozen at her place. "If what I put together in my head is right, I do not want to live in this world anymore." Spearman looked at Guild Girl with an expression that said he can't believe what he just heard.

Guild Girl pulled back slightly as all the eyes on her were beginning to weigh on her.

"If Goblin Slayer..." Spearman clenched his fists. "If you are going to tell me he is the one you like more than me, I swear I will jump through that window!" Spearman yelled out angrily at Guild Girl, all the while pointing to the window near the chestnut double door that is the entrance into the Guild.

"I wouldn't do that sir Spearman. You could hurt yourself. I am sure we can come to a reasonable conclusion to this situation." Lizardman tried to calm the situation down... If only his two friends could keep their mouths shut. As far as he was aware, human romantic relationships can put a strain on other relationships. Saying something so bluntly, it's like asking for problems.

"You do realize that you would jump into a trash can under the window, right?" High Elf Ranger raised an eyebrow on Spearman's jumping statement.

"SHUT UP!" Spearman quickly shot back and High Elf began giggling. "Guild Girl, do you have a crush on Goblin Slayer?" Spearman now toned down his voice and asked with sincerity the most important question.

"I..." Guild Girl lost her words. She didn't expect the name of her crush to be said so bluntly. Especially not in front of Spearman.

"Or... is it beyond a simple crush? Tell us." The Elf turned to guild Girl with a smug, teasing smile. All the people around the counter, excluding Witch who was disbelievingly looking at Spearman, were waiting for Guild Girl to say something in her defense.

For Guild Girl, this got really scary. So many eyes on her waiting to confess, it was overwhelming because she never had to do this kind of thing. And to be honest, she didn't want to confess anything right now. However, the pressure of everyone around her made it very hard not to spill the beans. She felt trapped, with no way out other than telling the truth. Because of Goblin Slayer, she always wanted to tel the truth, since Goblin Slayer values honesty. If she would lie now, what would he think? Anyway, with how nervous she is, even telling the truth won't go well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You have no right to pressure her into telling you about who she likes and doesn't. That's a private matter. So if you do not have quest related questions, I would kindly ask you to leave the counter as others are waiting for the assignment of the quests." Inspector got close to the nervous mess of a Guild Girl and jumped into the discussion shooting a cold glare at all the adventurers who were digging answers.

Behind Goblin Slayer's party were already a couple of other adventurers, waiting for their assignments. Though they were not in a hurry. As regular and long-time members of the Guild, they were as interested in Goblin Slayer's private life as his close friends at the Guild.

Spearman was the first one to say something back. "But-" unfortunately, he was quickly cut off by Inspector again.

"No buts. You are distressing my co-worker. I am saying this for the last time or else I will be forced to call the guards. Ask for a quest, or ask nothing at all." Inspector firmly said.

"Let's comply and not cause problems." Lizard Priest urged others to change the topic of the discussion.

And seeing distressed and scared Guild Girl, Spearman realized that maybe this is not the right way to go about this. "Fine" Spearman sighed.

Spearman turned to Witch who was looking at him with a wide-eyed faint smile. Spearman shook his head. "I am done with quests for today." Spearman said and looked back at Guild Girl for one last time, before he left the Guild all alone.

"Now that this is taken care off, do you want a quest or no?" Inspector asked once the situation calmed down. Goblin Slayer's party took one and began filling the quest request, all the while curiously watching Guild Girl do her work. The purple-haired witch, on the other hand, stood there for at least 5 minutes looking back and forth. He got rejected... she still couldn't comprehend it. She waited for this moment for so long, and now it finally happened! And as the gears in her head finally clicked, she left the Guild in hopes of finding Spearman.

* * *

Repetitive high pitched sounds began irritating her ears. Seems like... bird's chirping? Uhmm... annoying. Putting those sounds aside, this was the best sleep she had in a long time. Sleep... of course! She was healing Goblin Slayer and fell asleep afterwards! Priestess quickly opened her eyes, only to realize there is a pale scarred muscular chest in front of her.

"Eeep!"

"You finally woke up."

Priestess immediately recognized the voice. She tried to get up, but a pair of arms was around her. It was then that Priestess realized she is naked, and Goblin is holding her in his bed.

"G-g-goblin S-slayer-san." she stuttered out his name. And looking up, she saw him looking at her with his blood-red eyes.

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer told her, looking directly at her. "For the healing."

When he said that, she quickly calmed herself down, as she remembered the recent events. And… was that a faint smile she caught? She had to blink because it was quite unbelievable. But once she did, his neutral expression was back. Maybe she imagined it?

Eh, she probably imagined it. Priestess leaned her forehead forward, against his chest and answered. "It was nothing." she raised her head slightly just to see his strange red eyes. "All you have to do is ask, and I will always be there to pull you up."

When it came to answering questions it is very common for Goblin Slayer to take time with answers so it is hard to tell what is going through his head. One could say he was frozen in place, the other that it is Goblin Slayer's regular expression. Priestess hoped she froze him in place by her words, but unfortunately, the latter was the truth, because his famous "I see." was the response.

Priestess had to giggle at thw response. It wouldn't be Goblin Slayer otherwise. "Are you alright?" she asked the dreaded question. Seemed like the miracle worked flawlessly, but you never know. She could mess up something and he could have some pains or defects.

"I am. What about you? Are you warm?"

Priestess blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"You were shivering from cold." Goblin Slayer rubbed the goosebumps on her arm with his hands, answering her the question why is he hugging her in bed.

Suddenly, she became VERY aware of her naked form up against Goblin Slayer's torso and legs. She was completely naked, and Goblin Slayer himself wore only trunks it would seem. She quickly became red-faced. Her brain tried to figure out which way to look and what to do. One part said to get out of this sinful position as fast as possible. But the other one enjoyed being curled up against Goblin Slayer's chest very much. "H-Hai. I'm warm." Priestess managed to mumble out as her brain was turning to mush from all the things that were happening. Even though the only thing which was happening was her, lying in the same bed as Goblin Slayer, it was still more than enough for Priestess's brain to start doing backflips.

"And what about the miracle? Is everything alright? You were sleeping all day long." Goblin Slayer again asked.

"W-w-well. Since your injuries were vast, it makes sense it takes longer to heal you." Priestess stuttered out, still being curled up against Goblin Slayer's chest not knowing what else to do.

Goblin Slayer didn't say a word afterwards, making the situation even weirder for Priestess. She knew Goblin Slayer didn't think of this much. Just warming a companion up. Maybe as a way to say thank you, or maybe out of worry for her health. The latter being more plausible option. It was not hard to understand Goblin Slayer's way of thinking. For example. Seeing someone shivering under the blanket? Share his own body heat if there was no other way to warm someone up. Easiest, quickest and sometimes questionable solutions to problems are how Goblin Slayer resolves them.

Her thoughts got interrupted when something began poking her thigh. And looking down, her eyes widened upon the realization what it is. Never, ever in her entire life Priestess thought that SHE would have this kind of effect on Goblin Slayer.

"I am sorry. It has a mind of its own." Goblin Slayer said, his voice monotone and calm.

Priestess's eyes, even though she should quickly close them as was taught in the temple, still couldn't believe her sight. Goblin Slayer got hard... for her?!

As Goblin Slayer said, it had a mind of his own. But even then, it told a lot. First, he likes girls! And yes it is surprising! Him not showing any interest in girls had her worried regarding her dream of a big family with Goblin Slayer. So seeing he likes naked girls is a great success! Even better, he thinks SHE is attractive! That much she could tell by the reaction. If the teaching nuns at the temple told the truth that is.

"I-I-I understand." Priestess whispered, not being able to look anywhere but under the blanket where Goblin Slayer's tent build up. Though embarrassed and excited, she spotted one problem. BIG problem. How is that... suppose to fit? Just seeing how far he can reach with that thing... it will be nearly impossible. Especially for her small build. She doubts that her... canal goes all the way up to her belly button.

"I believe we should get out of bed." Goblin Slayer said, again his voice monotone. "I need to feed Lilie, the canary and try something out."

"O-o-of course." Priestess stuttered out.

Goblin Slayer then pulled his hands from around her body, pulled the blanket off himself and stood up. Blushing Priestess quickly pulled the blanket against her body covering her private parts with it. Though she could very well remain uncovered. Goblin Slayer saw AND felt her naked body against his several times already.

Plus, he was looking at the canary in the cage, not her body. That did not saddened her though. There is still that little win with the tent in his trunks which was still up which evoked a completely new reaction in her own body. Her nether regions became wetter and wetter, and she could feel how it was soaking the blanket beneath her. And to Priestess's relief, when she looked there, she knew she didn't peed herself.

Thankfully, Goblin Slayer didn't pay attention to her right now, rather to the yellow canary in the cage.

Goblin Slayer picked up a small paper bag next to the birdcage. With the other hand, he opened the small grid on the side of the cage and filled it with grain from the paper bag. Once he was finished, he looked back at Priestess. "I will bring you your robes from a drying room. Cow Girl washed them as you were sleeping." He paused for a moment. "You wait here. I need you to go outside and test something with me. If you are able to function after the miracle that is."

"I-I-I am OK."

With a nod, Goblin Slayer dressed up and left the room. Priestess let out a big sigh of relief. The awkwardest situation she had to face was over. And thank Earth Mother for that. However, on the other end, at least she discovered something interesting. Goblin Slayer wanted to bed girls. Bed HER. At least in the most primal and subconscious sense. And now that she knows that, she can start doing something about that.

* * *

**Author's note: So who will be the first? I still had that question asked in the third chapter I believe who will be first to what. You can still guess, because now it's gonna come into play! So girls are now all over the place, and they are going to start competing for real. This is where the fun begins.**

**Some interesting revalations about Goblin Slayer, which will give Goblin Slayer headaches. Plus his new abilities will give him even more headaches. Poor guy. He just wants to slay goblins and the whole world is going crazy around him.**

**And we now know Goblin Slayer is not gay, so that's good to know. Would have been kinda funny if I wrote all of this and then, NOPE none girl has the chance, he will fuck Spearman. Luckily for you, I am merciful and he likes girls. **

**What's next? Well, Spearman with Witch will get their time to shine next chapter. Plus Goblin Slayer will finally try what he is capable of since the vampire bite, so you guys can get an image of how powerful he got. So you have that to look forward too.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for your patience with me, and see you in the next chapter. I will try to release it faster, but I am making no promises. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: So I got into writing this chapter immediately after I finished the last one. Thanks for the responses, I will now again reply to some.**

_Donbasos: _**Thanks for the praise! I want to speed it up a little, but it is quite difficult because all of these things have a very big impact and I need to get all the important reactions there. Hopefully, once they will deliver a Vampire to the Guild and everyone will be aware of his accomplishment, I will be able to the time skip a day or two.**

_Xerzo LotCN:_ **I do not want to spell it out directly. Just know that I am not a fan of rape scenes. That should tell you enough as the fate of Sword Maiden goes.**

**I need to get Sword Maiden somehow into the race, so that's why the letter. Nothing else came to mind.**

**Yeah, even when no one knows what his thoughts are, Cow Girl has probably best understanding of his psyche.**

**It was Dwarf Shaman who spilled it out.**

_ViktornovaMk2:_ **I think Spearman enjoyed his fair of adversity for quite a while. Dhampir, it's probably closest mythical creature we can compare him too now. Though in this world Goblin Slayer is like 15% vampire and 85% vampire and not half and half**

_Feral creature:_ **Pretty much what happens.**

_Asianman2:_ **You are right, though I have to say, it is not hard to predict what Goblin Slayer will do next.**

_Evowizard25:_ **I myself don't get it. He is the first guy who agreed to help GS defending the farm. He is seriously a great guy, and most people just write him off. Though I have to say, Spearman and Witch will have a little obstacle to overcome in their relationship.**

**Well, you know what they say. It's always the shy ones. **

**Yeah, they know each other the best and that's why Cow Girl can sometimes know what is going on in his head. When he is thinking about something. When he is not, everyone knows 99% of his brains his painted green.**

**Sword Maiden in the temple. Well, kept her lewd side there. Who would have guessed it will be the religious ones who are the horniest?**

_Sir Attlich: _**Thanks for pointing out the mistakes!**

_TheGreatBubbaJ: _**Nice one. Though I prefer SOUKA more.**

_Halo:_** Hmm... I think I already spoiled that one.**

_Zealo24:_**It's on!**

_Guest:_** Thanks for the praise!**

_ZenithTempest: _**Well, they didn't tell her because they were silenced by Inspector before they could do so. Don't worry, everyone will find out in time.**

_Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow: _**Thanks for the praise! And if Priestess is your favorite, I got a chapter just for you.**

_PasiveNox: _**Thanks!**

_Mclaren-HeeroWing: _**I am glad I made your day with this little story. I am trying to stay true to those characters in the story and not change the core elements.**

**I would argue my pacing a slow. But I think for now it works because a LOT of things happened at once, so I need to capture everything and everyone's reaction. Especially reactions of the harem on his accomplishments, since everyone is here for that and the interactions with GS.**

**Sword Maiden and her enemies will appear soon enough. The dream she had is not for nothing.**

**Anvil-chan, man I hate this girl. Nothing personal against your best girl, but I have NO idea how to include her into the harem. It seems like I have problems with writing tsundere. Hopefully, I will pull it off.**

**As for the Hero and **Amazoness**, read the author notes at the end. I have something to say about that. And if it would come to snu-snu, right now, I would be worried about our ripped girl. **

**I have not thought of that, but I am intending to have similar moments between the gang and bromance between GS, Spearman and Heavy Swordsman.**

**Anyway, thanks for the long review, I always love those!**

**And as previous chapter thanks to ****Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov**** for going through this chapter and correcting my mistakes! Now onto the chapter!**

_Z.L.C. genesmith:_ **Please, look at my other notes. I already explained this several times. And if you want to know what is he capable of, after this chapter you should have an idea.**

_guyNumber23:_ **Oooooo. Sword Maiden fan. Just to tell you, she will have a BIG role in the future chapters. Or I guess I could call it even an arc. And as for the level of his strength, this chapter address this.**

**Anyway thanks to the ****Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov**** for going through this chapter and correcting my mistakes! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Discovering yourself

Witch opened the doors into the local pub, and unsurprisingly she found Spearman at the table trying to get drunk as fast as possible. Knowing him for so long, she knows that when he gets rejected by Guild Girl, he will get a shot or two of something steong into his system. Looking at him now, she knew he is drunk already. Though by the looks of it, he is still not drunk enough to walk around and blackout whenever he feels like it. This is the angry "I want to be alone" kind of drunk. Witch already know his drunken states since they are spending so much time together. Sighing loudly, Witch walked up to the table for four people where Spearman and dozens of empty shot glasses lied.

"Spearman... I think... you should... go to... bed." Witch approached him slowly, with her usual elegance. She reached for him with her hand, but he slapped her hand away.

"Go away!" Spearman who's upper half lied on the table, grumbled, all the while looking at the bottom of the glass in front of him.

"Spearman... we have... quests to do... tomorrow. You should... get some... sleep." Witch walked around the table and sat across Spearman. With legs elegantly over one another and with her staff leaned over the table.

"I am not going on a quest tomorrow!" Spearman declared, punching the stool.

Witch knew very well that now she needs to approach him carefully. Guild Girl always was a sensitive topic. Witch also knew she had no chance with him because he was for some reason obsessed with that pretty receptionist. She doesn't know what he sees in her, honestly. Just a pretty receptionist behind the counter. There was nothing special about her!

"Alright then. But answer... me this. Why... do you... like her... so much?" The Witch asked.

Spearman grumbled. "Just leave me alone for a few days and go to have fun with some guys."

The Witch raised an eyebrow. "Why... should I... go to... have fun... with other... guys?"

"It's what you do."

"What?!" Witch lost her composed voice and nearly yelled at Spearman.

Drunken Spearman just shook his head. "Whatever. Forget it. Just leave me here with my friend." Spearman looked at the glass bottle of alcohol in front of him and poured the next shot.

"I won't." Witch said. It still boggles her mind. How and why Guild Girl captured his eyes and not her? Witch puts a lot of effort to capture his eyes, but somehow it doesn't work. "She is... just... a girl. Regular... receptionist."

For the first time, Spearman laughed. "Regular, you say. Maybe so, but I like regular more than special." Spearman twirled the glass with some kind of strong alcohol, looking at the whirling liquid inside.

"What... do you... mean?"

"Nothing. Leave me be." Spearman downed the shot and again waved his hand, gesturing Witch to leave him alone.

"I already...said I... won't. I am... your closest... friend. You can... tell me." The Witch now grew a little bolder and reached for his hand trying to calm him down at least a little bit. Spearman didn't pull away.

"Gods, you're very annoying." Spearman said to her eyes.

"You can... insult me... all you... want. But I... am not... leaving... until... you will... tell me... what's this... about." Witch said, not bothered by Spearman's insults.

Spearman sighed in frustration, as he already knew her long enough to know that she won't drop the topic until he will spill the beans. "Fine. She is intelligent, pretty and all the good stuff. But most importantly, as you said, she is just a regular girl. Always smiling, being kind to everyone and helping when she can. That's all I look for." Spearman paused. "Happy now?"

Happy?! Of course not! She can be one of those regular girls too! She always smiles, is kind to others and apparently, she is pretty too. So what is the problem?! Truth be told, half of the adventurers in the guild are like that! As he said, just a regular girl is easy to find.

"No. There are... other... people... like... that... in the... Guild. What... is... so... special... about... her?"

"I suppose I forgot to mention that unlike the other people in the Guild, I can easily imagine her as a great wife and a great mother. There, you now know what you want, so get out." Spearman pointed at the door. Unfortunately for him, Witch is a very patient woman. It's not surprising, thanks to the way she has to talk, patience is kinda necessary.

"Wife? Mother?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You think... about married… life?" surprised Witch asked. And who wouldn't be? One look at Spearman and everyone assumed he is quite a ladies man. Always wearing that confident smirk, long ponytail and trying to woo Guild Girl.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Spearman angrily asked.

"Not... that... type of... guy."

"Why?" Spearman's expression changed from always angry to kinda curious.

"You... don't look... like it."

"Then how do I look?"

"Like a... womanizer."

Spearman blinked a couple of times before erupting in the hysterical laughter that caught the attention of all the people in the pub. "HAHAHA! Right! Good one! A womanizer who for three years constantly asks only one girl out and is still a virgin. Whoever that guy is, I have to say he should step up his game, he gives womanizers bad name." Spearman wiped the tears from laughter from his face, constantly grinning like Witch something completely ridiculous. "Could you leave now?" Spearman asked, hoping this was finally it.

"You are... not... a loser. Come... I will... get you... to my... room." Witch said, walked around the table and tried to pull Spearman from his chair and get him to bed. And not for any lewd reasons. He clearly needs to sleep this off and talk to someone in the morning.

Spearman angrily pulled his hand away. "I just said I am not that kind of guy. Not even in an intoxicated state like ó so honorable gorilla would be. Find someone else to sleep with."

"Is that... how I... look… to you?" Witch asked though it did not surprise her he thought about her this way.

"You not only look like an easy girl but act as such."

"I... I guess... you don't... like that." Witch looked down sadly. Witch realized that she completely misinterpreted a way on how to capture Spearman's heart. If Spearman was the man she thought he was, he would fall for her immediately. But as it turns out, she turned into a wrong direction.

Spearman raised his voice, as it was clear he is getting tired the talk alrrady. "I don't care in the slightest what you do or who you fuck. Do whatever you want. Jump from bed to bed if that makes you happy, just do not bother me with it."

"You... got it all... wrong." Witch quietly said.

"Whatever. You wanted clear answers, here I will give it to you so you can leave me be. I wanted to find a loyal good girl, marry, have a kid or two, and just live normally as I would bring money home from quests and she would raise the kids, paint pictures, write books, gardening, or whatever the fuck regular people do when they have free time." Spearman firmly stated. "NOW GO! I have to reevaluate my life choice because it seems even a guy whose vocabulary is two rows big is able to seduce a girl better than me." Spearman aggressively grabbed the bottle of alcohol and began drinking directly from the bottle.

"You think... I can't... be... that kind... of woman? Married..., with... family... and... kids" Witch asked drinking Spearman. And as soon as she did, Spearman aggressively put the glass bottle down. "I am getting tired of this pointless talk." Spearman paused as if he waited for Witch to look at herself. Then he quickly stood up.

"LOOK AT YOU! I admit, it is nice to look at, but a kind of man who wants to start a family will be as further away from you as possible. You can look as seductive as you want, but a man like me knows you are not a woman for that kind of a man. And before you say anything, I know that these clothes made from magic threads power your magic. The clothes would probably be understandable even from a jealous guy like me. However, seducing men left and right, stuffing things into the cleavage plus being a busy adventurer? Let's not forget that smoking habit of yours which can mess with the baby if you would ever fell pregnant. Sorry Witch, but even if you would have a kid, you would be a horrible example to small girls. Guys who want to start a family do not look for women like you! Only players do!" Spearman yelled at her. And from his exhausting speech, Spearman sat down. "And I doubt you seek family life too." Spearman whispered to himself and Witch not catching any word of his quiet whispers.

Witch knew she would receive brutal honesty from Spearman as soon as she saw his drunken state. She was prepared for some hurtful words, but she wasn't prepared for this detailed breakdown of her. Not needing further encouragement, she stood up, grabbed her staff and walked out of the pub without saying goodbye, all the while trying to remain composed. She was aware of the vibe she gives off, but the fact he thinks she is nothing more than a whore hurt more than it should. She hoped he knew her better than that. Witch is similar to Spearman in the regard she was waiting for him to notice her, as he waited for Guild Girl. She was not sleeping with random guys, but it seems she still gave that vibe off even to her closest friend. Seems like she will have to reevaluate her life choices too.

Why did she even fall for him? Well, she knew when. It was when the whole Guild came together a few years earlier to take down the Rock Eater and he saved her from a flying boulder that one time. Cliché as it sounds, it was that moment cupid shot her. It didn't make sense to her. Why she would love him, a man whom she thought is a lowly womanizer? That didn't make sense. Perhaps the devotion he had towards Guild Girl had something to do with her infatuation with him. He may look like a womanizer, but he clearly is devoted to one girl once he puts his mind into it.

She now has three years of slutty behavior to erase and make him see her in a better light. How? She does not know yet, but upon learning the true, real, beautiful side of his, she will not let that opportunity go away in any way shape or form. He may be brash and hot-headed, but as she now witnessed, deep down he is a good man. After all, she acted this way to grab his attention. It should be easy to drop the constant seduction, as it is not her cup of tea either. Maybe she just needs to be her teasing self, that will suffice.

Walking down the streets of Twilight Town, she decided to do something about this. This whole thing between them is just a giant misunderstanding. Convincing Spearman that these whole years she acted like this because of him will be hard, but she isn't going to give up. She will show Guild Girl what she is missing out on when she rejected him.

"Finally she's gone." Spearman said and he got ready to finish the glass bottle in front of him. _"I will curse myself in the morning."_ Spearman thought.

* * *

As the two dressed up, Priestess asked him what exactly happened to him. And when Goblin Slayer said goblins, she intended to drop the topic entirely. But then, Goblin Slayer said goblins AND High Vampire happened to him. Naturally, Priestess knew about these monsters. At least the basics. That's why Goblin Slayer had to inform her on everything that has happened to him, otherwise she wouldn't let him be. She asked questions like, Did you beat her? Is she dead? and more.

As he was packing the sack with carrots, Priestess got caught up on things that happened when she was asleep.

Throwing a big sack over his shoulder, Goblin Slayer opened the door and walked out of the farmhouse with Priestess trailing behind him. Looking around, he saw quite well even in the night. For some reason, as the sundown approaches, his sight starts losing it's vast recognition of colors and long-sight. And when the sun disappeared from the skies entirely, the colors become bland and dull. One would think it is a disadvantage, but having any kind of vision throughout the night is actually quite handy. At least he sees something.

Although he sees, the same can't be said about Priestess, so that's why he took a torch which hanged right next to the door into the farmhouse.

Thankfully his hearing remained the same in the night. Relatively. He still hears things he should not hear. Or at least not notice. Like right now, as they are walking to the barn Priestess is constantly rubbing her thighs with her free hand when he is not looking. He has no idea why, but he hears the small shuffling in her robes. It is quite annoying to hear all of this.

_"What did that goblin lover do to me? Or was it the Resurrection miracle?"_

"Priestess, is something wrong? Are you really OK?" Goblin Slayer asked turning his head back. Priestess panicked and nearly dropped the staff when she was caught by Goblin Slayer.

When she managed to juggle her staff back to her hand, she nervously answered. "I-I- I am."

"Then why are you rubbing your thighs under the robe?"

"How do you-" Priestess gulped once she saw Goblin Slayer's neutral expression. Although pretty is his face, his face can be very scary. "I am trying to scrub off... something."

"What is it?" Goblin Slayer stopped walking and turned to face Priestess.

"It's... blood."

This surprised Goblin Slayer, though you could not tell it from his face. As far as he knows, that time of the month should not come now. Rather in one week. And yes he keeps track of Priestess and High Elf Ranger's cycles. He hunts goblins with them, of course, he has to know. Goblins can smell that from miles away, so it's better when that time of the month comes, Priestess and High Elf Ranger stay home.

They weren't happy when he insisted on knowing that about them, but he doesn't want to have their deaths on his hands. Thankfully he knows because both of them already wanted to go on a goblin quest with him even when they bled. Priestess had occasional pains in her abdomen and High Elf Ranger was grumpier than she normal is. Easy to notice. They were saying stuff like they want to help their friend and those kind of things. Not on Goblin Slayer's watch.

"Isn't it too early for you?" Goblin Slayer asked, confused about the sudden discovery.

"W-W-wha-?" perplexed Priestess raised an eyebrow. It didn't hit Priestess until Goblin Slayer looked directly at her crotch. "Not that! It's not my blood!" embarrassed Priestess yelled with closed eyes.

"..." Goblin Slayer quietly stared at Priestess's face, baffled on the inside. If it isn't hers, then whose?

Priestess looked at the ground and quietly answered his unvoiced question. "It's yours..."

"Mine?"

She looked back up, right into Goblin Slayer's eyes. Not a single facial muscle moved when he asked, still as stoic as ever. It's nearly impossible to get some sort of reaction from Goblin Slayer... "A-as I was healing you, I- I was sitting on top of your stomach. There was blood everywhere. I-I-I thought you wouldn't make it. The… the blood still is on your bedsheets. When I sat on your stomach, my-my thighs got bloody from there. I managed to scrub the rest of my body of your dried blood when you went for my clothes, but my thighs and... other parts are still bloody." she said with a mixture of sadness and embarrassment.

Ahhh... of course. By now he completely forgot how dirty and bloody his sheets and body are. He hasn't had a bath yet. May as well go to the stream and wash after the test, because the stench is getting really annoying. And it smells far worse than he though it could. It seems another sense got enhanced...

"I see." Goblin Slayer paused. "There is a stream nearby. After the test, we will go there and wash ourselves. But first..." Goblin Slayer looked in the direction of the wooden barn wand walked in that direction. Right behind the barn lies a ranch where Lilie is roaming the fields. Lilie hates pens ever since she was a foul. And knowing the life she had as a foul before Goblin Slayer took her in, it isn't surprising. So Cow Girl isn't closing Goblin Slayer's mare with the rest of the animals in the barn for the night.

Goblin Slayer soon noticed the lack of footsteps behind him. He turned back, and even when the torch barely lit Priestess who stopped in place a few meters from him, he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Y-y-ou mean. The two of us? T-t-together. B-b-bath."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Is this suppose to be a problem? He needs to clean himself. She wants to clean herself. Then there is the fact that girls don't like to be seen naked by man. But even when he is aware of this fact, it is still irrelevant. He saw her naked several times already and he couldn't care less if anyone saw him naked. No problems as far as he can tell.

"W-w-well. I-" Goblin Slayer carefully watched Priestess, patiently waiting for something else then incomprehensible mumbling to escape her mouth. One of the things Goblin Slayer noticed Priestess stared at his crotch several times, and then she blushed even more. Seems like the earlier incident will stay with him for a while... "N-n-no. No problem at all" she looked at the ground trying to avoid his gaze.

Goblin Slayer nodded and began walking again. Priestess followed the suit shortly after she noticed he is going away. Walking to the ranch to feed Lilie, Goblin Slayer thought something serious is wrong with him. Both physically and mentally.

Having a better hearing and eyesight doesn't worry him too much. But the fact sun tires him out and the fact he hadn't slept a minute through the night is getting into his day to day life. Even though he feels tired, as much as he tried, he couldn't bat an eye tonight.

One thing that is probably a correlation of his mental and physical problems is the morning's incident. It isn't like he doesn't get hard, but he could control it fairly well when he wanted. For example, in the fight against the vampire, he didn't have this problem even when the enemy was very pretty. He didn't even have to focus to calm it down.

But with Priestess, no matter how much he tried, it refused to lay down. And recently even simple hugs from Cow Girl stir the waters between his legs.

_"When I buried my humanity, I buried these reactions with it in order to kill goblins efficiently. But now it's different. Ever since they are pulling those feelings out I am losing control over my own body. I smile when I try not to. I hug without a thought." _Goblin Slayer looked on his feet _"And I get a boner when I should not to."_

Goblin Slayer sighed. This is much scarier than any fight he has been before. He has no idea what's to come next. When he had predictable reactions, he knew how others wiould react. But what will happen when they notice he can smile? Or worse... laugh? True, they didn't get that far, but it is highly possible with how fast he is changing. And what about his quest to kill all the goblins? Will that change too?

He shook his head ever so slightly so not even Priestess behind him could notice. _"I need to get a hold of myself. I am starting to lose control not only over my feelings but over my own life."_

Seeing Lilie should help in that regard, to remind him what happens when he gives goblins even the smallest amount of time to multiply. No more distractions, goblins need to be dealt with.

Priestess and Goblin Slayer reached the 5 meters high wooden gate entry into the barn. Barn gate was closed so no animals escape. More than half of the ranch was seen even from just the place before the barn. The barn is enveloped from all sides, except for the front which is the entrance to the barn.

Before the barn, the duo of adventurers turned right on the dirt path and walked along the barn and the fence, until they reached the fence gate into the ranch. Goblin Slayer handed Priestess the torch and opened the wooden plank gate with his free hand.

Priestess still hold the torch as they walked into the fields. After a short walk in the spacious ranch, Goblin Slayer finally dropped the sack he was carrying onto the ground. Immediately after, Goblin Slayer whistled as loud as possible with his fingers.

Priestess, holding the torch and the staff, looked out for Lilie. But what came into the torchlight, wasn't a black mare, but a pure white horse with crystal blue eyes. She immediately got the fairy tale vibe from the horse. The white stallions which knights use to save princesses from towers.

"So pretty!" Priestess squealed.

Goblin Slayer sighed. Why did Cow Girl let her horse roam around the field with Lilie? Lilie doesn't like company and can be quite aggressive when approached by other beings.

The white horse slowly walked up to Goblin Slayer and Priestess, loudly sniffing. The long white neck of thethe white horse extended towards Goblin Slayer's face. Priestess saw how Goblin Slayer and the horse were looking into each other's eyes until the white horse nuzzled Goblin Slayer's face.

"Snowball, that's enough." Goblin Slayer gently pushed Snowballs head away from him. Disappointed horse then shifted his attention to the sack Goblin Slayer dropped, sniffing it.

Without another word, Goblin Slayer opened the sack and pulled several carrots out of it. One by one, he began feeding the horse with the carrots. As he has been feeding Snowball, Goblin Slayer turned his head back. And as he suspected, Priestess wore the same excited face she wore when they discovered ice crème.

"Come here." Goblin Slayer gestured towards Priestess. Priestess's eyes widened and her smile became bigger.

"Give me the torch." Goblin Slayer said and Priestess gave it to him. As Snowball finished the last carrot in Goblin Slayer's hand, Goblin Slayer began petting Snowballs head, and Priestesses admired the stallion from such proximity.

"Now pick a carrot and give it to Snowball." and Priestess immediately beamed with excitement.

"Can I? I have never fed a horse." Priestess asked with an unsure yet excited voice.

"It's not hard."

Goblin Slayer gladly crouched and reached into the sack for a carrot. He handed the carrot to Priestess and she unsurely extended her hand with the carrot. The white horse didn't take the carrot immediately, only sniffed the carrot and Priestess's hand.

"It's alright. She's friendly." Goblin Slayer said, though Priestess wasn't sure if he said it to her or Snowball. It seemed it was addressed to Snowball because immediately after, Snowball began crunching the carrot.

"Haha!" Priestess squeaked and instinctively pet Snowball. "She is so noble!"

"He. It's a stallion."

"Ou..." Priestess paused. "But you called he- him Snowball." confused Priestess opened her mouth slightly in surprise.

"It's his name." Goblin Slayer said.

Priestess made a a perplexed face. She figured that out, but why though. However, before she asked, Snowball nuzzled Priestess's cheeks making her laugh. "Haha. Did you name him?"

"No. Cow Girl did."

Priestess was happily petting the horse saying a bunch of sweet things into Snowball's ear. And judging by Snowball's reactions, the stallion took a great liking to Priestess because he began licking Priestess's face as she began giggling all the while trying to stop Snowball from drenching her in saliva. To be honest, Goblin Slayer doesn't blame the horse for taking a liking to Priestess. He warmed up to her too. She has just that sweet aura to her. Aura, which is very hard to resist, especially when Priestess insists on accompanying him everywhere.

Goblin Slayer then heard another horse approaching them. And shortly after, the horse coming to them, appeared behind Goblin Slayer. The black horse stood still, looking over Goblin Slayer's shoulder at Priestess and Snowball. Goblin Slayer turned his head towards his mare.

"I heard you saved me." Goblin Slayer said, and as if the mare understood, she huffed a large portion of the air from her nostrils. To others, it would seem like quite aggressive behavior, but Goblin Slayer knew it meant a simple yes.

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer said, but Lilie didn't avert her gaze from Priestess. The deep dark red eyes of Lilie looked intensely and Priestess until the sweet priestess noticed her.

"Lilie! Hi!" Priestess yelled out. Lilie released another aggressive huff, this time even more sinister than the one she released earlier. And Priestess noticed and got clearly discouraged to interact with Goblin Slayer's horse.

"She doesn't like when strangers yell at her." again, this statement could be directed to both Priestess and Lilie. But right now, it seemed it was directed at Priestess.

"I'm s-sorry, Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess stuttered out, and as if trying to calm her down, Snowball nuzzled Priestesses neck once more. A brief moment of silence came over them until Goblin Slayer decided to feed Lilie too.

Priestess noticed that feeding Lilie is quite different from feeding Snowball. Goblin Slayer didn't pet or said anything to Lilie. He only grabbed a bunch of carrots and one by one he was gently throwing them at Lilie's mouth, as Lilie snatched them from the air.

Priestess doesn't remember Lilie being aggressive like this last time. Priestess hoped that since she rode on her back, the horse would be friendly. Though Priestess failed to realize, that this is very friendly behavior from Lilie, otherwise she would end up bitten only because she dared to approach Snowball.

Priestess watched with Snowball as Goblin Slayer emptied the sack into Lilie's stomach. Once done, Lilie, without a word, the mare disappeared from their sight inro the night in a gentle gallop.

"Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked nervously as she was about to dig up some personal stuff from Goblin Slayer. For the lack of a better term, try to dig up some personal stuff.

"Yeah?"

"Does Lilie like... lilies?"

"No. I would say she doesn't like anything."

"Then... why did you named her that way? She has nothing in common with lilies or flowers in general." Priestess asked in a quite tone. She knows Goblin Slayer named the horse as Cow Girl mentioned it when they rode to the farm. It helped to ease her mind when they talked about random things on Lilie's back. And when asked why did he name her that way, Cow Girl said to ask Goblin Slayer once he wakes up.

Priestess saw how Goblin Slayer raised his head up to the skies. "It was my sister's name."

"Ou." honoring a memory of a sibling, now it makes sense. "Is... is that the same sister you told us about around the campfire?" Priestess reluctantly asked as she knew this is very sensitive topics to some people. All she knows is that Goblin Slayer had an older sister. Other than that, nothing, he fell asleep around the campfire when he told them.

"Yeah. I had only one sibling." Goblin Slayer said, still fixated on the night skies above him, where the stars were slowly fading away to make a place for the clouds of a new day.

"Let's go. I need to test something." Goblin Slayer dropped the topic of his sister and looked back at Priestess. He noticed that Snowball already walked away from Priestess, leaving them alone. Only a friend when you have food... that horse didn't change at all.

"Ca- can I ask what exactly you will be testing, Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked. She forgot to ask him before as she was still embarrassed by the events of this morning. And even thinking about it now makes her cheeks heat up.

"I am not sure myself, but I know I will need your healing ability."

"W-what? Y-you want to injure yourself?" Priestess raised her voice already seeing clearly where this is going.

"I don't want to, but I might."

Priestess pouted. "Promise me you will not injure yourself." she knew begging him to not test this thing is pointless. Once Goblin Slayer puts his mind into something, it's hard to convince him otherwise. Forget about defeating Demon Lord, the person who convinces Goblin Slayer to give goblins at least a week-long break deserves a Platinum rank. And the one who would convince him not to slay goblins, deserves a rank as high as the gods themselves.

"I will take necessary precautions, but I make no promises."

Priestess again pouted in frustration. What does he even wants to do?!

* * *

Goblin Slayer and Priestess stood before a large row of stock piled wood. Logs approximately four meters long and with a diameter of half of a meter were sitting atop of each other creating a several meters long border with a shovel propped over the pile. In front of this long border, stood a rather large shelter with opened doors in which even more equipment for wood processing lied.

On the left side in the shelter was the wooden stand built from wooden stakes and nails, where they drag the logs through a small opening with trapdoors in the back of the shelter from the pile outside so they can saw the wood into smaller pieces on the wooden stand and the opening. Right next to the wooden shelter wall stood an old wooden table with a hand saw, a crosscut saw, three pairs of old leather gloves, a meter and a bunch of other things needed for wood processing. Next to it, a rusty wheelbarrow with a pile of sawdust in it.

The other part of wood processing is one wide cylinder of wood used as a chopping block, with an axe buried in the chopping block. Form the other side of the table, a neatly assembled lines of chopped wood. These blocks of chopped wood took most of the space in the shelter. More than half of it. was filled with chopped wood.

_"Seems like we are nicely prepared for winter._" Goblin Slayer thought. The wood here could easily last them two long winters and they would still have a spare.

"Goblin Slayer-san, what do you want to test here?" Priestess asked all the while not so subtly admiring his face in the torch light. She may as well enjoy the sight before the handsome face disappears under a helmet.

"The logs behind the shelter. I want to try to lift them, throw them and chop them with my hands."

"What?! You would need a bear to even move this thing!" Priestess protested.

"We will see." Goblin Slayer said and walked around the shelter towards the stocked pile logs. Priestess trailed behind with dozen of questions in her mind.

"Goblin Slayer-san, I... I don't doubt you are strong. But this is impossible!" Priestess said.

Goblin Slayer turned back to her.

"Listen. When I returned the bowl with veggies to Cow Girl, the bowl seemed weightless. I weighted it with my hands, and it seemed like the whole bowl didn't weight more than a feather. I brushed upon a wooden shard of the bowl and I noticed it didn't hurt my hand. The sack with carrots weighted nothing also. My hands feel more durable. I feel faster too like I am now living on some kind of slow setting. I want to test if I imagine things, or if these are another changes that my body underwent in the last hours."

Priestess opened her mouth slightly in surprise. "H-huh? Yo-your body underwent changes?" Goblin Slayer loudly sighed.

"I will tell you about these changes once I will figure it out. For now, just stay back." Goblin Slayer handed Priestess the burning torch.

"O-Okay."

Now that Priestess understood, Goblin Slayer finally could focused on his task. So first things first, trying to throw the log. Goblin Slayer carefully examined the beech logs, all the while thinking what the hell is he doing.

Nonetheless, Goblin Slayer climbed up the pile and looked for a log that would be easy to grab. One log was sticking out a little from the pile, and it seemed easy enough to grab with a small hole in the bark and the wood. Kneeling down beside the log, he hugged the log and grabbed it by the hole for a better grip.

_"Well, if my back breaks she is here to heal me."_ Goblin Slayer looked at the Priestess for a second. And then, he began lifting the log up. The log and Goblin Slayer trembled a little when he began, but he eventually lifted it up without many troubles. He leaned his head to the side so there is a space on the other shoulder and put what he could there to ease the weight. It wasn't like the bowl being a feather, but he would compare this to a carrying 2-3 sacks full of carrots. Hard to lift, but once he puts his mind into it, easy enough.

"Goblin Slayer-san! You! You lifted... it" Priestess's voice drifted into quietness.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer has to admit, it is amazing. The only downside here is he has troubles holding it. He doesn't have long enough arms to hug the whole log. However, that doesn't matter. The first test was a success. _"I am indeed stronger."_

From the information on how bowls, sacks, and logs weighed before and now, he could somewhat predict what he is able and not able to lift.

Clearly, he can't throw the log from his shoulder like this. Goblin Slayer dropped the log, but not onto the pile. He dropped it down on the ground behind the wood shelter creating a loud crash. As he was getting ready to jump down from the stockpile, he got another idea.

_"Are my legs also stronger? They should be, otherwise I would not be able to lift the log."_

Without further thinking it through, Goblin Slayer knelt down and jumped as high as he could. At first, it startled him how high he jumped. He could jump over a Goblin Champion if he wanted with ease.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess immediately panicked. From this height, he could easily hurt himself! He was now as high as the roof of the barn, if not higher, and he is about to fall down! She quickly ran around the shelter and the stockpile of logs to see if he is okay.

Running around the corner, Priestess saw Goblin Slayer kneeling on the log he dropped before, intensely staring at his legs and arms. "Are you okay, Goblin Slayer-san?"

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer informed Priestess, still staring at his body fascinated by his own hands and legs. Goblin Slayer smiled on the inside. _"With this, I can just jump at Goblin Champion and cut his head off with ease."_

Another task at hand was the throw. Goblin Slayer grabbed the log's bottom and lifted it up like he was holding a club, only with both arms around the log. Turning to the empty field near the farm, Goblin Slayer decided where he wants to throw the log.

Meanwhile, Priestess couldn't believe what she was seeing. Goblin Slayer holds that log like nothing! And she thought he was strong before! This is on a whole another level! She had dozen of question regarding how, why and what happened to him to cause this? And before Priestess could think about it more Goblin Slayer threw the log into the field like some kind of javelin. It flew good 50 meters before it hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Seems like my whole body increased it's strength." Goblin Slayer informed Priestess, still looking at the log he just threw. "Now to test my body's endurance."

* * *

The sun was finally rising over the horizon, and Goblin Slayer decided to end his test a few minutes ago. And the second part of the testing got more bloody. Throwing and lifting could result in some ruptured muscles at worst. But once Goblin Slayer began punching the wood, that's where Priestess had to use the Heal miracle.

Goblin Slayer punched through one log, rupturing it in two. When Goblin Slayer looked at his hands, there were several shards of wood stuck in his arm, tattering his long sleeved shirt. It didn't hurt as much as Goblin Slayer thought it would be. His bones and muscles seem to endure the impact of the punch without an issue. But his skin was still fragile. Maybe it got a little denser, but wood shards can still get through. Thanks to Priestess he brought with him, the injuries he sustained got quickly taken care of. This didn't bother Goblin Slayer that much, as when he will get his armor and gauntlets, this little imperfection in his boosted body will become irrelevant.

To not waste any wood, Goblin Slayer then processed the wood he destroyed into the chunks that he arranged into the stockpile in the wood shelter. Priestess meanwhile watched him do the work, sitting on the table in the shelter. He had no idea why, but she was blushing through most of his wood processing. Sometimes she asked questions if he could do anything else, so he told her what exactly changed in him. The eyesight, hearing, smell, appetite for meat, sun tiring him out and his inability to sleep at night. When Goblin Slayer stopped his wood processing, Priestess suggested that these changes might have to do something with his fight with the vampire.

"Were you bitten by her Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked.

"Yeah." he answered when he remembered she was biting him for quite a while.

Priestess got nervous. Clearly, Goblin Slayer isn't transforming as he should. So that's good. Maybe.

But still, he got bitten. So something vampirish is clearly in there. Maybe... he was a vampire from birth? It would explain his pale skin and red eyes. Priestess quickly shook her head. _"No. If I would use Resurrection miracle on a vampire, I would turn him into dust."_ But, just to be clear...

"Goblin Slayer-san?"

"Yeah?"

Priestess reached into her robe to grabbing her silver necklace with balancing weights as a pendant that boosts her miracles and took it off her neck. She then extended her hand with the necklace to Goblin Slayer. "Do you feel anything?"

He waited a a little. "No."

"Hmm... can you grab it?" Priestess asked. And Goblin Slayer grabbed the necklace without a word. Nothing was happening for quite a while. _"So holy items and silver doesn't do anything?"_ she thought when suddenly, Goblin Slayer spoke. "It's getting hot in my hand."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_"So it is doing something."_ Priestess betted it was the silver, because if it was the something holy, he would be repulsed by her. And judging by their cuddling session in the morning, that's not the case.

When she took the necklace back, Goblin Slayer's hand was red as it was slightly burned. Nothing serious it would seem, but when exposed to silver for too long, it burns Goblin Slayer's skin. It has the same effect on him as silver has on vampires, just a tad bit slower. "Goblin Slayer-san I think you should avoid silver from now on. It does you no good." Priestess said having Goblin Slayer hand in both of hers.

"Ok."

It is clear for Priestess, that some vampire blood resides in Goblin Slayer. As little as it is, there is some making these changes in sight, hearing and reactions to sun and silver. But for some reason, holy miracles and being in a presence of a priestess does nothing. By all means, she should be scared that this evil vampire part of Goblin Slayer could will over him. But she is not. Whatever he became, it will never change who he is.

Priestess smiled briefly looking at her mentor and love. _"Good or bad, Goblin Slayer will always slay only goblins." _

The two returned to the farmhouse for a brief moment to take two towels. It was early in the morning, not even Cow Girl's uncle was up. They will be gone for a while, so if Cow Girl notices even Priestess is not present at the farm once she wakes up, maybe even the blonde girl will get a meal. But as for now, it's bath time.

The familiar clean stream was running through the rocks. The stream is so clean you could see rocks at the bottom of the water. No mud, no grass, just water flowing on the grey rocky pedestal in the middle of a small forest.

Priestess admired the sight and the small animals such as birds, squirrels and rabbits running around, that she didn't even notice Goblin Slayer began undressing. "Will you clean yourself now, or will you go after me?"

Once Priestess turned to Goblin Slayer, she witnessed something she was not ready for. Goblin Slayer stood in front of her all bloody and dirty, but most importantly, buck naked! And as much as she wanted to not stare, she did. Rest of his body didn't interest her as she saw his scarred paled body a few times already. Not even his face which is a rarity to see, but as his armor and helmet are in pieces now she had a nice view of his face ever since she woke up.

Now the one part she hasn't seen is on full display. One would think that Priestess would blush and immediately turn around, however that couldn't be further from the truth. Lips slightly parted, eyes widened and glued to Goblin Slayer's prized possession, like she tried to burn the image into her memory.

Goblin Slayer waited for the answer, but it never came. And since he is a guy who doesn't like repeating himself, Goblin Slayer sighed and slowly walked into a chilly morning stream. Aaaaah... how much he loves when he gets to clean himself in the morning after a night spent in a goblin nest. It's the little things which better his mood.

Goblin Slayer's splashing in the water caused Priestess to finally snap out of her trance. Blinking a few times, she realized what she was doing. It was now that she blushed dozens of shades of red and pink.

"G-G-go-" she turned to Goblin Slayer in the stream and tried to apologize, but seeing him not bothered, splashing water upon the higher half of his body as the second half is dipped in the water she knew it is pretty pointless. By now she knows him enough to know that these kinds of things don't bother him at all.

Though there is still one person or rather, deity that she needs to ask forgiveness. She quickly knelt down grabbed her staff with her hands, closed her eyes and began praying. _"O merciful Earth Mother, please forgive my sinful behavior! I-I-I don't know what came over me!"_ Priestess tried to formulate the words better, but this is what one half of her brain managed to put together. The other still saw Goblin Slayer's long manhood in its glory.

Meanwhile, Goblin Slayer was scrubbing all the dried blood from him. His mind was filled with random thoughts. And surprise, surprise, they were all about goblins and how he could kill them with these new powers. As he walked deeper into the clean stream, Goblin Slayer spotted a big rock in the water. _"I threw a log. Maybe I can throw this too."_

Bending over, Goblin Slayer picked the rock as the water changed the flow ever so slightly, he placed a part of it on his shoulder, changed his stance for a better throw and he threw the big gray rock into the forest across the stream, just too confirm his powers are real. It wasn't as easy as the log was, but he managed to throw the rock with the size of a grown boar into the treetops across the stream. He heard how the branches were cracking, and cracking as the rock flew further into the forest, until it finally hit something. Goblin Slayer thought he heard the rock hit the ground. However, ground does not squeal.

_"This will be handy." _Goblin Slayer thought of dozens of situation where throwing a boulder in goblin cave could help him, ignoring the squealing he heard, thinking he imagined it. And as new ways of killing goblins ran through his mind, he continued to clean himself as if nothing had happened. As he held a palm of clean water he was ready to splash on his face, he got another idea. _"I wonder if I can last longer under the water." _

Before tetsting that, Goblin Slayer threw the water in his palm away and took of the ring that enables him breath under water, and held it in his palm. Then, without a second thought, Goblin Slayer went deeper into the stream and dived down. If only he remained on the surface, his enhanced ears would hear an angry growling in the forest.

Once Priestess opened her eyes from ending the prayer and her wild imagination, Goblin Slayer was nowhere in sight. "Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess quietly said when she didn't see him. She looked back and forth, up and down the stream, into the forest behind the stream and all around her. But she haven't seen him anywhere.

With an unsettling silence, Priestess got nervous and her mind immediately imagined bad scenarios. Did, something happen to Goblin Slayer? W-W-what if something attacked him in the water? What if swamp lizards like the one Sword Maiden has lived here? Priestess gulped. The stream is pretty big, big enough for smaller alligators to swim in it and she guesses she won't be able to stand in the middle of the stream with her head above the water. Some big animals can surely live here.

Slightly shivering, Priestess decided to undress and tried to look in the water for Goblin Slayer. "Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess quietly asked all the while continuing into the chilly water with careful steps. She shivered even more. How could Goblin Slayer swim in the bath and swim in this?! It's so cold! The only thing she took with her was the staff in case something attacked her in the water.

It wasn't the water that began rustling though. On the other side of the stream, something big was coming in her direction. Startled Priestess looked in that direction, however, she wasn't going to stay on the place doing nothing. She had that bad feeling whatever it is, it's not friendly.

Standing in nearly in the middle of the stream with only her head above the water, she dipped the bottom of the staff into the water on the rocky floow and began chanting. "O merciful Earth Mother, please protect us, the wea-" but she never finished as a big black bear with raging black eyes jumped out of the forest running towards Priestess, with a drool up his roaring mouth ready to devour the puny human. Shocked Priestess didn't have time to finish her prayer as the bear already jumped towards her, so she just shut her eye and in the last effort tried to swing her staff and hit the bear with it.

Fortunately for her, from her left side Goblin Slayer jumped out of the water and tackled the jumping bear with his shoulder. The bear made several rolls and landed in the place where water was shallower. The black bear whose half of a body was underwater slowly put himself back on its feet, having to shake his head in confusion.

"You alright?" Goblin Slayer asked Priestess, putting his ring back on.

Fortunately for Priestess, Goblin Slayer's bottom half was under water so she was able to respond normally. Though, if she looked down, the clear water there wouldn't make it hard to see Goblin Slayer's goods.

"I-I-I am. T-Thank you, Goblin Slayer-san."

Suddenly Goblin Slayer turned around and stared at the bear. The bear kindly returned the gesture. The bear roared and ran towards Goblin Slayer again. Water splashing around, the bear seemed like an unstoppable force ready to run over both of them. Goblin Slayer already knew, he needs to get Priestess out of here to safer position. She is not suited for the front lines. Goblin Slayer grabbed the tiny body of Priestess who only released a small "Uh?" in confusion. He then threw her into the middle of the stream where the water is deeper, and where he previously tried to measure how long he can remain under water. The priestess was screaming, flaying her hands with the staff in one of them before she landed into the water.

Goblin Slayer turned around just in time to grab the bears hands as he tried to jump on him. The force of the bear pushed Goblin Slayer back, his feet scraping against the rocky surface of the stream. Luckily for Goblin Slayer, he managed to stop them both, as both of them stood on two feet now.

The bear now looked down on Goblin Slayer and seeing it's advantage, the bear tried to bite Goblin Slayer's head. Goblin Slayer, however, managed to dodge with his head slightly to left, and instead of the head the bear bit into Goblin Slayer's shoulder.

By now Priestess managed to submerge from the deeper part of the stream, only seeing Goblin Slayer wrestling with a bear. With the black ears mouth, chewing on Goblin Slayer's shoulder. "G-Goblin Sla- Slayer-san!" Priestess screamed, splashing water filling her mouth as she tried to swim to the place form where she can chant her magic and help Goblin Slayer.

However, before Priestess could help, Goblin Slayer took things in his own hands. Literally. Grunting through the pain in his shoulder, Goblin Slayer released one of the bear's paws and thrust his hand into the bear's chest with everything he got. He thrust through ribs, grabbed the heart of the bear and tore it out with the same force he got to him. Seconds later, the bear's grip on his shoulder soften, and the bear collapsed into the water, painting the stream in red color.

Goblin Slayer looked at the twitching heart in his hand, with fascination. _"I am able to rip someone open too."_

The more and more he learns, the better he feels. With this, cleaning goblin nests should be a breeze.

The smell of fresh blood got to Goblin Slayer's nostrils shaking him to the core. It was like the blood is calling to him, and his body desired it with every fiber of his being. The lust for it was easy to control though. Perhaps it was thanks to the exceptional control of his own body and urges. Perhaps it was normal in this state. Who knows?

However, looking at his bloody hand holding the heart, he wanted to taste the blood. Not out of necessity necessarily, but curiosity. There is a high chance this can boost his abilities even further.

Pulling his hand to his mouth, he licked the blood dripping from the heart. Immediately he noticed how the tiredness from two days without sleep decreased. It has the same effect as stamina potion, only this time the liquid drunk tasted great. Rich, energetic taste. He could easily see why vampires are fixated on this if they have similar taste buds to him.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Goblin Slayer turned around and saw Priestess running to him in the stream. Seems like she managed to get out of the deeper part of the stream. _"At least she is OK."_

Without further words, Priestess began healing Goblin Slayer's shoulder.

* * *

Cow Girl just checked the place where she stored a few wheels of cheese so they can get the blue mold she wants. It's only two days, but so far, nothing is really happening. Their basement is very cool and in a special part of the basement even a little damp, so she tried that place for this little experiment with cheese. It should suffice as caves in which they are done normally. Hopefully, it will work.

When she exited basement and walked through the kitchen, the busty pink-haired girl sadly looked at the remaining bacon she fried this morning. _"They are probably already at the Guild."_

However, when she opened the door outside of the farmhouse, she discovered they weren't at the Guild. Seems like they were hunting, because Goblin Slayer was holding two pairs of paws of black bears over his shoulders, dragging the two dead beasts behind him and atop of him. One of them had a crushed head and overall it looked like a gigantic black coat on Goblin Slayer.

She quickly ran towards them, to see what the hell happened and how is Goblin Slayer able to carry all of this. Before she could say anything, Goblin Slayer already asked like he was carrying nothing. "Have you ever cooked a bear?"

Surprised Cow Girl was speechless. It was during her quiet moment that she registered Priestess beside him and a squirming fur ball in her arms. Cow Girl looked at the small priestess, and the blonde wore a beaming smile. The squirming fur ball eventually revealed to be a lively black bear cub.

"And do you know what bear cubs eat?" Goblin Slayer asked.

* * *

**Author's note: So first I want to address this last part. You know how Sword Maiden has her familiar or summon or whatever you wanna call it? I will give Priestess one too. And High Elf too in the future. But as I was writing the bear fight, I got an idea. Could you imagine a Priestess riding on a big ass black bear who is tearing goblins in front of her as she casts heals and other stuff? I couldn't get that image out of my head and decided to roll with it. So tell me what you think about that. I think it is pretty cool and hilarious. And don't worry, I will explain from where the second bear and the bear cub came from in the next chapter, even though it is hinted in here.**

**So tell me what you think of that idea.**

**It was a long-ass chapter with some moments between Priestess and Goblin Slayer. I hope I addressed everything I wanted in this chapter regarding Goblin Slayer's abilities. And what many of you suspected, Lilie is his sister's name.**

**Now for the next chapter. I was thinking, and I think I can pull off having Hero and her squad join the harem. Hero and her gang will appear at the Sea Festival and I have something planned for her squad to make them interesting. So I think I can pull ALL three of them even with that lesbian succubus I promised still in mind for a little later. Now the question is, can I make it work? Because that's 9 girls.**

**Or even better question. Can I make it 10?**

**In the next chapter, I will have a scene with the Amazoness. I will let you decide if there is some future between these other girls and GS. I think it could be great having Amazoness and the other two, to round it up to ten. There could be some interesting rivalries in the harem too. The OG 5, Hero 3, and the two types of women who do not mind sharing the man (Succubus and Amazoness)**

**Tell me what you think about that. I am saying now, I am NOT GOING ABOVE 10. Even this is giving me a headache. **

**That's all from me. Thanks for all the support and reviews, and see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: Another chapter after a month and a half. And I am afraid this kind of waiting period will become a regular thing. University started, and I have my hands full, so I am sorry for that. I will try to write when I have time, but usually you will have to wait around a month and something to get the next chapter.**

**I have no intention of dropping this story. I still have plans on how I want it to end. The plan is that this and the next chapter will finish off another "arc" I suppose? Then the Sea Festival "arc" will start. I put the word arc in quotation marks, because I haven't really decided what the arcs are here. **

**I plan the festival arc to be 8 chapters long. And by the end of it, you should have my first full-fledged lemon to read. Of course, it is with one of the girls from the main five. From then on, the story will have much, MUCH more lemons in it. I know it's a long wait, but I think it's going to be worth it with all the development for the girls and GS. Just bear with me. Until then occasional fluffy scenes will appear between the girls and GS to keep you entertained. Female Paladin and Heavy Swordsman with Witch and Spearman will have some fluff too.**

**That being said, let's get to the reviews.**

_Lordlexx:_ **Noted and corrected. Though they didn't go full retard. That's how some Europeans quote FYI.**

_agusXD:_** Well then, I hope the Amazon Warrior will be to your liking in this chapter. And thanks for the praise.**

_Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:_ **Seems like another one wants the Amazon Warrior in there. Well, I hope she will be to your liking.**

_Dracus6:_ **The team up with Hero will come, do not worry.**

_Xerzo LotCN:_ **I think GS needs to see how other pairs works, so that's why the side pairings are there. And it would be weird if GS would bang every girl in there. I think I can spare Female Paladin and Witch for the others. They are interesting characters too.**

**Who said Lilie isn't a job. Perhaps she was selling flowers you know. **

**As for the vampire part, I think I can say he doesn't need blood to survive. Only to boost his abilities.**

**Weeeeell. I already have another girl in mind but… yeah. I don't know if I will go through with it.**

_Onii-Chan 69:_** Noble Fencer will be completely different. I have a plan on how to implement her character into the story as the succubus, but you will have to bear with me to find out. I hope it will be to everyone's satisfaction. Anyway, succubus is the last girl who will be added. After the Sea Festival. So yeah, there is a lot of time before she even appears.**

_Evowizard25:_** Ahhh Spearman. The hot-headed blunt idiot. I can't help but love that guy though. He was the first one to offer help GS when he needed it, so he is good at heart. Unfortunately he is stupid otherwise. I mean, I know I would like a girl who can stuff things in her cleavage. But.. he is a jelly drunk guy, so there's that.**

**Indeed she is adorable. You know, the classic cinnamon roll. But once they move to bed… well… she won't be that innocent **( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**.**

**Amazoness may not even be the last one as I am figuring it out. There is still one girl I would want to add, but I don't know if I will be able too. I will tell you who that girl is in the end notes.**

**Anyway, thanks for the praise!**

_monkiepawn:_** As I see it, they have been stuck together for more than 5 years. And even after all this time, Spearman is blind to Witch's feelings. So I am guessing, they are working together, rely on each other, but don't know much about each other's personal loves. And Spearman is kinda dumb so there's that.**

**You know, I have a little medical knowledge, and I know your thigh bone can withstand up to 4 tons before it starts to break. Sooo… I think it is still pretty reasonable to think he didn't know if his legs are stronger.**

**In the end though, I have to agree. I should have exchange the leg and arm part. But hey, it's not that big of a deal I think. **

**Who says she wasn't a florist? **;)

_daniel2610994__:_** Oh yeah. Medieval tank sounds great. Indeed. Priestess is the adorable one in the group. To me, Spearman is the likable asshole. He was the first one to help GS at the farm so that has to count for something.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ: _**Hmm… never thought of different blood doing different things. That's actually a neat idea. I may do something with that. Thanks for the idea.**

_Zealot24:_ **He doesn't need a supply of blood. You can think of blood as an energy drink for GS. It can wake him up for an hour or two, but ultimately it's just temporary.**

**Well, going after GS ensures few gray hair on your head.**

**Ohoho, money won't be the problem. And this chapter hints as to why. So do not worry about that.**

_The4thHorseman:_** Spearman is drunk and not the brightest. That already is a dangerous combination. But what can I say, I have a soft spot for that idiot. Luckily for him, Witch is a very reasonable person.**

**And as for the Guilds reaction… this chapter is about that. So go ahead and enjoy!**

_Guynumber23:_** Thanks for the praise! You guessed right. As I already mentioned, blood is like an energy drink for GS. And yeah, giving Priestess at least something to defend herself with is IMO necessary. So that's where the bear comes in. Not to mention, it's badass.**

**Hero will appear during the Sea festival so if you don't know now, let me know then what you think about her and her party. Maybe I can add one more. I will reveal which one in the end notes and address this more. **

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: _**I believe I don't need to say much. We already went through everything. And of course, the OG five are not even for a debate. They are dead set on having GS.**

_TristPHT: _**Weeeeell. I am afraid if the next season comes, I will have to continue like this. Though I know what happens in the manga, so I think I am good to go with the story. Then again, I already strayed away from the OG story so… yeah. **

_Natsuu224:_ **Thanks for the praise, but I am afraid the chapters will have month long waiting period. What can I say, school is hard.**

_Adam NikoliI: _**Thanks for the praise!** **No intention of leaving this unfinished. But I have no idea how long I will be writing this. **

_Akuma-Heika:_ **I think in all of the cases, his skin is described as fragile. His muslces and bones on the other hands are described as sturdy.**

**Anyway thanks to the ****Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov**** for going through this chapter and correcting my mistakes! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Do you love me?

Goblin Slayer, Cow Girl, Priestess, and their new small, furry black companion were walking up the dirt path to the Guild in town. Goblin Slayer was pulling a wooden kart behind him. Under the beige blanket lied the vampire corpse. The kart's goods were split in the middle by a small wooden beam, separating the rotting corpse from the dairy and meat products from the farm. As for the other goods, Cow Girl already began skinning the beavers of their pelts, but that will take time to finish. After all, she never did this with a beaver.

Once she will try to skin the bears, that will be even more amusing.

Sun was shining brightly on their heads as the sun's cycle reached its peak. And even with the sun high in the skies, Goblin Slayer isn't tired. Before they headed out, Goblin Slayer finally fell asleep. From as soon as the sun appeared behind the mountains, till noon he was asleep. And after the morning sleep, he felt like he was born again, full of energy and enthusiasm to kill more goblins. And thankfully, this awakening effect lasted longer than when he drank a bit of blood. It seemed like he still needs a little bit of sleep from time to time. The blood energy boost seemed to be only temporary.

Priestess was holding the bear cub in one arm, and a glass bottle with rubber tip in the other. "So all I have to do is fill this bottle with warm milk and give it to him?" Priestess asked Cow Girl who was walking right next to her. The pink-haired girl smiled brightly in response.

"Hai! I will add two additional bottles of milk in my usual milk delivery to your temple and it should be just enough for the cub!" Cow Girl petted the bears head gently caressing his black fur. The cub cutely roared and tried to bite her fingers. But with nearly no teeth, the bear cub just nibbled the finger.

"Hihi. You will need to train him so he doesn't attack people. Now it's cute, but in the future, it will cause troubles." Cow Girl withheld her hand from the cub.

"Don't worry! I am sure my sisters at the temple will help me with him! They love to take care of children and baby animals!" Priestess smiled and Cow Girl returned the smile.

Goblin Slayer watched the conversation go between the two girls. So much enthusiasm for a small bear cub... When he noticed the squealing in the woods wasn't imaginary, he went into the woods and discovered small lack bear cub. At first he wanted to kill it. He just ripped its father open and unintentionally smashed its mother's head with a boulder. No father or mother, it was better to just end its suffering. It would die within two days due to a lack of food. And that's assuming the bear cub would not become a meal of other predators sooner.

But... the pure-hearted priestess pulled the guilt card on him, saying they caused this, so they need to take care of the cub. It's their responsibility. Surprisingly, it moved him a little, but it was not enough to convince him. Only when she added they could groom it to a goblin slaying machine Goblin Slayer changed his opinion.

"How long till we can take it on goblin quests with us?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Priestess pouted. "It's not it, Goblin Slayer-san! His name is Kuma!"

"You already named... him?" Goblin Slayer paused at the end, carefully choosing the last word.

"Yes!" Priestess said.

"I see." Goblin Slayer responded and Cow Girl giggled at the exchange.

With each turn of the wheels, two girls and one man/vampire hybrid neared the town. Cow Girl carefully viewed Goblin Slayer through the day. Finding out that her Goblin Slayer is some kind of hybrid was a lot to take in. Cow Girl expected several changed in Goblin Slayer's behavior. But apart from the switch between sleeping in the day and not during the night, he seems fine. No thirst for blood, excluding the goblin blood of course (and he wouldn't drink the blood of those filthy creatures). No burning in the sun, no slow changes to his body that would suggest a transformation to an ugly vampire.

So far, she can't find anything that would make her despise him for being part monster. He still looks and acts the same. Even that night habit of his isn't that weird since he usually hunts goblins in the night and rests during the day. _"Did anything really change?"_ Cow Girl thought as she looked at Goblin Slayer's pale face. And like he sensed her turning to him, he looked at back her with those moving red eyes. _"Well, his eyes got prettier. Like they are not of this world." _Cow Girl admired his new eyes.

Goblin Slayer then turned back and looked where they were going. _"Maybe he did change. But not because of the vampire bite..." _Cow Girl thought. He should be getting more evil because of the bite, but she can see only the good changes in his behavior. The last few months did a number on Goblin Slayer's behavior, she can tell.

Then again, Goblin Slayer was never normal. _"I don't know what the future holds in store for him. Now more than ever."_ Cow Girl looked at the skies.

* * *

The Guild was full in the afternoon. Adventurers went in and out, going about their duties. Some were resting from their long adventures at the table, eating, conversing, enjoying their deserved rest. Among the resting group, what looked more like a small family was sitting around a smaller table. And as it goes with families, a small squabble formed between the "mom" and "dad".

"Three months. Not more and I am not budging!" Heavy Swordsman firmly stated. And right across him sat his beautiful fiancé had something to say back.

"Come on my love! Let it be four! I want to enjoy my new powers a little!" Female Paladin almost begged Heavy Swordsman.

"No! It's too dangerous for you and the baby by that time." Heavy Swordsman tried to stare her down. "It's dangerous even now!"

"I am staying back all the time now? What's so dangerous?!" Female Paladin asked.

"What if I miss something in the fight and some monster hits you in the stomach very hard?!"

"I have armor!"

"What if it can punch through armor? I am not taking my chances of losing you AND the baby!"

Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior watched the two grown-ups argue for the first time. Just a minute ago they were talking about the surprise for Apprentice Cleric and the new upgrade for her staff as her birthday present. The whole group put together their money so the Cleric could get the best enchantment there is out there. Somehow, they got from there, to when Female Paladin should put down her shield and sword. "Do you have any idea how to stop this?" Rookie Warrior whispered to Apprentice Cleric who was sitting next to him and across the fighting couple.

"Maybe..." Apprentice Cleric whispered back. Arguing against fighting monsters when pregnant is very reasonable. But then again, Female Paladin got these powers and Apprentice Cleric knows how exciting it is to use new abilities. Suddenly, killing monsters became much easier and more fun. She bets that the her mentors would have no troubles with Giant Rats even if both were nine months pregnant.

"Why don't you just start doing easier quests as your pregnancy progresses?" Apprentice Cleric suddenly asked out of nowhere the two arguing young adults.

"THAT'S!" Heavy Swordsman yelled out. "-actually a good idea." he whispered the rest.

"Huh?" Female Paladin blinked a few times.

"Yeah! That will work! Four months but we will decrease the difficulty of the quests as time progresses!"

"Really?" Female Paladin asked in disbelief.

"Sure, with small level monsters I can intercept before they can touch your stomach." Heavy Swordsman smiled.

"I can defend myself." Female Paladin looked offended. Understandably so. She is THE SHIELD in the party, and shields role are to defend. Well, she was at least, until Heavy Swordsman began to place her in the back lines, to support him, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric with only her light miracles.

"Now, yes. Once your belly gets bigger, you will move slower and someone will have to defend you against monsters on quests. That's my concern. That we will underestimate all these things and someone gets hurt." Heavy Swordsman put his hand under the chin. "Though... is it worth it? Buying new armors every time you will get bigger? Armors are not cheap, my lady."

Suddenly the doors of the Guild opened and Spearman walked in, grabbing the attention of Heavy Swordsman and his party. Spearman's footing was loose, and he hold his head as if it hurt. It was such an unusual image. Other times, Spearman kicks the door open and announces his arrival in a way that everyone knows one of the top adventurers has arrived.

"Am I imagining things or is he looking... sad?" Apprentice Cleric whispered as to not be heard because the Guild fell into a big silence. News of Guild Girl's rejection travelled fast and no one wants to anger the Frontier's Finest as some call him.

Spearman looked at the counter and saw her. Guild Girl's surprised look welcomed him in the Guild. Though she quickly switched to a sad smile. Spearman sighed, gently shook his head and approached the table with Heavy Swordsman and his party.

As Heavy Swordsman watched, he knew someone had a wild night. Spearman's armor was unkept, barely clinging to him. Knowing a thing or two about armors, Heavy Swordsman knew he didn't even try to strap it correctly. Then there was the fact without the spear in hand acting as a cane, he wouldn't be able to even walk to their table.

"Hi..." Spearman groaned, almost in agony as his head threatened to burst from all the alcohol in his system.

"Greetings. Too much alcohol I am guessing?" Heavy Swordsman began.

"Not hard to recognize is it?" Spearman sadly chuckled. Heavy Swordsman didn't have to know more. This guy needed someone to talk to. "Kids, shift closer together and make a room for the poor man." Heavy Swordsman looked at his two apprentices and both turned crimson.

Female Paladin smiled beside him at the two startled lovebirds. "Come on, there isn't a problem is there?"

"N-n-no. But... why don't you shift closer to Heavy Swordsman." Rookie Warrior stuttered out.

Female Paladin chuckled and leaned over the table slightly. "You wouldn't want a pregnant woman to needlessly strain herself do you?" Female Paladin answered with a mischievous grin and the younger boy blushed even more. _"It's so easy with those two."_

"What's the matter with you two. Get together." Heavy Swordsman said sternly, and unfortunately, his word choice caused more red to go to their faces. Reluctantly, the two young teens shifted closer together so they were touching by shoulders, with their faces beat red.

"Closeeeer." Female paladin urged in a sweet, nearly singing tune, causing the young duo blush in shades of red never seen before.

"Ugh! So much sugar I want to vomit..." Spearman whispered, looking between Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin being all lovey-dovey, and those two teens acting like school loves.

Heavy Swordsman, being as dense as he is, ignored the strange remark. "Sit, and tell me what caused you to drink so much, comrade." Heavy Swordsman pointed at the space that was now an empty space in front of him as the two teens were stuck together on one side.

"I seriously doubt that you don't know the reason yet." Spearman looked around the Guild and as if on cue everyone looked away from him trying to act like they were not eavesdropping. Spearman propped his trusty spear against the table as he made himself comfy on the wooden seat next to the blushing teens.

"It will hurt for a time, but I am sure it will get better." Heavy Swordsman conjured a big smile, which looked kinda creepy on him, to be honest. Honestly, the giant of a man didn't have a clue on how to soothe a broken heart. That didn't stop him from trying though.

And trying the cliché way to soothe Spearman, it went as you could expect. "Easy for you to say. She said yes to you." hurt Spearman looked at the Female Paladin, and on her left hand where the silver ring rested.

Heavy Swordsman nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "W-well. It took a while to get there."

"Yeah. If you would man up sooner, the wedding would be already behind us and there would be at least 2 little kids running around you two." Spearman sighed out loud. "The point is, at least you got there. I can't because of a god damn Goblin Slayer."

"Don't be hard on him. He isn't at fault here." Female Paladin added, her gentle personality showing, and also her sympathy for the injured man who now has a lot to figure out. She might be better suited to help him out than her soon-to-be dense husband.

"Seriously?! What does she see in him?" Spearman lifted his head promptly, his voice hissing with anger and self-pity. He quickly regained his calm head once he looked at the grim faces of the couple in front of him. A lightbulb suddenly turned on in his head. "Hey, you are a woman. Tell me what is so appealing about him?"

Female Paladin raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mainly because she is the worst person to ask such a question. "I don't find him appealing. He is not my type."

Spearman's enlightened expression fell. "Of course... A big-ass, loud brute with a giant sword is your type." Spearman sighed and inclined his head as Heavy Swordsman frowned. From the corner of his eye, Spearman saw another female at the table. "How about you? Do you know what could draw girls to him?" he turned to Apprentice Cleric.

The attention of the table again turned to the youngest girl at the table, who was visibly blushing at all the attention she was getting. "W-w-well... he is mysterious. A lot of girls my age like that." Apprentice Cleric said.

"Mystery? Really? Is that all it takes? Just clothe yourself in a coat, pull the hood on, stare creepily from a corner and girls will come?" Spearman voiced his disbelief.

Apprentice Cleric shook her head. "Not like that. I mean... his past is full of mystery. Clearly, something caused him to be this way. A lot of girls I have met have a soft spot for broken man and trying to fix them for some reason."

Spearman quickly blinked several times in succession at such an idea. "Why not just find a guy that's already fixed?"

Apprentice Cleric shrugs her shoulders. She herself has no idea why. First of all, she is still kinda figuring out what she likes and dislikes in boys. One thing is for sure, Goblin Slayer is not her type either. As Spearman said, why not to find an already fixed man? Needless work in her opinion.

The only one who has an answer to this question is Female Paladin. Well, that depends on what you consider a satisfying answer. Women are complicated creatures and love doesn't make sense are probably not satisfying answers to Spearman. Some answers will not satisfy everyone as an answer. Although her answer for Spearman wouldn't be satisfying, she can kinda dance around it. After all, sometimes having a certain preference or type doesn't make sense either. "Have you considered, that maybe you are not Guild Girl's type? That maybe, she has a good reason liking Goblin Slayer the same way you have a good reason to like her?"

It took one simple answer for Spearman to realize that the fact he likes her, doesn't have to mean she could like him. Yes, he is that slow and kinda stupid with these things. Though with that realization, how can he find a girl he is compatible with? It will take time to get over this heartbreak if ever. And can he find even a pretty girl similar to Guild Girl? And how to ensure he will not be repulsive to said girl?

And speaking of being repulsive to girls... upon sobering up, he realized Witch didn't deserve what he said to her. He could at least lay his thoughts about her more gently than yelling in a drunken state. Spearman doesn't remember much, but some bits of yelling at the purple-haired sorceress are still fresh.

"Damn..."

It dawned on Spearman, he may have destroyed the friendship he was building with her for... how long? Four? Five years? He could not imagine going on hard quests with anyone else. He trusts her magic support from the back with his life. "Haven't you guys seen Witch? I have to talk to her."

"No. She hasn't been here today." Heavy Swordsman answered.

"Aren't you two always together though?" Rookie Warrior asked, popping his head from behind Apprentice Cleric.

"Not always. Only during the day. At night she is doing her own thing." Spearman said with another loud sigh.

"Is there a reason why you need to talk to her now?" Female Paladin already sensed that the talk he wants with her isn't about quests. She heard the same sad tone she heard several times already, always when someone did something stupid.

"I said some nasty things to her when I was rejected and drunk." Spearman inclined his head, keeping his eyes on the wooden table, deeply thinking about what he said.

Female Paladin smiled sadly. "We all do stupid things when drunk..."

Spearman chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah." then he pointed at Heavy Swordsman with his head and boldly asked. "Does doing a stupid thing while drunk include you doing him that one wild night?"

Female Paladin, Rookie Warrior, and Apprentice Cleric all turned red immediately. Heavy Swordsman, on the other hand, was on his feet immediately, face frowned, grunting, right hand already gripping the handle on his greatsword resting on his back.

Spearman laughed "Calm down big guy, it was just a jest. My head hurts as it is, I do not need you to bang it even more." Spearman then eyed Female Paladin with a devilish grin. "Bang her instead."

And just like that, Heavy Swordsman's swung his greatsword in an attempt to hit Spearman in the head. Of course, he didn't try it with the edge of the blade, but with the flat surface of the blade to bang his head. It was more of a warning as well. Although he just swung his sword without much of a backswing backing the swing, the strength Heavy Swordsman possesses caused a gust of wind to go around the guild. Spearman being the faster of the two, ducked the strike and jumped from his spot, grabbing the spear with grace, spinning around until he let the spear fall on his shoulder. Spearman stopped his little theater, and let the spear rest on his shoulder, grinning at the trio around the table.

"My inappropriate jokes aside, thanks for sitting with me." Spearman turned towards the direction where the door into the training grounds leads from the inside of the Guild. May as well make something of the time he waits for Witch. He looked back over his shoulder one last time. "And congratulations on the engagement and the baby. I hope one day I will have what you two now have together." After all, he wasn't at the celebration of the baby so proper congratulations are in order. By the time Heavy Swordsman announced the engagement, Witch already dragged him into her room and let him rest on her bed as she took another room for herself. His expression again fell. _"I really messed up."_ Spearman thought when he recalled what Witch does for him.

Heavy Swordsman laughed a little. He had his doubts for a while, but Spearman is indeed a good man. Sometimes inappropriate, hot headed and rude, but good at heart nonetheless. Shame he didn't know about this hotheads good side before the attack on Goblin Slayer's farm. They could be great friends.

"Thank you, and you are welcomed." Heavy Swordsman said.

"If I can give you a piece of advice, look around yourself and maybe you will find exactly what you are looking for. What you desire is closer than you think." Female Paladin advised him. Spearman raised the one eyebrow she could see from the angle he was standing with his back to them. In the end, he just chuckled, raised his hand up as a wave gesture, and walked away, not really dwelling on what Female Paladin said.

* * *

Amazon Warrior is literally devouring a whole roasted boar, piece by piece. Some Half-Elf boy who sat before her was looking at her in bewilderment. How can someone just shove a whole leg into their throat and pull only a bone out is simply beyond him. Padfoot Waitress had to call for help, and together with Guild Girl, they brought her a barrel of ale since even her thirst is unending. She constantly scoops the ale in the barrel with her mug and jugs it down like it is a simple shot of water.

By now, most of the Guild got used to her eating like... well Amazon. Amazons, fearsome tribes of giant woman warriors, stronger than all the humanoid races in these lands. It is quite rare to find an Amazoness outside of their hidden tribe villages. No one knows how they live, where they live, nor why they remain hidden. Some people are still wary of them, since they have to reproduce somehow, and theories say they kidnap men they deem to find strong enough for reproduction.

The reason Amazons let some of their kind roam freely, is apparently to gather information about the situation in the world, and if they are in danger. After all, they are not the most technologically developed and are in awe whenever they step outside of their tribe's lands. That's why other races let them be. Truth be told, they are not a smart to invent means that other races can. Thank gods for that, because if they would be as smart as dwarfs and elves for example, they would dominate the world with their strength and knowledge. Whether they kidnap men is true remains a mystery to most people apart from a few nobles

However, our Amazon Warrior couldn't care less about those things now. So much delicious food with spices she could only dream of before. With hundreds varieties of alcohol and drinks to choose from, no wonder she stayed outside of her tribe's walls. They live like gods here!

"Oi! Another roasted boar please!" Amazon Warrior roared in the hall.

Padfoot Waitress's ear twitched. She was serving Heavy Swordsman's party their lunch when the giantess called for another serving. Padfoot Waitress quickly served Heavy Swordsman's party their plates with lunch and ran to Amazon Warrior.

"I am sorry, but you will have to wait for another boar. It will take about an hour for the boar to finish roasting." she chirped gently as she bowed to the big warrior. The demi-human wasn't naive enough to assume only one boar will suffice, so she began roasting another one shortly after she gave the first one to Amazon Warrior.

Padfoot Waitress, the cook of the Adventurer's Guild. One can not compliment her services enough. Always cheerful young demi-human lady with a fiery passion for cooking and feeding the brave adventurers. Dressed in a black and white tavern uniform, she looked more like a maid than a waitress. Only features by which people could tell she is not a human are visible light furry brown ears and paws. And even though the mugs and plates are designed to be used by human hands, her furry soft paws managed to find a way to serve these things efficiently so no one even notices her paws. Apart the fur on her paws, ears and hidden tail, she also has long free-flowing brown hair with beautiful lush green eyes. With short, slim physique and generous bosom, she attracts a lot of attention which gets to be shown on her tips.

"Awwwww. Don't you have anything else there lass? Cow? Maybe a lamb?" Amazon Warrior look saddened as she leaned on the table, shoving the empty plate with boar bones on it to the side.

"I-I have. But... Those are for the other guests here." Padfoot Waitress warily explained, her ears curling inwards a little.

"Ugh! Shame. Well then, I will be on the training grounds! Fetch me up when the boar is done!" Amazon Warrior said, right before she noticed the black-haired half-elf before her, sitting there minding his own business. Such a skinny guy... time to change that! "Let's go, little guy, I will show you how true warriors fight!" Amazon Warrior stood up from the table grabbed the unknown elf by the collar and threw him over her shoulder, carrying him like a backpack with one hand. And with the other, she grabbed her giant axe propped against the wall.

"W-wait! W-what?!"

It took a second for Half-Elf boy to notice he no longer sits with his glass of water at the table, but that he is being carried outside.

"You need to build some muscles kid or you'll be dead in a month! Be grateful, not many men can say they trained with an amazon!" Amazon Warrior roared and prepared to exit the Guild house. She stopped at her tracks with squirming Half-Elf in her grip when Goblin Slayer appeared in the door.

Goblin Slayer appeared in the doors of the Guild with Priestess, her bear cub, and Cow Girl right behind him. He looked around for a moment. It had been a few days since he has been here, and truth be told, he missed it. Shame he needs to get a new armor first before heading out on goblin quests. That will take up a day or two.

Two girls behind him eyed Guild Girl behind the counter, examining her behavior. Honey blonde-haired girl's eyes lit up with excitement as soon as she laid her golden eyes on Goblin Slayer. "Goblin Slayer-san! Welcome back!" she yelled.

Goblin Slayer quietly walked towards the counter. Even he himself examined the girl behind the counter, trying to find if she indeed fell for him, or if Female Paladin was just jesting. The two girls behind him followed him close like they were guarding him from something. _"Weird." _he thought.

As soon as the trio stood in front of the counter, an awkward silence fell between Guild Girl and the trio interrupted only by an uncertain chuckle by Guild Girl.

"Do you love me?" Goblin Slayer bluntly asked.

Goblin Slayer didn't want to play some love charades here. He saw several times that people are just afraid to talk about how they feel and it is really irritating to watch. He wants to know on what he stands on right now.

Unsurprisingly, Guild Girls face caught red color immediately and she was lost for words. Guild Girls' heart began beating faster, and anxiousness came over her. Never had she expected Goblin Slayer to ask her like this. What's worse, she fears what he will say after she will answer him!

Everyone in the guild knows Goblin Slayer doesn't beat around the bush. He can cold-heartedly reject her right here, in front of everyone in the Guild. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it all. Being watched by the whole Guild as her Goblin Slayer turns her dreams to dust with one simple answer. And she can't lie to him now, as, from her observations, Goblin Slayer isn't fond of liars and manipulators. That's not a good way to increase her chances with him. Always straightforward and to the point… she should have expected it would go down like this…

"I- I... W-W-Well..." Guild Girl looked anywhere else than Goblin Slayer's face. However, it didn't help as she thought. The whole guild was in utter silence and everyone watched her. The Guild's discussions of why Priestess had a bear cub were quickly forgotten once Goblin Slayer dropped this bomb. Guild Girl could feel their gazes on her. It made her head spin as she was never put into a situation like this. It made her feel small. _"Why did he ask now?!" _Guild Girl made one small step back as everything came crashing down on her.

An elbow suddenly poked her hip. Shocked Guild Girl spun her head to the side, seeing Inspector smiling at her. And seeing the encouraging smile among the whispers and confused expression all around in the Guild, it helped her calm down a little.

"Remember what he said at the celebration. Now's your chance." she encouraged her friend. "Don't mind them. They can talk and stare all they want. This is about you and him."

Guild Girl's eyes widened as she was looking at her best friend. _"I think yes, I would be happy with a family of my own."_ That's what he said shortly before she blacked out. Maybe... maybe he is trying to figure out is she is the right one?

She turned back to Goblin Slayer, who stood still, patiently waiting for an answer. Quietly he stood there, with his moving ruby eyes, pale face and ruffled grey hair. His usual neutral expression on his face. Though he remained calm, the two girls behind him stared at Goblin Slayer's face wide-eyed. Not one expected this to escalate so quickly.

"I... I do. I love you." Guild Girl confessed, looking Goblin Slayer straight in the eyes for a brief moment. But ultimately, she lost the staring contest between her and Goblin Slayer. She quickly turned around so her back faced Goblin Slayer, with her lower back leaning against the counter. She just couldn't do this! It is so embarrassing to confess like this! _"Gods let it end!" _Guild Girl pleaded.

Priestess was among those who were completely lost for words. Like the rest of the Guild, she didn't know about this! How? When? And what exactly happened she had no clue. She just stood there with Kuma, frozen in place not being able to make another sound.

Cow Girl, on the other hand, got extremely nervous. She always had no idea what Goblin Slayer's future will look like, but now, it got to a point it was such an intertwined mess it could end anywhere really. What's worse, it seemed a future with her in it got even further.

For a moment, Goblin Slayer couldn't believe his ears. Female Paladin was right. He did attract her attention, and not only that she confirmed she loved him. Not a crush or that she would just find him attractive. _"What in the name of all the gods is happening? Did this world got even crazier?"_ He thought.

"How long?" Goblin Slayer asked.

A quiet "huh" escaped Guild Girl's lips. Almost everyone who was listening expected "I see" as an answer. Not that Goblin Slayer would dig a little deeper.

"I-" Guild Girl slowly turned around to face Goblin Slayer again.

"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THERE A WOMAN CORPSE ON THE KART BEHIND THE GUILD!" angry Spearman stormed into the Guild. Sweaty and tired Spearman in his blue armor stood in the doorway, with his spear beside him. As soon as he saw unmasked Goblin Slayer looking at him, he immediately walked towards him.

All eyes in the Guild again shifted their attention to the doors of the Guild, including the stunned Amazon Warrior and her elf backpack both of whom watched the theater unfold. Even the Half-Elf was calm as he watched the confession of Guild Girl. But now, new theater will go down and again, everyone remained quiet.

Spearman gritted his teeth as he approached the counter. Cow Girl, Priestess and now Guild Girl? How many girls does this guy have around him?! "Goblin Slayer." Spearman venomously greeted his rival.

"Spearman." Goblin Slayer returned the gesture of saying his name.

"Where were you yesterday? Goblins aren't a three-day job." Spearman tried with all his might to avoid saying anything about him and Guild Girl. And it was indeed a good question. Goblin Slayer slays goblins every day unless he absolutely needs a day off.

"Had to rest a little. I encountered unexpected complications on the quest."

Priestess immediately intervened and told others what exactly happened. "Goblin Slayer-san! It wasn't a simple complication! You nearly died! Again!" and the bear cub in her arms roared in agreement.

"Nearly." Goblin Slayer turned to her.

"D-died?!" Guild Girl recovered from her confession.

Again?! How many times is Guild Girl going to find out that Goblin Slayer nearly died on his quest?!

Plus she was right! Inspector shouldn't let him go alone! Someone needs to keep him in check or he will die soon!

"You nearly died to a goblin?" Spearman raised an eyebrow. It was not meant to sound like he is mocking him. He was rather surprised that Goblin Slayer would die in his area of expertise.

Cow Girl decided she can add something to the conversation and she answered instead of Goblin Slayer. Knowing him, he would again unintentionally downplay the encounter when trying to shorten the story of what exactly happened. "Not a goblin Spearman-san. Goblin Slayer wants to ask if he can get bonus payment for the High Vampire he has unexpectedly encountered and slain on the goblin quest. That is the creature on the kart you mentioned before. Not a woman, but a High Vampire"

"H-High Vampire?!" Spearman yelled out. And the whole guild was surprised with Spearman. The people in there began whispering among each other.

"That's how she called herself." Goblin Slayer calmly explained.

Spearman took a deep breath in. "No. No. Nonononono. I do not believe for a second that someone like you could defeat a High Vampire. Not in a million years." Spearman began chuckling at the end at how ridiculous it sounded.

"You don't have to believe me." Goblin Slayer said. Then he turned to Guild Girl who released a quiet "huh" as her cheeks caught color again. "Could you bring your boss down and look at the corpse?"

"Y-Y-yeah." Guild Girl stuttered out and ran around the counter heading towards the stairs to the second floor. _"Why does he have to be so handsome."_ blushing Guild Girl thought as she ran up the stairs, looking down at Goblin Slayer. The golden-eyed girl still isn't used to Goblin Slayer walking around here without an armor. Suddenly, as she walked up the stairs, he caught her gaze again and she stopped for a second near the top of the staircase as their eyes locked.

"We will talk later about your confession." Goblin Slayer informed her. The blushing Guild Girl gulped loudly and ran towards her boss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Spearman hearing the last sentence grabbed Goblin Slayer by the shoulders and turned Goblin Slayer towards him. "Don't you dare to break her heart. If you will hurt her, I will give you the beating of your life." Spearman hissed.

Goblin Slayer seemed unfazed again. "I will not make her cry." he said, now more firmly than his usual bored tone. And it seemed to suffice as Spearman released his grip on his shoulders.

"You better not."

* * *

Everyone in the Guild moved out from the building to the training grounds behind it, where the kart with the gorgeous dead woman lied. Heads popping, looking over the shoulders surrounded Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl, Inspector, and Lord of the Guild. Among the crowd around them, Cow Girl and Priestess stood in first rows.

Not only that, but High Elf Ranger, Lizard Priest, and Dwarf Shaman spotted the commotion around the Guild when they went for a quest. Curiosity got the best of them and they joined the crowd. They found out that Goblin Slayer delivered the corpse, and all of them were curious with how Lord of the Guild will evaluate the situation.

Our flat chested elf tried to squeeze through everyone to have the best position to watch of course. She managed to get into the first rows where Cow Girl and Priestess stood already. And as everyone was waiting for something to happen, she quickly caught up on the news that Goblin Slayer confronted Guild Girl about what Female Paladin said. Gossip really flies fast here.

To her own surprise, she felt conflicted about Guild Girl's confession. Why, she didn't know. She had an idea in the back of her mind, but that was so absurd it was not possible in her whole lifetime. Dirty, rude and ignorant Goblin Slayer and her? Absurd. Not in a million years, she would be jealous of Guild Girl. No. Just no. _"Ridiculous."_

Amazon Warrior was also present on the occasion to see a High Vampire. Not that it amused her when she saw the corpse. Looks like every puny human she has met, only a little bit paler. Looking around, she spotted one of Goblin Slayer's team mates right next to her. Curiosity got the best of her, and she smacked High Elf Ranger's right shoulder, still holding her soon to be sparring partner over her shoulder.

"Tell me green sprout. Did you help him take that down?"

"Whom are you calling a sprout you fat mountain!" High Elf Ranger yelled. She looked at Amazon Warrior with a death stare, but Amazon Warrior only found her face adorable and cute.

Half-Elf Warrior noticed the conversation between Amazon Warrior and someone else, and when he looked at the participant, he immediately knew who she was.

"Wait I know you! You're the elve-"

"You shut your mouth before you'll say something I'll make you regret!" High Elf Ranger spouted so he wouldn't reveal her secret.

"How cute." Amazon Warrior chuckled.

"Please my pr-" Half-Elf Warrior began but he quickly shut his mouth once another death death stare fell his way. "my... ally! Help me down!" Half-Elf Warrior tried to elbow amazon's humongous triceps and shoulder blades to break free, but she didn't even budge.

"No way kiddo, you promised me a sparring session!" Amazon Warrior yelled.

"Sparring? Really? I hope you didn't lower your breeding standards. He doesn't seem strong." High Elf Ranger remarked with a telltale smile.

"It's not like that! Now answer me! How the hell did you kill that freak?!" Amazon Warrior deflected the comment and pointed at the corpse in the kart.

"I DIDN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!" Half-Elf Warrior yelled out. Unfortunately, both girls didn't pay attention to him.

"We didn't, believe it or not." High Elf Ranger looked directly into amazon's eyes.

"Don't jest around. I really want to know how you killed it. If it truly is a High Vampire." Amazon shook her head slightly.

"I am not jesting nor lying! I want a juicy reward too, but the truth is, he killed it solo!" High Elf Ranger answered with evident annoyance and admiration.

Amazon Warrior was still trying to envision how a puny human in dated armor could have slain a kind of beast that had taken lives of much higher ranked adventurers. Looking at Goblin Slayer again, she wondered if the strange, new aura that seemed to emanate from his eyes is a sign he made some sort of pact with evil entities to get a power to defeat such a foe. Or if he was just insanely lucky.

It seemed rather unlikely that a man who turned 20 not so long ago would defeat a High Vampire. Especially when said man fought only goblins.

"OK, we did kinda saved him once he was at death's doors, but what you see in the kart, that's all him." High Elf Ranger added suddenly.

"Did he tell you what happened before?" Amazon Warrior got curious.

"I'll tell you if you buy me a couple of drinks." High Elf Ranger smiled maliciously.

"Of course! Even a barrel if you want! And I'll also tell you a secret to grow a couple of jugs on your chest too!" Amazon Warrior replied with a toothy grin.

Before High Elf Ranger could reply with her own nasty remark, the forgotten backpack made himself known.

"Hello?! I am still here! Can anybody get me down!" Half-Elf Warrior yelled and kicked around on amazon's backs.

"Shh! somethings happening!" Amazon Warrior shushed the loud elf on her back. _"Are all elfs so loud?" _she thought about the two elves she met.

The bickering stopped, and the whole crowd got quiet and turned their attention to Lord of the Guild who approached the kart with the High Vampire.

It's a rare occurrence to even spot a High Vampire, not to mention to kill one. The people trying to catch a glance of the dead body didn't know what to believe. On one hand, Goblin Slayer has a reputation for being quiet, but brutally honest when it comes to these kinds of things. On the other, killing a High Vampire is a task for a high Gold adventurer. Plus, with the equipment Goblin Slayer has, it should be impossible to kill it.

The kart Goblin Slayer brought had already been depleted of dairy and meat products, only the corpse remained. The height of the kart went to Goblin Slayer's waist, so when Lord of the Guild leaned over the wooden pull-kart, he got a good look at the pierced corpse. The dead, black haired woman had a giant hole in her chest, with several wooden shards still in it. Next to the corpse lied rolled up bloody blanket, which Goblin Slayer used to protect the corpse from sunlight. But right now, as the shade from the Guild building shields them, the blanket wasn't needed.

The Lord of the Guild is a tall, slim man in his forties, with a bushy black mustache and short black grizzly hair. He had a square face and thick lips. Not to the point, it would look unappealing, but it certainly shows when you look at the man for a moment. He wore a similar uniform to Guild Girl, only his composed of a well fitted dark blue suit with white man undergarments. He seemed exactly like someone who has a whole Guild in charge, emitting wisdom and wealth.

The Lord of the Guild himself was beyond surprised when Guild Girl knocked on his doors at the office and announced that someone has killed a High Vampire. During those 15 years he is in charge of this Guild, he encountered this thing only a handful of times. You can count those times on one hand. Naturally, he got curious and asked right away as Guild Girl lead him behind the Guild building. Imagine his surprise when he found out that it was only one person who killed the vampire. Not only that but that it was the infamous Goblin Slayer that did it.

His eyes widened when he lifted the upper lip of the dead woman lying on the kart. _"Sharp canines."_

Then he lifted the closed eyelids. _"Red eyes and she is pale as snow." _

One last test remaining. Although it points to the fact the mad lad did it, Lord of the Guild still needed to be sure, because if he would only consider paleness, eye color, and teeth, even Goblin Slayer himself could be classified as a vampire, which he certainly isn't. At least that's what he thought.

Additionally, if he indeed did kill a High Vampire, a big bonus payment is not the only thing Goblin Slayer will receive. The tall lord pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket on the blue pants, flipped it and cut off one of the vampire's fingers. Bit of blood escaped from the cut, but that did not concern him.

"May I?" Lord of the Guild asked with a hoarse voice as he tried to leave the circle which the crowd around them created. People slowly arranged themselves so he could walk to the training grounds, where the sun shone. Raising his hand with the vampire finger in the air, he watched as the finger slowly turned to gray dust, and eventually flown away in the gentle winds of afternoon.

"By the Supreme Goddess... she truly is a High Vampire." Lord of the Guild said in disbelief.

The whole crowd outside got into a great discussion. Those who weren't discussing how Goblin Slayer pulled it off, tried to get their gazes on the corpse in the kart. Amazon Warrior and Spearman were probably the most surprised that he indeed pulled it off. Spearman because of his jealousy, and Amazon Warrior because... well... Goblin Slayer is just a puny human! Even she would be wary to fight against that kind of opponent!

The Lord of the Guild's eyes rested on the place where the dust dispersed for a second before he turned around and walked back to Goblin Slayer. He again pushed through the crowd until he got to the red-eyed man. "Young man, do you have time tomorrow?"

"That depends if there's a goblin quest." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Let's say there isn't. Do you have time?" Lord of the Guild chuckled. As straight forward as always. Goblin, goblins and goblins. How can that man live relatively normal life is a mystery to him.

"Yeah."

"Good. At noon, I expect you to be ready at the Guild." Lord of the Guild said and began walking back to the Guild building through the crowd.

"What for?" Goblin Slayer turned to the leaving man.

Lord of the Guild turned around and smiled back at him. "A promotional exam of course. You, sir, will have an option to become a Gold-ranked adventurer."

* * *

**Author's note: So what do you say? Goblin Slayer gold ranked, the confession and Spearman finally not being a douche? Plus Amazon Warrior finally appeared with Padfoot Waitress. She could be number 11... but as it is right now, I don't even know when I would get to that part since I have already so much planned out.**

**That's all from me. Thanks for all the support and reviews, and see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: I'm alive! So fist of, sorry about such a late update, but I think I have pretty good excuse. I was rewriting ALL of my previous chapters so the story flows better. I added even a new scene in the last chapter between Amazon Warrior and High Elf Ranger, so you can check that again if you want more of out elven tsundere. Plus, in real world, exams are in full swing and I have to focus on that also. Another reason for the late chapter.**

**Replies to reviews:**

_Thedarktheme and Carnivore Does_**_: _****Here he comes.**

_Mo Eazy_**_:_** **Thanks for the correction. I already know what to do with Padfoot Waitress so I think I can definitely add her in.**

_Greydon Creed_**_: _****I don't recall Gold ranks going after only high ranked monsters. If they are, feel free to correct me with some proof.**

_Evowizard25_**_:_** **Spearman is a loveable douche in my eyes. I totally get why some don't like him though.**

**If you don't want to know what I intend to do with Padfoot Waitress, don't read further. If you do, all I have to say is Erina and Soma with a Goblin Slayer spin on it.**

_Akuma-Heika_**_:_** **Thanks for pointing that out.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ_**_: _****Not right now, but he will get a spotlight because of the promotion.**

_Toshiro Ricky_**_:_** **Of course he would. Pleasure from goblin slaying is eternal, gold is just some overpriced metal.**

_Xerzo LotCN_**_:_** **That's our Goblin Slayer for ya.**

_McLaren-heeroWing_**_:_**** I am glad you like Goblin Slayer's antics.**

**As for the bear cub, I know reffered to the cub as Felix, but I changed it on the request of one of the reviewer at the last second to Kuma. Since no character exactly has a name, and Kuma in Japanese stands for a bear I thought it fit quite nicely.**

**About Amazon Warrior, I kinda came up with them being the strongest and all that. Goblin Slayer series is amazing, but world building isn't it's strongest suit.**

**As for Guild lord, I think Fuhrer Wrath closely resembles what I have in mind. Only not so muscular and with both eyes.**

_Kerlongsj evert Orlejov_**_:_** **I won't reply you here, since we chat regulary and it would be kinda pointless. Thanks for the review though.**

_daniel2610994_**_: _****It sure will bring more attention to Goblin Slayer in the future. The confession, promotion and all the other stuff.**

_TristPHT:_ **Thanks**. **I am afraid Platinum is out of his reach. That's for Demon Lord like enemies and I have no intention sending Goblin Slayer on such a quest as of yet.**

_Drowndone:_ **I am glad you posted a review. I have to say, you are one of the few who is excited for Witch and Spearman romance. At least I know there are some who are interested and I am not wasting my time on them.**

**As for the girls in the harem, as long I have at least a faint idea on how to juggle them all in one place, I may keep adding girls. But once I hit a wall, I'll stop. For now, it's like I said. 11 or 12 are on the table right now. **

_Panthera Gilt, korpokriegsoldier26, 54godamora and hulksy:_** Thanks for the praise!**

_Blackstriker94: _**Not really. I summarized his weaknesses and strengths in this chapter. Garlic may act like a very spicy chilly paper but nothing else. Maybe mirrors will interact weirdly with him. And then the stuff I summarized in this chapter. That should be all there's to his abilities.**

_Artorias:_ **He already is obsessed with blood. Goblin Blood.**

_Darius Crawford: _**I don't think his abilities will change how he fights. Witcher's have a very dance-like movements. Goblin Slayer is much more of a straight forward guy.**

_Z. L. C. genesmith:_** Yeah, someone should tell him that there are other monsters than goblins. Though I don't think he would really care.**

_guyNumber23: _**He has average skills, but the way he uses them are unique and that's how he climbs the ledder. IMO. **

**Amazon Warrior, yeah pretty much spot on description.**

**HEA is a regular tsundere, so the constant denial or unawareness of her feelings are very typical for her.**

**Padfoot will have her own goal regarding Goblin Slayer. Pleasing Goblin Slayer's pallete is harder than it seems.**

**O, she will be bold. Trust me. Maybe even too bold.**

**As I said before, as long as I have a faint idea what each girl can add to this rollercoaster of a harem, I can keep adding girls. But once I'll hit a wall, I'll stop.**

_Adam Nikoli:_ **Well, they may kidnap him. Who knows?**

**Since you asked, I will tell you what I plan to do with Padfoot waitress. I have in mind a similar dynamic like Soma and Erina have in Food Wars. Mainly the "Say it's delicious" part of their interactions, since we all know how Goblin Slayer loved his sisters cooking and since then nothing came close to pleasing his pallete as much as that milk soup did. And since Padfoot Waitress is always complimented for her cooking, Goblin Slayer saying it's decent would throw her a little off. I can start building their realtionship from there. That's my intention.**

_Guest:_ **I know they are different goddesses. Female Knight and Priestess worship Earth Mother and Sword Maiden worships Supreme Goddess. I imagine there is not a big difference.**

_No-Named-Dude:_** Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy the ride.**

_Natzo:_** In this chapter I summarized what are Goblin Slayer abilities since the vampire bite. So you can form an clearer opinion on the vampire status here.**

_WowWaldo and jdrussom66:_** Thanks for the praise!**

_Guest: _**No writers block as of yet. Only a lot of things to sort out. As I promised, I will finish this story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**That's all for now, thanks Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov for going through the chapter and enjoy the latest chapter of Heart Slayer. The longest chapter I wrote so far. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Gold and Steel

Seriously? Can't he have just a minute to himself? Everyone acts like he slew the greatest evil there is. All around him, everyone was asking questions regarding the High Vampire.

How did you kill her?

How strong was she?

Where did you find her?

It was starting to be annoying. He should have just left the body in the forest and be done with it. If it weren't for the bonuses his party members mentioned, he would indeed drop her back into the forest.

"You, me, arm wrestle! Now!" Someone approached his table and slammed a giant axe on the table.

Great, another one. Goblin Slayer looked up from his chair. Amazon Warrior towered over him. The giant woman was twice as big as him, with her black hair being longer than him altogether. Fierce eyes, with the color being somewhere between green and yellow, she stared at him with determination.

He never noticed how big she was, and now it became very apparent how much taller and muscular she is compared to him. Slender Priestess could fit between her abs, and she would have a spare room for High Elf Ranger as well. Apart from the muscles, for some reason, her breasts were the biggest he has ever seen. His two slender female friends could easily sit on top of them.

Speaking of breasts, she should cover them. Her cleavage is enormous, not leaving much to the imagination. And what is it even? Corset? It looks like a very stretched red corset. And her top wasn't the only thing that covered nearly nothing. Whatever underwear that is, it does not cover anything at all! One move of her thigh and he could see her pussy from down here. Not that he needs to, that string is see-through enough. And with a surprisingly girly headband, that's all she wears.

"I do not want to have an arm wrestle." Goblin Slayer spoke.

"I wasn't asking! Let's go!" Amazon Warrior didn't waste any time, and grabbed Goblin Slayer by the back of his collar, threw him over he shoulder and stomped outside of the Guild.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess yelled when Amazon Warrior took Goblin Slayer who sat next to her.

"Orcbolg!" High Elf Ranger joined in.

And if Cow Girl was still here and not making her errands in the town, she would undoubtedly join the pointless shouting of Goblin Slayer's name. Goblin Slayer's party sat at the table discussing Goblin Slayer's promotion, and the lesser surprise that got overshadowed by Goblin Slayer's recent feats, Priestess's bear cub. Little blondie told them she intends to make the bear her familiar and battle companion. But as of now, all of her party members thought only about how the small bundle of fur is the cutest thing ever, similar to the owner of the small bear. The non-humans of their party had to smile and laugh when they found out how Priestess obtained the bear.

The two females and one black bear cub jumped from their chairs and tried to run to Goblin Slayer. Unfortunately, both were stopped by Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest.

"Let me go you midget!" High Elf Ranger protested once Dwarf Shaman grabbed her hand. She gave him a stare with her angered lime eyes.

"Easy there, Long Ears. You do not have to be worried about him." Dwarf Shaman explained with a chuckle.

"Please, Lizard Priest-san! I don't want him to get hurt!" Priestess tried to reason with Lizard Priest, begging him to let her go. Kuma in her arms roared alongside the pleading Priestess. As to where Dwarf Shaman stopped High Elf Ranger by grabbing her hand, Lizard Priest stopped Priestess by coiling his tail around her waist. Lizard Priest didn't even have to get up from the chair because Priestess sat next to him.

Lizard Priest smiled at the small priestess. "If what you told us is true, sir Goblin Slayer will be fine."

"Hmpf! Whatever! He can get pummeled into the ground for all I care! I just want to see how the arm wrestle competition goes!" High Elf Ranger turned away from the group, cockily smirking. Dwarf Shaman began laughing and High Elf Ranger opened one of her eyes slightly, just so she could see the dwarf from the corner of her eye.

"Long Ears, stop lying to yourself. You are so worried about him." Dwarf Shaman chuckled.

"I AM NOT!"

"If so, why are you blushing?" Dwarf Shaman smirked, already tasting victory in this banter.

"I AM NOT!" High Elf Ranger yelled out as she pulled her hand away from Dwarf Shaman's grip.

Priestess cutely giggled. "You are blushing." the blonde said as Lizard Priest unwrapped his tail from Priestess's waist.

"W-w-well! It's normal for elves! Now let's go already! I want to see this."

"I agree with lady High Elf Ranger. We should go and see to what extent sir Goblin Slayer got stronger." Lizard Priest said, trying to avoid more outburst from the elf. Lizard Priest knew very well now would be the time Dwarf Shaman would provoke her even more, and he is not in the mood for pointless fighting.

"So... we will leave Goblin Slayer-san in her hands?" Priestess asked as she took her staff probed against the table. Though juggling a bear cub and her staff proved to be difficult. Fortunately for her Lizard Priest offered his help. But, when she gave Kuma to him, Kuma began roaring and wailing in his arms. So in the end, Priestess carried Kuma and Lizard Priest took care of her staff.

"You and him both said he is much stronger now. He should be fine if you are right. And if not, what's the worst that can happen?" Dwarf Shaman chuckled as Goblin Slayer's party and everyone in the Guild went outside to witness the event.

"She can turn his hip bones into bread crumbs." High Elf Ranger said jokingly.

"It's an arm-wrestle competition. Not the bed-wrestle competition, Long Ears." Dwarf Shaman chuckled.

"I don't think she would care." High Elf Ranger shrugged her arms and spread her arms slightly.

"True. But still, you think amazons are that wild?" Dwarf Shaman raised an eyebrow.

"I bet. No one has seen the men they take to their village since. What do you think happened to them?" High Elf Ranger asked sarcastically.

"Do not look at it in such a negative light. If I were in a village surrounded by women who only want to reproduce, you can bet I would not leave that paradise."

"Even if it can kill you?"

"You would be surprised what men are willing to sacrifice for a simple hole between a woman's legs."

"Maybe pervert like you would sacrifice his life for it. But I can assure you, Orcbolg would not."

"Haha! Yeah. He would get hard for goblins rather than a village full of girls."

"That is scarily accurate." High Elf Ranger shivered.

Priestess gulped nervously and petted Kuma. She is living proof that it's not completely accurate.

Meanwhile, Goblin Slayer let himself be carried outside. He looked to the skies, where giant grey clouds cast the shade over their world. It looked like it will be raining soon, or that today will remain without a sun. Lucky him.

Goblin Slayer then looked over his shoulder on amazon's back. Why? Why is this happening? He should have told Guild Girl he'll talk to her tomorrow, but no. He told her he'll be here when she gets back from mayor's office. Yeah, not only Lord of the Guild but Mayor of Twilight Town will be present at his promotional exam.

Goblin Slayer loudly sighed on the amazon's back. Where are the good times he just slew goblins and everyone let him be? He misses the times he was just a weirdo to stay away from. The calmness of it. Now he is a hot topic everywhere. Not only in the Guild but in towns and villages nearby as well.

Another thing on his mind is Guild Girl. Someone loves him, as impossible as that sounds. Though he does not show it, he is glad. It is a little strange though. Maybe the fact he can create a family is not so farfetched as he initially thought.

He likes Guild Girl. She is pretty, kind and always smiling. Additionally, she is the only one in the Guild who always greeted him with a cheerful smile rather than judgmental looks. However, before they start anything, he needs to make sure she is aware of his mental issues. All of them. Which is quite a list. If she does not run away and accept all of it and the fact it may never change, he has no problem with... How is it called? Courting?

"Yo! There's a table behind the training grounds! Let's have an arm wrestle there, goblin man!" Amazon Warrior yelled out as she pointed towards a small brown table with four two spots to sit on each side.

"What about the height difference?" Goblin Slayer asked. He just let Amazon do whether she wanted for now. She took him away from the crowd and he could at least think in a relative peace on her back.

"Huh?" Amazon Warrior turned her head so she could see her new human backpack.

"Height difference. You won't be able to sit and have an arm-wrestle with me. When we both put our elbows on the table, I won't be able to reach your palm. You have longer arms" Goblin Slayer looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" Amazon Warrior looked confused for a while. "Oooooh! That! Then we will just find you a stool, goblin man!" Amazon Warrior gave him a wide grin.

Goblin Slayer sighed loudly "That will change nothing."

"Why?!" Amazon Warrior blinked a couple of times, confused over his words and yanked Goblin Slayer from her back in front of her, lifting him to her eye level and stared at him.

"If you want to test your strength against me, borrow a rope and let's play tug-of-war." Goblin Slayer said.

He really isn't in the mood to explain her that even with a stool for him, nothing will change the fact that once elbows touch the table, he will not be able to grasp her hand. Even if there was something under his elbow to raise the height of his arm, he still would not be able to force Amazon Warrior's arm to the table. If he would be stronger that is.

That's another reason why he let Amazon Warrior do as she pleased. He wanted to compare his physical strength to another person. And what better way to test his physical prowess, than against the strongest person in the Guild?

"You may not be so hopeless, goblin man!" Amazon Warrior tossed Goblin Slayer to the side and went back into the Guild.

"OI! RECEPTIONIST! I NEED A ROPE!" Amazon Warrior stormed back to the Guild.

Thanks to Goblin Slayer's quicker reflexes, he managed to land on his knees somewhat stable. _"The receptionist said she won't be here for a while..."_ Goblin Slayer remarked. Amazon's really are not the sharpest tools in the shed.

_"What have I gotten myself into..."_ Goblin Slayer thought.

In a matter of minutes, a crowd formed around Goblin Slayer, all waiting eagerly for the match against Amazon Warrior. Goblin Slayer's party members squeezed into front rows to see the show for themselves. "Goblin Slayer-san! Are you OK?" He heard the sweet chirping of Priestess from the crowd. Once she squeezed through two larger men in the crowd and saw him. Goblin Slayer looked back at her and nodded. A relieved smiled washed over her face.

_"They are worried about me over the slightest of things." _Goblin Slayer looked at his party members in the front rows. So this is what having friends mean. You worry about them, and they worry about you. That's... nice. Even though they kinda overreact to things. He was only picked by Amazon Warrior, not blown up with blood everywhere.

"OI! GOBLIN MAN! I HAVE A ROPE!" Amazon Warrior shouted from behind the crowd raising the rope above her head.

Goblin Slayer saw her upper half clearly, and he also saw how she walked through the crowd knocking people down as she forced her way to Goblin Slayer. Needless to say, some curse words were spoken. Not that it affected Amazon Warrior and her wide smile.

"I see." Goblin Slayer replied once Amazon Warrior reached him. He stood up from his kneeling position. _"Let's get this over with, I need to get out of here and take care of things at the blacksmith. If I hurry, I should be back before Guild Girl comes back from the mayor's office."_ Goblin Slayer thought.

"The golden-eyed receptionist wasn't there, but the second one lent me this one! It's great isn't it?" Amazon Warrior spoke with a wide grin.

"Yeah."

Amazon Warrior untied the rope and tossed one end to Goblin Slayer. Then, both of them walked opposite sides of each other until the rope was stretched above the ground between them.

"I thought you're gonna have an arm-wrestle." Dwarf Shaman stated from the first rows. Right beside him, Lizard Priest and High Elf Ranger stood, watching eagerly the competition.

"We can't have an arm-wrestle." Goblin Slayer replied, all the while holding the rope in his hands.

"Why?" High Elf Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Height difference and arm length difference." Goblin Slayer answered, his voice monotone like always.

"Ooooooooo." Dwarf Shaman "ooed".

"Orcbol-"

"OI! GOBLIN MAN! STOP TALKING AND START PULLING!" Amazon Warrior tugged the rope in her hands and pulled Goblin Slayer in her direction, causing Goblin Slayer to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess voiced her concerns yet again.

Goblin Slayer grunted. He pulled his upper body up like he was doing a push-up on knees, all the while looking at the dirt on the training grounds. Is this what it's like to be part of human interactions? It's fucking exhausting.

Just for one second, he let his guard down, and he is taken down. If there was a goblin, he may be dead. What happened to his focus? He never let his guard down. Especially when he doesn't have the armor on him.

"Is he down already?" someone from the crowd asked.

Goblin Slayer sighed and pulled himself back on his feet. He rubbed the dirt off his long-sleeved shirt and pants and looked at Amazon Warrior. "That was unnecessary." Goblin Slayer said.

"Yeah you fatsy! That's not how sportsmanship looks like!" High Elf Ranger joined in. Unfortunately for High Elf Ranger, Amazon Warrior ignored her.

"HAHA! ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A GOLD RANK, GOBLIN MAN?! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO PULL YOU DOWN!"Amazon Warrior laughed.

Goblin Slayer had enough. The grey-haired man isn't a man who gets annoyed easily, but after so many events changed the course of his life into a chaotic mess, he just wanted to have a moment of peace.

Goblin Slayer wrapped his hands around the thick rope and tugged on it hard. Amazon Warrior, who was still laughing suddenly flew towards Goblin Slayer's direction as gasps escaped from the crowd. She flew through the air until she landed just in front of Goblin Slayer, landing on her stomach, breasts, and face. Once she landed, she was sliding in his direction on the dirt ground until she stopped millimeters from Goblin Slayer's boot.

When Amazon Warrior lifted her head and coughed the dirt out of her mouth, she was greeted with the sight of kneeling Goblin Slayer. "1:1. The next one will be the final one." Goblin Slayer informed her. Goblin Slayer put one end of the rope in front of her face and took the other end with him to stretch out the rope and get this over with.

Amazon Warrior was baffled. _"H-How? W-What happened?!" _And not only her, everyone in the crowd began whispering. It was well known Amazon Warrior is the strongest person in the Guild, and Goblin Slayer just pulled her down. Not only that, he sent her flying!

Now it was Amazon Warrior who began grunting angrily. She jumped up, rubbed the dirt off her brown skin and shouted. "DON'T THINK YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE GUILD!"

Well, she caught him off guard first. Goblin Slayer turned around once he stretched the rope. "Than show me." He calmly said back and he tightened his grip around the rope.

On the other end, Amazon Warrior snatched the rope from the ground and aggressively pulled in her direction to get back at Goblin Slayer for the stunt he pulled on her. However, Goblin Slayer remained rooted in his place tugging in his direction.

Amazon Warrior's eyes widened. He didn't move at all. Even worse, when he began pulling, she struggled to remain on her spot. Grunting as she tried to pull Goblin Slayer towards herself, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She never imagined a strength competition against a human could be this challenging.

Not able to move Goblin Slayer from his spot, Amazon Warrior turned around, pulled the rope over her shoulder and she tried to pull Goblin Slayer to her in a similar way how horses pull karts. She began walking forward, and she felt how she was pulling Goblin Slayer behind her and how his boots scraped the ground as he tried to remain on the spot.

_"Interesting. I can compete with an amazon."_ Goblin Slayer thought.

Even though he faired great so far, he noticed how he began sliding in her direction. He wondered if changing the way he was pulling as Amazon Warrior did could benefit him. So he too turned around, let the rope move over his shoulder and began pulling as hard as he could.

The one disadvantage of pulling like this is that if you are overwhelmed, you'll automatically lose since you will be forced backward and fall. And that is exactly what happened to Amazon Warrior. As much as she tried to tug him towards her, and as much as she tried to remain leaned forward, slowly but surely, Goblin Slayer, with one small step after another, managed to pull Amazon Warrior backward and she fell on her back. From there, Goblin Slayer easily dragged the lying Amazon Warrior towards himself.

"He won..." a small whisper was heard from the crowd of adventurers.

"Just what is he?"

"Was he always this strong?!"

"Now the High Vampire makes much more sense."

And more whispers consumed the crowd as more and more people joined the debates.

Even when Goblin Slayer wasn't catching his breath like Amazon Warrior, he was still exhausted. Tug of war with an amazon is no joke. Goblin Slayer walked over to her, looked down on the lying amazon, who looked like she couldn't believe what just happened. "Good competition. You did well." Goblin Slayer offered Amazon Warrior his hand to help her get up. Baffled Amazon Warrior took his hand, not really thinking right now. He easily brought her back onto her feet.

Goblin Slayer bowed, thanked Amazon Warrior for the match and went to his friends in the crowd. "I need to make errands at the blacksmith. I'll be back soon." Goblin Slayer informed them.

His friends had different reactions to his win. Priestess was enthusiastically hopping around happy for Goblin Slayer's win with Kuma in her arms, Lizard Priest had a gentle smile on his face, Dwarf Shaman was laughing at how Goblin Slayer won, and High Elf Ranger had her jaw on the floor, still not believing Priestess was right in terms of his strength.

"Do what you must, sir Goblin Slayer. We'll look for new quests which we can take in the evening." Lizard Priest answered. Goblin Slayer nodded, turned around and left the crowd before they could swarm him again.

"See you later, Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess happily waved at him as he left the training grounds. She'll most likely join the party on their quest in the evening just so she gets back in the game.

"_What _has he become?!" High Elf Ranger asked.

"No one new. He is still the same sir Goblin Slayer we met months ago." Lizard Priest reassured High Elf Ranger. Lizard Priest knows that accepting Goblin Slayer as some kind of vampire hybrid will be a lot to take in for High Elf Ranger. She can be quite stubborn about these types of things.

"Let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about." Dwarf Shaman said as the crowd around him slowly dispersed, all talking about the display of strength Goblin Slayer showed.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the training grounds, Amazon Warrior still thought about how she lost. A man has beaten her in a strength competition. A MAN! Only other amazons were able to best her in strength competitions, excluding man-killing monsters in the wild.

Her pride got hit hard by the loss. Mainly because she never thought a day like this would come, and she didn't know how to cope with it. But one thing is for sure. A man like him can give her a daughter who would lead amazons to a brighter future!

If only amazons could mate with other species, finding a suitable mate wouldn't be such a problem. But, even though humans are weakest of the bunch, they are also the original species from which every other humanoid subspecies come from.

It is said elves were humans long ago, but when humans proceeded to mine and create first spears from flint, another, a smaller group of humans decided to remain living in harmony with nature. Living in the forest with nature proved to be difficult, but these humans never lost their faith. Over the years, their numbers dwindled, but they also changed. To survive in the wild, their bodies adapted and thus with their peaceful nature and through the discovery of a little bit of forest magic the first elves were born.

The first branch of humans which diverged from their initial path and grew to be more powerful than their predecessor. And it continued for years.

Every single intelligent species in this world has a similar origin. Circumstances, mutations, and magic shaped new creatures from humans. Depending on how far these people went, new races were created. Some races remained mostly human-looking like elves some became half human half animal-like mermaids, and some have only a base of an intelligent human brain from humans such as lizardman.

Thus, despite being the weakest of the bunch, they are the only ones compatible with most of the other races.

Therefore seeing a human stronger than an amazon became an opportunity of a lifetime for Amazon Warrior. No more dice rolls in hopes of stronger amazon being born from a human. If this goblin man would bless an amazon with a child, the girl would raise their tribe to new heights. No more being hidden in the forest in hopes no one finds them. The child would lead them to a future where they do not have to be ashamed of how they live!

Amazon Warrior made her decision. Her kind needs a stronger leader! A leader born to the strongest man and an amazon! Whenever he likes it or not, she is gonna get that baby!

* * *

Female Paladin looked at all the different armors in the shop, deep in thoughts. There were the usual armors displayed on figurines in several rows, each row being different kinds of armors. There were the usual. Big heavy armors like her soon to be husband wears made entirely of steel is extremely heavy and sturdy, the lighter armors which provide more movement like armors her and Spearman wear made from steel with silver or gold parts to make them look shinier, chainmail armors which City Guards are equipped with, lightweight leather tunics which Scout Boy and more.

Truth be told, they all look spectacular, the dwarf that works here does a great job in creating these beauties. But right now, she looked for an armor that would capture Heavy Swordsman's eyes and an armor that could provide her with enough protection.

"Bikini armors" she read the sign, marking another section of the shop above an "armor" on a figurine that stood before her. The armor before her consists of a silver-plated bra with yellow ornaments on it. She bets that behind that silver miniskirt, there is silver-plated underwear with gold ornaments also. One silver thigh high boot covered more skin than the miniskirt and the "breastplate" combined. And apart from a stylish purple cape over the shoulder... that was all.

_"Hmm. It doesn't cover much. And..."_ she made an unsure face and pulled out her sword from the sheath, pointing the tip at the exposed stomach of the figurine. "_it's completely impractical._" Female Paladin put a hand under her chin thinking.

_"Then again, Amazon Warrior wears a similar thing. I suppose it makes you faster." _she looked at the barely covered breast of the figurine. _"And a great diversion..."_

She quickly shook her head when even thought of buying this thing entered her mind. _"No. I will not stoop so low. If I wear this, I may as well offer my self on the streets."_ But then again... bikini armor would undoubtedly take Heavy Swordsman's interest...

The bell above the door into the shop rang, and a white-haired man with red eyes entered. Goblin Slayer looked around, only to find one customer in the shop, with the blacksmith dwarf nowhere to be found. Goblin Slayer walked up to her and she curiously awaited what is on Goblin Slayer's mind.

"Where is the blacksmith?" He asked her.

"Uhm, hi. He said there were some problems with an order that came today so he'll be gone for another 10 minutes. Maybe, even more, he seemed very angry." she answered him. Luckily for her, as blacksmith's stable customer, she was allowed to stay and look after the blacksmith's shop.

Goblin Slayer sighed. He then looked up and saw the shining bikini armor in front of her. "You are thinking of buying that?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Wha-?! Of course not! It's just..." Female Paladin stopped mid-sentence. Goblin Slayer didn't urge her to continue. Not verbally at least. But his steady gaze made her uncomfortable like he was expecting an answer.

"I am not very feminine, am I?" She asked with a loud disappointed sigh.

"No, not really." Goblin Slayer confirmed.

"That's what I was afraid of." Female Paladin whispered. Even though what Goblin Slayer said is not something she hoped to hear, at least it was honest. That's one thing you can expect from him. Honesty in the simplest and most often even brutal ways.

"Why?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Female Paladin turned around and walked up to the counter to sit on the stool there. "Who would want a woman who a can crack your skull with a simple punch?" Female Paladin lied her upper body on the counter with a sad smile.

"Surely someone." Goblin Slayer replied from the place where he stood.

"Who?"

"Heavy Swordsman. Isn't it obvious?" Goblin Slayer walked up to Female Paladin. Even he thought this concern of hers was silly.

"He looks at other, more feminine woman more than his own fiancée. I just... I want that attention too. At least a little bit of it. But in this armor and being constantly covered in monster guts doesn't do it." Female Paladin looked down at her steel armor with gold parts at the edges.

Goblin Slayer walked up to her and stood beside her at the counter, like a statue. Unmoving, expressionless face, arms beside his body. He was the exact definition of a weirdo. "True. But he makes it up to you at night. Isn't that enough?" He looked at her with a bit of expectation.

"He does, but- NO! He does not!" Female Paladin quickly shouted back. Her face rapidly colored which gave her away.

"Than I guess you both took another to bed when you stayed at the farm." Goblin Slayer said.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Female Paladin blushed and stuttered out a response. How does he even know?! He shouldn't even be awake during that time!

"I could smell the scent when you two entered the room. You didn't have time to wash."

"By the Earth Mother, I hoped nobody would notice!"

"I did. The scent was very noticeable."

"Why would you sniff THAT!?" Female Paladin stared out Goblin Slayer. Unfortunately, she chose a bad opponent. Goblin Slayer is a master at these sort of things. Female Paladin averted her eyes from Goblin Slayer and leaned on the counter with her upper body.

"When I noticed what the scent is, I wasn't thrilled about smelling it throughout the breakfast either. It was quite irritating, but I thought mentioning it at the breakfast was a bad idea." Goblin Slayer explained.

"It was a bad idea!" she jumped up.

"Good to know. Anyway, he likes you. In and out of the armor. And if you hope to impress him without an armor, wait a few months until you'll put down your sword. Or take a break and wear something a regular woman wears. I am sure he'll notice you even more then." Goblin Slayer said

"I hope you are right..." she sighed.

Female Paladin could only sit down and think again. Truth be told, this whole thing was getting weird. Getting advice from Goblin Slayer and Priestess, who would have thought? While looking at Goblin Slayer, he began looking around.

"Where is he? You two weren't at the Guild when I arrived." he turned back to her.

"He rode to his home village to announce the upcoming wedding to his parents."

"Why didn't you ride with him?" Goblin slayer asked.

Female Paladin sighed out sadly. "He wouldn't let me! He said I should stay and keep an eye on our party while he tells his parents about our marriage and baby." Female Paladin looked behind the counter and she saw all the slim armors exhibited near the back curtain entrance to the blacksmith shop. She instinctively put her hand on her abdomen and looked down. "And that I should not travel long distances in my state."

"You are sad because of that?"

Female Paladin gently shook her head. "Not sad. I am just... nervous. And anxious. I... I just think, maybe he wasn't telling me everything. What if he is afraid to introduce me to his parents? What if he is ashamed of me, and what we did at the inn? What... what if his parents tell him to cast away a woman who slept with a man before marriage? And what if he listens, and I'll be alone with a child?" As she was saying this, Female Paladin protectively wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes were shut and her lips were shivering.

"I highly doubt that this will ever happen." Goblin Slayer responded.

"But... it can happen." Female Paladin's voice squeaked.

"There is always a possibility for everything, but I highly doubt he would leave you." Goblin Slayer tried to calm her down. "I never thought you had such self-esteem issues." He added.

Female Paladin's shut eyes suddenly widened. She never thought Goblin Slayer would read her that well. "W-Well. What did you expect? This all is so new to me! I just don't know what to do!"

"Nonetheless, you are too hard on yourself. Not everyone values intimacy between a man and a woman like you do. You may think it was wrong, unacceptable and shameful to have sex before marriage, but it doesn't matter to him. He wants to marry you. And through what I see, nothing will stop him from doing so."

Goblin Slayer said, all the while thinking if this is how pregnancy affects female emotions. Even a blind man could see that Heavy Swordsman would never even think about leaving her alone in such a precarious situation. The only one who has doubts is her.

If it would be anyone else saying this to her, she may not believe them. No one wants to tell you the ugly truth of what can and can't happen. But, this is Goblin Slayer. Well… is he? This is the first time she heard him speaking for so long without a pause.

"I never knew you are such a good speaker either. It's very rare to pull so many words out of you."

"Is it?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Female Paladin chuckled. "It sure is. I hope Pries-"

Suddenly through the blue curtain entrance a small, round dwarf entered the shop in his white undershirt, leather blacksmith apron and think black gloves. Despite being rounder in body shape, his arms were as thick as Heavy Swordsman's. His right eye was closed for an unknown reason, and under his eyes, he sprouts a white bushy mustache with a beard. A large portion of his head was bald except for the back with few strands of white.

"Alright you miserable shites, what can I do for ya?" he blacksmith stomped his way behind the counter. He pulled a cigar and matches out of his apron pocket, and he lit the cigar up and took a drag off.

"I need new armor. With the same properties, I had before." Goblin Slayer calmly said.

"You broke it again you fucking donkey!?"

The dwarf pulled the cigar out of his mouth and shouted angrily.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied with an absolute calmness.

Dwarf Blacksmith sighed. 'What a fucking moron' the dwarf thought. He then looked at the blondie. "Did anything happen when I was away blondie?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Nothing happened. I was the only one here until Goblin Slayer showed up." Female Paladin waved her hand to spread the smoke from the cigar. She'll have to leave, this will do no good to the baby. And asking this guy to stop smoking… well, he would send her out real quick. There is a brutally honest attitude like Goblin Slayer, and then there is just a brutally rude attitude like this dwarf.

Everyone knows that Dwarf Blacksmith has the best merchandise in town, so even with this "I don't give a fuck." attitude his armors flock off the shelves. Even though his level of rudeness is off the roof, it can get quite funny when some rich guy thinks he can buy them. Watching the nobles snob faces when they get shit talked for the very first time just like the rest of them is a free theater. One that is worth a lot of money and entertainment.

When she saw that he shit talks, everyone, regardless of status, gender or age, she understood it's not because he is rude necessarily, but because that's just how he speaks.

"I…" Female Paladin looked one last time at the Bikini Armor in the aisle and smiled. "Nothing. I should go. Take care." She stood up and waved the two men off.

"Bye." Goblin Slayer monotonously responded.

"Come back again you blonde bitch!" Dwarf Blacksmith took another drag from his cigar and crossed his arms. "So. Do you want some other shit or not? You know, besides another garbage armor."

"I do. Do you have any sword that can provide light?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Goblin Slayer thought about this a lot, and instead of constantly supplying himself with torches, one sword durable enough to withstand a gasoline induced fire would be just enough. What better way to light a room without a lantern than having a sword that shines? That way Goblin Slayer doesn't have keep switching between torches and swords.

"Like some of those holy miracles do?" Dwarf Blacksmith raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Or any sword that can withstand the heat of fire. Anything that could help my party in the dark caves ."

"Hmm." Dwarf Blacksmith took another drag of the cigar and went behind the curtain again. After a few seconds of metal shuffling, he emerged with a short sword. "There's this motherfucking sword. It's imbued with fire magic." He put the sword on the counter.

"I can't have that, if goblins would find a magi-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know you 5 fucking years! Does that empty head of yours really thinks I would forget you don't want those green turds waving magical shit around? So listen, weirdo, this sword is imbued with RUNIC fire magic. Runic magic can tie the magic in the sword ONLY to your sorry-ass. Get that?" Dwarf Blacksmith took another drag, of the cigar which was half the size now.

"Hmm." Goblin Slayer looked at the short sword and put a hand under his chin. "How does it work exactly?"

"Listen, that would take a hundred paged book to explain thoroughly, and I do not have time for that shit. So here is the short version. The type of magic power stemming from the rune in the sword is there specifically to be lit on fire, nothing more and nothing less. My far more talented brother from the Dwarven Kingdom makes these rune swords for me, since my shitty self can't do magic. Anyway, my stupid relatives aside, the sword needs a second part to be functional. That being a second connecting rune has to be placed on your deadass-pale body to connect it only to you. I can sell you this sword and the script for the connecting rune now, but it will be ordinary sword until you find a mage who can transfer a portion of magic power from the rune on the sword, to your lifeless body using the script for the rune to draw the connecting rune on you. Seriously though, how the fuck are you so pale?! You are whiter than snow for fucks sake!"

Dwarf Blacksmith yelled out as Goblin Slayer examined the short sword not bothered by the dwarf's insults. The short sword lying on the wooden counter consisted of the thin cream white blade, yellow crossguard blade with pointy ends that turned upwards at each end, brown leather grip and copper ball-like pommel. It seemed like a regular blade, except for the color of the blade and the inscriptions on it. The inscription carved into the blade was ルーン火剣, which spread across the whole length of the blade. And having a fire sword would be great! After the High vampire encounter, a fire sword is all he needs to burn the bodies of goblins. No blood magic surprises this time.

"Anyhow, this way only you will be able to use magic power in the sword. Runes have many uses, one of which is acting as a switch. The "empty" magic power in the sword will always be there, but only you will be able to turn it on with fire. Thanks to the runes, even non-mages can use magic in weapons in the simplest way. End of the lecture. Is that enough information for your empty head?"

"So you say that goblins won't be able to use the magic in the blade no matter what they do?" Goblin Slayer asked again, just in case he got it all wrong. His ears listened to every word the dwarf said, but just to make sure, he asked again.

"Were you even listening, you deaf sheep?! Yes. Apart from you, only the mage that binds this sword to you can manipulate with the magic in it since he will know what exactly he did to bind it to you and how to extract it in case you would like to sell the sword back to me and I would want to sell lit to someone else." Dwarf Blacksmith took another drag of the cigar, which now was nearly gone.

"Fine then. How much?"

"Sixteen gold coins." Dwarf Blacksmith said with his arms crossed and the last bit of cigar in his mouth.

Goblin Slayer looked at the dwarf with a funny expression. Or one that he could make there. "That's a lot. I can buy an apartment with that much money." Not that he is bothered by the price. The Lord of the Guild promised him a hefty reward for the High Vampire.

"Of course it's expensive, you goblin loving cocksucker! These things have to be made by a person who is a mage AND a blacksmith. There are only few of those. Plus the metal from which it's made of a rare type of silver located in Dwarven Kingdom. With this kind of silver sword, you can cut through 1 000 of those green shits without sharpening it once! So if you want this fucking beauty, pay up!" Dwarf Blacksmith took the last drag of the cigar, threw it on the cobblestone floor bellow and stepped on it.

Dwarf Blacksmith knows very well this fucker is rich. Goblin Slayer doesn't do anything with the money he earns except paying up his stay at the farm and occasionally repairing that piece of junk of an armor he insists on having. Sixteen gold coins is nothing for him.

"I'll take it." Goblin Slayer said without any further thought. It'll help him kill goblins faster, that's more than enough reasons to pay so much for the sword. "I need to get my savings from the bank first. I'll be back in a minute." Goblin Slayer said, and without a further word, the door above the entrance to the blacksmith rang and he was gone.

Dwarf Blacksmith smirked, picked the silver short sword and went back behind the blue curtain entrance, where the blacksmithing part of his establishment is located. "Hey! Good for nothing kid! The lunch break is over! We are making another one of those garbage goblin armors! I want it made in a week so get your ass up and prepare the metal!"

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon and Guild Girl was extremely anxious as she was returning to the Guild from Twilight Town's City Hall.

When she informed, the mayor of the Guild's intention of promoting an adventurer to a Gold rank, her emotions were in order and fairly calm. To calm down was one of the reasons why she volunteered to pass on the information about the High Vampire. It was something which could divert her thoughts elsewhere.

But once the meeting was over, she left the city hall and walked back to the Guild, a reality of the fact Goblin Slayer will comfort her about her feelings began to set in. With each step, she got more and more nervous.

The honey-blonde haired girl walked on the cobblestone path, looking down on the stone path as she was fidgeting her thumbs, circling them around each other all the while thinking of things that could go south.

What if he doesn't like her? What if he is repulsed by her? What if he isn't attracted to her? What if he prefers black-haired girls? What if he considers her annoying? More and more insecurities began to surface when she thought about what Goblin Slayer may not like.

When her ridiculous thoughts got to the point where she thought one small freckle on her lower back could disgust him, she was already in front of the Guild's entrance. Her hands were trembling when she reached for the doorknob.

_"Maybe he left…"_ she wished.

Even she knew that Goblin Slayer stands behind the words he says. The fact he would not keep his word and be there is highly unprovable. She opened the door and to no one's surprise, Goblin Slayer was at the table drinking something from the wooden mug with an empty plate before him, waiting for Guild Girl.

Since the night was approaching fast, the guild was emptier and Goblin Slayer was left relatively alone except for two adventurers questioning him.

Inspector was still behind the counter, and as soon as she noticed Guild Girl entering, she walked from behind the counter to Goblin Slayer's table. "Alright you two, leave the poor man alone. He has some business to attend to."

She shooed the kids away. A bit of protesting later, the kids left Goblin Slayer alone.

The two kids passed the now frozen Guild Girl by the entrance and left. It was then Goblin Slayer finally looked up from his wooden mug and turned to her. He got up and walked up to her without a single emotion in his face and her heartbeat began jumping in her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it here? Or do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

O, gosh, at least now he could display SOME kind of emotion.

"I-I. I would rather go upstairs. T-to my room. If you don't mind." Guild Girl looked around as some people were still here. She doesn't need an audience for this sort of thing.

Last time was already mortifying.

"I see." Goblin Slayer answered, turned around and walked to the stairs. Guild Girl jogged behind him as soon as she mustered the courage to do so.

"Good luck." Inspector who was cleaning the tables whispered to Guild Girl when she passed by.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the doors to Guild Girl's and Inspector's room. Guild Girl opened the doors with her key and shaking hands.

The room was fairly small. Two beds on each side of the room, wooden floor, two nightstands near the beds, wardrobes, two chairs with a table with a flower on top of the table and a window between the two beds. On one side of the room was another door leading to a bathroom for the two girls. Guild Girl sighed in relief when she saw the place was swept clean. _"Thank you, Inspector."_

"P-Please. Sit down, Goblin Slayer-san." Guild Girl offered the seat on the chair to Goblin Slayer. The white-haired man nodded, sat down and laid his hands on the table.

"D-do you want anything? Water? S-something to eat?" Guild Girl offered, trying to be as good of a host as she could be.

"I had water and grilled salmon downstairs. I'm good." Goblin Slayer answered.

The nervous mess of a girl released an uncertain chuckle as she sat across the small table by the wall. "R-right." She should have thought of that when she saw the mug and the empty plate!

"Nice sword. Is that a new one?" Guild Girl tried to divert the topic when she noticed a new sword on Goblin Slayer's hip.

However, Goblin Slayer ignored her. "What you said earlier. Did you really mean it?" Goblin Slayer began.

Guild Girl jumped in her chair. No more hiding now. "Hai… I did." She answered, looking at her feet trying to avoid Goblin Slayer's ruby eyes.

"Why me?" Goblin Slayer asked, his voice still emotionless.

"I… I always admired you. The way you carry yourself, with no worries and with no thought of what others think. Despite being called a bunch of names, you never wavered in saving villages from goblins. You were the only one that thought of smallfolk when everyone laughed at you."

Guild Girl expected this kind of question. To be honest, she expected him to try and scare her off by his problems. However, Guild Girl was prepared. The honey-blonde haired girl had a lot of restless nights trying to figure out why it was him, despite all his problems. It didn't make sense, but in its own way, it did. What it boils down to, is that she just has unusual preferences in men.

"I didn't do it for the villagers." Goblin Slayer replied.

"R-really?" Guild Girl stuttered out. Ok, this was one of the things she didn't expect. Goblin Slayer looked up, watching the ceiling.

"At least that's what I thought not so long ago. People around me keep telling me that I am not what I think I am. And looking at it now, I think they are right." he said.

"And who did you think you were?" Guild Girl curiously asked.

"Goblin Slayer. Nothing more, nothing else." He responded lowering his head back so he could see her.

"And… now?" Guild Girl asked. Does he really think he is only that? Goblin butcher and that's all there is to him?

"Goblin Slayer." He answered. But now, Guild Girl noticed his voice got stronger, more confident when he said that. Like a spark ignited in his red eyes.

"And… something more. I think. I am very confused right now." Goblin Slayer added.

"You'll figure it out, I am sure of it." Guild Girl gave him a heartwarming smile. "Do you think that you saved those villages because you wanted to protect the people in it, or to kill goblins? Think about it." Guild Girl tried to make Goblin Slayer see what she has already seen.

"Apparently I do it to save little girls like those heroes in books. I am keep getting told by people around me that I want to save people from goblins. Not to necessarily kill goblins."

"Maybe you do." Guild Girl said.

"No. I want to kill goblins. Kill them all." Goblin Slayer quickly dismissed the ridiculous idea to stop killing goblins. "But maybe, there is more to it then meets the eyes." He added.

Guild Girl could see where Goblin Slayer is coming from. That you do one thing constantly because you think one thing, but in reality, you do it because you think of a real reason. A reason being buried somewhere deep inside of you, hard to dig up.

The adventurers who visit the Guild being the prime example. They think they are fighting those dragons and rock eaters just because they want to save people. But in reality, they don't care. They want fame and gold. If they would want to save lives, killing goblins is the only correct answer. So many villages could have been saved if someone stepped in. Some dragon sleeping in the mountains is hardly a danger to anyone. The goblin quests posted by poor villagers are matters of life and death. A quest posted by some rich noble who wants a dragon head above his doors is a matter of ego.

It's interesting how Goblin Slayer is the other way around. He thinks he doesn't care about the people and only cares about goblins. But in reality, he just wants to save people. And maaaaaaybe kill goblins. Okay, he really wants to kill all the goblins. But then doesn't change the fact he wants to save people just as equally.

"What I tried to say is that I am not who you think I am. I am not even who I think I am." Goblin Slayer's body didn't move an inch. However, on the inside, his body was in the hurricane of emotions.

"Actions speak louder than words. I know you are a good man. That's why… why I… love… you." Guild Girl blushed as the words barely come out of her mouth.

In the evening light Guild Girl looked even more mesmerizing and even Goblin Slayer noticed that Guild Girl is… cute. "That's not wise." Goblin Slayer said.

"Why do you think so?" Here it goes. He is about o give her a list of reasons why them together is a bad idea. It's not the first time someone told her that. Luckily, thanks to long night talks with Inspector she is prepared for every "bad" trait he is ready to whip out on her.

"I have a lot of issues."

"I know."

"I don't talk much."

"I like that." Guild Girl smiled at him.

"I am easily confused by the simplest of things."

"That's cute." she smiled and leaned back in her chair with crossed arms.

"I hurt people's feelings easily."

"You are just being honest. I love that too." Guild Girl smirked confidently.

Seeing her respond to his every bad trait with positives got him thinking. Does she want him, despite every warning he gives her? True, he isn't even halfway through his list of problems but the fact she is on top of things scares him. He doesn't have a clue what to do with a girl of his own.

"I don't know what love is." Goblin Slayer continued.

"I'll gladly show you. If you are willing to try with me." Guild Girl's cheeks heated even more.

"I have no idea what should I do with you. I never had a girlfriend."

"Neither I a boyfriend."

There was a slight pause. It was hard to believe that Guild Girl didn't have a lover yet. Nevertheless, Goblin Slayer continued.

"No active adventurer died in bed of old age. Are you aware of that?"

"I do. And I would rather be with you for a few years, than not have you at all."

"..." Goblin Slayer was running out of red flags to wave. As she reached for his hand on the table, Goblin Slayer got spooked a little by the sudden contact. "I am a part vampire." he abruptly said.

"Tha- WHAT?!" Guild Girl swiftly retracted her hand from Goblin Slayer's hand. As she unintentionally leaned backwards, her chair was balancing on it's back wooden legs. In a blink of an eye, Goblin Slayer threw his chair backward and shot to Guild Girl's chair, stopping it from falling. When she realized she wasn't falling, Guild Girl opened her eyes and looked upwards. He was holding the chair behind her, looking down at her.

"I am part vampire. High Vampire I fought bit me." Goblin Slayer repeated.

"W-w-well. I-"

Part vampire?! What is that suppose to mean?! When the sun hits his face only half of his body will turn to dust or what?! There has never been a mention of a half-vampire! What should she imagine behind that? Does he want to suck her blood too?

"W-What changed?" nervous Guild Girl asked as her chest became heavy, but her rationality didn't disappear. Part vampire… there are a lot of half-humans out there, so how exactly is Goblin Slayer any different?

"I now crave meat more. Blood acts as a stamina potion. I can't sleep at night. Sun tires me out. Silver slowly burns me. All my senses got enhanced. I am much stronger. Sharper canines. My skin got paler and my eye changed. My irises apparently move now." Goblin Slayer said as he sat back onto his chair.

Okay, this is how he's different. Nothing deal-breaking so far. Guild Girl squinted her eyes and focused on his eyes. She rests her hands on the table and leaned forward a little, studying his mysterious eyes and skin. And indeed his red irises were moving like there was blood inside them swirling back and forth. It was kinda mesmerizing and magical how the bright red colors clashed with vine red in his eyes.

"That's about everything I know now." Goblin Slayer said in hopes that Guild Girl would snap out of her trance. Our white-haired weirdo began wondering if he can hypnotize people with those eyes because, for some strange reason, girls seem to completely shut down when they look into them. Just as Cow Girl, she had her mouth slightly opened, eyes widened and he spotted how her hands began reaching for his cheek just like Cow Girl did before.

Thankfully, Guild Girl quickly shook her head and snapped out of her trance. With red color in her cheeks, Guild Girl said. "Sorry. So… you don't hurt people?"

"No. Why would I? They are not goblins."

Guild Girl had to giggle. What answer was she expecting exactly? "Well, vampires have a tendency to do that."

_"So that's why Cow Girl gave me this funny look when I told her."_ Goblin Slayer recalled the fear in Cow Girl's eyes when he told her he is part vampire. Fortunately for him, Priestess jumped in reassuring cow Girl that nothing changed and he is still that weirdo who kills only goblins. Which was kinda stupid from Priestess. He has these powers only for a while. Who knows he won't go berserk after a while? _"I guess that's what having friends means. Standing by your side through everything." _Goblin Slayer thought.

"I am part vampire. Not complete vampire. Something happened when Priestess used Resurrection miracle on me that cancelled my transformation."

Guild Girl smiled. "I have no problem with you being part vampire. Even if you were, it wouldn't change much. You won't fall out of love with someone in a day just because something bad happens to them. If you could, it's not love."

Goblin Slayer did something surprising when Guild Girl spoke. His eyebrow raised in confusion for the second time. "You looked scared seconds ago."

"I was surprised! I was prepared for a lot of your reasons why this is a bad idea, but being part vampire wasn't one of them!" Guild Girl yelled out. When she realized her outburst, she quickly put both hands over her own mouth. If there is a way to get Goblin Slayer, yelling isn't one of them. She quickly calmed down though.

"Goblin Slayer. I am willing to take you whole. Be it the good or the bad, I'll love all sides of you." Guild Girl gently said, her voice tickling Goblin Slayer's ears. "Do- Do you like me? Am I to your liking? Am I enough for you?" Guild Girl nervously looked at her own body. She hopes Goblin Slayer finds her attractive. He never mentioned how his dream girl should look like, and she is average in nearly everything except for her rare golden eyes. Height, hair color, physique, breast size all being average at best.

"You are much more than I deserve." Goblin Slayer said, his voice monotone as always, but it was also honest as always.

"Really?" Guild Girl's golden eyes lit up as she looked at his red eyes. Goblin Slayer nodded in confirmation.

"You are pretty, kind, intelligent and hard-working. I have no idea why I girl such as you would want me."

It took all of Guild Girl's willpower to contain her excitement when Goblin Slayer praised her. He likes her!

"Love doesn't make sense." Guild Girl said, unable to wipe that big smile off her face.

Goblin Slayer, on the other hand, sighed out loudly. "So I keep getting told." he said.

"Sooooo. You would not have a problem with going out on a date with me and… maybe… be with me?"

"Maybe in the future. For now, we'll just go out on a date."

Guild Girl's impish glee shined in the room lit by the evening sun. He likes her AND he'll go on a date with her! Her mind began already conducting the best way to capture his heart! First and foremost is of course express how she hates goblins. There she'll score most points, she is sure of that. Then maybe something with cooking? As her mom always said, the best way to men's heart is through-

"I'll let you know when I have time to go out. I have a lot of things to take care of right now." Guild Girl's daydreaming came to a halt when Goblin Slayer pulled the chair out and stood up.

"Wait!" She yelled out when she saw Goblin Slayer's hand reaching for the doorknob. The white-haired man turned around and Guild Girl walked up to him. As Goblin Slayer caught signs of nervousness on her reddening face, she reached for his head with both of her hands, pulled him a little lower and gave him a kiss on a cheek. "Take care, Goblin Slayer."

Dumbfounded Goblin Slayer mumbled a quiet "Take care" and was pushed out of the room.

When he heard Guild Girl closing the door behind him, he brushed his fingers over the place Guild Girl kissed him. _"It was warm and soft." _Goblin Slayer thought as he examined the fingertips like he was looking for some clues. _"Felt… nice."_

But once the feeling of the sweet kiss dispersed, a whole lot of problems filled his mind. He doesn't have a CLUE about how to treat a lady. Not to mention to keep one. His desire for family got hit by a reality check. Building a family is NOT easy! Even better, what is he thinking?! How did he even get to this place?! A month ago, he would never ever get into such a situation! Even when he would, he would say he doesn't have time for anything other than goblins! What's more, does he even deserve her?! How- What is happening?! _"What the fuck did I just do?!" _He thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. _"Why did I chicken out! I could have stolen a kiss from him!"_ A frustrated Guild Girl jumped on her bed, thrashing her legs up and down as she buried her head into the pillow. Though once Guild Girl realized she has a date with Goblin Slayer, the frustrated groans turned into girlish squeals muffled by the pillow.

* * *

The Mayor of Twilight Town looked back and forth between the judges for today's promotional exam. There were 5 people sitting at the table in total. Him, Lord of the Guild, Guild Girl, Inspector and an observer was none other than Spearman. As a person in the highest position of power, he sat in the middle, between Lord of the Guild and Inspector. Guild Girl sat on one corner with Inspector beside her, and Spearman on the other corner with Lord of the Guild next to him.

The mayor is a man in his early thirties, fairly young for the mayor. Therefore, he doesn't have much experience in running a town nor in his role at the promotional exam. For one year he has been the mayor and not once he had to attend a promotional exam. Luckily, it shouldn't be that hard. He killed a High Vampire, therefore he'll get promotion to Gold Rank. Easy enough.

Mayor has short brown hair that would reach his shoulders if they weren't tied into a short ponytail. Dark forest green eyes, oval freckled face, upturned nose, and thin lips. Unlike Lord of the Guild, he was bigger and more muscular under the blue suit he wore.

Apart from the five at the table, there's one more person in the room, waiting for Goblin Slayer to show up. A female mage stood behind Mayor of Twilight Town.

Her green eyes under the hood and mage robes stuck out in this crowd of people. Long dark blue robe with long sleeves concealed her feminine figure apart from her slender white hands and feet. Over the robe this she had another piece of clothing, that being a vine red hood hiding nearly all of her hair, except for the ends of her purple hair draped over her shoulder. Cementing her as a mage, she was holding a staff with a yellow crystal being at the end of the wooden staff.

Mayor of Twilight Town examined the present people with a keen eye. The two girls on his left were whispering something to each other. Seemed like one was teasing the other about something. One the other end the spear guy was mumbling something as he was tapping the stool, resulting in several chuckles from Lord of the Guild.

Not liking being left out of the conversations, he leaned back on his chair, turned his head around and asked Mage Assistant. "Hey, isn't this the Guild your sister goes to?"

"It is milord." She said quietly, in barely a whisper.

"Does she know this Goblin Slayer guy?" he asked.

"I believe so. Everyone in the Guild knows him. According to what I gathered, he is quite popular as of late, milord."

"Yeah... I heard a new ballad about him when I was at the market with my wife. It would be surprising a member of the Guild wouldn't have heard of him."

And just as he finished the sentence, the man of the hour entered the room. And the mayor raised an eyebrow. This is the man that defeated High Vampire solo? He imagined a big horde of muscles and layers of steel on this guy.

Not like this. He was muscular, but still slender. He wasn't even that tall. He came in in just a white shirt with blue long sleeves and brown trousers. The only notable thing on him was a sheathed sword at his hip, but that was about it.

"Aaaah. Sir Goblin Slayer. I was afraid you may not show up. Please sit and we shall begin the exam." Lord of the Guild announced.

Mayor watched Goblin Slayer carefully. The white-haired warrior looked between the people at the table examining them just as much as he examined him.

"Hi" A quiet whisper came from his left. He leaned forward to see blushing Guild Girl raising her hand ever so slightly above the table and making small wave gestures at Goblin Slayer.

"Hi." Goblin Slayer, unlike Guild Girl, wasn't whispering. He turned towards the honey-blond haired girl and returned the welcoming gesture in his usual monotone voice.

After that, Goblin Slayer sat on the chair before the mayor.

"I believe you are familiar with promotional exams by now, am I right?" Lord of the Guild asked as he looked at some papers before him.

"Yeah."

"Great. So, even when this is a gold promotional exam nothing changes. You are gonna be asked questions from Guild Girl and Inspector there-" Lord of the Guild pointed to her direction. "-will use her abilities to tell us whether you lie or not. The only change is me and the mayor may ask a random question during the exam if we discover something which we would want to delve more into. If everything goes well, you will be given a Golden Tag with your name on one side, and the mark of our guild on the other."

Mayor of Twilight Town then pulled the Golden Tag from his suit pocket presenting it to Goblin Slayer.

"That's all. Everything clear?" Lord of the Guild asked.

"Yeah." And with that, the mayor laid the golden tag aside and the questioning began.

Question after question revealed an incredible story to the five at the table. Goblin Slayer was asked questions all the time from the two oldest at the table. And as the story continued, Mayor of Twilight Town and Lord of the Guild constantly shift their eyes to Inspector as the story gets more and more unbelievable. Her necklace which should shake when the person in question lies hasn't moved an inch during the questioning.

Guild Girl gasped several times when she was slowly finding out how severe his injuries were. She tried to not think about it too much as she kept writing a record of this exam on the piece of paper in front of her. She'll have to have a word with him. The fact being an adventurer is a dangerous job, is true but it doesn't mean you actively seek death!

Spearman tried to remain quiet as the observer at the exam, but once Goblin Slayer was forced to describe the fight against the vampire, his "NO FUCKING WAY!" was heard throughout the Guild. Cracked ribs, broken legs with nearly no blood in his system and that fucker just walked it off?! Not only that, he is now some kind of vampire hybrid?

Mayor and Lord of the Guild were ready to jump out of their seats when they found out that Goblin Slayer was bitten. The situation had to be calmed down by the witch assistant behind Mayor of the Twilight Town as everyone freaked out. With nearly everyone in the room on edge, the exam continued. It was at this part where Goblin Slayer was bombarded with dozens of questions from Lord of the Guild and Mayor of Twilight Town. Most questions regarding his status as part-vampire and if he desires to hurt people. Goblin Slayer's truthful answers calmed the room down to an extent he could even continue and finish his story.

"- and then I woke up in my room on the farm. Priestess used Resurrection miracle on me which saved my life and somehow managed to stop my transformation into a vampire from the vampire bite earlier."

All eyes fell on Inspector's necklace. It hasn't moved an inch during the talk.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait. Who did use a Resurrection miracle?!" Lord of the Guild asked. This somehow flew under his radar and got both his and mayor's attention. Surprised Mayor fo Twilight Town let Lord of the Guild continue with the exam, eager to know what the older, wiser man is thinking.

"Priestess." Goblin Slayer answered.

"Is she here?" Lord of the Guild asked.

"Downstairs." Goblin Slayer said.

"Guild Girl. Bring her here." Lord of the Guild commanded. Guild Girl made a quiet "huh" as she looked at Lord of the Guild. The older man nodded and surprised Guild Girl stood up and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mayor of Twilight Town calmly asked the older man.

"Promoting." Lord of the Guild stated. "She is Obsidian rank, isn't she?" Lord of the Guild asked no one in particular.

"Yeah." both Spearman and Goblin Slayer answered resulting in a staring contest between them.

"Not anymore." Lord of the Guild smiled at Goblin Slayer. "Inspector, go to the blacksmith and order one steel tag with Priestess's name on it." he whispered the brunette.

"But what about the exam?" She asked curiously.

"I believe we know all we have to know. Am I right, mayor?" Lord of the Guild turned towards the town leader. Surprised mayor reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. The exam is over."

Inspector smiled at Goblin Slayer and left the room. As she was leaving the room, the doors in front of her opened and she saw Guild Girl with the little blonde Priestess behind her. "Aren't you a lucky lass." Inspector said as she walked past the two girls.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Priestess asked. She wore her usual priest robes, only now instead of the staff which remained downstairs, she carries a small black ball of fur snuggled in her arms.

"I don't know…" Guild Girl replied, equally as perplexed. Was that directed at her or Priestess? "Anyway, we should go." She said and both girls entered the room, standing next to Goblin Slayer's chair.

"G-greetings m-milords." Priestess stuttered out and her bear cub roared in her arms. Forget Goblin Slayer, people of such a status scare her to no end.

"Greetings young one. I heard you can use Resurrection miracle."

Priestess's eyes widened and her cheeks caught color. She turned to Goblin Slayer with an angry pout. "You told them?!"

"They asked." he replied.

Lord of the Guild laughed at their antics. "Anyway, I congratulate both of you on your promotions."

"BOTH?!" Priestess and Guild Girl yelled out in surprise. The two girls watched as Mayor of Twilight Town stood up and walked up to Priestess and Goblin Slayer. Priestess elbowed Goblin Slayer's shoulder. "Stand up, Goblin Slayer-san!" She whispered/yelled. For some reason, without a word, he did stand up. What caused him even to stand up without a question?

"Goblin Slayer, I now promote you to a Gold Rank adventurer." The mayor said, reaching for Goblin Slayer's silver tag and pulling it off him, replacing it with the new gold one.

"I am afraid your steel tag will take some time to make. Regardless, I now promote you to Steel rank adventurer, Priestess." Lord of the Guild walked up to the small blondie, and he petted the small bear in her arms. _"Cute."_ Lord of the Guilh thought.

"B-b-but how? I… I didn't take the exam. I-I didn't do aynthing!" Priestess looked around, confused.

"Resurrection miracle is one of the hardest miracles to pull off. And you did it. That deserves a promotion in itself." Lord of the Guild smiled at Priestess all the while petting the bear. "Besides, I had my eyes on you for a while. You deserve it."

"I-I. Thank you." Priestess bowed.

Lord of the Guild and Mayor of Twilight Town both chuckled. "No need to."

"Now, I believe all the people downstairs are here to celebrate your promotion. Well… promotions." Lord of the Guild laughed. "You can collect your reward tomorrow at the reception, sir Goblin Slayer." Lord of the Guild said to Goblin Slayer. "All of you are free to go and celebrate. Just don't overdo it." Lord of the Guild warned the youngsters.

"Yeah, fuck no. I am overdoing it tonight. After such a story I need a lot of booze." The forgotten man behind them made himself known. Spearman took his spear propped up the wall and walked to the group in the middle of the room. With him, the mysterious mage behind Mayor's seat walked up to the group too.

"Let's go and celebrate!" Guild Girl smiled at Goblin Slayer, took his hand and dragged him off the room.

"W-w-wait for me!" Priestess quickly jogged behind them struggling to keep her priest cap on her head, and the bear cub in her arms.

Spearman sadly sighed as he watched Guild Girl dragging Goblin Slayer out of the room. "Excuse me, gentleman, a bottle of booze waits for me downstairs. I would invite you to our session, but I am not into threesomes." Spearman looked at the two remaining men and the mysterious witch. "Or foursomes and fivesomes." he added, and left the room.

"Don't you have an interesting bunch in here." Mayor of the Twilight Town remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You have no idea…" Lord of the Guild replied.

Mayor inspected Lord of the Guild for a few seconds as the guild lord had his eyes fixated on the exit of the room with a faint smile on his face. "You don't seem to be concerned with the fact our town has a vampire running in it."

"Part vampire." Lord of the Guild corrected him casually. For some reason, people forget that part. Not that it's unusual people keep forgetting that part when Goblin Slayer looked like a vampire even before his encounter with a real one.

But the fact he survived a Ressurection miracle puts Lord of the Guild at ease. Being highly religious as he is, he trusts that a half-vampire surviving Ressurection miracle is a sign from the gods to leave this man do his usual stuff.

"Still. You are far too calm. He is the first of his kind. And vampires aren't friendly." Mayor of Twilight Town said in complete seriousness.

"Are you afraid of Goblin Slayer." Lord of the Guild confidently smirked.

"I have a reason to be on edge. You never know what will he do." Mayor of Twilight Town said. The fact they now have this in their ranks can be both good and a bad thing. He knows how vampires are dangerous so if Goblin Slayer would let himself loose, it would be a disaster. However, even when Goblin Slayer is dangerously powerful, having a powerful ally in him could be priceless. He only hopes this promotion gains him more benefits in the future. Having an unnaturally strong soldier in your ranks is always a good thing. As long as he is under control, everything will hopefully go down smoothly.

"Wrong. It is very easy to tell what will he do. It's in his name. Unless you are a goblin, you have nothing to be afraid of." Lord of the Guild smirked.

"You are too soft on him." Mayor of the Twilight Town squinted his eyes.

"I just know how far his hatred for goblins goes. Trust me, goblins are his only objective. Besides, Ressurection miracle deemed him not a vampire. You have nothing to worry about." the older adult pet his younger superior's back. Mayor of the Town sighed, averting his gaze to his assistant.

"Lord of the Guild is right. Ressurection miracle didn't kill him. I think it's safe to trust him." the mage gave the mayor the answer she knew his eye was looking for when he looked at her.

Mayor of Twilight Town released one last loud sigh. "I hope you are right. Because if a citizen of my town is found sucked out of blood, I will show no mercy."

"I wouldn't even ask you too." Lord of the Guild answered in a serious tone.

* * *

Scent of a salt flew through the morning breeze in Water Town. Gulls flew through the air as three young battle maidens walked through the town. Heads turned their direction as hailed heroes of this world walked among the common people. Children ran away from their mothers just so they could wish a good morning to them.

One of the young girls adored the attention she was given and advised enthusiastic children on how to become like her. This child-loving lady has long straight black hair that reached nearly all the way to the ground, with one strand of her hair going upward. A light-blue headband with bows at the ends gave her quite a feminine look. In her dark cyan-colored eyes children and adults alike could always find joy, even in the grimmest of times.

Her silver chest-plated armor with though high silver boots with black stockings and silver gloves known around the world were shined in the busy streets. White robes acting as a long skirt finished her iconic look. However, the most iconic part of her equipment was undoubtedly her holy sword that saved countless others. Blue grip, a golden guard which looked like a bunch of leaves, and a titanium blade having a light blue color that was nearly glowing. Everyone knew her as Hero, the farm girl that saved the world.

The second warrior had brown-tannned skin, unlike Hero. She was a tall, voluptuous woman with long black hair tied in a pony-tail. As she watched Hero talking with children with her jade-colored eyes, she wondered if they'll ever reach the Temple of Law. Her armor isn't as shiny as Hero's, mainly because she has mix of leather and steel on her. Over her armor she dons blue overcoat with a pair of pauldrons. The overcoat and armor end just one the place where most men would diverge their eyes when they see her generous cleavage. Beside that, she wore heavily armored boots.

Sword Saint's weapon of choice was a sword. Not shiny and giant like her teammate's, but it gets the job done.

The third member was the shortest of the young warriors, barely higher than a child. She isn' showing as much of a skin as her other two party members do. Her white cloak with cat-like ears covered her completely, from head to toe. In addition she wore a light blue robe underneath. Under the cloak, she hides her dark blue hair, and her indigo eyes looked sleepy. As a mage of the party, she wields a large staff with a purple gem in at the end, surrounded by what looked like white feathers. They called her Sage.

"One day, I'm gonna be like you! I'll save the world!" one of the children who swarmed Hero yelled out.

Hero gigged as she knelt to the kid. "I have no doubt about that."

"I am gonna be as pretty as you one day!" One of the children yelled out. Hero turned around to face a little girl who made that statement. "Eat healthily and one day you will." She smiled at the little girl.

"WHOA! Is that the big sword that killed Demon Lord?!" One of the kids behind her asked when the little boy saw the giant blade on her back. Hero again giggled, turned around, pulled the blade from her back and showed it to the kid.

"The one and only." She replied with a wide grin as the boy reluctantly touched the legendary sword.

The forgotten duo outside of the swarming circle was meanwhile discussing other things. "Don't you want to step in? We'll never make it to Sword Maiden like this." Sword Saint asked.

Sage's head was balancing on her neck from side to side as she lazily blinked and yawned. "No... Not really. I… I am sleepy."

"Nothing new…" Sword Saint sighed as Sage smacked after the long yawn. It seems like she'll have to be the voice of reason… again. "Hero, we have to go!" Sword Master yelled out to the crowd of kids and Hero.

"J-Just a minute!" Hero looked back for a second before resuming the conversation with children.

Sword Master gritted her teeth in frustration. Like a battering ram, she forced her way through the group of children to her teammate. She then grabbed Hero's black hair and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Sword Master, come on! Let me go! These kids need me!" Hero comically thrashed herself as she was pulled away from the crowd of kids all the while holding her sword in one hand. Sage with half-closed eyes followed her two best friends, however, due to her sleepy nature she quickly fell behind as Sword Saint quickly dragged hero out of everyone's sight.

"Come on Hero! We do not have time for this! We are already late!" Sword Master scolded her friend in a dark alleyway out of everyone's eyes. Hero sat down, leaned against the wall looking up at her teammate with her legendary sword right beside her.

"Waaaaaah!" Hero wailed as a waterfall of tears rushed out of her eyes. "I just wanted to help everyone!" She said as her tears began forming a pool below them!

Sword Master sighed loudly. "I know. I know. But we have to go and let Sword Maiden know we will participate in the festival. Don't you want to inspire all the kids at the festival to do great things?" Sword Master knelt down.

Suddenly her eyes caught on fire and she raised up, with her legendary sword pointed above her. "To Sword Maiden and inspire everyone!" Sword Master chuckled. Always trying to be the hero to everyone. It's that drive that caused her to become the chosen one to defeat the Demon Lord and in all three of them becoming Platinum ranked adventurers.

In the dark alleyway, a sudden glow from Sword Master's neck distracted them. 友達 appeared on her neck in a dark blue color. However, not one of the platinum adventurers was surprised. A second later, a portal in the form of a wormhole with spiraling blue edges into the center of the wormhole appeared. Sage lazily stepped outside of the portal and yawned. The crystal ball on her magical staff was lightly glowing in blue light, but one the portal closed behind her, her crystal stopped glowing. As the portal shrunk and disappeared, the mark on Sword Master's neck disappeared too.

"Please… don't run off like that." Sage quietly urged the other two. Thanks to the use of a portal, she became even more tired. Transportation magic is one of those that drain people immensely.

"Heh. Sorry." Sword Master sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Hero put her giant sword back on her back and the trio of heroes began walking out of the dark alleyway, however, one of the members again fell behind. However, instead of Sage now it was Sword Master.

Sword Master began feeling… different. Her breathing suddenly became harsher and her head became light. It became worse and worse and on the exit of the tight alleyway, she had to stop and lean against the corner of the building.

"Girls…" She quietly said.

Fortunately for her, her two teammates heard her even from further away. "Something wrong?" Hero asked as she turned around.

Sword Master's legs began shaking and trembling, and the brown-skinned girl felt a very familiar feeling. Her eyes widened immediately when she realized why. "They… they scammed me. Again." She said, her voice lacking it's usual spark. Sword Master grunted in pain as her legs began moving abruptly on their own., causing her legs to get closer and closer together as she tried to resist. She began coughing heavily and had trouble breathing. She would collapse on the ground if it wasn't for Hero and her quick intervention, catching her teammate.

"Hang in there!" Hero tried to calm her friend as she was holding her in her arms. She quickly swept Sword Master of her feet and haled her in her arms, bridal style, as her friend began coughing and twisting in her arms more and more.

"Sage, we need the potion! Find it! I'll be somewhere at the beach in case you won't find it." Hero quickly took lead and came with a solution to this precarious situation.

Sage sleepy eyes suddenly opened all the way and her body stiffened its posture. "On my way!" Sage turned around and ran into town looking for the potion. _"Poor Sword Master."_ She thought as she was running as fast as she could to the closest alchemist.

Meanwhile, Hero ran with Sword Master to the beach. Sword Master had her eyes closed, grunting as the pain became more and more intense. Two pale lines began appearing on each side of her neck and her legs trembled more and more. "It… It hurts." She whimpered in Hero's arms.

"I know. I know…" Hero said with sadness as this was not the first time this happened. "Do not worry, you'll be fine soon enough. Sage will come back with the real Dopura Potion and everything will be fine." she smiled sadly.

"URGH!" Sword Master grunted through the pain, gripping Hero's arm convulsively.

_"I swear, I will find the bastard who sold us the fake potion and beat him up so no one will recognize the bastard!" _Hero thought angrily, she ran through the surprised crowd of people across the bridge in Water Town. Heads were again turning their way, as one of the most powerful people in the world wailed in pain in Hero's arms.

* * *

**Author's note: Aaaaand cut! Hero appeared! Yay! So feel free to share your opinions on our three platinum ranks. And yeah, I know only Hero is Platinum Rank in the original, but I think that's stupid. They all went there and defeated the demon Lord together, yet only Hero gets all the praise? I call BS on that. She can be known as the one who delivered the finishing blow and the one who created this legendary party, but to dismiss the contributions of the other girls is just plain stupid. So all three are plats.**

**On the topic of ranks, the idea to promote Priestess as well came to me on the spot. I think she deserves it. Supports get no love.**

**Goblin Slayer got a new toy and Amazon Warrior is coming for the D so that's something.**

**But most importantly, Goblin Slayer has a date! That's on a standing ovation for our broken hero. Though how that will go down even yours truly doesn't have a clue yet.**

**Anyway, I am eager to read your reviews and hopefully I will manage to pump out next chapter in a month max. I am getting fed up with how far on the schedule I am too.**

**See ya guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer.**

**Author's note: Hi guys! Another chapter and I managed to get it out in a month! Great achievement heh? So first off, I would like to address some small changes I did in the previous chapter. I prolonged the conversation between the Guild Lord and the mayor, and their opinions on a half-vampire running in their streets. I added a few lines to address the fact it was cloudy the day GS and Amazon Wariror fought so Goblin Slayer wouldn't be tired andGS party reaction to Kuma. That's all, now to the reviews!**

_PasiveNox, Panthera Gilt, Guest, hulkysy, Withered Phoenix, Droopy Reader, XxDeath01xX, Guest, Paradox009, Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow, Guest, kjkkszpjk, snowyassas1n, Dark Card, darkchannel30, Assasisin Reaper_**_:_** **Thanks for all the praise guys. I am glad you enjoy the story.**

_54godamora, The GreatBubbaJ_**_:_** **Someone is already guessing things huh. I am wondering what lead you to that conclusion. **

_Machine Chaser IV_**_:_** **I think that gold ranked adventurers still have a relative freedom, but government is now more interested in them. That's how I see it.**

_monkiepawn__**: **_**Had no idea Master Chief has no game.**

_Dracus6__**: **_**Yeah, they'll meet. He just became more popular, nothing really changes wit hthis promotion except more people will recognize him and higher ups are more interested in him.**

_ZenithTempest:_ **With more girls, come less screentime for the other girls. But it is my intention to keep the main five more on the forefront since they are the "OG harem" of Goblin Slayer.**

_Legion40K:_** In the manga she has black hair, so I decided to go with that.**

_VikingZeroOne:_** As I said next 7-8 chapter will be the Sea festival, then the first lemon, Succubuss/Noble Fencer quest, Ice Queen quest from the Light Novel, and than I would like to one more arc, before the final arc.**

_Toshiro Ricky:_** Not really. The sword isn't that special. You can burn stuff with it, it cuts through goblins smoother and light the caves. It's just a turn on/off fire sword.**

**You bet I am milking this more. As I said, the first lemon is after this Sea festival arc, so I am gonna be milking this for a while.**

_Natzo:_** Yeah, pretty much. No one knows as of yet.**

_Evowizard25:_ **I think we all know how it will go down with Amazon Warrior. Snu-Snu. Hmm… I promoted a lot of people in the last chapter, didn't I?**

**I am going to mix a lot of things. Manga, LN and anime. Basically what I like I will use. And I like black hair so… yeah, she has black hair. As for Sword Master, seems like a lot of people come to the mermaid conclusion. Interesting.**

**Oh, he sure would. But then again, I think Heavy Swordsman would prefer her not wearing anything at all.**

**If you watch Food Wars, a small advice. Don't red the manga. The end is so unsatisfactory you would be angry for at least a week.**

_Lucian Naruto:_** He is the first "Dhampir", but keep in mind Sword Maiden doesn't care what he is under the mask. She just needs him to slay goblins, nothing else matters to her. It will surely be surprising to learn that, but I don't think she would care that much.**

_Akuma-Heika:_** We saw that all three of them were present when fighting the Demon Lord. Even if they were just supports, they still fought alongside Hero. They deserve the promotion.**

**Well, I can't go back on what I already wrote, so I will try to explain it. You do not need to be able to lead to be a silver rank. Goblin Slayer went solo for 5 years and he climbed all the way to silver without having to lead anyone. Skills and abilities is what's important.**

**Let's say the potion she needs isn't easily available so Hero and others often need to buy this stuff from shady guys and hope it's what it is. So the "again" scamming indicates that this happens a lot, because they buy this stuff where they can. **

_Xerzo LotCN:_** As long as it helps GS kill goblins, Goblin Slayer will buy it.**

**He could tell her his backstory, but why whould he? How would shoo her away? He told her what's wrong with him so she knew into what she would be getting into. Why he is like that was irrelevant.**

**Goblin Slayer isn't good with secrets so expect that this information will blow up fast.**

**Another guess on the mermaid. Huh.**

_Mythfan:_** I get it. Buuuuut, if you have harem of 10+ girls, you may as well be called a sperm donor.**

_Axcell:_** I get what you are saying. I know majority of these things. But the thing is, Heavy Swordsman and Female Paladin don't. Don't worry though. One frightening situation and Female Paladin will realize how bad of an idea it is.**

_Different Guest:_** Thanks for the praise. And hero is up for a surprise with Goblin Slayer appearing in Water Town.**

_daniel2610994: _**Pretty much. And the line for GS's D is getting longer and longer. Oh yeah, he has vampire stamina, but then again, once Succubuss joins, GS will have a worthy opponent in bed.**

**Yeah, power of plot is strong with this one. And I will be blue-balling you guys for the next 7-8 chapters, sooooo… yeah. Sorry about that.**

_zealot24: _**It will be interesting how bards portray the things Goblin Slayer is doing. And judging by what you wrote, I suppose you read the manga. Good boy. **

_No-Named-Dude: _**That's the beauty of GS. You can just shove him in human conversations, and you have a great scenario for the laughs.**

**Yeah. Good thing he can overpower her, or death by Snu-Snu would follow.**

**Every girl will approach this differently. But one thins is for sure. Guild Girl started an avalanche of events.**

**Yes, in LN she is Steel rank, eve though she failed her promotion the first time.**

**As for your question, yeah, that checks out. Golds are rearely in the field. I think a lot of higher ups, nobles, kings or whatever see Gold ranks as highly valuable warriors, so they want them in their ranks. And since most adventurers are just people from villages, most accept the invitation to courts or just a higher ranked places so they can have a good life. So I imagine a lot of Golds work under nobles and that's why there aren't many of them in the field.**

**We will see and thanks for the praise.**

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:_** We will chat in my PM's again. But thanks for the praise mate.**

**Anyway, that's all from me for now, now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: New Adventure

_My beloved Goblin Slayer,_

_How are you doing these days? I hope you fare well. Everyone is enjoying the peaceful times ever since the Demon Lord was defeated, but my heart tells me you are not at peace. You have a noble goal my beloved, but I fear you are chasing a ghost. Killing them all may not be possible. And yet, despite my mind telling me your fight may end in a tragedy, my heart can't help but hope you'll find a way to kill them all. I'll continue to pray for you and your cause._

_I know for what I'll ask next be selfish, but I would be honoured and pleased if you would accept my invitation to the Sea Festival here in Water Town. I hope to see you again in flesh, as my nightmares have returned and you did not show up to save me for the first time since you left. I fear something sinister is on the horizon. It may be just a foolish nightmare of a damaged maiden, nevertheless, I would still like to see you so my nights are not so restless as your mare presence helps me be at peace. My beloved, I beg you, please consider my invitation even if you would show yourself to me for just a minute, I would be immensely grateful. I miss you._

_Sincerely, your Sword Maiden. Sending prayers to you._

_P.S: If not for me, please come for the goblins. I heard your Guild has fewer quests regarding them, and in Water Town's Guild, there is no shortage of goblin quests as of late._

"A love letter?" Lizard Priest put one of his claws under his chin as he finished reading the letter.

"Definitely a love letter." Priestess whispered from behind Goblin Slayer.

"She isn't even subtle! Look how she calls him! 'My beloved'?! What is that?!" High Elf Ranger yelled out.

"And that 'YOUR Sword Maiden' at the end?! Did you marry her Beard Cutter or what?!" Dwarf Shaman laughed in amusement when he was done reading. Seems like Goblin Slayer is a professional thief too. The way he snatches the hearts of maidens is that of fairy tales.

At the start of the celebration of Goblin Slayer's and Priestess's promotion, Scout Boy and Druid Girl appeared in the Guild. They slowly approached Goblin Slayer with a mixture of fear and respect towards the quiet adventurer. As soon as they said the letter is from Sword Maiden, every single member of his party appeared behind Goblin Slayer, anxious to read the letter. Goblin Slayer isn't a secretive guy, so he opened the letter and read it in front of them.

"C-can we go now?" Scout Boy asked. When Goblin Slayer lifted his head and looked at him, he got even more terrified of him. Something in those red eyes and neutral expression scares him to no end. If only he wore his armor, it wouldn't be so terrifying. Wait a minute, where is his armor?! He always wears it!

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer simply said. And without further ado, Scout Boy and Druid Girl ran off to the table with their party, to finally deliver the staff Sword Maiden enchanted to Apprentice Cleric.

Apart from Goblin Slayer's party, Guild Girl was present at their table. She was angrily pouting the whole time she read the letter. What happened in Water Town that Sword Maiden is so clearly in love with her Goblin Slayer?!

And she has no idea what the woman looks like, she would be shocked of the beauty.

"Prepare yourselves. We are heading out tomorrow." Goblin Slayer announced as he folded the letter back. And for some, it would be shocking but it was not just because of goblins he wanted to go to Water Town.

"What?!" his female friends at the table yelled out.

"Sir Goblin Slayer you should still rest. I do not think it is wise to go back fighting so soon after the incident with High Vampire." Lizard Priest politely shared his opinion.

"Yeah, Beard Cutter. Besides, your armor is broken." Dwarf Shaman added as the rest of the group began leaving the place behind Goblin Slayer, seating themselves around the table again.

"I feel good and I have a spare armor. Although it's not in the best condition, I can repair a few key components to make it functional enough during the night. I am going to Water Town, with or without you." Goblin Slayer answered.

"B-b-b-but what about our date?!" Guild Girl suddenly blurted out.

"DATE?!" the rest of the table yelled out and stared at the honey-blonde haired girl as she took a few steps back from the intense stares.

"But… goblins." Goblin Slayer turned to Guild Girl, looking hurt in his eyes.

It almost sounded like he was pleading Guild Girl to let him go. Guild Girl shifted her attention from the stares of Goblin Slayer's party back at the man she loves. He looked the same, but she could swear he was giving her the puppy eyes to let him go on a goblin hunt. Guild Girl nervously bit her lower lip as the table became even more chaotic.

"FORGET GOBLINS FOR A MINUTE! YOU HAVE A DATE?!" High Elf Ranger grabbed Goblin Slayer's face, turned it to her and stared into his red eyes with fury. And… jealousy?

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer calmly admitted.

"Do you even know what a date means?!" High Elf yelled outright to his face from a point-blank distance.

"Yeah." he answered, slightly irritated by how close the elf is to his face.

As High Elf Ranger pulled out her hands from Goblin Slayer's face. Only Lizard Priest and the bear cub in Priestess's arms remained relatively calm. Speaking of Priestess, she was frantically looking back and forth between Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer has a date! And it is NOT with her!

"How did YOU manage to convince this weirdo-" High Elf Ranger shot from her seat and pointed at Goblin Slayer's face, the tip her finger touching Goblin Slayer's nose. "to go on a date with you!"

Guild Girl smiled. The anxiousness and comfort she felt when Guild Girl was forced to answer Goblin Slayer's deal-breaking question was gone. Since they shared how they feel towards each other, she feels pretty comfortable with sharing some of these things with Goblin Slayer's friends. Apart from that, Goblin Slayer isn't exactly known for holding secrets, so they would find out anyway. And she wants to show Goblin Slayer, she isn't ashamed to admit to the rest of the world she loves him.

And so she comfortably replied to High Elf Ranger. "I asked him to be with me. He wanted on a date with me first." she smiled at them with closed eyes.

"I-is that true, Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess quietly whispered, nervously clutching Kuma in her arms.

Goblin Slayer looked in her direction, and immediately he could tell something was wrong with his blonde companion. She was looking down, avoiding his eyes, her cheerful voice gone, exchanged for a quiet, defeated tone. And somehow, Goblin Slayer feels this is his doing, and it is not making him feel good. "It's true." Goblin Slayer decided to answer like this, instead of his usual nonchalant "Yeah".

Priestess pulled her white priest cap on her head down to cover her eyes. "Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air. The smell of alcohol makes me dizzy." Priestess stood up, and ran off the Guild with Kuma in her arms, leaving her staff probed at the table.

Priestess's leave made Goblin Slayer feel… weird. He didn't like the feeling at all. It's the same feeling he thought he will never re-live. Every time he hurt his sister, he felt like he feels right now. Goblin Slayer stood up and was ready to follow Priestess, but something stopped him.

"Leave this to me." Female Paladin appeared behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Meeting her eyes, Goblin Slayer felt… conflicted. Female Paladin looked determined to help Priestess instead of him, but at the same time, he felt like it was his place to bring her back. Goblin Slayer looked at the chestnut door entrance into the Guild. In his heart, he feels like he should help her, but his mind is telling him otherwise. Which is the one thing that caused him to survive.

One of the reasons he talks so little is the fact he hurt people's feelings easily. Being quiet is the safest way to avoid this and to avoid all the hardships that come with human interactions. That's why his mind is telling him no. He doesn't know what to do to help Priestess. He doesn't even know what he did that caused her to become so emotional. He could make it so much worse.

"Please, take care of her for me." Goblin Slayer said to Female Paladin, deciding to withhold from this confrontation for the good of his little blonde companion.

To him, it seemed like Female Paladin saw clearly his internal struggles and she gave him a gentle smile. "Do not worry. I will repay my debt to her."

Goblin Slayer stayed on the spot for a while, thinking about everything. The way he immediately tried to fix anything that happened with Priestess is so unusual for him. Maybe it's the fact she was the first that stayed behind him when he revealed that he is part vampire. He notices the looks he gets in the Guild since the fact he is part vampire spread. As quickly as he became a superstar, it is as fast that a lot of people became wary of him. But Priestess remained the same. Maybe that's why he wants to fix whatever he did so badly. She always stays beside him.

Goblin Slayer saw how Female Paladin's blue cape disappeared behind the door entrance as she exited the Guild.

For the next several minutes, the rest of his party around him with Guild Girl drank and eat to their heart's content all the while questioning him on his date with Guild Girl and his intentions to go to Water Town. But once Goblin Slayer sat back down, he only thought of how unnaturally he reacted and how his behaviour is changing more and more.

* * *

"What was I thinking?! Of course, he would go for someone older and more mature." Priestess sat on the bench in front of the Guild, with Kuma on her lap, crying. The small black bear tried to climb to Priestess's face, in hopes to wipe the tears of his new mommy.

Priestess wiped her tears with the long white sleeve of her priest robe. "Kuma, what am I suppose to do?" she petted the black bear and Kuma tried to lick her hands. "I am too late. He chose already."

"What happened to you?" someone opened the doors into the Guild and asked Priestess as soon as she saw her. Priestess quickly tried to mask her tears and wipe every trace of her crying. "N-Nothing. I am just a naïve little girl. That's all." Priestess choked up with her reply.

Priestess kept looking at the ground, not wanting to look weak in front of Female Paladin, a brave warrior. Unfortunately for her, Female Paladin walked over to her. And even worse, she didn't just sit next to her, instead, she knelt down in front of her and looked at the face Priestess tried so much to hide.

"It hurts, doesn't it." Female Paladin gently asked. Her voice soothing and calming, like that of a loving mother or older sister. Something that the little girl might dislike admitting but something she definitely needed.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." Priestess stuttered out, hugging Kuma even more.

"Yes, you do. I heard everything." again, Female Paladin gently tried to wring out from Priestess what bothers her, even when she already knows. Watching that young sweet girl ran out from the Guild building hurt a little.

She was so cheerful and compassionate, the exact type of a girl everyone wants to protect from the evils of the world. Kinda ironic that, the small blonde fights the evils of their world every day. And thanks to that, once naïve young adventurer became more confident, all the while remaining that sweet young girl who brightens your day. Seeing her down like this, it does the opposite of brightening your day.

As Priestess tried to wipe her tears with her long sleeves, Female Paladin stopped her hand. Priestess widened her eyes and when she looked at Female Paladin, the older blonde smiled sadly. "So I ask again, what happened to you?" Female Paladin paused when Priestess sniffed loudly as a result of her crying. "Where is the girl that defeated Goblin Lord? Where is that confidence you once had?"

"W-w-well. As you said, it hurts. H-he was the one who helped me to get more confident, and now she is gonna take him away from me." Priestess paused. "He saved me from becoming another goblin victim the same day I met him, you know." Priestess dreamily added.

_"__So that's where the love spark lit up."_ Female Paladin began getting the picture of how the relationship between Priestess and Goblin Slayer formed. As the sun rose, Goblin Slayer showed on top of the white steed, dismounted the steed with grace and slew all the goblins that threatening to rape the poor Priestess, carrying her on his horse, bridal style, back to her temple. Maybe it did not happen exactly like this, but Female Paladin is sure that's how Priestess remembers it.

"You know he is not gone yet. He is more confused than in love right now." Female Paladin shared her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. He chose already." weeping Priestess petted Kuma's head.

The pregnant blonde sighed loudly. Seems like the gentle approach won't work on Priestess as she had hoped. Time to trigger her a little bit.

"Yes, he did. He chose her because she is the only girl that loves him." still, her voice gentle even when her natural voice was a little deeper than those of average women.

"T-T-That's not true! I love him too." Priestess quickly retorted the notion only one girl loves him.

Female Paladin smiled. "And does he know that?"

Priestess hung her head in shame. "No…" she quietly mumbled. She has no right to feel bad. This is all her doing. Female Paladin is right, how could she hope to win his heart when he doesn't know her heart is on the table for him to take.

"See? He doesn't know you love him. Goblin Slayer thinks only Guild Girl loves him, so he took the chance."

"It still doesn't matter. I am too late."

"Not yet. It's a first date, not a wedding." Female Paladin finally stood up from her kneeling position in front of Priestess, extended her hand and petted the Kuma in Priestess's arms. _"__How can anyone say no to this girl? She is the sweetest thing out there."_ Female Paladin observed as Priestess's sobbing was slowly stopping.

"I-I don't want to interject. I… I just want Goblin Slayer-san to be happy." Priestess stuttered out.

Female Paladin smiled and sat next to Priestess, resting her bare hand on Priestess's shoulder. "You are a kind girl. Maybe too kind. Who says he will be happy with her? Who says he can't be happy with YOU?"

"I don't think I am kind. It's just- Guild Girl seemed so happy when she said the two of them have a date. I think she loves him as much as I am. Maybe even more so." Priestess paused, catching her shaky breath. "I had my chance, and I was too shy to come forth. She did what I should have done earlier. I have no right trying to get in between them now." Priestess sadly said. Little did she know, in a not so distant future, she will get quite literally in between them. But instead of it being hostile and metaphorical, it will be in bed with all parties fully naked filled with a lot of passion.

"Alright. I get it. But you still have to do one thing regardless." Female Paladin said.

"What?" Priestess turned to Female Paladin, seeing her puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Confess." Female Paladin firmly said and Priestess's eyes widened. "He deserves to know, and you need to get these bottled feelings out or you are gonna regret it for the rest of your life. Especially in a life like ours." Priestess remained quiet, she only averted her eyes from Female Paladin downwards. "There is a high probability he'll die on his quest. With so many close calls, it's a miracle he is still among us. You should know what I am talking about, you were the one who healed his severe injuries. Do you want him to never know someone loved him?" Female Paladin finished as Priestess petted the head of Kuma.

"He already knows. Guild Girl loves him." Priestess replied.

Female Paladin lifted Priestess's chin and looked into her blue sad eyes. "Maybe I should have asked differently. Do you want him to never know YOU loved him?"

"N-No." Priestess's lips quivered as she answered and looked down again.

"You don't have to try and get between them. Just confess your feelings to him and let it be."

"Isn't that getting between them?" Priestess looked up uncertainly.

"I don't think so. You are not trying to actively break them apart." Female Paladin paused. It is a dirty method, but it certainly isn't getting in between them. That is if Priestess stops at the confession. Maybe Priestess muster enough courage to do something more. "Do it when you two will be alone in Water Town. If you won't… I will tell him how you feel once you return." Female Paladin said.

"Y-you can't do that!" Priestess quickly yelled out and as if agreeing with Priestess, Kuma in her arms began cutely thrashing his paws.

"I won't if you will act first." Female Paladin smirked.

"You are mean." Priestess pouted angrily. For the Paladin, it was the same thing as a puppy that was barking at you. Extremely adorable and non threatening.

"Maybe so but have you ever heard someone say I regret telling the man I love that I love him?"

Female Paladin knew very well this is kinda blackmailing, but she means well. Priestess needs a little push to finally do what needs to be done, just as she needed it back then. The difference between them is that Priestess needs a little more forceful push to finally do something with her love for the guy. Female Paladin knew what she needed to do back when she was nervous about her pregnancy, but she was just too scared to do so. Priestess doesn't know what to do and is nervous.

Then there is that little promise her soon to be husband made to Priestess that he will help her with Goblin Slayer. And since he is gone and marriage is a two-player game, she needs to step in before it's too late. And to be honest, there is a more personal reason why she pressures Priestess into this. Priestess is her favorite in this chase for Goblin Slayer. So she hopes that giving that little worm into Goblin Slayer's head will swing the game to Priestess's favor.

To be honest, there are too many possibilities for how this could end. For all she knows, none of the girls could end with Goblin Slayer in the end. Or if he'll get super lucky, all four can share him. Having more than one wife is usually practiced only with nobles, but hey, maybe he can get that lucky as well.

Female Paladin remained on her seat, looking at Priestess who was still looking down, at Kuma in her arms, not answering her previous question. Female Paladin smiled.

"See? People always regret not confessing their love. So he better know you love him once you two get back. And who knows, maybe you two will get to return as love birds."

Priestess quickly looked up, angrily pouting at Female Paladin. "Don't joke about that! I am not some man stealing harpy!" she yelled out.

"I know." Female Paladin giggled. "Buuuuuuut. Let's say a white-haired lone wolf with red eyes would want to steal YOU, I don't think you would put much of a fight." Female Paladin smirked cockily.

"FEMALE PALADIN! Stop making fun of me!" Priestess desperately yelled out.

"Alright, alright." Female Paladin again giggled in amusement. Knowing that last push is needed, Female Paladin slid towards Priestess, pulled her arm around the smaller blonde and pulled her in so Priestess's head rested on her shoulder. Priestess made a quiet "huh" as she was pulled in. "Don't be scared, alright? Just confess. You have nothing to lose. " Female Paladin rubbed Priestess's shoulder, trying to calm the poor girl down. "And if anything happens, know that you will always have me here." Female Paladin, pulled Priestess's cap aside and she gave Priestess a quick peck on the top of her head. _"__It's like having a little sister."_ Female Paladin smiled as she looked at the twin moons on the skies in the peaceful night.

"Thank you." Priestess quietly whispered, as she closed her eyes, and finally became at peace. At least for a moment.

* * *

Witch was walking towards the Guild, ready to talk to Spearman. Her appearance didn't change. This whole day she was going from magic tailor to magic tailor in hopes to find a new magic robe to wear. Unfortunately, the magic tailor who made her robe before made it perfect for her. So no changing of robes as of now. That should be easy to explain to Spearman though.

Witch hopes to clarify everything today with Spearman. It's gonna be hard to convince him that all he thought of her is not true due to her previous behavior. However, even though he may be reluctant to believe her but she needs to at least try and explain. And if he won't believe her, well, she still has proof that she hadn't slept with every guy she met. Though, she would rather not show Spearman the proof. That would be very embarrassing, to say the least.

And even though Spearman never noticed and considered her as an ice queen who loves to tease him and is never embarrassed, she gets embarrassed quite easily when teased by him. But since he is not that sharpest tool in the shed, he never noticed the tipping of her head to hide her blush. When he comments her cleavage in a lewd way, which was quite regularly, by the way, she tipped her head so her face is hidden. And that airhead never noticed! Even when she stood right in front of him! _"__Why do I love him again?"_ she sighed loudly, closing her eyes for a second as she walked the streets of Twilight Town. Love is truly blind.

Witch's purple hair float in the night breeze as she was nearing the Guild. When she turned around the corner and saw the entrance to the Guild, an image of sleeping Priestess and smiling Female Paladin on the bench next to the Guild entrance came into view. Female Paladin noticed when she stopped, yet her smile never disappeared.

Now with a soft smile of her own, Witch approached the entrance. At the entrance, Witch stopped and observed the sleeping Priestess and the new bear cub on her lap. _"__Interesting. I didn't know she had a familiar."_

"Hi." Female Paladin quietly greeted Witch.

"Hi." Witch replied and immediately after her greeting, a loud cheer was heard from the Guild.

"Party?" Witch asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Celebration. Priestess got promoted to Steel rank, and Goblin Slayer to Gold." Female Paladin again whispered, trying not to wake Priestess.

_"__So they promoted even her…"_ she thought and verified it by looking at the steel tag around Priestess's neck. She heard about Goblin Slayer's promotion from one of the adventurers at one of the shops, but no celebration had taken place as far as she knew. Well, it all happened so fast that it's no surprise people didn't know about his promotion and celebration. It seems like a mild celebration compared to the utter chaos Apprentice Cleric's birthday party turned into after she left with Spearman.

"Rough… day?" Witch pointed at Priestess with her head. You could see Priestess's dried tears clearly.

"You could say that." Female Paladin looked at the resting Priestess on her shoulder.

Witch stayed in front of the entrance, looking at the door several seconds, just blindly staring at the chestnut door. And as if Female Paladin sensed her insecurities, Female Paladin said. "You have him upstairs. If you want to talk to him, hurry. He intends to get drunk again."

When Witch looked back at Female Paladin, she quietly smiled on Witch. Witch gently shook her head. How is it possible she knows?! "Nothing... goes... by… you, does… it?"

Female Paladin only giggled in response.

Witch reached for the door handle and opened the door. Cheers were heard, and everyone present was enjoying the celebrations of Goblin Slayer's promotion. There was an average number of people, but some important ones were missing. Amazon Warrior and Heavy Swordsman were nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, it seemed that Druid Girl and Scout Boy returned. Apprentice Cleric was hugging a blushing Rookie Warrior as Scout Boy and Druid Girl were chuckling.

"That was a wonderful idea! Thank you so much!" Apprentice Cleric let go of Rookie Warrior and turned to her other friends. "All of you. Thank you for this." Apprentice Cleric ran her hand above her staff lying on the table. Apprentice Cleric knew they wanted something to do with her staff when Rookie Warrior asked to borrow it for a few weeks, but she never even dreamed of Sword Maiden herself would enchant her staff. Her staff enchanted by her idol. It was the greatest gift she could have thought of, and it was Rookie Warrior who thought of it!

"You're welcome!" Scout Boy and Druid Girl both cheerfully replied.

"I-It was our pleasure." stuttered out Rookie Warrior, still bewildered by the surprising hug.

Witch watched Heavy Swordsman's party hugging it out, talking about the adventure that Scout Boy and Druid Girl went to. Their conversation quickly shifted to Sword Maiden and how she was. Druid Girl didn't like her from the looks of it, and Scout Boy preferably remained quiet. When the story with Sword Maiden came to an end, it was up to Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric to let Scout Boy and Druid Girl catch up to things. And boy was there a lot to unpack.

"Let me get this straight. Only during the two weeks we were gone, Female Knight is no longer a Knight, but a Paladin thanks to the fact she is getting married and thanks to Heavy Swordsman impregnating her. Then Goblin Slayer kills a High Vampire, turns into a vampire, gets a promotion to GOLD rank along with Priestess to steel rank, and thanks to that we have this celebration?!" Scout Boy raised his voice after Apprentice Cleric finished her quick summary of what happened during the two weeks Scout Boy and Druid Girl were gone.

Apprentice Cleric sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" both Scout Boy and Druid Girl yelled out.

Witch giggled at the interactions. They sure have a lot of things to catch up on.

Then among the several people at the tables, she spotted Goblin Slayer's party and Guild Girl. Goblin Slayer, now wearing a shining gold tag on his neck, sat at the top of the table as all the others sat at the sides of the table. However, when she looked closely, one member of the said party was missing apart from Priestess.

High Elf Ranger was sneakily making her way towards Goblin Slayer's chair from behind. Looking like a mantis, she was quietly sneaking towards his chair on her tippy toes with a mischievous smile. When she finally reached the chair, without Goblin Slayer's notice, she jumped to the side of the chair and kick him off the chair. That was a big mistake.

Goblin Slayer with his enhanced senses registered her quickly and he knew she just wanted to kick him from the chair, nothing life-threatening, but unfortunately you can't control reflexes of survival in this man. Goblin Slayer grabbed her leg, shot from his chair, grabbed High Elf Ranger by the neck and tackled her on the floor. The whole thing happened so fast, even Lizard Priest's reptile eyes had a hard time following what happened.

On the other hand, High Elf Ranger on the floor got caught in a very awkward position. Goblin Slayer was holding her neck with one hand, and her leg with the other. She was lying on her back, with one leg held up by Goblin Slayer's hand the other slightly bent on the floor. Her arms rested on the floor, under Goblin Slayer, who was sitting atop her stomach. High Elf Ranger was breathing quickly, and unevenly with flushed cheeks and a small crisis in her underwear. High Elf Ranger never understood how women get turned on by brutish men. But now… she STILL doesn't understand it and is even more confused because she became one of them! And the fact that Goblin Slayer remained staring at her with his gorgeous red eyes and handsome face didn't help her either!

"Haha! I told you, Long Ears! You owe me a barrel wine!" Dwarf Shaman yelled out, his cheeks red from all the alcohol he consumed.

Goblin Slayer released his grip on High Elf's neck and looked at the dwarf. "What is this about?" he calmly asked.

"A bet of course!" Dwarf Shaman replied with a toothy grin as he swung his wineskin with firewine and drunk more. "And I won!"

"H-H-He didn't dodge! He caught my leg! That's different! The bet doesn't count!" High Elf Ranger yelled out from the floor, still surprised and kinda turned on from Goblin Slayers' behavior.

Meanwhile, Witch again chuckled at the behavior of all the people she considers friends. Now, to get to the guy she considers something more. She looked at the stairs to the second floor. On the top floor, there's only one table near the windows to look outside and occasionally play some card games with friends. Relatively secluded spot from the festivities that go on downstairs. _"__I hope he is not drunk yet."_ Witch thought and walked up the stairs to find Spearman.

When she went upstairs, on her left were doors to the rooms for the staff. In front of her is a place for promotions. The place with the view outside and where Spearman probably is behind her, so she turned around and walked along the banister. As soon as she turned around on the top of the stairs, she saw Spearman's back. The blue/gold armor is hard to miss. His spear probed against the table. Spearman was leaned back against the chair, and it looked like he has arms crossed under his chest. From here, it seemed like he wasn't drunk. It looked like he was thinking.

Witch approached his table, and as soon as she did, she saw the bottle of alcohol on the table. The surprise was, the bottle wasn't even opened. It was still full.

"I don't know if it will mean anything to you, but I want you to know, I am sorry Witch. I am truly sorry for what I have said to you." Spearman said, in an unusually quiet voice.

A relieved smile appeared on Witch's face. She slowly walked around the table and sat across Spearman, with her back against the window. "How… did… you… know… it… was… me?" Witch asked. He didn't turn around to look at her face.

"Who else would it be? I don't have anyone else. You are the only one who is always by my side." Spearman said, with a clear pain visible in his eyes. He looked at the full bottle in front of him. "No matter how much I hurt you." he continued.

Witch again sadly smiled at him. But he didn't pay attention to her only to the bottle before him. "Why… didn't… you… open… it?"

"I don't know. I wanted to get wasted after I saw how Guild Girl is snuggling to Goblin Slayer. But… as I was looking out of the window admiring this beautiful town, I started thinking."

"About… what?" Witch asked curiously.

"I think you could say everything. Life in general I guess. And where I am heading." Spearman said, keeping his eyes on the bottle.

Witch's eyes widened when he said that. Thinking is one thing, but being philosophical like that goes beyond everything she thought about Spearman.

"And… what… did… you… find?" Witch asked.

"That no matter how shitty human being I am, a bottle of booze will change none of that. If anything, it will make it worse." Spearman looked into her eyes.

"You… are… not… that… bad." Witch reassured him.

Spearman chuckled with a sigh. "Stop apologizing my behavior. You know I took you into my party only because of those two." Spearman pointed with his head at Witch's cleavage. "I keep ignoring you, never tell you how great of a job you do on quests, and I never mention you in stories I tell. I just suck up all the glory without you in my mind. I am a shitty teammate, so why?" Spearman asked with a confused expression. "Why did you come upstairs? Why didn't you run away like those who were in my party before you? Why are you here, with me, a jerk, instead downstairs with the rest of them." Spearman asked, now eyeing Witch looking for her answer.

Witch bit her lower lip nervously. "I… am…your..-"

"I don't get it. Even the most devoted of friends would slap me across the room for my behavior. Yet you are still kind and gentle with me. Why?" Spearman didn't let her finish. He already knew she would say the same. I am your friend. Something just doesn't seem right with that statement.

Witch bit her lower lip more painfully. It was clear that a regular answer won't satisfy him. And so, she stood up. As Spearman tilted his head in confusion, she walked around the table, grabbed his face, closed her eyes and just went for it.

Spearman widened his eyes upon the sudden contact of not only Witch's lips on his own but her soft white hands. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips, she remained locked with him several seconds. And he didn't know what to do! Should he break it? Do nothing at all? Try some tongue action? Fortunately for him, this problem was solved when Witch broke the kiss.

"Does… this… answer… your… question?" she asked, now her voice became more seductive.

Spearman gulped loudly all the while thinking about why she chose him. "I-I-I guess."

Witch quickly tipped her hat down to cover her blushing cheeks. She even turned around to hide her embarrassment. Both, Spearman and Witch, were thinking about what just happened. First to recover from the uncomfortable silence.

"L-L-Look. I like you, but I don't think I can go there. I… Well… You know." Spearman rubbed the back of his head.

"Is… it… about… me… sleeping… around?" Witch asked, still not turning back to face Spearman.

"Sorry. But I think I would never be able to look past that." Spearman looked at the bottle again. "I am not a good man who can look past that. You know I am a jealous guy and this… this would cause a lot of problems in the future. It's better if you will find a better man than me, someone who is kind, forgiving and accepts you and your past." Spearman quietly finished his sentence.

"What… if… I've… never… slept… with… someone." Witch said, still not being able to face Spearman.

Spearman raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"What… if… I… was… waiting… for…you… all… this… time?" Witch quietly asked.

"No. No. Nonononono. God damnit! This is NOT happening. This is NOT possible." Spearman began shaking his head in disbelief as his hand washed over his face, his nails scratching his face.

That's what Witch was afraid of. He didn't believe her. She turned around and saw how he is looking at the table, with his elbows on the table and hands behind his head. Spearman was actually thinking.

"I… have… a… proof." Witch stated.

"What?" Spearman looked at her with a confused expression. Witch put her hand on her crotch. Spearman's eyes widened and he waved his hands dismissively. "Nononono. I don't need to see that. It's not that I don't believe you. I always trusted you, be it with my life on quests or your advice on how to proceed during our quests. It's just… why did you act so seductive when you are just like me? Wha- Why did you never tell me?" Spearman raised from his chair, walking up to Witch.

"I… thought…you… like… this… and… that… kind… of… behavior." Witch gestured towards her revealing mage robes.

"Really?! Are you telling me you have been behaving like this because you thought I was a player? Did you keep track of who I was trying to woo too?" Spearman remained to looking at Witch.

Witch, on the other hand, tipped her hat to hide her blushing face from him. "Kinda. And... in... hindsight, I... should... have... known... better." she answered.

Spearman facepalmed and sighed. "Alright. Cool. No big deal. I have an idea. Tomorrow, we won't take a quest. You and I are gonna go on lunch together, and we will fix this mess. I have no clue who you are, and you have no clue who I am, despite us going on hundreds of quests together. No more misunderstandings!" Spearman said decisively.

Witch could only nod in agreement until it suddenly hit her. _"__Is… is this a date?"_ she thought.

"Good. Good. Now, let's go downstairs and celebrate. I still have to congratulate Mr. Pretty Boy on his promotion to the gold rank." Spearman picked his spear, letting it rest on his shoulder, as he smiled at Witch.

"I… agree." Witch said with a smile. It seemed, that finally, everything will be cleared out between them. And it seemed like that wit her, he is not afraid to face Guild Girl with Goblin Slayer, so that's a plus. Maybe she really has a chance.

* * *

As Goblin Slayer celebrated his promotion in Twilight Town, in Water Town an ill-tempered elf was throwing a tantrum.

"HOW?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE SHE WAS DEFEATED! TELL ME!" the dark-skinned elf yelled.

"A-A-Apparently she was killed by Goblin Slayer. An aspen stump through the chest." A kneeling small figure covered in the hood stuttered out in front of the dark-skinned elf.

Both stood in the large underground place covered by grey stone. Not many things were in this large place. Some support pillars, a stream of dirty water running in the trough, one chair and the table in the corner of the room, with a wooden chest right next to it.

And as for beings, the old severs were filled with goblins of all sizes. These were coming from the tunnel to this place. And at the end of the said tunnel, the unfortunate girls who were caught by goblins suffered a fate worse than death. Being raped and quickly killed by a goblin is one thing, but having a mastermind behind them who ensures the girls are used to their maximum potential is another. No wonder he has such a large army of goblins.

"FIRST THE MIRROR AND NOW THIS?! WHY DID SHE DIE NOW?! I FINALLY GOT THAT FUCKING NECKLACE FOR HER, AND SHE DIES ANYWAY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THAT NECKLACE NOW?!" he yelled out as shadow hands emerged from his cloak and began thrashing around in another anger tantrum. His necklace with an eye ornament is reflecting the light from the torches in the darkness.

"I… I don't know." The small cloaked figure responded.

"FUCKING GOBLIN SLAYER, I WILL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GODS OF CHAOS I WILL! AFTER I WILL BE DONE WITH THAT BITCH IN TEMPLE OF LAW, I WILL COME FOR THAT FUCKER TOO!" the dark elf screamed.

"W-W-What will we do now?" asked the small figure.

The dark elf conjured a sinister grin on his face. "We have more than enough goblins to take Water Town. And when we do, we should be able to replenish our forces rather quickly with all the girls in the town. Our only hindrance is that now, we will have to wait a few weeks before we will be able to take Twilight Town because SOME BITCH COULDN'T DO HER WORK!" the elf lost his composure in the end again and began yelling.

"What are my orders then?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Just keep an eye on the town and see if anything strange is happening. We will wait a little longer. Having more goblins won't hurt." he paused for a second. "We will take this town, make Hero and her party a breeding stock along with that bitch at the Temple of Law, and bring back chaos as the gods of chaos demand!" the elven maniacal laughter rang in the sewers of Water Town.

* * *

**Author's note: We have new bad guy! Yay? I mean, it's a manga bad guy, but I will change a few things. You could notice the first one. This will take place in Water Town, not Twilight Town.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter, I focused more on Witch and Spearman here, because we will not see them for a while, since our** **group** **is heading to Water Town.**

**That's all from me. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer.**

**Author's note: Hi there! Another chapter here after another month long pause! So first off, I am gratefull that all of you still read this story, even when updates are somewhat irregular.**

**Second thing, I am looking for a new beta-reader! I have only one condition for that person. A native English speaker. As you know, I am not from English speaking country, and neither is my beta-reader, which leads to us overlooking mistakes no matter how much we try to erase them. I study English at the university, but I still make a lot of mistakes. So, I would like any one of the English speaking people to help with the story. If you are interested, just write me in my PM!**

**Now to replies of your reviews.**

_daniel2610994: _**As much as I would love to give Goblin Slayer all the ladies, the others deserve some love too.**

**I am aiming to give every single person from the main cast a happy ending in this story. If someone wants a grimmer ending, I am sure Goblin Slayer LN will deliver.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ:_ **Oh, HEA will have her own love advisor, don't worry. But it won't be Female Paladin. Well, the fight will be interesting to say the least.**

Toshiro Ricky:** Well, once I will get over this milking phase, the fun parts will finally appear. GS managing his own harem is much more interesting than this. But first, I have to get there.**

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: **Everytime there is a big girl demanding the D, of course there will be Futurama references. That's how memes work.**

** I hope I will make her interesting this arc, because it will be mainly about her as the rest of the main five got their spotlight already. Maybe not the elf, but she will have her moment here too.**

**These girls are very territorial, so it is no place that Guild Girl already flagged Goblin Slayer as hers.**

**What is stopping her? Priestess is she, that's what.**

**I am glad at least someone enjoys the side ships. **

**Well, slowly but surely, Goblin Slayer thinks about more things than goblins. **

**Anyway thanks for the long review. I appreciate it. And thanks for the praise!**

_DARK CARD, frankjoeson, korpofkriegsoldier26, ruanjulioklug, Arios, Guest, PasiveNox, Isaac LB:_**Thanks for the review.**

_Evowizard25: _**O yeah, Witch really is that type of "Onee-san". Spearman will have a lot of fun with her, and vice versa.**

**I mean, if Guild Girl wants to be smug, now's the time. She landed a Golden ranked adventurer. Yeah, Sword Maiden doesn't care at all. From the main five, she is the one who isn't shy about being upfront about her love for GS no matter the situation.**

**One can dream… but I wouldn't have my hopes up if I were you.**

_Dracus6:_** No I do not read the LN. But I am familiar what happens in there and I borrow some stuff from there. **

**Of course he will deal with goblins in his quests. He is Goblin Slayer!**

_Drowndone:_** Glad I improved your weekend.**

**I am trying to have him closely resemble his manga counterpart, even though there will be a little twist because of his connection to the vampire.**

**I am glad people like the side pairings and the moment between Priestess and female Paladin. Sometimes I think I bore you with these chapters where the characters just talk and nothing really happens.**

**Thanks for the praise!**

_Xerzo LotCN:_** Someday. Now, they do not need to know.**

**HEA likes the rough play it seems.**

**The necklace will come into play more. A lot, lot more… Well, I plan on hurting them a little bit. Fighting isn't without scratches.**

**No, Hero just arrived to Water Town.**

_VikingZeroOne:_** I believe I was pretty straight forward with the outcome. Yeah, Goblin Slayer will have a harem. A rather large one at that.**

_TechnicalJoker: _**Thanks for the praise!**

_AnimeFan203:_** Believe it or not, I began with the sequel. But… I can't realease it yet, because it is not done yet, and I have to outline the story a bit there.**

_Zealot24**:**_** I… I have no idea how to reply to this. Even then, I appreciate the time you put into the review and the fact you have very lush mind regarding my story. Thanks for the review!**

_Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow**:**_** Sorry about the mistakes. It just so happens to be one of the things I carried away from my native tongue.**

_Akuma-Heika:_** There can be a lot of exlanations why there were so few people who were platinums. Not strong enough opponents, the guild was established recently… etc. The fact stands, all three defeated the Demon Lord. Sage and Sword Saint my not deal as much damage as Hero, but the fact still stands. They defeated him together. If they are just bystanders, why are they even in the story?**

**Thanks for the praise.**

_Lucian Naruto:_** Well, that's how he is and always has been.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter! And thanks to** _Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov_** for beta-reading this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Silver Flame

In the quiet autumn night, a pinked-haired girl was rolling in her back and forth. She couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried. Her thoughts were all about a certain white-haired childhood friend.

A few minutes ago, she heard the door to the farmhouse open with the quiet steps leading to Goblin Slayer's room. Just by the sound of his feet walking on the wooden floor, she recognized him. And since he returned, her mind wondered.

How did the talk with Guild Girl go?

She still couldn't believe that Goblin Slayer even considered going on a date with Guild Girl. When did that change happen? She knew he is changing on the inside, but she never expected he changed that much. If she did, you can bet that she would be the first one to confess her feelings. And how does he feel?! Does he love Guild Girl? Does he love SOMEONE?

Cow Girl sat up on her bed, leaned against the wall. She pulled her beige blanket up to cover his milky breasts. She longingly looked at the window in her room. It was dark outside, not a drop of light seen in the night. As she was looking outside, Cow Girl closed her eyes and began dreaming of her perfect future.

She sat behind the brick furnace at the farm, preparing lunch, humming happily a soft tune. Her Goblin Slayer training their son with a wooden sword behind the window in the kitchen. Her pink-haired daughter running to her from outside with a small colorful butterfly caught in a jar, all excited to share the sight of the beautiful creature with her.

Cow Girl opened her eyes. The image of their little family brought a sad smile to her face. It seemed like she won't fall asleep again with those thoughts on her mind anytime soon. On top of that, she became thirsty. In the dark room, Cow Girl tried to find the small box of matches by touch. Once found, she took one out of the box and lit the candle on her nightstand next to her bed.

Cow Girl blinked several times to adjust to the sudden light in the room and looked for her panties and dressing gown. The dressing gown was hanged on the doors to her room and her panties were on the wooden floor in front of the door. Naked as the day she was born, she walked to her door, put on her panties, got dressed into her gown and with the candle in hand she made her way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

When Cow Girl opened the door, another source of light was coming from her right. Under the doors to her right, light from another candle shined through. From behind those doors, a faint clinging of metal was heard too.

"He must be preparing himself for another quest."

It wasn't anything unusual. Goblin Slayer preferred to prepare in the night for his adventures even before he became a part vampire. Instead of sleeping in the night, he would rest in the carriage that brings him to further away quests. Nevertheless, it saddened Cow Girl. After such injuries, he already thinks of going on another goblin quest. She hoped the two of them could spend some time together, and hopefully snatch Goblin Slayer from Guild Girl before this gets even more out of control.

Anyway, this is the perfect time to get some information from Goblin Slayer regarding that honey-blonde receptionist and how things are between them. Cow Girl often prepares a quick meal when she sees Goblin Slayer is working in his room during the night. All she needs to do is prepare something, go to his room, give him the meal and ask questions. Easy enough.

After 10 minutes in the kitchen, she was done! A plate with two slices of bread with butter and ham. With some fresh, cut, salted tomatoes and cucumber at the side, and a midnight snack was done! She would gladly prepare something tastier, but she didn't want to light a furnace up in the middle of the night and make unnecessary noise. Her uncle is grumpy as it is, no need to tickle his nerves with midnight wake up.

Cow Girl gently pushed the wooden door open and peaked into Goblin Slayer's room. Goblin Slayer sat on the chair with his trusty armor in front of him. On one corner of the table was a lit candle lighting the room, and on the other one his spare helmet.

_"Of course..."_ Cow Girl thought with a gentle smile.

The pink-haired girl walked to his side, her bare feet making nearly no noise as she approached him.

"You didn't have to get up and make a midnight meal for me." Goblin Slayer said, not turning away from repairing his armor. The busty girl looked at his rough hands. His hands held a needle, sewing the torn leather strap together.

"It was no problem! I like making snacks for you." Cow Girl closed her eyes, smiled, and put the plate in front of Goblin Slayer's spare helmet. His eyes shifted from his armor to the bread and vegetables she brought. "Thank you." he simply said.

Then, he finally turned to her. Something seemed… off. Goblin Slayer didn't look directly at her face. From her toes, he was slowly scanning her with his red sharp eyes. This is the first time he was inspecting her features. Even when she brought him midnight snack before, dressed in the same gown, he never seemed interested in her appearance.

Having those sharp red eyes on her made Cow Girl flustered. All the time, he has the look of a hawk eyeing his next prey and even when she loves him dearly, something about those eyes made her pull her gown together around her breasts to cover them. Unfortunately for her, the buttons around her chest can't be pulled together for… obvious reasons, so she has to use her hands to cover the rest.

"Anything else?" Goblin Slayer finally stopped admiring the sight and looked at her face.

"Well… there is… this one thing… I… am interested in." Cow Girl looked down on the floor, not being able to look into Goblin Slayer's eyes.

"Then ask. I have a lot of work to do."

"Well… w-what happened between you and Guild Girl?" Cow Girl's gripped her robe tightly. Goblin Slayer remained silent for a while after Cow Girl's question.

"Why do you ask?" Goblin Slayer eventually replied.

Cow Girl's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Usually, Goblin Slayer just answers her questions without asking why she asks those questions. Trying her hardest to keep the eye contact with Goblin Slayer, she quietly managed to form a response. "I just… want to know. You are my… childhood friend. I'll always want to know what is going on in your life."

Goblin Slayer remained unmoving, watching Cow Girl shuffle on the spot. Even Cow Girl saw that Goblin Slayer isn't 100% believing what she said. Fortunately for her, Goblin Slayer let it slide.

"I have a date with her after I'll return from Water Town." Goblin Slayer replied.

Cow Girls arms dropped down limply, her robe parted around her chest, revealing half of each of her breasts, flat stomach, and panties. Her cheerful smile fell the same way as her heart dropped. She lowered her head in defeat, her hair covering her pink eyes. "I see." She quietly said.

It never occurred to her Goblin Slayer would agree to a date. Or even better, ask someone out. Whether it was the first or the latter doesn't matter. Why was she waiting? What did she except? That not a single girl would fall in love with him? Well, it wasn't probable, but still. For every man, there's a girl waiting and vice versa.

In hindsight, how could someone not fall in love with him? He is fearless, confident, and unmoving. His words have the price of gold. Whatever he says, he always delivers. Such reliability is hard to find these days. Although he may lack charisma, charm, humor or any other quality that attracts a large portion of girls, none of these qualities are important to Cow Girl.

What is important to her, is his trustworthiness and unyieldingness. Being the pillar that endures, stands under the pressure from all sides, not wavering once in your conviction. A building block, on which you can start building a family without worries. She doesn't look for the guy who can talk, but for the one who can act. He has all of the important qualities she desires in him, and girls who look for stability will no doubt see those qualities when they look behind his quiet and mysterious façade. Which, coincidently, are also qualities girls like. No wonder Guild Girl jumped into his arms, it was only a matter of time when she would realize what a catch Goblin Slayer is.

Suddenly, the sound of a chair being pushed back interrupted her train of thoughts. Goblin Slayer stood up from his chair and with his rough hands cupped her cheeks causing Cow Girl to make a quiet "huh!".

"You are making my work much harder…" Goblin Slayer stated.

At first, Cow Girl thought that Goblin Slayer is mad at her because she interrupted him repairing his armor. But then, Goblin Slayer wiped the place under her eyes with his thumbs. It was only then, that she realized her eyes were watery and two tears escaped her eyes. "Why are you crying? What have I done this time?"

"N-nothing. I am sorry for interrupting your work." Cow Girl quickly replied, turned around and ran off. At least that what she wanted to do, however, Goblin Slayer grabbed her hand.

"I am not upset over you interrupting my work. I am glad you came since something is bothering you enough to make you cry. Or maybe it was something I said. Either way, I don't like seeing you cry." Goblin Slayer firmly said.

"I don't like seeing you cry", he said. Not that long ago it, was I refuse to allow you to cry because your uncle forbids it. Now he himself doesn't like the sight. That caring side buried deep beneath all the hatred for goblins is slowly bubbling up to the surface

"What have I done? Tell me." Goblin Slayer refused to let go of her hand.

Cow Girl gritted her teeth in frustration. Not with him, but with her. She should have said something as soon as it was revealed Guild Girl has a crush on him! If only she had more time. There was a ton of work at the farm these past days so she couldn't talk with him about her feelings… Oh, who is she kidding? She was scared. There's always time for a few minute talks like that.

"Tell me, would you go on a date with me if I asked?" there, she said it. Again, a selfish request on her part. Instead of accepting defeat to another girl, she goes and makes a mess of things with her selfishness. It doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would though. Fighting over Goblin Slayer even when someone already called dibs on him may be a dirty tactic, but she is a farm girl. She is not afraid to get her hands dirty. Moreover, Goblin Slayer is a man worth fighting over.

At her request, Goblin Slayer let her hand go. An uncomfortable silence filled Goblin Slayer's room as the latter was speechless. When Cow Girl finally turned around, she saw a great amount of confusion in his eyes. His face was like always, stoic, although it seemed like his brows went up slightly.

"You too?" was all Goblin Slayer said after a minute of thinking.

"Hai…" Cow Girl admitted after a small pause as red color crept to her cheeks.

Her eyes remained looking at Goblin Slayer, looking for any reaction. And… nothing. He stared at her not uttering a word for another minute. She could see the gears turning in his head as they are piecing things together.

"You are not joking, are you?" Goblin Slayer finally said. It was not even a question. "The date. It's because you love me too."

Cow Girl meekly nodded. The grey-haired man in front of her lowered his head and sat back on the chair. He grabbed his head with both of his hands, running his hands through his hair. He seemed… frustrated?

"I do not have time to discuss this with you right now. But make no mistake, as soon as I will return from Water Town, you and I are gonna talk." Goblin Slayer said. "If that's all, I have to get back to repairing my armor."

Cow Girl blinked several times, surprised by his decisiveness even in the matters of love. She pulled her robe back together as Goblin Slayer put his hawk-like stare back again. The room itself amplified the intense atmosphere with only a candlelit on the table, dead silence and Goblin Slayer's presence. She quickly turned around and left the room as the silence was getting intense for her.

_"What is with that stare?! It makes my knees week. I-I felt like doe cornered by wolves!"_ Cow Girl, thought with flushed cheeks as she walked back to her room. She... she kinda liked how Goblin Slayer made her feel in the end.

* * *

As the new day rose over Twilight Town, a purple-haired Witch sat on the bench in front of the Guild, smoking her pipe. Elegant as ever, with one leg over the other, she held a piece of paper with her second hand, re-reading it over and over.

But as she was reading the paper, she often strayed away from the task at hand to the last night she spent with Spearman. He got drunk. Again. But, the good news is, it wasn't because he was drowning his failed love life. The celebrations got wild again, and Spearman challenged Dwarf Shaman to a drinking contest. Needless to say, he lost.

Witch stepped in soon, because she wants to have that date with Spearman, and if they would have continued, he would be in no condition to talk with her at the lunch they agreed upon.

So, for now, she is just waiting for Goblin Slayer. Yesterday, the quiet man asked Witch to look at the paper he gave her, and if she could get the rune sword working in the morning. For her, connecting the runic sword to a person is child's play. The two of them agreed to meet early in the morning because of some business Goblin Slayer has in Water Town.

Even this early in the morning, when the sun is barely shining, the town was quite lively. Mainly she saw people going in the direction of the farm market to get the best goods before others. Good for them. She has no clue how to cook from fresh ingredients.

As she watched the kids playing around the fountain, from the corner of her eyes she saw a carriage coming into the view. But instead of turning right to the farm market, the carriage continued straight to the Guild. Something that caught her off-guard was the colors of the horses. Usually, you see two similarly colored horses pulling a single carriage. But not this time. It was like a day and night pulled a carriage. One white as snow, the other black as night. One with crystal blue eyes, the other with wine-red eyes. One slim and elegant, the other muscled and bulky.

Goblin Slayer controlling the reins was the most surprising thing. She never saw him on a horse, nor him driving a carriage. Witch stood up from her comfy spot on the bench, took her staff, put out her pipe, hid her pipe and the paper in her clothes and walked to meet Goblin Slayer.

"Hi." Goblin Slayer stopped the horses once he reached Witch.

_"Shame he got his helmet back. He was quite an eye candy" _Witch thought. "Hello…" Witch replied.

"Did you figure it out?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Yes." Witch replied, examining the horses. The white one seemed very lively, as the other seemed like a guard dog. Nearly not moving, only looking around, eager to bite someone.

Goblin Slayer jumped off the carriage, walked up to the two horses and petted them both. "Wait here." both horses huffed in agreement.

"Where will we do it?" Goblin Slayer asked.

At first Witch's eyes widened a little, until she realized what exactly Goblin Slayer meant. Her surprised expression changed quickly to one of amusement. "Wherever… you… want." Witch replied with a chuckle.

"Can it be in the carriage? The guild is still closed." Goblin Slayer asked.

"Sure." Witch replied.

Witch got spooked a little when the black horse yanked with her head in her direction. Looking into the black horse's eyes, Witch decided to walk around the white horse who was much calmer to the back of the carriage.

She hasn't thought of it before, but… why does he have a carriage?

Well, when she got to the back of the carriage, she at least found out what's in it. Tons of sausages hanging from a pole under the roof, several milk canisters on the right and different types of cheese in wheels on the left. In the middle of the back carriage was a place where the two of them could sit and perform the enchantment.

"Come in." Goblin Slayer said as he sat on the carriage floor.

Witch pulled the drapes to the side, and stepped in, as elegantly as ever, and sat across Goblin Slayer.

"What now?" Goblin Slayer asked as both sat down in a crossed-legged position.

"Take… off… your… gauntlet."

"Only one?"

"Unless... you... want... to... give... me... a...stripping... show...yes. Only... one." Witch giggled

Without another question, Goblin Slayer began unstrapping his left gauntlet. First, he took off his shield, and then he took off the black glove gauntlet with some iron plates on the back of the forearm for extra protection.

_"So many scars…"_ Witch thought.

"Now…" Witch moved her hand to her "cleavage bag", and after a few seconds of shuffling, she pulled a small paintbrush and a tiny glass bottle of black drawing ink. Goblin Slayer remained on a spot like a statue, not moved by the scene at all. Quite a different reaction compared to Spearman's. "Give… me… your… sword." Witch said in her usual, sensual tone.

And Goblin Slayer did so. Now that Witch thinks about it, it's quite stupid to have a silver sword when you are a vampire. But then again, if you ever find a hard to deal with a monster like a werewolf or a vampire, silver is the best weapon to fight against them. Actually, for Goblin Slayer, it may not be so different from regular swords for normal warriors. Just don't cut yourself with it and you'll be fine.

The sound of Goblin Slayer's sword being put down broke Witch's thoughts.

Witch pulled out the paper Goblin Slayer gave her yesterday from her robes and placed it right next to Goblin Slayer's hand. With ink, paintbrush, sword, instruction paper and Goblin Slayer's hand in front of her, the enchantment began. Witch drew 火 with the black ink on Goblin Slayer's forearm, right above his wrist. Around the 火symbol Witch drew several other smaller letters, all the while intently looking at the piece of paper with instructions.

"You… will… feel… a slight… burning… pain… now." Witch looked at Goblin Slayer's helmet, giving him a heads up on what's to come. The armored man nodded.

Runic magic such as this is so easy to do, Witch didn't even need her staff to enhance her magic powers. "ᚠᛅᚱᛂ, ᛚᛂᛐ ᛋᛐᚱᛅᚿᛒ…" Witch closed her eyes and began chanting an incantation in the old dwarven tongue, with one of her hands above the silver sword, and the other above Goblin Slayer's forearm. The fact Goblin Slayer remained silent during the incantation helped Witch concentrate better, even though his forearm should be in pain right now.

Slowly, the inscription on the silver sword began glowing from the hilt to the very tip of the sword. Similarly, the white glow appeared on Goblin Slayer's 火 mark on his forearm. The letters around the mark began moving on Goblin Slayer's arm, rotating around each other until the speed of the rotations created an encirclement around the 火symbol. As this was happening, a thin string of white magic power was flowing from the sword to Goblin Slayer's forearm, in between Witch's hands.

The process took less than a minute, and when it was done, white smoke rose from the 火 mark on Goblin Slayer's forearm. The glowing stop, as did the white string connecting Goblin Slayer and the sword. The mark was encircled, with the letters around it gone, and the area around the mark was burned slightly, indicated by the red skin.

"It's done." Witch opened her eyes.

"I didn't know you could speak the old dwarf tongue." Goblin Slayer said, not faced by the burning sensation in his forearm.

Witch giggled. "You… speak… it… too?"

"No. But, I recognized a few words." Goblin Slayer said.

"Well… as a… mage, I… need… to… know… a lot… of… languages." Witch said. One could say she knows too many. Her words are chosen very carefully because, with staff in hand, she can unintentionally channel a massive explosion just by words that have no meaning in this language, but a certain meaning in others.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said. He looked at his forearm. "How do I turn it on?"

Witch put on her all-knowing smile and said. "Say Ignite, and run your rune hand along the blade."

Goblin Slayer grabbed the sword and examined it a little. Experimentally he ran his hands along the blade, and there was indeed a reaction. The runes inscribed in the blade glowed a little as his hand was close to the blade.

To not lit the carriage on fire, both exited the carriage to test the sword outside. But first, Goblin Slayer pulled his leather gauntlet and strapped his shield back.

Goblin Slayer placed his hand near the hilt and yanked his hand upwards. "Ignite!" he said, without raising his voice.

As soon as he said gave the command, the white glow appeared on the mark and the sword. Then the sword burst into flames. But, there was something different. The flame which should burn in yellow and orange light was white. White, with various shades of grey and a light yellow "edges" of the fire.

"Silver… flame." surprised Witch said. She had no idea this is dwarven silver.

"OOOOH! BEARD CUTTER! WHEN DID YOU GET DWARVEN SILVER!" someone from behind them said. When turned around, Witch and Goblin Slayer saw Goblin Slayer's party looking at the two of them.

Witch watched with great interest how his party will react to this since it is clear they were not informed on the sword.

"Goblin Slayer-san! Are you OK! Silver does you no good! That flame is dangerous!" Priestess quickly ran to Goblin Slayer going around him, examining if he is alright.

Goblin Slayer turned his head to the burning sword. He was looking, looking and looking at the flame, but nothing happened. "I feel alright."

"The… flame… doesn't… emit… silver." Witch reassured panicking Priestess. Even when there is silver on the sword, the flame does not produce silver smoke. The sword does not produce any smoke at all. As for the color, usually, it's like this. The flame from runic swords resembles the color of the ore it was made from. The silver runic swords from the dwarven kingdom can be distinguished by the yellow edges of the silver flame, giving it the heavenly look it is famous for.

"Thank goodness." Priestess sighed out.

"Sir Goblin Slayer, how have you come to such a fine sword?" Lizard Priest politely asked.

"Yeah, Orcbolg! Where did you get it?!" High Elf Ranger asked.

"At the blacksmith." Goblin Slayer simply answered.

High Elf Ranger snatched the sword from Goblin Slayer's hand, looking at it with wide eyes. "That has to be worth a house! Since when do you care about fancy stuff?! "

"Come on, Long Ears. You really believe he would buy something that would not help him kill goblins?" Dwarf Shaman laughed.

"Good point. He would not even eat if he didn't have to regain strength to kill goblins." High Elf Ranger looked away from the burning sword back to Dwarf Shaman.

Witch watched the interactions between the teammates with great interest. Goblin Slayer is truly an interesting man. His teammates are trash talking to him, and yet, he remains silent. No reaction, no talking back, he is quiet all the time. Even when he should defend his honor like any other man. Well, at least that is what impression she has of men. Honor and reputation is apparently everything for them. Or at least for Spearman. Ahh… Spearman. She can't wait for their little date today!

"Snowball! Hi!" Priestess noticed how one of the horses extended his head just so the people behind the carriage could see them, and immediately after it, she ran up to the white steed. The blonde petted Snowball with the purest smile a person could muster. The affectionate Snowball pushed his head into Priestess's hand and nuzzled her cheeks. Unfortunately for Snowball, Priestess's hands were occupied.

"Ooh! I forgot! Snowball, this is Kuma!" Priestess raised the small bear to the eye-level of Snowball. "Kuma, say hi to Snowball!" Snowball sniffed the bear a few times, and shortly after Snowball nuzzled even the bear cub which roared cutely.

"Isn't… that… cute." Witch cooed, watching the pure scene in front of her

"Sir Goblin Slayer, I presume this is your carriage." Lizard Priest asked the question that boggled his mind.

"Cow Girl's." Goblin Slayer replied.

"Then why do you have it here, may I ask?" Lizard Priest asked.

"Good… question." Witch added.

Goblin Slayer watched his friends, all waiting for his answer with raised eyebrow under his helmet. He lives on a farm, how is having a carriage full of dairy products so surprising?

"The Uncle said to me in the morning he was delivering goods to Water Town. I offered myself to deliver them to save us the coin for transportation. I took the horses, tied them to the carriage and rode off." Goblin Slayer said in his monotone voice. They have horses specially bred to pull carriages on the farm, but… many of them fear Goblin Slayer. So he took the only two who listen to him.

"You can direct and ride horses?" Dwarf Shaman asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said. How many times he has to say he is from the farm? Of course, he knows how to ride horses. At least those who listen to him…

"Goblin Slayer-san!" a female voice yelled out from behind them. The group turned around, and Guild Girl stood in front of the Guild's door. With a beaming smile, she ran to Goblin Slayer's group. Apart from her usual guild uniform, she was holding a wrapped box in a white handkerchief with a neat tie on the top. "I was hoping to see you before you'll go to Water Town!" Guild Girl said with a smile.

"Why?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"T-to see you off. And…I wanted to give you something for the road." Guild Girl bashfully looked at the wrapped box in her hands.

"Ara... ara. This... is... indeed... an... interesting... turn... of... events." Witch giggled. Witch saw how High Elf Ranger stopped swinging the fire sword from back to back when the elf saw Guild Girl. The jealous look on High Elf Ranger was priceless. Priestess, with Snowball and Kuma, was pouting in the background.

"It's a small snack for you that I baked." Guild Girl extended her hands with the box to Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer looked at the box curiously. It isn't alien to him to receive food on the road, Cow Girl does this all the time. But with Guild Girl… this is the first. It made him feel… strange. The good kind of strange, but strange nonetheless.

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer said as he took the handkerchief box. Then, another surprise came. Guild Girl quickly hugged his whole armored frame to everyone's surprise.

_"That's marking of the territory in front of your rivals if I ever saw one._" Witch thought as the glares of High Elf Ranger and Priestess became even more apparent.

"Just come back to me in one piece…" Guild Girl mumbled, her forehead against his breastplate.

And as if the whole scene couldn't get more frustrating to the other two girls, Goblin Slayer hugged Guild Girl back!

"Orcbolg! How do you turn this off!" High Elf Ranger shoved herself to Goblin Slayer's side with his sword still burning in her hands, ruining the moment. Guild Girl groaned and pouted angrily when that stupid High Elf pushed her off Goblin Slayer.

"I don't know. How do I turn it off?" Goblin Slayer pushed Guild Girl away as he asked Witch.

"Just… think… of… it." Witch said.

"I see." Goblin Slayer replied. After a little bit of a protest from High Elf Ranger, Goblin Slayer took his sword back. Turning it off seems to be much easier than turning it on. As he was sheathing the sword back, Goblin Slayer looked up to the skies.

"It is time to go." Goblin Slayer said. "Thank you for the enchantment." Goblin Slayer said as he pulled out a silver coin from his pouch.

Witch seeing the coin shook her head and pushed the extended hand with silver coin back. "Consider… this… as… a… favor… from… a… friend."

"Friend…" Goblin Slayer mumbled to himself as he remained watching the coin in his hand with great interest, eventually putting it back in his pouch. "Let's go. There is a space for all of you in the back. I'll take the reins." Goblin Slayer looked at his teammates.

"Farewell, you two, and take care." Goblin Slayer bid his goodbye to the two remaining females, as his party was slowly but surely getting into the carriage. Priestess petted Snowball one last time, before she took one last glance at irritated Lilie next to Snowball, and went to the back of the carriage. When the non-humans were in the carriage, Lizard Priest had to help Priestess into the carriage when he saw her struggling to get in with Kuma in her arms. "And thanks again to both of you." Goblin Slayer added, pointing to the sword and the package Guild Girl gave him.

"Take care!" Guild Girl bid him farewell as Goblin Slayer hopped to the front of the carriage.

"See… you… soon." Witch smiled at Goblin Slayer.

And with that, Goblin Slayer gave the command to canter to the two horses. The Sea Festival and Sword Maiden are waiting, and little did Goblin Slayer know, life after the Sea Festival will never be the same, as the war for his heart will reach its peak, along with the Battle for Water Town itself.

* * *

_A man from the town of two lights,_

_strides to the place with more fights,_

_hurt and broken he kept walking_

_from a win that's in one word shocking_

_A man who many consider far from bold,_

_now quietly wears a tag of gold._

_With his wits alone he conquered a foe,_

_where an army would struggle for a single blow._

_A golden hero of peasants, broken maidens and farm children everywhere,_

_he is coming for you, small creatures of evil, so tremble and BEWARE!_

_A quiet man of a few words with rage-filled red eyes and grey, ashen hair_

_he is coming for you, small creatures of evil, so tremble and BEWARE!_

A bard sang as Goblin Slayer drove through the square, where playing on his lute he was spreading the tale.

* * *

**Author's note: A little shorter chapter, but I had a really hasty month. Anyway, Cow Girl is making her move and Goblin Slayer is on his way to Water Town, where more girls will enter the game! It will finally get interesting! Yay!**

**Witch got more spotlight in here so I hope fans of her will get satisfied, because there will be lack of Twilight Town characters in the next chapters.**

**Next chapter will be from GS POV so you can see how the confession from Cow Girl shook him. And GS has a new fancy sword, so that's nice!**

**That's all from me. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer.**

**Author's note: I am still not dead! Sorry for the long update, but I just couldn't bring myself to write another chapter. Writer's block I guess. Anyway, hope you all are safe and sound during this time, and enjoy the next chapter. I'll try to post another chapter sooner. Thanks to all the readers who stick around even when my publish schedule is all over the place. We are nearing 1 000 follows which is incredible. I hope with such a folowing, I will be able to post more and finish the story. Now to replies!**

_54godamora, Guest, jdrussom66, HeavenStar 18, PasiveNox, Imagine breaker, Arios, MegaMechaSloth emoryjmorill:_ **Thanks for the praise!**

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:_ **Well, I hope to get to the end Cow Girl sees, but I am afraid it's a long way to go.**

**Not only Priestess. They are all ready to blow the gasket.**

**Innuendos without Witch? I think that is not possible buddy. She is still that teasing girl.**

**As for the ballad at the end, Yeah. I came up with that.**

**I write from a certain point of view in every paragraph, if you really think about it. But I get what you mean. Do not worry, I will not change my writing style.**

_LeozinPS:_** Well, yeah. Priestess, High Elf Ranger and Sword Maiden will bet he main players next few chapters.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ:_ **That is the whole point of the story. At least that's what I am trying to convey. The slow transition from not thinking about anything other than goblins, to slowly realize, there is more to life than those lil buggers.**

_TechnicalJoker:_** He sure is, and that's why it's fun to think about it.**

_Xerzo LotCN:_** I belive I already mentioned which route will this story také regarding the romance choices. Ow yeah, Goblin Slayer will have a lot of things to juggle with so many girls now in the race. Thanks, I came up with the song.**

_WeebGod69:_** Thanks a lot for the praise. One of the things that kept me going. About Sword Maiden, I consider her the strongest girl in the whole. Mentally of course.**

_Dracus6:_** Maybe**

_Halo:_ **Another maybe.**

_korpofkriegsoldier26:_** Great idea, though he just came up with the sword. It will také a while before he'll think about more upgrades.**

_Akuma-Heika:_** I believe i tis mentioned in my story that Demon Lord was defeted by Sword Maiden's party. Not killed. A little difference. Sword Maiden and her party are still Gold. I want the Hero trio to be useful as a unit. **

_daniel2610994:_** Sorry. Witch is with Spearman in this story. I can't just throw every single female in the series at Goblin Slayer. It is hard to keep a track of them even now.**

_Guest:_** Witcher fan I see. Nice.**

_guyNumber26: _**Is you are wondering about HEA, then read this chapter. She has a good portion o fit dedicated to her. Thanks for the praise!**

_Evowizard25:_** Ooooo. Yeah. Sword Maiden will not be subtle at all. This chapter is the proof of that. Now it's only up to the last 3 to confess so the main 5 girls are at the same level in this race.**

_DragonCoyote:_** Hi! Thanks for the praise! Yeah, she did that kinda in perpose. She is already marking her territory. And yes, High Elf Ranger was a few minutes away from making a bigger scene.**

_Issac LB:_** Pretty much**

_Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:_** Thanks for the praise. Even when I am learning english at university, I still think I write poorly. So many mistakes…**

_Mandalore Requiem:_** I already found another. But thanks!**

_Curse of Whimsy: _**Thanks that you gave it a chance!**

_jrmcvay442: _**Thanks and I hope you'll finish the story!**

_Guest:_** Sorry about the 2-month long cliffhanger.**

_holyscythe: _**Thanks. Juggling the girls is probably the hardest thing to do in this story. I am trying to give each of them screentime. And today, finally, the two girls I was leaving out get that screentime.**

_Z. L. C. genesmith:_** I believe I already wrote it in some AN which girls are gonna end in his harem. So you can look it up oooooor, leave it be and get surprised.**

_TalonIbnLaAhad_**:** **Thank you and I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks to the two guys who got in touch with me, and went through the chapter. I thank you both **_No-Named-Dude_** and **_thomaspawloski6_. **Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Knight's reward

The two moons shone on the world where everything is decided by two dice. An ordinary wooden carriage filled with brave adventurers and dairy goods rode on the empty dirt path between the various wheat fields.

Goblin Slayer was currently in his seat directing the two horses, giving a gentle tugging at the reins whenever necessary. It was sometime after midnight, and everyone in the carriage was sleeping soundly, even throughout the bumpy road.

The armored man hoped to feel better after venturing on another adventure. To feel at ease again. Going on goblin quests had always cleansed his mind from unnecessary distractions. However, his mind refused to stay in the calm and stoic state it was before everything took a drastic turn. The quiet man considered giving the reins to Dwarf Shaman for a while so he could rest during the day, since sunlight would make him sleepy anyway, and in his dreams, he would be free of those thoughts. He quickly shook the thought from his head, as Lilie would not listen to him. God only knows what would happen to the carriage if he let a stranger take the reins with Lilie in the front.

Anyway, since that was not possible, he simply drunk a few flasks of bear blood he took with him and continued driving himself. Hopefully, he will get a nice good rest once they reach Water Town. Goblin Slayer was hoping to try and decrease the amount of blood he was consuming right now, mainly because it was getting addicting.

Blood aside, the biggest problems in his life were girls, as crazy as that sounds. The worst part of it was that he never had problems with girls, and thus he had no clue what to do. Having one girl after him was still solvable, but two? What then? Just that thought alone was giving him a headache. How was he supposed to figure it out when his head hurt from just thinking about it?

Cow Girl… as with Guild Girl, he had so many questions. The most prominent one being, 'what does he do that makes pretty girls fall in love with him'? Speaking of pretty girls, he was becoming more and more aware of just how beautiful both Guild Girl and Cow Girl were, even though their physiques differed quite substantially.

The worst part of all of this, was that if he agrees to the date with Guild Girl, Cow Girl will cry. If he declines Guild Girl because of Cow Girl, Guild Girl would cry. And if he backs off from everything, BOTH will most likely cry. What was he supposed to do then?

Goblin Slayer sighed _"Why?... How? How is it possible that I got into this situation?"_ he then looked to the skies with the two moons shining down from above_. "Is this your doing big sis? Are you sending those guardian angels you spoke of my way? It has to be you, otherwise, I have no idea why else two caring, compassionate, beautiful girls would come my way to take care of me."_ Goblin Slayer thought about the girls and of the things they gave him for the road ahead. The handkerchief box was currently placed in the seat next to him, while the extra wheel of cheese that Cow Girl usually stored for him in the storage room on the farm for when he went on longer journeys, was in the back of the carriage. Thinking about it more, there were more girls taking care of him than just those two. However, the other ones at least didn't love him. It was already chaotic enough as is with just the two of them. He couldn't begin to imagine the absolute chaos that scenario would create…

The box Guild Girl gave him constantly reminded him of the precarious situation he found himself in. Better open it up. The sooner he can get rid of the box, the sooner his mind would be free of those thoughts. Goblin Slayer wrapped the reigns around a small protruding wooden pole next to him and took the wrapped item into his hands.

When he placed it in his lap, he began to pull on the knot and slowly unwrapped the oak wooden box. Just the sight of the little wooden container surprised him. The lid of the box had a big heart carved in the middle. Goblin Slayer blankly stared at it for several seconds. Goblin Slayer gave a notably loud he gulp in anticipation. For the first time in a long time…. he was nervous.

_"I had no idea it was this serious."_ he thought. Guild Girl always seemed so… meek. He thought this would continue even when he so foolishly agreed to the date. But she is really… dare he say it, aggressive with her pursuit of him. _"If only it was a goblin chasing me. Much easier to deal with."_

Anyway, he shook those thoughts away and opened the box. When he looked inside, 16 more hearts appeared in front of him. This time, there were four rows of four kinds of chocolates. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, and some kind of chocolate covered in pink glaze, all in the shape of hearts. _"That's… a lot of hearts."_ a shocked Goblin Slayer thought.

His enhanced eyes quickly noticed the chocolates, which were each separated by wooden sticks, sat atop of some piece of paper. Goblin Slayer pulled out the wooden bar that separated the chocolates and picked the piece of the letter under the chocolates. And when he turned the paper around, Guild Girl's handwriting came into the view.

_Hi Goblin Slayer-san,_

_First of all, I hope you found this letter at the bottom of the box. If not, well, this is pointless I suppose. But if you are reading this, I hope you enjoyed the chocolates!_

_I did not know which one you liked, so I made various kinds in hopes to satisfy your palate. I guess you like dark chocolate, but who knows? You may like sweet things. I hope once you return, I will learn more about you, that way I know what to bake next!_

_Inspector warned me I may be taking things too fast when I was baking the chocolates. I would like to say, scaring you is the last thing I want to do. I just want you to know, I am serious. I love you. Truth be told, I loved you for a while. Maybe that is why I am all excited to do these kinds of things for you, and for the date you promised. My wishes finally came true._

_Anyway, have a safe journey, and please, return to me. I will miss you._

_With love, Guild Girl._

Goblin Slayer sighed out once he had finished reading the letter. He thought these kinds of declarations of love were for later, and even Inspector thought so. Nevertheless, it was just a wild guess. Maybe it's more common than he thinks. _"I will need to read some romance novels to know how these things work…"_ Goblin Slayer mused.

Goblin Slayer gently folded the letter, put it back into the box, and placed the open box next to him. As he was riding to Water Town, Goblin Slayer began slowly eating the chocolates Guild Girl had made for him. And Guild Girl was right. He liked dark chocolate the most.

* * *

As the sun was shining on Water Town, Sword Maiden stood on the wharf in the Temple of Law complex. The weather was unusually warm for autumn. People could very well sunbathe on the beaches in Water Town. She finds herself often just standing on the wharf, listening to the waves wash the beach, seagulls caw, and wind blow.

She had to clear her head after a visit from Hero and Sage. In hopes to help their third teammate and friend, the two platinum ranked heroes shared their secret with Sword Maiden. How they could keep it a secret for so long, she had no idea.

Sword Maiden calmly sat on the edge of the wharf and dipped her feet into the water. The blonde-haired archbishop didn't bother to take off her high sandals. She dropped her staff on the edge of the wharf and gently dipped her hand in the warm seawater. The way the water ran between her fingers and several small fish swam around her hand, made her smile. She let the fish dance around her fingers until she pulled her hand back up.

_"Sword Saint… one of the best swordswomen the world has to offer… is a brown-skinned mermaid… who would have thought."_ she thought.

Merman; usually fair-skinned, sometimes with tints of blue half-human creatures, living in the deep seas of their world. Travelers would often find them somewhere on their voyages throughout the seas, mapping their world. Usually, they found the curious and rebellious mermaid teenagers, who would want to know the unknown.

And even when the history of people on the ground and half-humans of the seas didn't have the happiest start, the surface-dwellers and mermen currently had a beneficial relationship now. There were exceedingly rare instances of humans marrying mermaids and living in houses on the shores together.

Sword Maiden once visited such a house when a daughter of a mixed couple got sick. It was truly a unique house. the canals in the house for the wife and daughter with seawater running through and, and the wood floor for the husband connected in such a seamless way it amazed her. Human engineering at its finest.

However, she never heard of a brown-skinned mermaid until now. It was a shame Hero didn't want to share why she had such a unique skin color for her kind. Not that it mattered now. Sword Maiden could only hope that the alchemist outside of the town will have the potion that will turn her temporarily back into a human once again and that all three will be prepared for the festival.

Sword Maiden leaned back, to the half-lying position, her hands supporting her. She let her mind wander, enjoying the silence, the sun warming up her skin, and the water running between her toes.

"Sword Maiden. Stop sunbathing. You have visitors."

"Mother Superior." Sword Maiden turned her head around. Not that she could see her, but it was just the force of habit from the time that she could.

"Yes, I am Mother Superior. Now get up." the older woman snarkily replied.

Sword Maiden giggled. "Of course. Of course." she lazily stood up, not wanting to go back to her duties.

"By the gods, you get up as slowly as an old hag like I am. Hurry up a little!" Mother Superior commented on the slow, lazy, elegant way Sword Maiden was pulling herself up.

"Make me." Sword Maiden teased the older woman as Sword Maiden stretched her arms to make Mother Superior even grumpier.

However, it did not go as planned. Mother Superior conjured a malicious smile. "Fine. Your knight has returned."

Sword Maiden's staff dropped to the ground. Her lips opened slightly and her eyes behind the blindfold widened. "What did you say?" Sword Maiden asked, excitement beginning to show in her voice.

"Like I said. He is here. He answered your call. He is waiting for you right now. So-" Mother Superior began but never finished.

In the blink of an eye, Sword Maiden ran past her back to the temple, completely ignoring the staff she had dropped and left behind. Mother Superior sighed in minor irritation before walking to the edge of the wharf and picking up the staff.

Sword Maiden's feet ran on their own through the familiar grounds of the Temple of Law. Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she was running up the white stairs, back to the temple. He was alive and well. And he had come back. And this time, she will not let him leave without her, or at least not without telling him what he meant to her.

Upon reaching her destination, she opened the Temple of Laws back entrance and ran through the spacious, white, marble walls of the temple. The blind archbishop could already hear him. Well, not him exactly, but the girls who were in his party. The little blonde priestess, and loud elf.

"He is going with me!" she heard one of them say.

"N-No! I-I asked first!" the other, more childlike voice said as Sword Maiden slowed down her run and began walking calmly to the main hall.

"That incoherent mumble of yours doesn't count! Nobody understood you! Not even him!"

"B-but I still asked him before you!" one of the girls chirped.

Sword Maiden turned around the corner, where the spacious main hall span. The hall was nearly as big as Twilight Town's square, with white stone floor and marble pillars supporting the middle of the temple. And in that center, is where he stood. With the two girls pulling one of each of his arms, basically playing a tug-of-war with him… along with a little bear hugging Goblin Slayer's leg at the bottom.

"Lady High Elf Ranger, why do you want to visit the Sea Festival with sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest said with his unique reptilian accent.

"What!?" High Elf Ranger yelled out.

"You never seemed interested in Goblin Slayer beyond our goblin hunts." Dwarf Shaman added with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well, now I want to! We are gonna live in Twilight Town, aren't we? And we will be seeing him more often. What is so weird about wanting to know more about him?!" High Elf Ranger hastily replied, still clinging to Goblin Slayer's left arm.

"… Good point." Dwarf Shaman remarked, to which High Elf smirked victoriously in return.

"So, back off Priestess! I will be his escort for when the Sea Festival comes!" High Elf Archer explained, turning back to the little blond girl.

"No! I was first!" the petite blonde clung to Goblin Slayer's right arm even further in defiance. She was nearly hanging onto his arm due to her smaller height, even for her age.

"This again?! It doesn't count!" High Elf yelled out, poking her head from the side of Goblin Slayer to see Priestess.

"It does!" Priestess mirrored the elf's action from Goblin Slayer's other end.

And thus, the banter continued. Sword Maiden took a deep breath in and focused on her environment. Focused, on Goblin Slayer in the middle of the room, with her ears. As the two were arguing for him, Goblin Slayer seemed, a little different. Not quite how she remembered him. He was quiet, yes, that was never gonna change, but with her ears, she picked up that Goblin Slayer was breathing hastily. He was sighing out loud. As before, you could never tell what he is feeling, but now it was obvious he was tired. Perhaps from the journey here? Or perhaps from the two girls fighting over him. She would have to go with the latter one.

"Why don't you girls let him decide? I am curious who he'll choose." Dwarf Shaman smiled. And from the looks of it, even Lizard Priest was intrigued who Goblin Slayer would prefer.

"Alright, Orcbolg. Who do you want to accompany you? Me, or this pipsqueak?" High Elf Ranger asked, pressing herself against Goblin Slayer's arm even more.

"I-I am not a pipsqueak!" Priestess did the same with Goblin Slayer's second arm, with a roaring support of Kuma.

Goblin Slayer sighed out loudly this time, to the point everyone could hear it. He slowly lifted his head up a little more, but before he could look at the girls at the side, he saw Sword Maiden standing at the doors next to the confession box in the back of the hall.

"Sword Maiden." Came the simple response.

"Huh?!" Priestess blinked in confusion.

"WHAT?!" High Elf Ranger yelled out.

With a blushing face, Sword Maiden walked to the group of adventurers. She could only dream that Goblin Slayer would take her to the festival. It was not because he was a difficult person to convince, but mainly because she had a lot of responsibilities to attend to during the festival.

"Ara, Ara. I am flattered, but I am afraid I must refuse, my beloved. I have other responsibilities to attend to during the festival."

"Sword Maiden-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest bowed their heads.

A flustered Priestess immediately unwrapped herself from Goblin Slayer's arm and picked up Kuma, as a light pink adorned her cheeks. She hastily tried to straighten her robes as she replied. "O-oh. S-Sword Maiden-sama. A pleasure to meet you again t-too." she stammered.

High Elf Ranger let go of Goblin Slayer's arm too, pushing him from her like she didn't even know him. "Yeah. Pleasure to meet you." the lime haired elf bitterly scoffed.

"Welcome to the Temple of Law once again. I am beyond pleased with your presence, Goblin Slayer-san. I was beginning to think you would not show up." Sword Maiden smiled as she gracefully walked down the few marble steps. Walking down the blue carpet in the middle of the room over the white floor Sword Maiden was getting closer and closer to the people in the center of the hall.

"I promised. I had to return." Goblin Slayer simply replied.

"And I am eternally grateful. You truly are a man of your word." Sword Maiden stopped right in front of Goblin Slayer. Sword Maiden raised her hands and reached for Goblin Slayer's face. Unfortunately, he had his helmet on. She ran her smooth hands over the steel, feeling several scratches on the helmet. Moving her head up, she felt the broken horns, the signature look of Goblin Slayer's helmet.

"May I? I need to feel you once more." Sword Maiden asked, her voice quiet, gentle, sincere with a hint of seduction in it.

"WHA-?" High Elf Ranger was ready to yell out.

"Leave them be." Dwarf Shaman interrupted the High Elf Ranger. They all knew what goblins did to Sword Maiden, and clearly, Sword Maiden needed this moment.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer answered after a minute of silence. There was a clear hesitation in his words.

Sword Maiden smiled again before lowering her hand down to his chin. There she looked for the straps holding the helmet in place. She unbuckled the straps, took the helmet by the broken horns, and pulled it off Goblin Slayer, dropping it on the ground next to her.

Even when she couldn't see, she knew it was him. His scent was unmistakable. The scent of wood, sweat, and blood. Though now, the blood scent was quite different from the ones she smelled before. Sword Maiden touched Goblin Slayer's face, mapping the surface.

She never had an opportunity to feel his face. His skin would be smooth if it weren't for the scars on his cheeks. He had thinner lips and a smaller nose. Running her hand around his cheeks, she felt a bristle growing there. That brought her hand higher, to his hair. They were short, ruffled, like a bird's nest. Also, a little bit oily from the long journey.

The shadows he was casting began forming a much clearer picture of him in her mind. He looked exactly how she imagined him. She smiled again.

Sword Maiden snuck her hands behind Goblin Slayer's head, brought him down a little, and pressed her lips against his.

"Would ya look at that." Dwarf Shaman whistled and laughed in the back.

"Oh my." Lizard Priest stated, eyes widening in astonishment.

"What is she doing?!" High Elf Ranger yelled/asked.

"Ohhh, I am pretty sure you know what this is." Dwarf Shaman again chuckled as Priestess groaned in the background.

Sword Maiden didn't pay attention to them, only focusing on locking her lips with Goblin Slayer. The first kiss was always awkward. But the first kiss with Goblin Slayer was even more awkward. He just did not react. At all. She kept her lips locked with him for several seconds, but nothing happened.

Which was not a bad sign per se. He didn't push her away or step aside, so that's something good at least. As she had her lips locked with Goblin Slayer, she noticed he had rather rough lips. It didn't came as a surprise to her though, she imagined him being a little rougher all around. She just hopes Goblin Slayer likes her lips on his. Anyway, seeing that this was going nowhere, Sword Maiden pulled away from Goblin Slayer. Sword Maiden thought this would shock Goblin Slayer, but somehow, he remained calm and collected as if nothing happened.

"Do you have some rooms prepared for us? Or should we find an inn in the town?" Goblin Slayer said, his voice monotone as usual

Sword Maiden widened her eyes under the blindfold. "Don't you want to know why I did that?" she asked.

"I have my suspicion, but I would rather not talk about it now. Later." Goblin Slayer replied, picking up his helmet from the ground, putting it back on.

"Fine then. As for your rooms, that can be arranged." Sword Maiden smiled again.

"HOLD UP A MINUTE! WHAT WAS THAT KISS SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" High Elf yelled again.

"If I had to guess, I would say something along the lines of a Knight's Welcome." Dwarf Shaman shrugged his shoulders.

Ahh. The loud angry elf. Sword Maiden remembered that one. And Priestess is here too, though the little blonde is as quiet and shy as usual. Lizard Priest was polite and watching from behind, and Dwarf Shaman again always had something clever to say. What a group.

"Knight's Welcome. I like that. A name fitting for the start of a new ballad." Sword Maiden turned her head back, addressing the voice of Dwarf Shaman. "Now. This place has a lot of rooms. You four will each have your own space to reside in, with one shared room as a place to meet each other and discuss your further plans."

"Wait, you four?" Priestess finally spoke. "Where will Goblin Slayer-san stay?"

"He shall stay in my room." Sword Maiden seductively said, locking her eyes with Goblin Slayer, who meanwhile picked up his helmet and put the helmet back on.

"WHAT?!" this time, both High Elf Ranger and Priestess yelled out.

"Where will you stay then?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"There with you. If you don't mind, my beloved." Sword Maiden pressed her hand against Goblin Slayer's breastplate, getting closer to Goblin Slayer, much to the displeasure of the other girls in the room.

Sword Maiden picked up the frustrating grunt behind his helmet. "Fine." he answered. Sword Maiden couldn't help but smile even more, as she pulled her hand back from his armor.

"Why are you staying with him in the same room?! And why do you call him 'my beloved'?" High Elf Ranger yelled out, getting angrier and angrier with Sword Maiden.

"Is it because of the nightmares you wrote about, Sword Maiden-sama?" Priestess asked, her voice filled with concern for the older blonde.

"You read the letter?" Sword Maiden asked, turning away from Goblin Slayer to the blonde priestess.

"We all did, lady Sword Maiden. Sir Goblin Slayer let us read the letter." Lizard Priest politely answered.

"If you must know, yes. It's because of my restless sleep." Sword Maiden replied, with her usual seductive voice replaced with a saddened undertone and sincere thoughts. "Now, if that's all, allow me to walk you through the temple and show you to your rooms." Sword Maiden quickly changed her saddened expression back to a smile and gestured to the group to follow her.

"Wait a minute! What was that letter about?! What is this thing with nightmares? What is happening!?" High Elf Ranger yelled out.

All eyes turned to Sword Maiden. Some were vehemently looking for answers, others were just concerned for her wellbeing, and some were just simply curious. Fortunately for Sword Maiden, Dwarf Shaman figured out that this was a very much a private matter. "I think this is not something we are supposed to know. Let us just go to our rooms." Dwarf Shaman sighed. The others agreeing.

* * *

Goblin Slayer finally arrived in his room, with Sword Maiden. Sword Maiden had walked them through the temple and showed his party to their rooms. As he expected, it was nicely equipped. The Temple of Law lives up to the high expectations as the religious center of the lands around Water Town. Now in Sword Maiden's room, it was quite similar to the room he woke up to the last time he was here. Only bigger and more equipped. White and gold were the primary colors in the room. Table, chairs, bed, wardrobe, other closets, and more were white with gold metal parts. Few plants around provided some green color in the room.

Goblin Slayer didn't pay too much attention, however. The only thing he was interested in was the bed. He was soooo tired. Riding day and night to Water Town with only a few flasks of blood drunk in between does that too you. Not to mention, the sun was shining brightly today. If he had not worn his armor, he would have most likely already passed out. He also hoped Lilie does not cause any trouble. He explicitly said to the stable-master to not go near her if he wants to keep all of his fingers.

"What can I do for you, my beloved?" Sword Maiden asked from behind him, as they entered the room. He turned to her.

"I drove through day and night. I want to relax and sleep." Goblin Slayer said.

"Oh, of course, be my guest. Please, lie down." Sword Maiden quickly replied, gesturing towards her big double-sized bed.

Goblin Slayer raised an eyebrow under his helm. "Isn't that your bed?"

"It is big enough for both of us." Sword Maiden said with a matter-of-factly.

Ok, this was escalating really fast. Couldn't he have a moment without anyone chasing after him? Lately, no one has been leaving him alone. Especially the girls.

Getting here was supposed to take care of that! Guild Girl and Cow Girl would stay home, his friends will be in their own rooms, and he would have a room for himself to have some quiet, peaceful time to think about everything. That was how it was supposed to go. But no, Sword Maiden came in and changed his plans. Maybe he should go to the inn. There he would have peace and quiet. If only the inn was free like here…

And that kiss. Actually his first kiss, not counting the ones he got on the cheeks from his sister, and recently Guild Girl. First word that came to mind describing the experience was _soft. _He knew female form is softer compared to the male form, but the difference is staggering. Maybe it's thanks to his vampire enhancements, but it felt like a warm fluffy cloud touched his lips. The same goes for Sword Maiden's hands when they mapped his face. So gentle and warm...

"Take of your armor, lay down on your stomach, and let your body rest. I will take care of your aching muscles." Sword Maiden said.

"…" Goblin Slayer sighed out. _"Whatever. I am too tired to stop her anyway."_

As Goblin Slayer began loosening up the straps on his armor, he noticed Sword Maiden got an armor stand into her bedroom. Why she had this, he had no idea. If male visits were frequent in her bedroom, then he would not be surprised to see it here. BUT, she is an archbishop. Plus, behind her seductive mask, there is a very damaged and vulnerable young maiden who never recovered from the horrific experience that happened to her. Goblin Slayer knows this very well. Women who ran through goblin hands turn to church most of the time. Not to other men to fool around, as that is the last thing on their mind.

But, as usual, he didn't question people about trivial, unimportant details he notices on an everyday basis. So, after taking of his armor one piece at a time, he put it on the white armor stand that he was previously just thinking about. As he began undressing his black undershirt, he noticed Sword Maiden stood behind him, patiently waiting for him to lie down. Goblin Slayer didn't think about it too much. He just wanted to get some rest. And so, he climbed on her bed, laying on his stomach, with his head resting on his crossed hands.

"Let's just get this over with." Goblin Slayer thought.

However, even when Goblin Slayer knew a massage on his back was incoming, he was not ready. As Goblin Slayer closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep mere seconds after closing them, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. If he would have paid attention, he would have noticed Sword Maiden was currently undressing from her archbishop robes. And unlike Goblin Slayer who still at least wore his pants, Sword Maiden had dropped EVERYTHING, even the blindfold.

As Goblin Slayer lay there, he suddenly felt someone sit down on his lower back, his eyes immediately opened again at the sensation. He felt how something exceptionally soft and plump engulfed both sides of his lower back, no doubt her bare thighs. He kinda expected that one, however, what he didn't expect was to have something slightly wet press right in the center of his lower back. "Why aren't you wearing anything?" Goblin Slayer asked, his tone not giving any hint of surprise away.

"Are you bothered by the lack of underwear on my part, my beloved?" Sword Maiden playfully said, running her hands through Goblin Slayer's back.

That was a good question. Was he bothered by it? It was certainly surprising, but was it unpleasant? Well… not necessarily. The reason why he is so indifferent about it is the fact he often doesn't let other people touch him. So when so much human contact like this comes up, him basically being engulfed in a woman's softness, he… was actually more fond of it than he would like to admit.

"I am not bothered. Just surprised." Goblin Slayer said.

Goblin Slayer then heard one of the sweetest giggles of his life. Playful, seductive and innocent, all mixed into one sound from Sword Maiden. "I am glad. Now, just relax and enjoy a Knight's reward for answering a maiden's call."

And Goblin Slayer, with closed eyes, really did try and relax. Even to fall sleep. But with a naked girl sitting on his back, running her soft hands through his back, loosening up his muscles does wonders even to a stoic man like Goblin Slayer.

"Oh my, you are so stiff. How long have you ridden?" Sword Maiden said as she put more pressure into Goblin Slayer's back muscles.

"Three days." Goblin Slayer replied.

"All of that, just for me." Sword Maiden quietly said, almost a whisper, as a smile adorned her face that Goblin Slayer couldn't see.

"And goblins." Goblin Slayer added simply.

Sword Maiden giggled. "And goblins…" she repeated.

"My oh my. You are one handsome man I have to say. The structure of your back is absolutely outstanding." Sword Maiden moaned during the praise of Goblin Slayer.

"… Right." Goblin Slayer answered. Believe it or not, the comment about his back did not surprise him. He already knew what she thought about it. And how does he know that you may ask? Well, the wet area on his lower back got five times wetter as soon as Sword Maiden began running her hands through his back

And judging from the sounds Sword Maiden was currently making, he was beginning to think she was enjoying this way more than she should have. Worst of all, even when he didn't peak at her naked body, his friend between his legs got up just from Sword Maiden's slight moans alone.

Goblin Slayer began squirming a little to find a more comfortable position, but it was no use. The only way to be comfortable would be to lie on his back and show Sword Maiden what she caused between his legs.

Sword Maiden chuckled when she noticed Goblin Slayer's light squirming. "Are you uncomfortable, my beloved?" she seductively said between the moans, all the while running her slender fingers across his back. Goblin Slayer also noticed how she began slightly grinding against his body.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied, still sounding like nothing was affecting him.

She again giggled. "Will this help?"

The seductress, as Goblin Slayer now saw her, stroked his shoulders, sensually ran her hands down his arms, and gently lied down on him, pressing her bare breasts against his back. This, once again made Goblin Slayer's eyes wide open.

Compared to Priestess, Sword Maiden's were completely different in touch. First off, when Priestess had laid curled up against his chest those two times in the past, he could easily feel her stomach, alongside her smaller, but no less perky breasts. However, that was not the case here. Marshmallow like softballs squished against his back, with Sword Maiden's stomach not being able to touch his back, even when she now lied on him. Another thing was that he could feel two round, hardened points pressing against him. Again, compared to Priestess's, they were bigger.

Goblin Slayer could not help but curse his mind right now. His analytic mind is the greatest asset he possessed in his quest to kill them all. Paying attention to the greatest of details in things he finds important or useful always helped. However, now, he would rather not have that skill, or he might drill a hole into the mattress.

"How are you feeling right now, my beloved?" Sword Maiden whispered to Goblin Slayer's ear.

"Unco-"

Suddenly, the door to Sword Maiden's room opened, and Mother Superior with Sword Maiden's staff walked in.

"Alright, next time, I'll leave your sta-" Mother Superior blinked a few times when she saw a very naked Sword Maiden lying on Goblin Slayer's back.

"Shouldn't he be on his back and you on top of him? I am no expert in these things, but you'll get nowhere like this." the smug nun replied. And Sword Maiden giggled.

"In time Mother Superior. In time…" Sword Maiden snuggled her head in the back of Goblin Slayer's neck.

_"Wait, what?!"_ Goblin Slayer's mind screamed upon catching that innuendo. To be honest, he understood the implications ever since he read that letter, but he had hoped to kind of put out the fire before it spreads, and only have two girls to deal with. It would seem like putting out the fire was pointless now, since as with Cow Girl and Guild Girl, this was a fucking forest fire. The massage, then this… _"Is there even a way out of this without hurting anyone now?"_ he thought. Worst of all, Sword Maiden is the most vulnerable of the three chasing him. What was he supposed to do?!

"Anyway, we have work to do. The festival is in three days and the praying places and religious stands we oversee are still not standing! Up with you and let's get to work! He won't run away!" Mother Superior gestured towards the town in the window.

"Alright, alright, alright." Sword Maiden said. "Rest my beloved. I'll see you later." Sword Maiden kissed his cheek, got up from him, dressed up, walked up to Mother Superior, took the staff, and closed the door of her bedroom, with a baffled Goblin Slayer still inside.

Goblin Slayer had thought Guild Girl was moving fast on him, but this was a completely different level of fast. _"I wanted this to be a relaxing trip. And yet, there is more chaos here than in Twilight Town."_

High Elf Ranger and Priestess arguing who will be his date during the festival. Sword Maiden pulling out all the charms the woman had to lure him in. Then there was the Guild Girl's letter he still had in his possession. Sigh. _"I better get some sleep. I have a feeling that I will not be getting much of that here."_ And then, after two days of travel without betting an eye, goblin Slayer finally slept.

* * *

Frustrated High Elf Ranger was training her archery on the training grounds of the Temple of Law. Why does a religious temple have training grounds? Well, the guards must train somewhere, don't they? Shooting arrow after arrow right into the center of the clout wasn't satisfactory though. She wanted to punch something.

She absolutely hated what was happening to her. At first, she ignored it, not making much of it. But now, it had gotten to a point where she could not just ignore any longer. Every girl around him is flocking to him and slowly but surely, nesting. Even the meek Priestess had made a move. When there were just hints, it didn't bother her, but now, it does.

Frustrated, the elven noble threw her bow away, angrily yelling into the skies. "AAAAAARRRRGHHHH! I should have just stayed in the Elven Forest! This would not have happened! T-t-these feelings! I hate it! CURSE YOU ORCBOLG!"

Going on an adventure into the world. What could go wrong? She was quite naïve back then. A lot of things could have happened. Death, injury, kidnapping, and more. Everything could go wrong. But out of all the things that could go wrong, love was the least of her worries.

Who would want a filthy human peasant, when you are an elf of the highest standing in elven society? Even worse, this guy is constantly covered in blood and guts, hates human interaction, is completely weird, and has an unhealthy obsession with goblins. Why him?! Why?!

High Elf Ranger sat on the ground, pouting, looking offended for… nothing really.

"You look like a child who just threw an temper tantrum. Quite a funny sight I have to say."

Dwarf Shaman approached the lonely lime green-haired elf in the middle of the training grounds. Immediately her cheeks flushed pink in color. Though instead of acting shy and embarrassed, she got even angrier. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"Exploring the temple." Dwarf Shaman laughed and took a sip from the gourd he always carried with him.

It annoyed her even more. Always acting so smug and all-knowing. And what's worse, he indeed knows a lot, and he constantly rubs it in her face. Despite him being 1,900 years younger than her! How could he know so much already?! It takes millennia for Elves to gain such wisdom!

"Well, this is the Temple of Law's training grounds. Clouts there, training dummies there, duel battlegrounds there, and sword practice over there. Done. Now you can leave and leave me alone here." High Elf Ranger spat back. She pointed at every important piece of equipment on the training grounds and again slumped to her offending ways. She didn't need him rubbing her mistakes in her face. Even with no idea what she did wrong, the old geezer would always find something to rile her up with.

"Not so fast, princess. I heard you yelling some interesting things." Dwarf Shaman smirked.

"STOP WITH THE PRINCESS THING! YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN YOU CALL-" High Elf Ranger stopped yelling for a second. "Y-y-you heard me?!"

"Even though my ears aren't what they used to be, you make me feel like my hearing is as good as it was in my youth." Dwarf Shaman chuckled, taking another jab at the High Elf as he approached the sitting archer.

For a brief second, High Elf Ranger's face turned into a horror. Out of all the people that could have figure it out, it was her worst frienemy. "W-w-well, I have no idea what you heard, but I can assure you, you are imagining things" High Elf Ranger stuttered back, calming down a little, trying to get out of the predicament she founds herself in.

"Oooh. I not only heard things; I've seen things. And what you yelled connects the pieces in this puzzle just right." Dwarf Shaman smiled at her. He then sat beside her on the training grounds. "Let's talk."

"I told you, whatever you heard, you imagined it!" High Elf Ranger turned to Dwarf Shaman with fury in her face. The dwarf and elf now sat directly opposite of each other. The calm dwarf sat on his knees, and the furious elf sat in a crossed leg position.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't ya? Be it taking orders, or simple acceptance of love." Dwarf Shaman chuckled.

"I don't love him! He is dimwitted, weird, and obsessed with goblins! What is there to love?!" High Elf Ranger yelled again at Dwarf Shaman.

Dwarf Shaman again chuckled. "I believe I never mentioned Beard Cutter."

High Elf Ranger's face turned a rosy red again at her slip up. Goddamnit, he was so good at playing mind games! Or maybe she was just that easy to fool… Either way, she dislikes when someone when she is getting outsmarted. "W-whatever. I don't love anyone." High Elf Ranger crossed her arms under her chest, pridefully turning her head away from Dwarf Shaman.

"Aaah. And who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?" Dwarf Shaman said in a prolonged manner. However, now, High Elf Ranger did not hear any signs of a smile, chuckle, or laughter. She looked at him with half-closed eyes and saw him having a serious expression on his face, which surprised her quite a bit.

"Stop. This is not your business. Go away." High Elf Ranger said back.

"I believe it is. You are in a team, with me, the man you love, a giant bipedal lizard, and another girl who has a soft spot for him. This whole situation is a volcano waiting to erupt. So, we better resolve this right now. Be it with the volcanic eruption, or suppression" Dwarf Shaman said.

"I will not disrupt the teamwork in the team if that's what you're worried about." High Elf Ranger retorted back.

Dwarf Shaman looked down, with a loud sigh. "That's what they always say, but that is beside the point. I am more worried about you personally." he said sincerely.

That caught her off guard. Rarely was he sincere with her. Only on quests, would he take things more seriously with her. "Since when are you worried about me?" she asked, her voice still with a higher, irritated volume.

"Since I noticed what was going on between you and Beard Cutter." Dwarf Shaman reply back, again his hoarse voice being sincere, her elven ears picking up the change in his tone. Why won't he just let it go? Why does he care? What does he get out of all this?

"Look, I just want you to not make the same mistakes as I have." Dwarf Shaman tried to calm her down. It worked… to a certain extend. High Elf Ranger wasn't constantly yelling at him. Even her lime colored eyes that were almost always in a constant state of irritation had changed.

"Like what?" she asked, not yelling, but still with slight venom in her voice.

"Throwing your life away. Thinking being an adventurer is fun all your life. Going to brothels to enjoy those short-term pleasures. Chasing something meaningless until you give up on life." Dwarf Shaman calmly said.

To this, High Elf Ranger began laughing hysterically. She laughed so much, that when she leaned back, she nearly fell over from her sitting position. "HAHAHAHAHA! I will never go to a brothel." she laughed. Such a ridiculous thing to say. Why would she ever go there? She hates filthy places, and brothel is at the top of that list.

"I never said you would go there for the same reason I go there. I was trying to say you could end up there as a worker, if you do notsort your life out." he said and High Elf Ranger's eyes shot open. "You would be surprised how many once noble elves work there now, bitter and resentful of their lives. The elves who gave up on life after bad experiences. Getting tired of their old lives. Giving up on finding happiness. Giving up on their love life, just the same as the man who visits those establishments." Dwarf Shaman explained further with a wise and sincere voice.

This infuriated her to no end. HOW DARE HE?! It was bad enough he thought she would end up even going there. But he thinks she would stoop so low to even work there! "How dare you! I will not end in a brothel! I am of noble blood! That is beneath me!" she yelled back at him.

"That's what I used to say. Now, look at me." he gently said. "Don't make the mistakes I did. Just because you are high doesn't mean you can't fall. The higher one gets, the easier it is for them to fall from grace." Dwarf Shaman said back, calm as ever, still sitting on his own legs.

High Elf Ranger grit her teeth. Truth be told, the way he was calm and collected made her nervous. He REALLY thinks that this could happen. "Why are you giving me advice now?! I thought you didn't like me." she asked back.

"You are quite annoying, that much is true, but… I do not want you to be miserable. If you want him, then go for him and fight for him. Love is worth fighting over." Dwarf Shaman said, and then his collected posture relaxed, before he smiled at her. The noble elf just sat there, her angry expression softening.

"Anyway, I am not here to tell you what to do. Consider this a warning from an old geezer who went through a lot." Dwarf Shaman got up from the ground. "See ya later. I have a lot of temple to explore." he said as he waved at High Elf Ranger who was still looking for words in her throat.

As he disappeared from the training grounds, another girl was left alone, to think about what Goblin Slayer meant to her.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally done! Hope you are safe and sound during these times! I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. **

**That's all from me. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I** **do NOT own Goblin Slayer.**

**Author's note: First of all, I noticed that Water Town is on the lake in the canon. Well, just to make things clear, here it's on the coastline. Just saying. And I added Goblin Slayer's reaction to his first kiss into the previous chapter, so you can check that out.**

**And ffffffffffrick me sideways, we reached 1 000 followers! I have no fricking idea what I am doing here, but ****apparently it's working.**

**I would like to give special thanks to **_No-Named-Dude _**who is my new beta-reader. Thanks dude!**

**Also I would like to thank all who reviewed the last chapter, and here are the replied to those reviews!**

_frankjoeson, Fading_ Light, _Donbasos, Droopy Reader, ErrorDataExpunged, Guest, Guest_:** Thanks for the review!**

emoryjmorrill:** Gore? Well... Kinda? I mean, I do not intend to have graphic rape scenes since I can't stomach to write that, but as for blood, guts and as such, yeah. That will appear.**

_holyscythe:_** Soon. High Elf Ranger will confess very soon, especially thanks to this chapter.**

**Poor Goblin Slayer, having girls thrown at him left and right... Yeah no. Fuck that guy. He is living the dream!**

**Read the author notes at the end, and you will find out when the sexy times are gonna happen.**

_Darius_ Crawford:** Good to be back.**

_54 godamora:_** Who would have guessed right?**

MegaMechaSloth:** Well, aren't you in luck, because this chapter contains moe of his wisdom.**

_Zealot24_: **I am trying to post more chapters, but it's hard as of late.**

_TheGreatBubbaJ:_** Well, anything is better than nothing. Right?**

_LeozinPS:_**I know, cliche AF, but hey. It's a fanfic.**

_Xerzo_ LotCN:** It's about to go downhill even more when Priestess and HEA will confess.**

_khornesbezerker:_** No need to worry.I hate unfinished things so I will finish this fic no matter what happens.**

_Isaac LB_: **I mean, if Goblin Slayer had a really soft mattress, 5 girls naked girls around him, I would think yeah, he would drill a hole into the mattress.**

_Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:_** Thanks for the praise mate.**

**Well, I think we all would question ourselves when we would find out tons of girls are interested in us, even when we are not so special.**

**Ow, you think he has time to think it outin Water Town? WRONG! DEAD ASS WRONG! IT IS EVEN WORSE!**

**16 chapters it took to get back to Water Town... Damn. That's a lot. Well, thankfully, Sword Maiden doesn't need a lot of time to let everyone know what she wants.**

**Hey, I am sure everything will be alright. Stay safe, thanks for the lengthy review and take care.**

Guest:** Seems like a lot of people are surprised wit hSword Maiden and her forwrd ****attitude.**

**Ow, I already know how Goblin Slayer will weasel his way out of making any girl cry. And I hope you all will enjoy it, because the moment will come very soon.**

_Akuma-Heika_**: No problem!**

_daniel2610994_:** The mermaid stuff is made up by me. I thought I oculd sprinkle some variety into Goblin Slayer's harem and develop some of the girls more, so I made her a mermaid. **

_Evowizard25:_** Thanks for the praise, and yeah Sword Maiden is not beating around the bush. She'll let you know what she wants.**

_Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:_** That's Sword Maiden for you!**

_unfadingtrack3:_ **Sorry. It's hard to write as of late. but, here is the new chapter!**

**Thanks to every single follower and reviewer one more time, and now, let's get into another Goblin Slayer chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: To kill them all

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the sea horizon in Water Town, and while most people took this as a sign to go to sleep, in the Temple of Law, one man had begun waking up from his long, well deserved sleep.

As Goblin Slayer began opening his eyes, he noticed he was still laying on his stomach from the time Sword Maiden had given him his massage. As he turned around and sat up on the bed, he saw that Sword Maiden had still not come back yet. As soon as he got up, his nose picked up an atrocious smell. At first, he had no clue what was causing the unpleasant aroma, but after he sniffed his under arms, he got his answer. Gods, having an enhanced smell truly was a curse. The filth in goblin nests will be unbearable to smell with this nose.

_"I recall this place has hot springs."_ Goblin Slayer thought. He could wash in the sea. The idea was quite inviting to be honest since he had never actually bathed in the sea, but hot springs sounded much better to his tired body.

And so, he stood up, walked towards the armor stand, and suited up for the short journey towards the hot springs. He took his new sword too, just in case.

Goblin Slayer walked through the Temple of Law compound, all the while thinking about which goblin quest they should take while they were here. Seems like something easier should suffice, since they were here for only a short while. Plus, Sword Maiden should be alright as long as he slices at least a few goblins. Thinking of Sword Maiden… what the fuck was he supposed to do with her? Though she did not confess, he was fairly certain this was another girl that had fallen for him.

Goblin Slayer was aware of how she saw him. How she suffers every day, with the only thing calming her down being him. The fact he would be out somewhere doing his job. Can you even let a girl like her down gently? She was currently by far the most vulnerable girl of the three. Scratch that, most vulnerable girl in the kingdom. There were a lot of casualties of goblins, but only one blind victim. ~Sigh~.

_"When did I even became appealing to girls?"_ Goblin Slayer asked himself.

Never mind that. He was already in front of the hot springs, time to let his mind rest even more. Before him stood a nun, looking after the entrance into the hot springs.

"May I take a bath here?" Goblin Slayer asked.

The nun, who looked to be in her thirties, checked his armor with her hazel eyes and smiled. "You must be the man our archbishop talks about. Goblin Slayer, am I right?"

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied.

The nun smiled. "You are in luck. There are only two males inside, so if you don't mind company, you may enter." the nun said, before stepping aside and gesturing towards the doorknob.

Since the Temple of Law had only one big room with hot springs, there was no distinction between female and male parts. However, it was not like men and women could bath in the same place in the Temple of Law. No, such heresy cannot be accepted on religious grounds. It is because only women live in the Temple of Law, so there is no need for two hot spring rooms. The guards of the Temple of Law, or as locals say Mother's Guards, live in town.

As Goblin Slayer was reaching for the doorknob that lead into the changing room, he heard the two voices the nun spoke of in the hot springs.

"Aaaaaaahh! I can't believe we didn't try this when we were here last time, Scaly!"

"Indeed, my friend." Lizard Priest answered in a moan.

Goblin Slayer sighed. Well, at least these two were not girls to mess with his head, so that's a plus. He took his armor off, took a towel from the basket, and walked into the hot springs. Heading towards to pool area, he pushed the drapes in the doorway to the side, before walking into a giant room filled with dozens of pools of warm water. The light-yellow walls with white tiles and silver chandelier gave this place a truly heavenly look, with the steam resembling clouds in the skies. In one of the bigger pools in the middle of the room, both Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman sat in the warm water. Poor lizardman had to lie on his back in the water though, otherwise, he would not be submerged much at all. It was the opposite with Dwarf Shaman however, as his head was barely sticking out of the water. And as both heard the drapes being pulled aside, they looked towards the entrance.

"Ooooh, Beard Cutter! Never imagined you as a fan of hot springs!" Dwarf Shaman said in his hoarse voice.

"I just need to clean myself." Goblin Slayer clarified.

"Still, never imagined I would see ya here." Dwarf Shaman said as Goblin Slayer wrapped in a towel approached the duo in the hot spring.

"Neither did I." Goblin Slayer said, dropping the towel on the ground next to the other two towels already there. As soon as the towel around Goblin Slayer's waist dropped on the tiled floor, dwarf's and lizard's eyes opened wide.

"How's the water?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Both Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman quickly shook their heads and looked at Goblin Slayer's face. "What?" they both asked, not really paying attention to his question.

Goblin Slayer sighed and just immersed himself into the warm water, leaning against the side of the hot spring pool. And what an experience it was. This was nothing like the time where they warm up water at the farm just to splash yourself in the evening, or the cold streams in the forests. Goblin Slayer immediately felt how his head was becoming light and relaxed with the thoughts about his recent predicaments disappearing. His body followed suit in this relaxation. Maybe it was the combination of the massage and hot springs, or maybe just this, but his muscles immediately began to loosen up. A quiet groan of satisfaction escaped his lips.

"It is great, isn't it, sir Goblin Slayer." Lizard Shaman smiled.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to face towards the ceiling above.

Meanwhile, Dwarf Shaman was still figuring out what the hell he had seen between Goblin Slayer's legs. The fuck was that thing? _"Well, good luck with that thing girls. You are gonna need it, along with a lot of willpower and lubrication. Hell, even the experienced whores at the brothels would likely have trouble with that thing!"_ Dwarf Shaman thought.

"Sir Goblin Slayer. I have been in the town while you were asleep to look at the quests, and I believe we have an incredibly unique situation here." Lizard Priest said.

Oh yeah. He was here to kill goblins. How in the name of all the gods could he have forgotten that?! How could he, THE GOBLIN SLAYER forget that he was here for goblin slaying?! HE ALWAYS THINKS ABOUT GOBLINS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

.

.

.

_"Not anymore it seems."_ Goblin Slayer thought.

"Sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest repeated, trying to grab the attention of the thinking man.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Lizard Priest looked confused for a moment. It was not usual for Goblin Slayer to space out. In fact, Lizard Priest does not recall a moment where he had seen Goblin Slayer space out. "Don't you want to hear what I found out, sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked, still laying in the water.

"Yeah. Please tell me." Goblin Slayer said. Maybe the hot steam in the hot springs was getting to his head.

"There were dozens of goblin quests from the villages around the town, but one goblin quest was posted by the mayor of Water Town himself when I walked into the Guild. When I approached the mayor's quest request on the board, in the section with clues, there was nothing. According to the description, there are no clues left by goblins after the kidnappings right here, in Water Town." Lizard Priest said.

"I see…" Goblin Slayer said quietly, his monotone voice slowly fading as the relaxation in the springs was even getting to his voice.

"We already talked about it a little Beard Cutter, and we think maybe someone went back into the sewers and is making another goblin army." Dwarf Shaman said, sighing out loud at the end as he too enjoyed the warm water.

"Not possible." Goblin Slayer said.

Dwarf Shaman raised a bushy eyebrow, while Lizard Priest raised his non-existent one. "Why?" both asked.

"Sword Maiden still has the swamp lizard in the sewers. She would have known if something was happening down there." Goblin Slayer said.

"Then… where would they hide if not in the city sewers? There was a sighting of a goblin kidnapping a woman yesterday in Water Town. But as I said, no clues were left behind." Lizard Priest said. The sighting of kidnappings was the only 'clue' there was on the mayor's quest request. Sightings of goblins in the city, but when adventurers came to the place of the kidnappings to investigate the next morning, not a clue was left. No blood, tattered clothes, scratches on the ground, or the buildings around. Nothing.

"There are a lot of buildings in the city. Lots of cellars. Lots of caves around the beaches. A lot of hot spring caves under the city. There are plenty of other places where goblins could hide. And wherever it is, someone is coordinating goblins again. Goblins are not smart enough to not leave clues. Even the most intelligent ones." Goblin Slayer gave a lecture as he was sinking more into the warm calming water.

Dwarf Shaman chuckled. "You truly are the master when it comes to goblins and their way of thinking. "

"So, where should we start tomorrow? I assume we will take the goblin quest in the city posted by the mayor." Lizard Priest asked.

"Yeah. And we will start with the city sewers, to check if the swamp lizard is alright. Then we will head to the beach caves and be ready to encounter someone coordinating goblins" Goblin Slayer said.

"Aaaaaah, yes. That seems like a good starting point." Dwarf Shaman said, to which Lizard Priest nodded in agreement. When it comes to goblin quests, not a single member of their party dares to talk Goblin Slayer out of goblin slaying. Or even 'correct' his plans. "Now, since we are all males here, let us talk about girls." Dwarf Shaman smirked deviously. Goblin Slayer turned to look at Dwarf Shaman.

"Like what?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Well. For starters, you seem to be attracting a lot of attention from girls lately." Dwarf Shaman said, splashing water over his face.

"I noticed." Goblin Slayer replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir Goblin Slayer. What do you plan to do on your date with lady Guild Girl? And how does a date with females look?" Lizard Priest asked, curious. Human interactions were such a mystery to the middle-aged lizardman, as human culture differed greatly from theirs. For example, dates and such were absent in their lands. As a male lizardman, you fight, prove yourself, and wait for your mates to come. If you are weak, well too bad, no mating for you.

Goblin Slayer looked back to the yellow ceiling of the hot springs. "I don't have a clue…" he quietly said.

Dwarf Shaman chuckled. "Just take her on a walk around the town during the evening, sit somewhere, talk to her, give her a flower, and take her back home. That should suffice." the dwarf said.

Lizardman raised the non-existent eyebrow once more. "Is that all, sir Dwarf Shaman?" And Goblin Slayer had to agree. This sounded like a pretty boring event.

"Well, usually girls would expect more from the man trying to impress them. However, it is Beard Cutter who we are talking about here. I don't think she has high expectations of the date, if any at all." Dwarf Shaman shrugged his shoulders in the end. "Just talk to her. That is the most important aspect of any date." Dwarf Shaman gave sincere advice to the hopeless man.

"Talking…" Goblin Slayer whispered.

"From what I observed, I suspect that is not your strong suit either, sir Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest turned to Goblin Slayer.

"I can talk just fine; I just choose not to. There are a lot of things on my mind that I'd rather keep to myself." Goblin Slayer replied, splashing his face with hot water.

"Then… why are you so quiet all the time?" Lizard Priest asked.

"Are you shy, Beard Cutter?" Dwarf Shaman asked with a sly grin.

"When I talk, I often hurt people's feelings. Rather than talking and making someone's day miserable, I'd rather stay quiet." Goblin Slayer began washing his hair in the hot steaming water.

Dwarf Shaman chuckled. Even the fact he was quiet had a reason. _"I wonder what's going on inside your head, Beard Cutter. Are you nervous for the first time in your life? Or are you looking forward to what's to come?"_ Dwarf Shaman thought as he watched Goblin Slayer wash his hair.

Dwarf Shaman could see it. He can see Goblin Slayer one day putting down a sword and living a normal life. The fact they were slowly cracking the shell Goblin Slayer had created must be apparent to everyone in his party by now. He accepted a date for crying out loud! That is not something old Goblin Slayer would do. Maybe it was time to slowly change his perspective on life.

"Beard Cutter?" Dwarf Shaman asked, his voice being gentle for a change.

"Yeah?" Goblin Slayer looked at the dwarf.

"Can I give you a bit of advice? My father said these words to me, and I think if a man wants to have a happy life, they should follow them. There is not a word about goblins, nevertheless, you may find these words helpful." Dwarf Shaman said. Goblin Slayer stared at the dwarf for a few seconds before he finally nodded.

_Find a girl you'll marry_

_Raise a house you'll maintain_

_Plant a tree you'll water_

_Father a son you'll teach_

_And above all, love everything you have built._

Goblin Slayer kept looking at the dwarf. The lack of goblins in the saying did not help persuade him much. But… Goblin Slayer already knows that what would make him happy is exactly what Dwarf Shaman said. Create a family, and a home you'll be responsible for. That is the path to happiness. But his duty laid elsewhere. And his duty will not end until every single one of those green turds is eating dirt.

"I thank you for the advice, my friend." Goblin Slayer replied. Friend. The words were foreign to his lips. But… he could get used to saying the word again.

Dwarf Shaman smiled back. "Anytime, Beard Cutter." Dwarf Shaman smiled deviously again. "Now that we talked about Beard Cutter's love life… it's your turn Scaly!" Dwarf Shaman turned to the submerged lizard who's cheeks reddened immediately.

* * *

High Elf Ranger sat at the beach on the island of The Temple of Law. The Temple of Law itself was kind of an interesting building. The whole temple was on a small island off the coast of Water Town, connected by a white marble bridge, though the distance between the coasts was fairly small. One could easily swim between the Temple of Law island and the coast of Water Town. However, only the back of the island had a beach. Other parts of the island had steep cliffs on which the temple was built.

High Elf Ranger leaned back and looked up at the stars. A cloudless night enveloped the world, and the stars shined bright with several colorful veils of mist in the night skies, among the two moons. High Elf Ranger closed her eyes, listening to the waves washing over the beach.

The speech Dwarf Shaman had given her earlier were still stuck in her elven ears. And thinking about his words, she knew he was telling the truth (but she would never tell him that). The worst enemy of elves wasn't dwarves, but patience. It was quite easy to give up on everything when thousands of years of nothing good happened to you. So, then you just willingly step into the world of constant short-term pleasures. And why not? You are an elf. No diseases, you are strong enough to defend yourself if a customer goes rogue, and you were nearly impossible to impregnate, even by humans.

Can her adventuring end up in such a way? Giving up when there is nothing new to see? Maybe in like 20,000 years, she would really give up on everything. But that thought… it scared her. She did not want to wind up like that.

Then there was Orcbolg. She hated him. The things he made her feel were so foreign and so scary, that she would rather be in the Elven Forest, being the o so noble princess, that everyone makes her out to be. And yet, here she was, sitting on the beach. She continued to think about him for a while, and why exactly she hates/likes him.

Love just didn't make much sense, unfortunately. And as another saying goes, opposites attract. The fact he was a weirdo, was always her go to choice of defense on why she didn't like him, even though she knew she was lying to herself. However, as she was looking towards the horizon, she realized that him being a weirdo wasn't the main reason why she was fighting against these feelings.

She was immortal. He was not. One human can ruin another's elf entire life. An Elf can fall madly in love with a human, and then, she may never forget him. No matter how many other partners an elf may find, if a human is THE ONE, there is no going back. You may give up on life and… well… we know how that ends for elves.

_"Why do you have to be a human, Orcbolg…"_ High Elf Ranger curled up on the sandy beach.

"What are you doing here?" someone from behind asked.

The voice she knew very well spooked her. She widened her eyes, jumped up, and swiftly turned to him. "What are YOU doing here, Orcbolg?!" she yelled out.

"I saw you when I walked around the Temple of Law." Goblin Slayer in his armor calmly answered. "You seemed down. So, I came here to… I don't know exactly. I just felt like I should come here." Goblin Slayer continued, making a noticeable change of voice in the word FELT.

High Elf Ranger sighed out. This guy… "Well, I am alright. You can leave."

Goblin Slayer ignored her, looking at the sea horizon, with black skies and stars everywhere. It seems like the calming effect that an evening sea emanated had affected Goblin Slayer too. "No. I don't think I will." Goblin Slayer said, and instead of leaving, sat on the sandy beach looking at the sea.

High Elf Ranger wanted to be angry at him. But… how could she? The elf in a brown cape that fluttered in the gentle breeze, saw how he was thinking about something. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Instead of getting angry, she sighed, took the knee, and sat beside him on the beach. "What are you thinking about, Orcbolg?" She asked, this time without yelling.

"The future." Goblin Slayer simply said.

High Elf Ranger raised an eyebrow with quiet laugh. "Not goblins?"

"Have been thinking about them until I saw you here." he answered receiving a giggle from High Elf Ranger. But then High Elf Ranger began to ponder about the subject more intently. Who would willingly think about goblins all the time? Those cannot be happy thoughts. In this peaceful atmosphere, High Elf Ranger decided to ask the question which was on her mind for as long as she knew him.

"Orcbolg, why do you hate goblins so much?" she asked, gently as the wind moved with the two bangs of her hair.

Goblin Slayer remained silent, with only the washing of waves being heard for several seconds. "You are the first person to ever ask me that question." he replied.

This caused her eyebrow to raise again. "What? No one ever asked you that?" High Elf Ranger replied. Come on, at least one person had to have asked him that over the course of his life. Killing Goblins was all he did, and the only question worth asking him.

"People see a quiet weirdo killing goblins. They think I am insane. Why would they ask a madman anything?" Goblin Slayer replied his voice still monotone.

Saddened, High Elf Ranger looked down at the sand below, not being able to keep looking at him, not that he cared since his gaze was still on the horizon. "But you are not insane. Not completely at least" she said. She felt kind of bad because, in the beginning, she thought about him just the way he stated. A madman. A retard. An idiot not worth talking too.

"Not many people think that." he replied. Normally, she would think this was a form of self-loathing, since he seemed more like just stating the reality of the situation.

"Well, I know you are not completely insane. But my question still stands. Why are you the way you are?" High Elf Ranger asked. "What did goblins do to you?" she gently asked genuinely curious, while turning her head back to him. He continued to look onwards towards the sea.

She nearly lost her calm demeanor when she was waiting several seconds for an answer. When she was ready to yell again, Goblin Slayer spoke.

"I was 5 when my father and mother died to a plague. All that remained at home was me and my older sister. She was the greatest woman I ever knew. Kind, gentle, caring, clever, beautiful. You name a good trait, and she had it. She took care of me after our parents died and even though I grieved the loss of my parents, thanks to my sister, I had a great childhood." Goblin Slayer paused for a moment, High Elf Ranger having her ears on the highest alert.

"Five years later, goblins attacked our village. My sister hid me under the floor boards, telling me to not make a sound no matter what happened. Naturally, I obliged. After all, she was always right." Goblin Slayer said, however, his monotone voice began fading. Her sensitive elven ears picked it up, even though human ears couldn't.

"I watched it happen from beginning to end through a crack in the wooden floor. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I could not make a sound even if I wanted to. I couldn't even turn my head away from what was happening. I saw how they defiled her. I saw every single drop of blood. Every scratch. I heard how she screamed, how she begged for them to stop. I heard, how she called for help, with me, in the floor, not able to do anything." Goblin Slayer looked down. "And when they finally stopped, two poisoned wooden spears ran through her stomach. Her face landed on the crack. She saw me, and as she bled to death, she said to me her last words." Goblin Slayer paused. _"Live."_

High Elf Ranger was a crying mess by now. High Elf Ranger has a sister too, and she could not even begin to imagine watching her go through what Goblin Slayer described. Yeah, she hated the fact that her sister was better at every single thing than her, but the gruesome things Goblin Slayer witnessed, no one deserved to see or go through. The fact she could hear the small cracks in Goblin Slayer's voice as he described to her what exactly he had seen, caused even more tears to cascade down her face. She kept wiping her tears that refused to stop flowing.

"Three days I waited underneath the floor, eating dirt to stay alive, with my sister's dead eye watching me, clinging onto life. Then, finally, the goblins stopped defiling my sister's body and left the village. I crawled out, saw peasants dead everywhere, and huts burning high. Hands, legs, and heads separated from their bodies were all over the village. Guts hanging from houses. The smell of death was all over the place, with not a single survivor, except me. Nearing death myself, I buried my sister in a blanket behind our destroyed house with the little bouts of strength I had left. As I was stumbling out of the village, hanging near the entrance, on a tree were two people I liked. They were being scavenged by the crows, pulling their guts out." Goblin Slayer paused again in his storytelling.

"I walked and walked until I couldn't. Then I stood up again and walked some more, hoping someone would find me. That's when I met Burglar, my master. He took me in and trained me. And after five more years, I came to Twilight Town, with only one goal. To kill them all." Goblin Slayer finished his storytelling, deciding to end the tale quickly. The training with Burglar is a talk that could go for hours.

The quiet evening stopped as High Elf Ranger was sobbing from the story she heard. No wonder he wants to kill them all. When she saw that one defiled elf in one of the nests, she wanted nothing more than kill them all too.

Goblin Slayer looked at the sobbing elf, causing something to stir within him. No one cried for him. Well, he never told anyone what exactly had happened to him, so that shouldn't be a surprise. But, it did kinda warm his cold heart, if just a little bit.

"I-I-I a-am so s-s-sorry." High Elf Ranger sobbed as she tried to stop the tears flowing from her eyes, wiping it with her hands.

"What for?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"F-for w-what happ-p-pened to y-you. A-a-and f-for being s-s-so mean t-to y-y-you. I-I c-c-can't i-i-imagine-" High Elf Ranger couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's alright. You weren't mean." Goblin Slayer reassured her.

"I-I-I was. I- y-yell at y-y-ou all the time." High Elf Ranger began calming down slowly.

"You yell at everybody." Goblin Slayer said.

High Elf Ranger looked at Goblin Slayer. He still wore his armor, so she couldn't see his face. She wondered is he shed a tear during his talk. "Maybe I yell at everybody. But you… I should have known better." High Elf Ranger said sincerely.

"I never thought you would have ever cried for me." Goblin Slayer said.

"I never thought of something like that happening to someone." High Elf Ranger responded, wiping her remaining tears away. As she was wiping her wet pale face, she yawned. Crying had really tired her out.

"You should go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we are gonna scout the sewers and caves in town for goblins." Goblin Slayer said.

"Already?" High Elf Ranger asked.

"The sooner I kill goblins for Sword Maiden, the sooner we can return." Goblin Slayer responded.

"Right…" High Elf Ranger lowered her head. High Elf Ranger had to admit, she was a little jealous of Sword Maiden. The way Goblin Slayer answered her call when she needed his help… would he do the same for her? With a sad smile, she stood up, looked one last time at the sea, and walked away.

"Good night." Goblin Slayer said, surprising a walking High Elf Ranger.

"Good night." High Elf Ranger turned around and wished Goblin Slayer a good night with a smile. It seems like he was going to stay on the beach for a while. Not that it surprised her since Goblin Slayer was now part vampire. As she walked up the marble stairs with torches lit on the sides, her brown cape fluttered in the wind behind her. And the only thing on her mind was the story Goblin Slayer told her. She only hopes her dreams will not feature any images Goblin Slayer described.

* * *

Sword Maiden was walking back to the Temple of Law from the city center. She helped set up some of the religious places in town, but there was still much work to be done. Beside her, the two platinum ranked adventurers she met in the town walked with her, with a small glass bottle with purple/turquoise liquid, in Sage's hand, and Sword Saint's armor in Hero's hands. The three girls were walking on the white bridge, lit by torches that connected the island and the town center.

"So, you said the man from those bard songs is going to attend the festival here?" Hero asked with enthusiasm.

"Uhm." Sword Maiden nodded.

"Ooooooo! I can't wait to meet him! The famed Goblin Slayer! He must be like super strong to get a song!" Hero clasped her hands as she was laughing, the armor in her hands shuffling.

Sword Maiden giggled at Hero's enthusiasm. The bard about Goblin Slayer could be heard several times on the Water Town square. One could say he was more popular than even Hero among bards. And to be honest, she was not surprised. A mysterious man with only one noble goal. One duty. Dismissing love, friendship, and fame for that one goal. Songs like that tend to write themselves.

But what surprised her in these bards, is the fact that Goblin Slayer was Gold rank. And the fact he 'defeated a foe where an army would struggle for a single blow'. _„Just who did he defeated?"_ she thought.

If only she saw… Well, the plus side was, that even without eyesight, she enjoyed his reactions to her when she began playing with him. Usually, she just teases everyone, but what she did with him… she blushed just thinking about how she began seducing him with such boldness.

Sage was walking beside her, her head limply going from right to left. Sage released an extensive yawn. "Let's just find Sword Saint and go to sleep." Sage tiredly said.

"Come on, Sage! It's Goblin Slayer! I want to meet him!" Hero loudly pleaded.

Sword Maiden had to giggle. The most popular person in the world was dying to meet Goblin Slayer. What a world they live in. _"You've become quite popular, my beloved."_

The two platinum adventurers continued to bicker, with Sage taking a long time to answer to Hero. The trio of girls walked through the guarded gate into Temple of Law grounds. It took a while to get through the torch-lit, white marble temple. Sword Maiden and Sage in their robes and Hero in her signature armor reached the white doors to the beach at the back of the temple.

The girls walked down the stairs with torches at the sides leading to the shoreline. However, halfway through, Sage stopped them. "Someone's on the beach." she said, a serious voice exchanging her tired one. Hero looked at the sandy shore, trying to find someone in the night.

Sword Maiden on the other hand tapped her sword staff on the ground, and a faint yellow circle of light under the staff enlarged, scanning the surrounding area. As soon as the light ran over the visitor, she conjured a faint smile. "Do not worry, Goblin Slayer is the man on the beach."

"OOOOO! Can you believe that?! Let's meet him! Let's meet him!" Hero jumped around with enthusiasm causing the armor of Sword Saint in her arms to clang.

Sage yawned again smacking afterward. "I don't think we should meet this man."

Sword Maiden giggled. "Goblin Slayer is harmless."

"See? See? Let's go and meet him!" Hero said.

"Hero… you are too gullible." Sage remarked.

"Come on! I just want to meet him! We may never see him again!" Hero pleaded with her friend.

"We are here to give the potion to Sword Saint. Not to make friends." Sage answered.

"And who says we can't do both?" Hero responded.

A tired Sage sighed out loudly, looking at Sword Maiden for support. Sword Maiden simply smiled at the small mage and put her soft hand on Sage's shoulder. "I trust this man with what is left of my own life. If you won't like him, I will ask him to leave. Just… give him a chance." Sword Maiden said, hoping Goblin Slayer could start making a different impression on the two than what the rest of the world thinks of him.

Sage again, sighed. "Fine…"

Meanwhile, along the shoreline, Goblin Slayer thought about his encounter with High Elf Ranger on the beach two hours ago. The one person he would never imagine shedding a tear for him was bawling when he told her what happened in his life. The world must be turning upside down…

Though one would imagine looking at the sea, thinking for two hours a boring endeavor, it did have its moments. For example, two times he saw a mermaid jumping out of the sea in the distance. The first time he ever saw one. Nonetheless, he now understood the appeal these sea-girls get. The elegant form when jumping out of the water, the slender figure, long hair with full breasts. It was a spectacular sight even from such a distance. From so far off and in the night, he only registered her silhouette. Though the second time she jumped, he noticed the mermaid had her head turned to his direction. Maybe that was why she hadn't jumped out of the water since.

Suddenly, a line of light ran on the ground towards him, and through him. When he looked from where the light was coming from near the torches on the white stairs, Sword Maiden and two women stood. It would seem that he stayed longer than he should have. But then, one of the girls started running down the stairs, laughing in the distance. Along with her sweet laughs, a clinging of metal accompanied her.

Goblin Slayer watch as this enthusiastic girl ran towards him, and the closer she got, the more he became aware of who it was. He was not really interested in anything else besides goblins, but the sword on her back even Goblin Slayer knew about. The gigantic titanium blade with blue light glow, golden cross guard in the shape of leaves with a blue round sapphire in the middle. Only one person possessed such a blade. _"Hero…"_ he thought.

But as she got closer and closer, Goblin Slayer's eyes widened slightly. He not only knew the sword, but the girl as well! She was the annoying brat that followed him everywhere when he was setting up defenses against goblins in one of the villages all them years ago. He looked to the skies. _"Gods, I hope she doesn't recognize me." _he liked things quiet, and this girl was the opposite of that. Even worse, this one had a persistent nature like no other person. Unfortunately for him, the dice roll was not in his favor in this regard.

She stopped a few meters before him, looking at him with widened eyes. She dropped Sword Saints armor and pointed at Goblin Slayer. "Hey! I know you!" she immediately yelled out.

Goblin Slayer internally cried. Remember how he wanted this to be a peaceful trip? QUIET trip? Yeah, if she was the same as she was five years ago, then quiet is not something he would receive.

"Hi." Goblin Slayer said, getting up from his spot, dusting his armor from any sand. "I have to go now." Goblin Slayer said, with a monotone voice, trying to walk past Hero. Buuuuuut, Hero captured his hand, spun him around back to where Goblin Slayer got up from.

"You are not going anywhere! I waited so long to meet you again!" Hero's eyes turned to stars as she clasped her hands together with enthusiasm. "You are the man who saved our village!"

"You must've mistaken me for someone else." Goblin Slayer replied. This is the first time in years he lied, but he felt strongly, that this was worth lying over.

As Goblin Slayer again tried to walk away, Hero jumped in front of him, holding his shoulders, stopping him from going further. "No way! I remember this armor! You came to slay goblins to our village!"

"I don't slay goblins." Gods, that was the most painful lie he had ever told. It felt like spears were run through his heart, betraying his very being, but it was worth a shot. He betrayed himself just for a CHANCE to get away from this enthusiastic young lady…

"No way! Sword Maiden told us that you are Goblin Slayer! You are totally the guy!" Hero said.

Goblin Slayer sighed out. Damnit, he cursed while he looked at Sword Maiden with the other girl, who was slowly walking down the stairs. "Fine. I am Goblin Slayer."

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you remember me?!" Hero enthusiastically asked the quiet man.

This girl… she had way too much energy for him to deal with. "You are hard to forget." Goblin Slayer said.

"Haha! I am sooooo glad you remember me! I thought about you a lot during my journeys!" Suddenly Hero's cheeks blushed a rosy pink before turning around. "I-I-I mean. Y-y-you i-i-i-inspired me t-t-to save people. S-s-so t-t-that's why." She poked her fingers together. In a second, she turned around again, her blush gone and her excited behavior back. "You need to join us on some adventure! I can't wait to learn more things from you! How long are you staying here!" she asked, moving in close to Goblin Slayer's helmet.

"Till I slay some goblins." Goblin Slayer answered, his voice calm, but on the inside, he was starting to get irritated. _"Gods put too much energy into their heroine and forgot to add a turn off button."_ he thought.

"You are here on a quest!? That's great! Can I join you? I know things about goblins, I can help!" Hero excitedly grabbed Goblin Slayer's hands, clasping it together.

"No." Goblin Slayer simply responded.

Hero's eyes became watery upon the straightforward rejection. "Why?" she whined.

"I…"

.

.

.

_"Shit. I don't have a good reason to not bring someone to slay goblins." _Goblin Slayer thought.

"My beloved, I see you are already on good terms with Hero." Sword Maiden now came into view, a few meters behind Hero and Goblin Slayer.

"Hello. I am Sage. A pleasure to meet you." Sage said tiredly beside Sword Maiden.

"Pleasure to-" Goblin Slayer began.

"Sage! Goblin Slayer is the man who saved my village! Can you believe that?!" Hero jumped from Goblin Slayer to Sage to share the exciting news. Sage widened her eyes.

Sword Maiden conjured another charming smile. "Ara, ara, my beloved. I see you are a hero to a lot of ladies."

"You… saved Hero?" Sage asked, bewildered.

"Five ye-" he began.

"He totally did! When goblins attacked, Goblin Slayer killed around 50 goblins with traps and his sword alone! If not for him, I wouldn't be here!" Hero again jumped into Goblin Slayer's talk.

Goblin Slayer sighed. Why was he even here with this cheerful girl? Though, as annoying as she is, he had to give Hero one thing. She didn't change mentally, but boy did she changed physically. She had the shape of a grown woman, dressed in female armor that just amplified her female features.

"Wait! He is residing in the Temple until the festival?! That's great!" Goblin Slayer came back from his thoughts about Hero. Seems like Sword Maiden told Hero of his current visit.

Goblin Slayer looked at the Sage who was watching him with curious eyes as Sword Maiden and Hero talked about Goblin Slayer's stay. He expected the Strongest Mage to be bigger. She was very small, covered in white/light blue robes. In one hand the famed magic staff, and in the other… A Doppura potion? The glowing turquoise/purple potion that was sold in the black market to turn half-humans half-animals into humans? Lamias, Centaurs, Mermaids, Padfoot's, and as such?

As soon as Sage noticed Goblin Slayer was looking at her, or more specifically, the unique concoction in her hands from under his helmet, she quickly hid the potion in her robes.

_"Something isn't right here."_ Goblin Slayer concluded.

Goblin Slayer's mind entered the detective mode. Why would girls like them need this stuff? Then, he remembered the armor Hero dropped when she saw him. Looking back at the armor, he noticed it was light-weight armor with a long sword. An armor, Doppura potion, and late at night going to a beach…

When he looked at the sea, everything became clear. Two eyes were above the sea level near the shores, watching his exchange with the girls who came here. As soon as the mermaid noticed him, she dived back into the sea. Maybe he came to conclusions a little too fast, but he now had a fairly good idea on what was going on here. So, either they were helping some mermaid turn into a swordsman, or….

"I see…" Goblin Slayer whispered when he noticed the third-party member wasn't here. "I'm gonna return to the temple. Good night." Goblin Slayer told the three females before him, knowing full well, he was not supposed to be here at this moment. As soon as he took the first step, Hero was already protesting.

"What?! Why?! I just met you again!" Hero stopped her talk with Sword Maiden.

"I think I may have overstayed my welcome here, on this beach." Goblin Slayer stopped walking. Hero could only tilt her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hero asked.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" Sage said with squinted eyes, suspiciously.

"Yeah. Though don't worry, I have no intention of spreading your teammates secret." Goblin Slayer said. "Even if I did, no one would believe me anyway." he added as Sword Maiden smiled. That was just like her beloved… observant as always. It took a few seconds for Hero to register what exactly what happened. But when she did, everything changed.

Suddenly, Hero's cheerful attitude changed. With a serious face she said. "Promise me you will not tell anyone."

"I promise." Goblin Slayer replied.

"I hope you deliver on your promises." Sage said back.

A silence filled the beach of The Temple of Law, as Goblin Slayer, Sage and Hero, who mere moments ago was a cheerful lively girl, stood still in an intense staring contest. The forgotten archbishop decided to make herself known.

"Oh, he does keep his promises. I can vouche for that." Sword Maiden said with a gentle smile directed at Goblin Slayer, catching the attention of the other people. Seeing no reason to stay here, Goblin Slayer was ready to finally leave but then, another voice stopped him from going further.

"Please… I beg you. Do not tell anyone of my nature I-I-." the shaky voice stopped.

Goblin Slayer turned to the sea to finally see the mermaid that was teasing him earlier that night. She was now washed ashore, and he could see her whole.

In the moonlight, she was indeed beautiful. The first thing that would hit any person's eyes was the golden fishtail of the mermaid. The golden fish scales glowed in the moonlight, possibly enhanced by the slimy surface of her fish scales. What fascinated Goblin Slayer most was the transition from fish scales to the human body. Around the place where human thighs start, the fish-scales were slowly fading away, revealing the tanned skin of Sword Saint.

Her pose answered one of the questions on how Mermaids function. From what he could see, it looked like they have the usual human female reproductive organ, because Sword Saint was covering the place under her bellybutton with one hand, and her bare full breasts with the other. Under her breasts, Goblin Slayer saw two gills on each side of the lower ribs. Another set of gills was on her neck. Other details he notices is a thin light-yellow membrane between her fingers, and that her ears protruded outside, having some golden scales on them. She had jade-colored eyes and long wet black hair that stuck to her body.

"Please…" she begged even more, with a desperate face.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise on everything I hold dear." Goblin Slayer tried to reassure her, but it seemed like she was too vulnerable in her mermaid form. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." Goblin Slayer said, as her two teammates rushed to her side. Seeing this as a good opportunity to disappear, Goblin Slayer walked off, as Hero and Sage began helping Sword Saint out of the sea. As he passed Sword Maiden, she smiled at him, before she too walked up to Sword Saint and began tending to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in what looked like sewers, a small cloaked figure was kneeling before Dark Elf, reporting his new findings in and about Water Town.

"My lord, Goblin Slayer is in Water Town. I saw him leaving the stables with his party towards the Temple of Law." the small hooded figure quietly informed the dark elf.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! HE is here?!" yelled the elf.

But, instead of throwing a tantrum, the dark elf began laughing. The quiet chuckle soon turned into maniacal laughter that was heard throughout the underground walls, overpowering the screams for help of the women in the sewers. The burst of maniacal laughter brought a small smirk towards the small hooded figure as well.

"Well, this should be fucking easy then. Go into the town, and assassinate that motherfucker! He doesn't know you are here, does he?" Dark Elf asked, still chuckling with how the fates intertwined.

"No. He never saw me, nor his party members." the cloaked figure replied.

Dark Elf chuckled again. "So, he brought those bitches with him?" and Dark Elf began laughing hysterically again. "I can't WAIT to BREAK THEIR SPIRITS ALONG WITH THAT GOBLIN WHORE IN THE TEMPLE OF LAW!" he laughed and laughed and laughed until he finally had to stop to take a breath.

"Anyway, if you want, you can go to the breeding cells to enjoy your time before you go to sleep." Dark Elf said with a vicious smile.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Maybe another time."

Dark Elf scoffed. "Whatever. I'll go enjoy myself in the meantime. You know your mission." Dark Elf said, before heading into the direction of the women's screams. "You can take whatever you want from this chest in the meantime." Dark Elf said as he passed a wooden chest near the exit of the room.

"Thank you." the cloaked figure said and went towards the large chest. When the cloaked figure opened the chest, a lot of items came into view. Most of the content of the chest consisted of various kinds of magic filled jewelry. There was the silver necklace with an emerald that was supposed to be used on a vampire to increase their goblin numbers even more. Various rings, gold, and silver, with various gemstones in the rings. There were even sole gems like rubies. Among the jewelry and gemstones, there was Dark Elves' old elven green bow, made from rare trees in Elven Forest, alongside magical arrows. A wooden flute from another rare wood, this time the color was completely black. All in all, the content of the chest could be summed up as Elven riches.

Since the bow and flute would be extremely difficult to sell and could get him into a lot of trouble, he picked the sole ruby gemstone. Selling a simple gemstone raises nearly no questions. The cloaked figure put the gemstone into his cloak and walked out of the sewers.

"Hihihi. Time to sell this thing and prepare a plan to assassinate Goblin Slayer!" he laughed, as the women's pleas for help slowly faded with every step he took.

* * *

**KINDA IMPORTANT NOTES**

**Author's note: Now first off, i would like to inform you I made a pretty ****structured layout for the next chapters, and I have an annoucment for those who can't wait for the lemons to start rolling in. I purposely evaded writing Female Paladin/Heavy Swordsman lemon, because I want the first written lemon be with GS in action. The chapter 22 should have the first lemon in the story. I hope you don't consider it a spoiler, but I felt like I should clarify that, since I promised there will be some, and as of now, I am just blueballing you.**

**Another thing. I am considering writing a crossover fic of High School DxD/Testeament of The New Sister Devil. I also wrote first few words of the Pokemon sequel fic and I even have My Hero Academia and Game of Thrones fics started. ****Sooooo, you can let me know in the reviews how many of you would be interested in what. I may start a poll on those things. We will see.**

**That's all from me. One last thanks a lot to every single one of those 1 000 people who follow me! Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goblin Slayer.**

**Author's note: Hello, hello, hello! Sorry for the late update, but life has been rough in the past month. Both grandfathers at the hospital, University exams, part-time job. You know the drill, life keeps on throwing stuff your way.**

**Anyhow, I have some exciting news too? You know how I asked if I should write another fic?! Well, I decided yes, I definitely should. And I decided that High School DxD crossover with Testament of the New Sister Devil is the fic! So, guys, the first chapter is already posted on my profile, so feel free to check it out! It's called The Twins! Updates for this should still be around one month for this fic, so I hope the new stuff won't interfere with my updates. I will try to update more frequently, but it gets harder and harder every time…**

**My replies:**

_emoryjmorrill, aGoldenLion, TheGreatBubbaJ, Arios, Predator king, B123, daniel2610994, Ratchetx7, Guest, Dr krillin, Arthas Potter, Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow, X: _**Thanks for the praise!**

_Dracus6:_ **Uhmm… I never said that will happen.**

_derethl2:_** Thanks for pointing out the typo! And… well… the DxD and testament fic is up, so enjoy!**

_AngelicWisdom:_** Well, you'll get both HEA and Priestess in this chapter.**

_holyscythe: _**Hero and her friends will be in the harem. As for the woman to be rescued… you'll see**

_Mo Eazy:_ **This hotpsrings are like this because… I forgot they had to wash beforehand. But hey, it's medieval period. Maybe they had some like this.**

**As for Hero, she will appear again. And as for HEA, there is more right in this chapter.**

_Isaac LB:_** Some things just get stuck in your mind.**

_Akuma Heika:_** Then go and enjoy! It is up!**

_LeozinPS:_** Of course. Every one of Goblin Slayer's girls will get a lemon.**

_DimensionalReapers:_ **I have to say, I am not familiar with that detail, so this is changed from the cannon I suppose.**

_Drowndone: _**Thanks for the praise. Well, if you are interested, the new fic is up!**

_Evowizard25:_** Well, I saw your review on The Twins fic, so I am glad you are getting into my other story. Thanks for the praise and see ya at the next chapter.**

_Xerzo LotCN:_** Yeah, that's a shame.**

**He has a proloned lifespan, but only about 50 years or so. Nothing drastic, so the problém with HEA still stands.**

**I think a lot of people are intersted who is the first girl. Unofrtunately, you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Well, the fic is up, so you can read that!**

_Kerlongsj Ever Orlejov:_** Ow, you'll see when they meet. I already have their meeting planned out.**

**He got some development, but I honestly I don't find Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest as interesting as Goblin Slayer interacting with Spearman and Heavy Swordsman. I may need to think of something to make these two interesting a little more.**

**I imagine, in Goblin Slayer's mind, he isn't opening up. He just answers HEA questions. Actually, the story comes from the mixup I got from anime and my own interpretation. I did not read the novels, though I keep in touch how they are progressing.**

**Of course he doesn't want them along. When Goblin Slayer sees a woman now, he sees only more troubles. No need to add more to the list…**

**Maybe it will be that long… who knows? Maybe I will update more frequently… though I wouldn¨t count on that.**

_Zealot24:_** I do not know how to reply to your wild reviews, but hey. For what it's worth, I am glad you enjoyed it.**

_Guest_**: Who doesn't like lemons?**

_DainBramagedMoFo:_** Glad to have another new reviewer on the story! As for the girls, there will be some non-human ones, but I do not plan to go overborad with that.**

_guyNumber23:_** Poor, poor Goblin Slayer. Trying to calm down dehydrated thirsty girls for him. "trying to seduce a rock" – I have never read more appropriate description of Goblin Slayer and his harem in my entire life.**

**Well, the first girl that will get into his pants will be… a girl.**

_Guest: _**Earth Mother and Supreme Goddess are indeed different goddesses even in this fic. I imagine them as Mother/Daughter gods. As for Sword Maiden's blindness, here she is indeed blind. Goblins burned her eyes, which will play a role in the story later on.**

_Guest:_** Sometimes I struggle with writing more, since there is not much time on my hands. I considered giving Goblin Slayer blood related abilities, like making blood crystal like claws out os his own body and as such. But so far, I stayed away from that idea.**

**Well, I think you want too much from Goblin Slayer when you ask him making a move on the girls. He is too clueless and confused right now.**

**I do not intend to abandon this fic.**

**Thanks for the praise!**

**I thank you **_No-Named-Dude_** for going through the chapter! Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Scouting Water Town

Another morning rose over Water Town as seagulls cawed around the magnificent Temple of Law. Large arched double windows on the upper floors let the early morning sun's rays hit the sleeping people inside. This window also doubled as a door, allowing the inhabitants to have access to the balcony that overlooked the sea. On the other side of the temple, the balconies overlooked white Water Town.

In this room, a certain man had begun waking up when someone quietly knocked on the door. Last night was yet another crazy night. As of late, these crazy days seemed to be popping up one after another, with not a single break in between them. Well, at least he would not have to deal with Hero and her party for today. They should still be tending to Sword Saint.

As his brain began functioning after a long night of sleep, Sword Maiden, naked as the day she was brought to this world, was basically lying on top of him, with the blanket covering only the lower parts of their bodies. She had one leg over his legs, one arm around his chest, head snuggled into his neck, and those soft marshmallow breasts pressed against his left side. Looking at her, she appeared to be at peace, with a soft smile on her face, and letting out a gentle and quiet snore.

His right hand held her arm wrapped around his chest, but somehow, the other hand decided to be a little naughty in his sleep, as his left hand held her soft butt. Goblin Slayer looked towards the ceiling above him and sighed.

The other girls at least had some lines they were not ready to cross yet. Sword Maiden on the other hand… didn't seem to have any lines. Or at least that was what her mask of the teasing archbishop gave off. Goblin Slayer knew that the vulnerable girl beneath was quite different.

Goblin Slayer gently repositioned Sword Maiden's leg and arm so he could get up, choosing not to stare at her beautiful body as the morning problems did not need to become even bigger and harder problems to deal with. She moaned slightly but did not wake up when he sat beside her in his trunks. It seemed like she shivered in fear for a moment at the loss of his touch.

Anyhow, it was nice to sleep through the night like a normal human again. Last night, as he was going to his and Sword Maiden's room, he met Dwarf Shaman, coming back from his nightly activities in the town's brothel. They talked a little, and when Goblin Slayer said that it was difficult to sleep at night, Dwarf Shaman offered to cast **_Stupor_** on him. Goblin Slayer agreed and that was how he fell asleep. And to be honest, it was a great thing to have at hand. Next time he would have to get some of that stupor powder from an alchemist and use it so he could sleep at night. There was the downside of your head hurting a bit after waking up, but with his newly enhanced body, it wasn't that much of an issue. Also, it is much cheaper than the regular sleeping powder, potions or pills.

Sword Maiden must have snuggled up to him when he was asleep. Such a spacious bed occupied only in the middle by two intertwined bodies. She was not subtle at all, even a dense guy like him could clearly see that.

A light knocking on the door brought Goblin Slayer back to the real world. "G-G-Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess whispered behind the door. Her voice was so quiet even Goblin Slayer's enhanced ears had a hard time picking the whisper up.

"Yeah?" Goblin Slayer answered, keeping his voice down to not awake Sword Maiden next to him.

"M-M-M-May I talk t-to you o-o-outside?" Priestess whispered from the other side of the door.

_"__Something is not right. Again."_ Goblin Slayer thought. Priestess was normally an adorable ball of nervousness, but the stuttering now was much more prevalent than in their previous conversations.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer answered Priestess. He got up from his bed, covered Sword Maiden in the blanket up to her neck, armored up, before leaving the room, with the naked archbishop still sleeping inside.

Outside of the room, a trembling Priestess waited, dressed in her usual robes with Kuma by her side. She was shivering, clearly being terrified of something. Goblin Slayer waited for her to speak, but she was avoiding his eyes and clearly wasn't ready to speak a word.

"If you are not feeling alright, you can stay here. It's just scouting of an area." Goblin Slayer said to the nervous Priestess, thinking she was not feeling well because of the upcoming quest. Looking at her, Goblin Slayer also noticed the bags under her eyes and how tired she looked. Gods know how long she had waited behind Sword Maiden's door. _"Seems like whatever she wanted to tell me, must be important."_ He thought.

"I-I-I-It's n-n-not t-t-that, G-Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess nervously mumbled.

After several seconds of silence, Priestess's face lit up when she recalled something, and she began looking for something in her robes. She pulled a small piece of paper out of her robes. With her shivering hands, she tried to read the contents of the paper.

"G-g-g-goblin Sl-a-ayer san. E-e-ever s-s-since y-y-ou s-s-saved m-m-me, I a-admired y-y-you. E-e-even w-when y-you think t-that you are not worth much, I disagree. I want you to know you mean a whole lot more to me than you can possibly imagine. You are kind, in your own unique way, taking me under your wing when I had nowhere to go. You are reliable, always delivering on what you say. And also… quite handsome" A blushing Priestess slowly stopped stuttering as she eased into reading the paper. Her stuttering voice was exchanged with a gentleness she was known for.

"You saved so many people. So many… I can't help but believe you are as much of a hero as Hero herself." Goblin Slayer, closely listening to her every word saw her eyes getting watery. "You are the hero to the forgotten people. You are my hero. My mentor. And…" Priestess looked up from her letter, to see Goblin Slayer in his helmet looking at her. "the man I fell in love with." Priestess with tears in her eyes and reddened cheeks confessed, somehow not stuttering through it.

"I know I should have said it earlier, but… I was afraid. And now… I think this may be my last chance to do so, so… here it is. I love you, Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess confessed looking at Goblin Slayer with tears in her eyes, unintentionally crumbling the paper in her hands.

While Goblin Slayer was talking with High Elf Ranger and Hero down at the beach, Priestess was in her room, with a lit candle, paper, and ink on her table, trying to put her feelings on paper and confess to Goblin Slayer. Seeing High Elf Ranger getting dangerously interested in Goblin Slayer, and Sword Maiden seducing him without any hint of shame, Priestess knew that Female Paladin was right. She had to act NOW. So, picking up every ounce of courage she had, she decided to write what was on her mind during the night, and as soon as the sun would appear on the horizon, she would wait behind Sword Maiden's doors. But… she was starting to feel the effects of staying up all night while writing her love letter, and was starting to get sleepy, so she tried to wake up Goblin Slayer by gentle knocking, knowing full well he would hear it with his enhanced ears while Sword Maiden would not.

Meanwhile in Goblin Slayer's mind. _"What. The. Actual. Fuck." _Goblin Slayer thought. Was there like some sort of law that when a single girl was interested in you, somehow, magically, you'd become an irresistible man to every girl in the area? Like a light to moths?

And just look at that adorable face! What was he supposed to do right now? He did not want her to cry. Even Kuma knew she was crying because of him and was biting his boot to protect his mistress.

Priestess suddenly jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I thought I would lose you. When I saw you so beaten up… I thought I would never be able to tell you how I really feel. I am so glad you are still alive. I don't know what I would do in the world without you. You are my first true friend and love. I want you to know that…" And suddenly, the dam holding in all the bottled-up fears and feelings of Priestess burst as she began weeping into Goblin Slayer's chest.

Already having dealt with this situation with Cow Girl and kinda with Guild Girl, Goblin Slayer considered himself something of an already knowledgeable person on calming down girls. So, he hugged Priestess back, rubbing her back, as she was letting out all her emotions. Even Kuma near his leg looked confused at the turn of events, not knowing is he should continue biting his boot or not.

Calming Priestess down is one thing but answering her was another problem entirely. What was he supposed to tell her? He was sick of guessing what would make another person happy. "What would make you happy?" Goblin Slayer asked, his voice monotone.

The priestess looked up, seeing Goblin Slayer looking at her. Priestess blushed and buried her head in his chest plate even more. "This." she closed her eyes atop of his breastplate. Goblin Slayer sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Goblin Slayer rephrased his question.

"Hold me." Priestess quietly said, losing herself in her own little world.

On the other hand, Goblin Slayer was getting frustrated with these one-word responses… was this how others felt when he gave his one-word answers to people's questions?

Anyhow, her breathing returned to a steady rhythm, and she was enjoying the safety of Goblin Slayer's arms.

"I think you should stay here while we go scout the sewers and caves of Water Town." Goblin Slayer said.

Her bright blue eyes opened, looking up at Goblin Slayer. "Why?" she asked, looking hurt.

Goblin Slayer pulled his hands from her waist up, cupped her head, and rubbed his armored thumb under her eyes. "You seem tired. How long have you waited for me to wake up?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Priestess blushed and averted her eyes from Goblin Slayer. "A while." Priestess mumbled.

Seeing the bags under her eyes, Goblin Slayer had decided. "You will stay here. You are too tired to join us today." Goblin Slayer stated. "Get some sleep."

"A-are you sure? I can still help." Priestess asked hopefully.

Though her puppy eyes would be effective another time, this time Goblin Slayer was unyielding. "I am, yeah. I planned the scouting for the whole day, and you would definitely fall behind in your current state as we progress." Goblin Slayer said, rubbing the bags under her eyes once again, resulting in another blush from Priestess. "Get some sleep, and when we're done here, in Water Town, I will talk to you about your confession." Goblin Slayer stated, again, his voice monotone without any hint of emotions.

Wide-eyed, Priestess with a slightly opened mouth said "Y-you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. From what I've seen, unresolved or unaddressed love confessions do more harm in the long run than the resolved ones." Goblin Slayer said. "And I have a lot of questions." He added.

Priestess gulped nervously and looked down, not being able to face Goblin Slayer's helmet on his head. Seeing little Kuma on the floor, she found some solace in those bear black eyes, and picked him up, untangling herself from the hug of Goblin Slayer. "I'll wait then…" Priestess quietly said, petting Kuma.

"I'll walk you back to your room. I need to meet with the others in the meeting room regardless." Goblin Slayer said, looking at Priestess as she cradled the small bear with a gentle smile on her face. For a second, in front of Goblin Slayer's eyes flashed an image with a red-eyed baby instead of a bear cub in her arms. However, Goblin Slayer quickly shook it off. "Let's go." he said, wondering why he even imagined that.

"Hai…" Priestess quietly said, walking beside Goblin Slayer, still not able to look at his face. And so, in an awkward silence, the two made their way into the small meeting room where Goblin Slayer met his other three friends, with Priestess disappearing into her room.

Priestess behind closed doors, simply smiled. She was quite happy with how it turned out. She was expecting an outright rejection, but it appeared that Goblin Slayer had indeed yet to choose a girl. Although Guild Girl was currently in the lead, with the prearranged date she had with Goblin Slayer, the battle was far from over.

* * *

High Elf Ranger, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and Goblin Slayer all stood on a small platform surrounded by water, with an entrance in the wall leading into the sewers of Water Town.

"Time to put that sword of yours to good use, Beard Cutter." Dwarf Shaman turned to Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer pulled out the new sword from his sheath, the silver sword gleaming in the daylight. The rest of Goblin Slayer's teammates admired the silver blade since they haven't had a good look at it yet.

"Ignite!" Goblin Slayer said, running his marked hand along the blade, igniting the sword in a white/yellow flame, admiring it for a few seconds.

"You look like Heaven's Warrior, sir Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest commented with a smile.

"Change that dirty armor of yours into shining white armor, and you'll look like a warrior angel." Dwarf Shaman laughed, resulting in a displeased groan from Goblin Slayer, which was unusual. He often did not mind the jabs being directed at him.

"Have you nothing to add, Long Ears?" laughing Dwarf Shaman asked High Elf Ranger.

And as everyone turned to look at High Elf Ranger, they noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to them. She was facing in the opposite direction, looking out towards the sea.

"Long Ears?" Dwarf Shaman asked again, and High Elf Ranger kept looking at the shiny blue waters. It wasn't until Dwarf Shaman poked her side that she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you with us, Long Ears?" Dwarf Shaman asked unsurely.

High Elf Ranger looked at Goblin Slayer, standing there with a flaming sword in his hand, looking back at her. "Yeah. I'm good." High Elf ranger said.

"Oooooukey. Let us head inside then." Dwarf Shaman said skeptically.

And thus, Goblin Slayer's party without the presence of Priestess, entered the sewers of Water Town, with Goblin Slayer's sword lighting the way.

The maze they were in was called the sewers of Water Town. Water Town itself was a fairly large place, with hundreds of buildings. And with lots of buildings, came a lot of sewage. The easiest way would be to direct every single canal into the sea and be done with it.

The first building built in this place was the Temple of Law, and thanks to that, throwing sewage directly to the sea was strictly forbidden by the temple. The idea behind this sewage system was to direct it into the forest behind the town, acting as a compost-like substance for the plant life there. And thanks to this idea, the sewers were much larger than regular ones, covering not only the town but part of the forest behind it.

Goblin Slayer noticed how his enhanced body began picking up various sounds which he would otherwise be unable to hear. Bats, rats, spiders… he heard them all. Some louder, some quieter, but all present in the sewer system of Water Town.

Slowly but surely, Goblin Slayer's party reached the area of the sewers where they had buried the Gate Mirror without any interruptions. And just as Goblin Slayer predicted long ago, Sword Maiden's swamp lizard was using it as a bed.

"What a magnificent beast…" Dwarf Shaman commented when he saw Sword Maiden's summon in the white light of Goblin Slayer's silver flame.

"Indeed." Lizard Priest said as High Elf Ranger remained quiet.

On the block of concrete, a 9-meter long albino alligator lay resting, seemingly calm and unbothered by the presence of Goblin Slayer's party. Goblin Slayer's red eyes met the alligator's own crimson ones, in an intense staring contest. Goblin Slayer wondered if having a sword in hand was going to cause trouble for them in this situation. Fortunately for him, Sword Maiden's summon closed its eyes, shifting slightly, getting into a sleeping position, clearly giving away the alligator had no intention of engaging in a fight.

_"Seems like Sword Maiden tamed it more."_ Goblin Slayer thought. After all, last time they were here, they were running from the white swamp beast.

With the threat of being an alligator snack fading away, Goblin Slayer looked around the place with his red eyes. Seems like the swamp lizard was living a peaceful life in here, with no one to disturb him. No goblin bones to indicate the alligators appetite for goblins were present. It was evident that goblins were not in this area, unless the albino alligator stopped eating goblins. Even goblin odor was not present in the sewers.

Though that begs the question. How does the swamp lizard feed itself?

His guess would be that Sword Maiden would come here now and then to feed her summon, otherwise Goblin Slayer had no idea how it could survive here, without eating goblins. Maybe this beast enjoys rat and bat meat…

"Swamp Lizard seems alright. So, what now?" High Elf Ranger asked, the change in tone of her speech apparent to Goblin Slayer. Her voice was calmer, with the angry undertone she usually had now being replaced with a more deeply suppressed one.

"We will walk around a little more in the sewers. Then, we will visit the beach caves in Water Town." Goblin Slayer stated to which his party agreed.

The trio of adventurers continued to walk through the putrid smelling maze, looking for any signs of goblin activity. Scratches on the ground and walls, droplets of blood, any whiff of goblin odor in the air, but no matter how much of the sewers they went through, they did not find anything. Half a day they spent there, covering more or less every place they could, but it seemed there was indeed nothing, as Goblin Slayer suspected. So, they set out for the next place of interest, the beach caves.

During the quest, High Elf Ranger hadn't voiced any of her thoughts. Goblin Slayer had noticed this. High Elf Ranger began acting differently from her usual loudmouth self. For what reason he was unsure of, but he had a hunch that the talk they had last night may be the reason for this change in behavior.

Usually, High Elf Ranger walked with her head held high, confident, and with pride. Now though, she was looking at the floor, saddened, as they were walking out of the sewers. It was weird seeing Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman having a small talk behind him, with High Elf Ranger not intruding the conversation.

Walking along the beaches of Water Town, Goblin Slayer's mind started to become restless. Something about this change in High Elf Ranger's behavior just didn't sit well with him. He didn't like it one bit. As much as he hated it when she hurt his ears with her yelling, he was missing it somewhat now. This quiet sulked down elf just was not the loud-mouthed green haired elven archer he knew.

"What is happening, High Elf Ranger." Goblin Slayer looked back at the elf over his shoulder.

"Huh?" she looked up with surprised lime eyes.

"You are not yourself." Goblin Slayer commented, garnering the attention of the remaining two members of their party.

High Elf Ranger was stunned for a second, before flashing Goblin Slayer a sad smile. "Just a lot of things on my mind lately. Nothing to worry about." she said.

Now not only Goblin Slayer, but even Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman registered in their minds that something was wrong with High Elf Ranger. Where was the over defensive yelling?

"…" Goblin Slayer remained silent, his teammates not saying a word. A minute later, when Dwarf Shaman began piecing things together, he smiled knowingly. It seemed like the things he told her about had reached her.

In an awkward silence, the party reached one of the beach caves. The party had spent hours in the caves, looking for any clues with Goblin Slayer's sword providing light in the darkness. They went through 5 beach caves, some short, some long, but all without a single trace of a goblin. Looking under rocks, inspecting every scratch on the walls, looking for any tattered clothes, trying to find any sign of goblin odor in the air with their noses, they tried everything.

The first two caves were nothing special, just a bunch of rocks and nothing to look for. Though the first one was much longer than the second one, making their job needlessly tedious.

The fun began in the third cave, wherein the end they encountered a large spider inside. Goblin Slayer and High Elf Ranger gave a heads up when they heard the spider with their enhanced ears, and Dwarf Shaman used his **_Rock Blast_** as soon as they saw the arachnid. The spider had no chance against the giant rock that was thrown his way, smashing it instantly, with a blood puddle being formed underneath the spider. Goblin Slayer then quickly suggested the next cave, as the smell of the spider's blood and guts began to intensify in his nose.

At the fourth cave, Goblin Slayer began questioning this goblin quest more and more. He had a similar feeling like he had with the vampire encounter. Someone very smart was behind this, and truth be told, he had no idea how to deal with anything other than goblins. Nothing against his teammates, but they were not the best when it came to coming up with ideas on the fly against strong opponents. So, when they finally do encounter this mastermind, it may again fall on his shoulders to come up with a quick decent plan.

Goblin Slayer sighed. _"That's a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders. And they seem to stack up more and more ever since I've met them."_ he thought, looking at his teammates, as they stood in the dark empty cave on the beach.

"So, Beard Cutter, do you plan on doing anything else this evening?" Dwarf Shaman asked when they reached the end of the last beach cave they found, with nothing in sight. They began slowly walking back to the Temple of Law.

"Hmm…" Goblin Slayer thought, his fire sword illuminating the cave.

There was indeed some time to spare for the day, and it seemed like a waste not to do anything productive. It wasn't until Goblin Slayer's party walked through the streets of Water Town, when Goblin Slayer saw the quiet High Elf from the corner of his eye in the back, he got an idea.

"High Elf Ranger, will you have dinner with me?" Goblin Slayer asked.

And just like that, everyone stopped walking and jaws were comically dropping to the floor one by one. All three of his teammates were utterly speechless, including the blushing High Elf Ranger.

Goblin Slayer on the other hand had no idea why they were so shocked. Didn't they notice how High Elf Ranger was behaving differently? Someone had to talk to her about it, and since Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest were not interested, it fell on him to do it. Not to mention, she began acting strangely after the talk they had at the beach, so it may well have been his fault in the first place. Was it really that weird to help a friend? He thought this was what friends do.

"W-well, Scaly. I think we should go." Dazed Dwarf Shaman suggested, pointing towards the Temple of Law with his thumb.

"Y-yeah." Equally astonished Lizard Priest answered . Even Lizard Priest knew this was the kind of thing humans did when trying to court someone.

And just like that, Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman left the blushing elf and confused human/vampire alone, in the middle of the street. Goblin Slayer waved his other two friends off, still waiting for High Elf Ranger's answer.

"W-w-w-why are y-y-ou asking me t-t-to go f-f-for dinner?!" High Elf Ranger stuttered out, trying to sound angry but it was only making her sound even more embarrassed.

"I want to talk with you about something." Goblin Slayer stated, monotonously like always.

High Elf Ranger couldn't even keep eye contact with Goblin Slayer and turned around... How was one supposed to react to that? Did he even know what he had just asked her? "Will you have dinner with me" is the line used to invite girls out on a date! Like, the most common one!

"W-w-what do you want to talk about?" High Elf Ranger stuttered out, the red color in her cheeks spreading to her pointy ears.

"You and me." Goblin Slayer answered.

High Elf Ranger widened her eyes, even more, steam escaping from her ears. The noble elf grabbed her two braids framing her face, hiding her blushing face from Goblin Slayer. "W-w-what are you doing! Y-y-you can't just ask an unmarried girl out to a dinner like that out of nowhere!" High Elf stuttered out, hiding behind her green hair.

Now it was Goblin Slayer's turn to be confused. "You don't want to go?" Goblin Slayer asked uncertainly. And what did the fact that she was not married have to do with anything. Maybe… there was some social concept that he missed, and had asked something inappropriate. Again. _"I really need to read something."_

"I-" High Elf Ranger was ready to scream at Goblin Slayer. "I… would like… that." High Elf Ranger admitted, in an unusual and embarrassed quiet tone. "B-b-but this doesn't mean anything!" she yelled out, uncovering her blushing face again, bringing the old High Elf Ranger back.

Confused, Goblin Slayer began regretting his invitation. He just wanted to get to the root of her sunken attitude, but it would seem like elven moods really were a fickle thing. What was he supposed to do with that? He just wanted to help his… friend.

"Let's go then…" he said and High elf Ranger followed him into the city.

The whole time Goblin Slayer and his party were looking for goblins, the mysterious cloaked figure was watching from afar, studying his every move, waiting for a perfect time to attack Goblin Slayer. _"As soon as you take the helmet down, you are done for."_ The figure smiled, brushing his brown gloved fingers against the blade of a sharp knife.

* * *

_"There is no way around this… I am definitely on a date… with Orcbolg."_ High Elf Ranger thought, looking at her dinner plate which consisted of fish and cooked vegetables. She had never felt so… anxious in her entire life. Legs closely together, stiffened hands grabbing her knees, head looking down with a visible blush on her face.

It didn't help, that Goblin Slayer took off his helmet for dinner, putting it on the side of the table, revealing the handsome face everyone in the Guild drooled over.

"And here is your plate, young man." an elven waitress said, putting down a dish with steak and potatoes in front of Goblin Slayer, with a beaming smile. "Enjoy your meal." she added. Goblin Slayer wordlessly thanked the waitress with a small bow of his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking directly at her.

High Elf Ranger did not have enough courage to lift her head and look at his face. And why was she so nervous anyway?! It was not like he knew that this was the exact definition of a date. And if he did, he was playing this clueless game damn well.

"N-n-n-nothing. Just… D-D-Did you even read what this restaurant is called?!" High Elf Ranger answered his question, stuttering her own.

"I did, but it was in elvish. And I do not speak elvish." Goblin Slayer answered.

Sometimes, High Elf Ranger could not believe how he could miss obvious things. Even if he could not understand the elven tongue, just the look of this place should hint at the fact, this was not a place where you take your friends. Especially the ones with the opposite sex.

This restaurant was right next to the bridge that connected the Temple of Law to the rest of Water Town. It was basically built into the cliffside, in such a way that above this restaurant was built houses. You go down a stone staircase, engraved into the cliffside, with glass railings, and just when you were about halfway under the bridge, a smaller restaurant greeted you.

You eat in a cave, overlooking the sea and the Temple of law. But this was not like those dirty caves, oh no. This one was well kept, with wooden tables placed even near the end of the engraved cavern. And Goblin Slayer and High Elf Ranger were at one of these tables. The sun setting in the distance, with a candle and a rose on their table, alongside the smell of freshly cooked food from further in the cave, gave this place a romantic atmosphere. How could Goblin Slayer not pick up that this place was for couples?!

Quite easily actually. This was the closest restaurant to the Temple of Law. Why go needlessly any further?

It was a little awkward being here in their adventure gear, especially Goblin Slayer in his cheap armor, but the elven owners gladly let them in as soon as they saw who Goblin Slayer brought with him.

"What's with me that you wanted to talk about?!" High Elven Ranger asked, finally looking up. This was so awkward!

"You are not yourself, so I thought talking it through somewhere private would help." Goblin Slayer said, beginning to eat his steak

"Who told you that?" a surprised High Elf Ranger asked. She highly doubted he came up with this idea on his own. Or the fact he would notice she was not as loud as she usually was.

"What exactly? That you are not yourself or that I should discuss this with you somewhere private?" Goblin Slayer asked, continuing to eat his potatoes and steak.

"Both." High Elf Ranger replied, finally easing herself in her chair, relaxing her stiffened hands, and parting her legs slightly.

"First, I noticed it myself. Second, I just guessed." Goblin Slayer said. To be honest, Goblin Slayer himself found it easier to talk about feelings and stuff when no one interrupted them.

"Since when do you pay attention to other's feelings?" High Elf Ranger asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head. High Elf Ranger was genuinely curious since Goblin Slayer is… well, Goblin Slayer.

"I always did. But I am not very good at judging how people feel." Goblin Slayer said, monotone, taking another bite of his steak.

High Elf Ranger was surprised once again. The more she made Goblin Slayer open up, the more she found out, that he was actually a decent person. It was just the event that happened to him scarred him mentally to the point people see him as an idiot.

"However, that's not why we are here. What is going on with you?" Goblin Slayer asked, now pausing in his eating, staring directly into High Elf Ranger's lime eyes with his ruby ones. Just like with Cow Girl, having those bloody red eyes staring into your soul was intimidating to her. Something about his neutral expression and lightly squinted blood eyes brought out a scary side of Goblin Slayer.

"I… Nothing's wrong with me." High Elf Ranger deflected the statement defensively.

"Clearly there is, otherwise, you would be yelling at me right now." Goblin Slayer replied, staring at her.

"What is so wrong with me not yelling?! Don't you all prefer me not yelling anyway?!" High Elf Ranger frowned at Goblin Slayer but did not yell.

"I don't mind either way, though sometimes you hurting my ears annoys me." Goblin Slayer really didn't mind, as he finds all human interactions exhausting, both the yelling, and non-yelling ones. To be honest, you could yell at him all you want, just don't be persistent. Throw some insults, go away, and you two would be on better terms than he was with the persistent, yet good-hearted Hero.

High Elf Ranger was shocked yet again. Nearly everyone she knew hated her explosive nature. And she expected it to be the same way with Goblin Slayer too. Especially Goblin Slayer, since this man liked things quiet.

"You not yelling is not an issue. You seem to space out a lot, and I worry this will show in our upcoming battle with the goblins and their leader." Goblin Slayer stated, already halfway through his plate.

"I will do my job. Do not worry." High Elf Ranger replied, crossing her arms, looking away from Goblin Slayer.

"That's what every adventurer says before choking in a battle, causing his entire team along with himself to get killed." Goblin Slayer stated. "I suspect it has something to do with our talk yesterday. And if it is, forget about it." Goblin Slayer continued, finishing his plate of food, putting the knife and the fork at the side of the plate.

Just like with Dwarf Shaman, Goblin Slayer thinks she might cause their deaths if she doesn't pull herself together… Seems like choking in battle was more plausible and common than she realized….

And that "Forget about it" Yeah, right. How could she forget such a real-life retelling of a horror story? That night, the simple crush she was developing for Goblin Slayer was growing into something more. And today's talk just fueled those feelings.

Not to mention her constant views about how horrible goblins were. She knew the usual, but the fact there were dozens, if not hundreds of people with a nearly identical story to Goblin Slayer's put a worm inside her head. When will this suffering of the smallfolk end?

"I… I have just been thinking about goblins more, and what they are capable of." High Elf Ranger responded, telling the half-truth about her change in behavior.

Now it was Goblin Slayer who was surprised. High Elf Ranger was always about the adventure and nothing more. Yeah, when she saw that elf in that dungeon, she became quite upset. But she never really thought too much about the encounter afterwards. It just added another creature to her hate list.

"Don't think about them too much, or you will end up like me." Goblin Slayer warned her.

"Would… Would that be so bad?" High Elf Ranger asked.

"For the peasants? No. For your own happiness? Yes." Goblin Slayer said. Then, Goblin Slayer looked at the plate in front of High Elf Ranger. "Your food is gonna get cold." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Huh?" High Elf Ranger blinked a couple of times. When she looked down, she could not believe that she had forgotten about her food! She really was not herself…

When High Elf Ranger was finally going to eat her fish and vegetables, her eyes and ears perked up when she heard a knife being drawn from a pouch in front of her. Drawing a knife from a pouch? In a restaurant? She quickly raised her head up and saw a small hooded figure, in a dark green cloak ready to stab a small knife into Goblin Slayer's neck, standing right behind him.

"ORBOLG! LOOK OUT!" High Elf Ranger screamed out, sweeping the plate, candle, rose and Goblin Slayer's helmet of the table, ready to jump over the table to tackle Goblin Slayer out of the knife's way.

Fortunately for her, Goblin Slayer noticed the same sound of a knife being pulled out with his own enhanced ears. In the blink of an eye, Goblin Slayer turned around, stopping the knife with his armored hand right before it could stab his neck. In that heat of a moment, Goblin Slayer did not think, and threw the smaller figure over his shoulder onto the table and stabbed the neck of the figure with the knife he ate with just a few moments earlier. A loud gasp was heard as the cloaked figure dropped the knife on the cave floor under the table.

Burying the knife deep into this person's throat, Goblin Slayer held the hooded person on the table, as the person struggled to catch a breath. Goblin Slayer yanked the hood off the assailant, with the knife running through the neck part of the hood.

Goblin Slayer recognized this person immediately. _"The Rhea Adventurer…" _Goblin Slayer thought. The same Rhea that was demoted by Guild Girl…

"A- What-How-You-Not-Heard-Me." Rhea Adventurer gasped in terror, coughing up his blood, grabbing his own neck in desperation.

Goblin Slayer watched with a neutral expression as the Rhea in front of him was living his last moments, all the while High Elf Ranger was still looking at Goblin Slayer, wide-eyed, from the fact that someone would try to attack Goblin Slayer out of the blue like that. And at a restaurant, nonetheless.

The duo at the table did not even notice the banshee-like shriek of an elven waitress. Every person in the restaurant was running up the stone stairs, screaming in terror, calling for guards.

Goblin Slayer watched as the last gasp of breath escaped Rhea's lips, before limply lying on the table. Why would this guy try to kill him? He was just an observer in the promotional exam. He didn't even do anything at that time. He just sat there, bored out of his mind, thinking about goblins.

"Are you alright, Orcbolg?" High Elf Ranger asked, quietly, hoping nothing happened to Goblin Slayer.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer said, breathlessly, having his eyes glued on the Rhea who attacked him.

High Elf Ranger sighed in relief. Afterward, she looked down at the dead rhea, as the last person in the restaurant ran away. "Who is he?" High Elf Ranger asked, no one in particular. However, to her surprise, Goblin Slayer answered.

"An adventurer who was demoted by Guild Girl." Goblin Slayer replied, not averting his eyes from the rhea.

High Elf Ranger raised an eyebrow. "You actually know him?!" she asked.

"Yeah. Though I do not know why he would attack me." Goblin Slayer said.

Goblin Slayer's nose began picking up a familiar scent from the dead rhea. Whiffing some more, Goblin Slayer took the cloak of the rhea and put it in front of his nose.

"What are you doing?" High Elf Ranger asked baffled by his behavior. Though by now, she should have been used to it.

Goblin Slayer ignored High Elf Ranger, sniffing the cloak more and more. Shortly after, he dropped the cloak.

"Don't you smell it?" Goblin Slayer asked.

High Elf Ranger tilted her head in confusion. But now that Goblin Slayer mentioned it, she noticed the foreign smell the rhea emitted. When she inclined her head towards rhea's cloak and took one sniff, her eyes widened. "Goblins?" she said unsurely, sniffing some more just to make sure she was correct.

"And something else." Goblin Slayer urged High Elf Ranger to figure out another clue. High Elf Ranger took another whiff of the air surrounding the dead rhea. This took a little longer to figure out, but she picked up another scent.

"Sewage?!" High Elf Ranger raised her voice.

Goblin Slayer was as baffled as High Elf Ranger. They went through the sewers already, taking all the paths they saw on the city sewer map, but nowhere had they picked up a goblin scent nor sounds.

"H… How is that possible?" High Elf Ranger asked, slightly on edge from the discovery.

"He may have just passed the sewers on his way here…" Goblin Slayer mused, playing out one of the possibilities. Though in his opinion, this was no accident. The rhea is the only person in Water Town that reeked of goblins and had wanted to kill him, the Goblin Slayer. That was either an incredibly unlikely coincidence, or all of this was connected.

"Do you really think that?" High Elf Ranger asked, with concern in her eyes, as both stood by the table with the dead rhea staining the white sheet underneath with blood.

"No. I think someone sent him from the sewers to take care of me. We may possess a threat to the plans of the mastermind." Goblin Slayer said. There was the possibility this rhea is the mastermind, but… he seems to dumb for that, so Goblin Slayer doubts that.

High Elf Ranger herself thought about the attack and the reasons behind it. "You were right. Someone is definitely behind this. But… the sewers? We were there already." High Elf Ranger said.

"We were…" Goblin Slayer said, pausing for a moment. "It is still possible that we missed something. There may be some magic walls we missed. Maybe another mirror, hidden from non-magic eyes. We will need to return there and inspect the sewers more, this time with something to reveal the usage of magic." Goblin Slayer stated, quickly coming up with a new plan.

"Yeah. That sounds reasonable…" High Elf Ranger said.

The duo quietly watched the body of rhea for a few seconds, until their sensitive ears picked up the clinging of armors, running down the restaurant stone stairs. The guards of the city surrounded their table in seconds, pointing their spears at High Elf Ranger and Goblin Slayer.

"Don't. MOVE." One of the guards said when Goblin Slayer turned to the guards.

_"This will take a while to explain…"_ Goblin Slayer thought.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally done!**

**So it was the rhea from before! Don't know how surprising that is, but here you go. **

**Priestess finally confessed to, so now only two remain, with Sword Maiden not really needing to confess since it is quite obvious to everyone else. Though don't worry Sword Maiden fans, she will get her confession scene with GS too.**

**HEA is finally developing so that's nice. Anyway, I am tired and don't have much to say. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**That's all from me. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
